


Pendleton Family Portrait

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Portrait Universe [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Married Couple, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, attempted hazing, avenging parents, couples, help me, i got too attached to Nate and now he has a life of his own, married couple kicking ass, mentions of abuse, there is a lot of poly shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 148,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Nora make it out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artimusdin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimusdin/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED February 24th 2017.

It hurt to breathe.

She sucked in air and felt pain, her lids refusing to open as she tried to raise a hand to wipe her eyes. Her arms responded slowly, muscles feeling cramped as her fingers finally found her face, rubbing at something that was crusting her eyes together. As she blinked, white fog cleared from her eyes, mist raising into the air, and she looked around. As though the volume had been turned up, she could suddenly hear sirens sounding repeatedly in the background. Her eyes suddenly focused, looking at the little window in front of her, the slowly-defrosting glass, and through that-

“Nate!”

She shoved violently at the door to the pod, heart suddenly pounding in her chest. It was _all_ coming back now, the figures, the gunshot, _Shaun_. She pushed and pushed until, with a hiss, the cryopod slowly opened. Frigid air blasted into the compartment, and Nora leaned forward to step gently out. Instead, she fell on her knees, muscles jelly from disuse. It took her a few moments to get to her feet again, leaning heavily on the pod. She was still shaky as she stumbled across the walkway, and fell against Nate’s pod, yanking up the lever.

Nothing happened.

Nora sobbed, a hand covering her mouth as tears pricked her eyes. She sank to the floor, crying helplessly as the tears spilled down over her cheeks. She felt the pressure of oncoming sickness in her throat, and she was shuddering, trying to keep it down, when the pod began to hiss. With a crack and a groan, the pod rumbled open, chunks of ice scattering across the floor. Slowly, the film of frost melted off Nate’s skin.

Nora reached a shaking hand to his chest, and her throat closed up with a choked sob of relief when she felt the steady heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

“Nate!”

He stirred, and a low groan left his throat as she cupped his face, his skin unusually cool as she searched it for wounds, bruises, bumps. There was nothing. She’d heard a gun go off.

“He shot you,” she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, throat as sore as her muscles. Nate’s lids fluttered open, dazed grey eyes looking down at her, unfocused. He mumbled something inaudible, sluggishly raising a hand to rub his eyes one after another. He blinked, and then a pained gasp left him as he finally seemed to _see_ her.

“Nora,” he said, voice raspy. “You...”

“You’re alive,” she breathed.

“Stole my line,” he managed. “Ow…”

Nate leaned forward, and Nora took a few steps back.

“Be careful,” she said. “Legs don’t work.”

He nodded, and stuck one leg out of the pod. He grunted loudly when he hit the floor, and immediately she was at his side, helping him to his feet as he used the pod to find his balance. The icy room made it difficult to stand straight, the urge to shiver more powerful than her ability to stay upright. Nate’s arms wrapped around her, and she tried not to lean against him. There was no way he was stable yet.

“Need to get out of the cold,” he said, and took a few steps forward.

“What about…the…neighbours?” Nora stammered.

“They’ll be here,” Nate assured her.

They walked, bodies stiff, towards the door, and Nora curled into her husband as he pressed the door switch. It slid open, and they passed through. The next corridor was only a fraction warmer than the previous room, and he rubbed her arm gently as they crossed the hall to the door at the end. Nora pushed the button.

_“Malfunction in emergency exit door override. Please contact your Vault-Tec maintenance representative for service.”_

“Nate, it won’t open.” That sick feeling was coming back.

“It’s okay,” he said softly. They turned around, and Nora looked into the window on her right. A whole other room filled with pods met her eyes.

“Why would Vault-Tec do this?”

“Nor,” Nate kissed the top of her head, and a sense of comfort rolled through her. “We’re going to get out of here. I promise you.”

They made their way through a door on their left, and Nate took one look at the giant bug crawling on the window and retched.

“It’s on the other side of the glass,” Nora began.

“Stun baton on that table,” Nate added. The creature dropped off the glass and into the other room as Nate picked up the weapon. “Stay behind me.”

He advanced through the next door, and looked around the next section. When he gestured to her, she joined him in another corridor. He opened the door at the other end, and stepped through. Nora watched him, and then she watched him beat the shit out of a giant bug. He headed back to her, and handed over a spare baton. Nora flicked it out.

“Looks like there’re some beds here,” the soldier noted. “You need to lie down?”

“I want to get out of here.”

As the door closed behind them, she was suddenly aware of the change in temperature. It was much warmer now, and though the cold Vault suit wasn’t helping, she was shivering a little less.

“Take a seat,” Nate pleaded softly. “I’ll check this section out. They might have something edible.”

Nora’s stomach growled as if on cue. Nate smiled at her, and she couldn’t help returning the smile, warmth filling her.

Nate didn’t take long investigating the next room, and Nora stayed standing anyway.

“All gone,” he began. “Completely ransacked. Your throat feeling okay?”

“Kind of thirsty,” she admitted. “But, speaking doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Ready to move on?”

“I’m so ready to leave.”

The reactors were crackling unnervingly with electricity as they passed through the next room, knocking down bugs as they skirted around the power sources. A skeleton in a 111 jumpsuit was splayed out across the floor as they reached the next door.

“What the hell happened here?” Nate murmured.

“How long have we been down here?” Nora breathed, squeezing his fingers.

“I almost don’t wanna know.”

The next tunnel had more giant roaches, and then they were in a large office with a desk and a terminal, another skeleton lying on the floor. Nate picked the gun up off the desk and unloaded it, checking it.

“Functional,” he confirmed. There were a few stimpaks on the wood, and Nora felt his hands pressing against her body, checking her for wounds. The touch was immensely soothing, and she closed her eyes. Nate’s lips pressed against her neck, and she let out a soft moan as his fingers glided up the inside of her thigh.

“Nate,” she gasped.

“Just need to make sure you haven’t got hypothermia,” her husband purred. “You wanna check the terminal? I’m going to keep looting.”

Nora laughed, and leaned over to browse the computer, checking through the files. At the bottom, she found an option labelled _Open Evacuation Tunnel_. She clicked it, and with a hiss, a nearby door opened up. As she straightened up, Nate handed her a 10 mm, and a box of ammo. She slid her arms around him, careful to keep the barrel away from him, and then he was holding her tightly, the familiar heartbeat pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head again.

“I love you too.”

They were thankful for the guns when the next tunnel proved to be full of yet more giant roaches, and there were splatters of guts and blood on their suits by the time they’d killed them all. The tunnel curved around, and then a door opened, and they were in the vault entrance. Nate killed the last bug in one shot, and Nora’s eyes fell on the boxes of Vault suits.

“I think I found a spare for this suit,” Nora called. “I can’t believe it took me ten minutes to get it covered in blood.”

“So take it off,” Nate drawled. His wife flushed, and went to check the final door as he knelt down by the skeleton lying beneath the dashboard. There was a dusty PipBoy on the dead man’s wrist, and Nate picked up his detached arm, sliding the bones out and switching the device on. Nora tested the door near her, and it slid open. She sighed, putting her gun away.

“You ready to get out of here?” Nate asked. Nora nodded, looking down the corridor at the room they’d come from. He watched her shiver. “How about we change clothes first?”

She nodded again, and hopped up on the table, beginning to unlace her boots. Nate approached, opening the boxes to find a suit that would fit him.

“They called me the backup,” Nora suddenly recalled, as Nate began to unzip his suit.

“Who did?”

“The guy, the one with the scar. With the gun. How…how did he not shoot you?”

“I knocked his hand out the way,” Nate told her. “But the bitch in the white suit manage to slip Shaun out my arms. I…I think he knocked me out as I went to grab Shaun back.”

“You think he thought it killed you?” Nora asked.

“What makes you say that?”

“I defrosted,” Nora began. “I woke up before you. It was me that opened your pod. You couldn’t have defrosted mine, which means that either someone came in and defrosted me, and left while that was happening, or…I don’t know.”

“Someone has access to this facility,” Nate realised. “You get changed. I’m going to do a sweep of the Overseer’s room again.” He handed over the PipBoy. “This should get the door open.”

Nora accepted the device, and Nate ran back towards the office as she headed over to the dashboard. It took her a few moments to work out what to do, and it was extraordinarily satisfying to push the ignition button.

The lights dropped, and sirens blared again as the huge machine in front of her swung towards the door. It unlocked the huge, cog-shaped slab of metal, and pulled it slowly back. Nora held up a hand as light stream through from the other side, revealing a spotlight glaring down at the entry way. After the dimness of the Vault, it hurt to look anywhere near it.

There was something oddly Biblical about the way the Vault door rolled away from the doorway, and though Nora never really cared much for the Christian religion, she could appreciate the sudden sensation of freedom as she spotted the elevator on the other side.

“Hey!” Nate called, strolling back. “I’ve got good news, and bad news.”

“What’s the good news?” she asked.

“Found another PipBoy,” he began. “It was hidden in a box of suits. Also, I got the gun out of the weapon cabinet.”

“That was locked tight.”

“Glass doesn’t like chairs much.”

“Oh my god.”

“Also, found a holotape,” he added. “Red Menace.”

“Is that the bad news?”

Nate kissed her softly.

“No,” he finally sighed. “Nora…I tried to open one of the other pods.”

“What happened?”

“They wouldn’t open.”

“Oh, god.”

“I found a terminal on the wall, honey. They’re all dead. Their life supports went down.”

Nora closed her eyes, swallowing. “But ours didn’t.”

“That’s not everything. Terminal says my pod was manually over-ridden. You said you opened my pod, which makes sense. But I checked yours out. Nor, yours was opened remotely. Which means I was right. And you were right. Someone did open your pod, but they didn’t do it from here.”

“We have to get out of here,” Nora breathed.

“I agree. Luckily, we’ve got brand new toys to use.”

They strapped their PipBoys on and picked up clean suits. Nate took her hand, leading her up the walkway and towards the elevator. Already, the loud rattling sound of the descending platform could be heard as they approached. The gate rose as the elevator touched to the ground, and once they’d cleared the stairs, Nate hefted his wife into his arms. Nora gave a soft cry of surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her onto the platform. The gate shut behind them.

 _“Enjoy your return to the surface, and thank you for using Vault-Tec,”_ the computer said.

“Oh, go fuck yourself!” Nate yelled.

The platform began to rise, and Nora pressed her head against his neck. Nate held her tightly, smiling softly as she kissed the underside of his jaw.

“How long do you think we were out?” she finally asked.

“Not sure I want to know,” Nate replied.

“Will we come back for them?”

“Yeah, I think we should.”

She felt him putting her down, and when she looked up to ask what he was doing, Nate’s mouth was on hers, hungry and warm. She dropped the spare vault suits as his hands gripped her ass, pressing her body to his. He pressed his teeth gently to her lip, and then nudged up her jaw to nip and suck down her neck. Nora felt a warm surge of arousal as she held the back of his head in one slightly shaky hand, her arm looped beneath his and gripping tightly to his shoulder.

“N-Nate,” she gasped, and her husband kissed her again. Her mouth was tingling by the time he finally pulled away, and she sagged into his arms, panting.

“You’re alive,” he panted, cupping her face. “You were the last thing I saw before I went under. I was afraid they were coming to take you too. I thought you were _gone_ , I thought-”

The warm surge turned into a desperate burn as he grabbed her hips, his thigh sliding between hers, biting softly at her neck again. Nora ground against her husband and swallowed a helpless gasp of pleasure, his hand skimming up her belly to cup her breast.

“When we get somewhere safe,” he panted, “I’m going to make you scream. Because I’d fuck you, right now, if we weren’t heading up into the unknown. But when we’re safe.”

“Y-you can’t…rile me up…like this,” she protested, gasping. “Not fair.”

“You in that suit isn’t fair,” he laughed breathlessly. “You’re alive, and you’re in skin-tight blue.”

She opened her mouth to answer him, and the huge hatch doors screeched open above them, pouring warm sunlight onto them as they ascended to the surface. Nate covered them with an arm as they squinted, looking away. When the elevator finally stopped, the sound of shock that came from Nate made Nora look up.

“Christ,” she breathed. “That…”

“That’s a fucking mess,” Nate agreed.

“Sanctuary Hills is still standing,” Nora said softly.

“Barely.”

“Price of real estate has probably plummeted,” she murmured.

“Think we’ve got any squatters?” he asked.

“I really hope not.”

She picked up the suits, and gazed out across the torn-up world in front of them, silent. Nate squeezed her shoulder gently, and she gave him a sad smile.

“It looks like shit,” she sighed. Nate picked her up again.

“Yeah, but we’re not immediately dying of radiation,” he pointed out. “So we’re in the clear, at least for the moment.”

Nora leaned against him. “Shall we have a look?”

“We shall,” Nate said, and he turned around, looking at the mess. “Welcome to the apocalypse, sweetheart.”

“I hate it already.”

The ground was littered with corpses as they made their way down the hill, trudging through dead grass and across the bridge. The place looked terrible. The walls were broken, roofs cracked and split. Every car was covered in thick rust and weeds were growing through the stonework.

“Nate…you…do you think we’d…” Nora began. “I mean…we left-”

“Codsworth?!” Nate called, and Nora looked up. Oh god. There was their Mr. Handy, floating by the bushes, trimming the dead branches. The robot turned, and Nora felt her throat squeeze as he made a sound of pure delight.

“Sir! Mum!” the robot called. Nate put Nora down as they reached him, and she immediately leaned over, placing a long kiss on the robot’s chassis.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “Codsworth…how…how long have you been waiting here?”

“Oh, if the old chronometer works all right, a little over 210 years,” he announced. Nora’s mouth dropped open. Her eyes dropped to her PipBoy, to check the date, and there it was, in bright green.

_23.10.2287._

“How long has it been since…” Nate swallowed. “…when did they…take Shaun?”

“Codsworth, we need you to answer something, really urgently,” she said softly. “Did some people come by with Shaun?”

“Shaun?” the Mister Handy asked, confused. “Why would they have Shaun?”

“Someone broke into the Vault,” Nate told him. “They took Shaun, then they put us back into cryo.”

“Sir, these are terrible things you’re saying!” Codsworth cried. “You…you mean he’s gone?”

“Yes, but we’re going to get him back.” Nora put her hands on Codsworth gently, wishing his atomic core wouldn’t burn her so she could hug him.

“Codsworth, where’s the nearest…town? City, place with people?” Nate asked.

“That would be Concord, sir,” Codsworth told him. “Unfortunately, they’re rather unfriendly.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Nate began. “I need more things to shoot today.”

“Codsworth, is there any way of checking us for injuries?” Nora asked.

“I can test a blood sample for irregularities,” the Mr. Handy offered. “Apart from that, there’s not much else I can do.”

“That’s all right.”

Codsworth held out a little needle, and Nora gave him her finger. Blood welled up after he jabbed it, and the Mr. Handy hummed thoughtfully.

“My goodness, ma’am,” he began. “That’s rather a lot of HCG. You wouldn’t happen to know the last time you had your menstrual cycle, would you?”

“No, I was still trying to get Shaun to eat solid foods when we went into the Vault,” Nora began. “I don’t have periods when…I’m…fuck.”

“Nora?”

“Is there anything else you can tell me, Codsworth?” Nora begged.

“You’re healthy as a horse, and expecting a baby,” Codsworth replied.

“Oh my god,” Nate breathed.

“Would you like some water?” Codsworth asked.

“Yes, please.”

He handed out two canisters of water labelled ‘purified’ and both Pendletons took a long, eager drink. Nora hazarded a few steps into the house, and cringed. It wasn’t hopeless, but the kitchen was full of dead leaves and rubble, a thick layer of dust everywhere. Nevertheless there were chairs to sit on, and she took a seat on the couch. Nate followed her, his hand grasping hers.

“…I’m guessing you’re not gonna stay behind with Codsworth,” he commented. She laughed. “Worth a shot.”

“You need my shot,” she pointed out. “Codsworth didn’t say how many people were in Concord.”

“It’s a sizeable count, ma’am,” the Mr. Handy called.

“Exactly.”

“I didn’t wanna leave you behind anyway,” Nate sighed, but he grinned at her, and she leaned into him, accepting his gentle kiss. “Just promise you’ll stick behind me, okay?”

“I promise.”

The next kiss was a little less gentle.

“Good.” His lips brushed her ear and moved to her jaw. “Once we check out Concord, Codsworth is going to power down for the evening, I’m going to get you out of your suit, and you’re going to do your best not to scream so hard you lose your voice.”

A helpless moan left the woman as Nate kissed her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Nora’s legs a few minutes to stop feeling like jelly, and they cuddled on the couch as the midday sun shone overhead, Nate’s fingers drawing shapes into her arm. When she could finally move, they counted their ammunition, and headed out of Sanctuary. They were hand in hand, walking by the Red Rocket station, when a dog padded over to them.

“Doesn’t look feral,” Nora murmured. Nate knelt down, and held out a careful hand. The German Shepherd nuzzled his fingers, and then licked, angling its head into his palm. Nora joined her husband, and they both scratched behind his ears and under his chin.

“He’s beautiful,” Nora cooed, as the dog allowed them to shower it in love.

“This is way too nice an animal to be alone without an owner,” Nate added, rubbing the dog’s back. “Think they’re nearby?”

The noise of gunfire cracked across the quiet afternoon, and they both looked up. There were explosions coming from the direction of Concord.  

“Guess that could be them?” Nora suggested. The dog suddenly tore off in the direction of the town. “Hey!” she called. The dog stopped, and looked back at her, before continuing.  

“Definitely this way. Remember what you promised?”

“You know I’m not a five-year-old,” she reminded him. Nate kissed her until her heart was pounding in her ears.

“No, you’re just strong-willed, and I love it.”

Both of them drew out their pistols, and they descended towards the town, following the dog through the backstreets. The gunfire was loud here, and they could hear people yelling. The swearing, they didn’t care about. It was when one of them began threatening to cut someone open that they peeked out into the street.

Figures in rags and hastily assembled leather and metal armour were shooting at a man in a duster, who jumped back behind a red door of the Museum of Freedom’s balcony. The looks on the faces that Nora could see made her blood boil.

“Hey boy,” Nate whispered, “how about we keep this lady safe, and we create a distraction?”

The dog yipped.  

“I’m gonna sneak behind these fuckers,” Nate began, “and you and me are going to give her time to run to the Museum and get inside, okay?”

He held out a hand. The dog licked it.

“All right. Nor, if you see anything deadly, pick it up.”

“Understood.”

He kissed her briefly, and signalled to the dog. Both of them padded silently away, and Nora took a few steps back to avoid being seen. A few moments later, angry yells filled the air, and the dog tore past, charging down the street. She heard a scream as the animal growled, the muted sound of a growl through jaws clamped shut around a leg, probably.

“GO!” she heard Nate yell, and she darted forward, taking off towards the main door. Nora took heed of the man yelling for help, diving for the laser musket moments before she shoved open the museum door and ran to a side corridor. A few seconds later, Nate appeared, dog in tow, fresh patches of blood covering his suit. He took a brief look around, and headed straight for her.

“Wow, the Museum looks like shit,” he commented.

“Just needs a dusting,” she protested, smiling.

 _“I’m comin’ in there, and I’m gonna skin every last one of ya!”_ a voice yelled from above them.

“What did that guy call these animals?” Nate asked. “Raiders?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna kill them all,” Nate said calmly.

“You feeling okay?” Nora asked softly. She slung the musket onto her back, and gripped his hands. They were shaking a little.

“It’s not so bad,” Nate replied, swallowing. “I’m feeling the murderous rage on its way.”

“Is there anything that might help?”

“Addictol usually takes the worst off, but the chances we find any out here are slim,” he admitted. Nora cupped his face.

“I wish all that bullshit about love curing all was true,” Nora sighed. Nate pulled her tightly against him.

“Yeah, but then they’d bottle it up and sell it, and then it wouldn’t be nearly as good,” he pointed out. She wrapped her arms around his back, and only the sound of angry yelling parted them. “Right. Time to hunt down some Raiders.”

Preston Garvey of the Commonwealth Minutemen looked dog-tired and terrified, but he mustered up a smile for the two of them, and Nora shook his hand as Nate looked through all the weapons he’d collected off the Raiders.

“Well, these are all complete shit,” he announced, “except for this one.”

“How can we help?” Nora asked.

“Well, you two can’t take all them Raiders out your yourself,” the man named Sturges pointed out. “We’d appreciate the firepower but you’d lose your lives, and that’d be a damn waste. The heaviest gun we got in our arsenal right now is a minigun and a suit of power armour.”

“Power armour?” Nate repeated. “What model?”

“T-45,” Sturges replied. “But it’s out of juice. There’s a fusion core in the basement, but it’s behind a locked door, and hell if any of us knows how to pick the lock.”

“I’ll pick the lock,” Nora said.

“That is _not_ a skill I expected you to have,” Nate admitted. Nora looked at him with a grin.

“I had a delinquent streak during high school,” she told him.

“I knew you were a troublemaker,” he chuckled. Nora leaned in and he kissed her again. Then she disappeared downstairs to retrieve a fusion core.

Nate seemed completely at ease in the T-45, stretching a few times as he ripped the minigun off the vertibird. Nora followed him out a few moments later, musket in arm, and watched her husband leap off the building onto the ground below. The minigun began ripping through Raiders like paper, giving Preston enough time to get back onto the balcony. The two of them provided Nate with covering fire. The dog burst from the museum and clamped his teeth into the ankle of a raider who Nora had been lining up a shot for, and instead she switched her attention to the loud banging sound at the end of the street.

The cover leading to the sewers was thrown open, and Nora watched as a creature pulled itself from the depths. The remaining Raiders were suddenly screaming in terror. Nora took a shot at the beast’s head and watched it shrug off the blow. It began charging down the road towards her husband, who simply aimed the minigun in its direction and let the bullets rip into it. Nora tried to shoot its limbs, but it was too fast. With a growl of anger she turned back to taking shots at whichever Raiders were still alive.

She watched as Nate smashed the minigun into the monster’s nose, and then as it reeled back, his armoured foot crashed into the side of its knee, knocking it off-balance. It placed a clawed hand on the ground and Nora aimed for its arms. She heard Preston’s gun firing too as the Minuteman rained down shots, hitting its side. Nate jumped a few feet back and opened fire into the monster’s belly. As it straightened up and leapt towards him, Nora saw it wobble. Nate’s kick had damaged its leg, and he got out of the way in time.

It skidded to a halt as it twisted to face him, scraping briefly along the ground and charging on its good leg. Nora’s shot found its tail, and blood poured out from behind it. The roar of pain was terrifying, but satisfying too, and she took another shot.

Nate hit it around the face again, and then again, and the creature let out another bellowing cry of agony as the armoured human it had intended to eat was matching its ferocity, kicking and punching it as she and Preston shot its exposed belly repeatedly. With a withered growl, it collapsed to the ground, and two Raiders jumped out of a nearby building and started running. Nate swung around to aim the gun at them, and Nora hurried back inside as the whirring started up.

“Is anyone carrying Addictol?” Nora asked, leaning into the office.

“Is everything all right?”

“It’s for Nate,” Nora admitted. “He…had a problem that was never cured properly.”

“Mama Murphy?” Preston asked, looking over at the older woman.

“Sorry, Preston,” the woman replied. “I don’t have any of that on me.”

“How bad does he get?” Preston asked. “We’ve got one bottle of purified water on us right now. Our destination is supposed to be close, and we can spare it.”

“Any food?”

“I’ve got what remains in my bag,” Preston told her.

The door to the museum opened. Nora nodded.

“He doesn’t get violent,” she began, walking towards the door. Preston followed her. The other four settlers got up as they left. “But I’d appreciate it if you kept the noise down. Where were you headed?”

“Some place called Sanctuary,” Preston said. “Mama Murphy…well, she saw it.”

“You mean she had one of her _visions_ while she was stoned out of her gourd?” one of the women muttered.

“Marcy,” Sturges warned.

“We came from Sanctuary,” Nora informed him, heading down the stairs. “If you’re worried about water, don’t be. There’s a Mr. Handy that can dispense it at will living in my house. He’s...well, actually, he’s ours.”

“Vault 111 let you take a Mr. Handy?” Sturges called. “I’m pretty surprised.”

“More importantly, is the Vault safe?” Preston asked, as they reached the ground floor.

“Well, there are no…what was that thing Nate fought called? Because there were _none_ of those.”

“Deathclaw,” Preston told her. “You seriously never heard of ‘em before?”

“This is our first day out of the Vault,” Nora admitted. The surprised noise that came from Preston made her smile.

“What the hell kind of training did you _have_ in there?” he gasped. “You took out a Raider gang, pretty much alone.”

“Vault secret,” Nora laughed, walking into the museum entrance.

Nate was sat on a nearby bench, suit now even filthier than before, his hands shaking. Preston handed her the water, and Nora hurried over to her husband, reaching for his hand.

“Hey,” she murmured. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Nate croaked. She gave him the water, and he unscrewed the lid and began to drink it.

“You mind us having new neighbours?” she asked. Nate swallowed the water, wiping his mouth clean.

“These guys?”

“Yeah.”

Nate nodded.  

“Can you move yet, or do you want to stay here?”

“What happens if I stay here?”

“We need to get you looked after, which we can’t do if we stay. Codsworth can take care of you,” Nora told him.

“Are you leaving?”

“Not without you.”

“Are you gonna need help moving him?” Preston asked.

“You think you can move on your own?” Nora said softly. Nate took another drink of water.

“I can make it,” he mumbled, and shakily got to his feet.

“What’re we going to do about the power armour?” Sturges inquired.

“How about you wear it?” Nora suggested. “It’s not far.”

“Preston?”

“Go on, Sturges.”

The man got into the armour, and Nora squeezed Nate’s hand gently. He tugged her into his arms, and the long walk back to Sanctuary was spent mostly in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to Sanctuary Hills,” Nora began, as they passed over the bridge. “One of these houses is ours, but the rest is yours for the taking.”

“How close is your Vault?” the Minuteman asked. Nora pointed to the top of the hill. “Would they have any supplies?”

“It’s…it’s not open to trade.”

“You two get kicked out?”

“No.”

“All right. I won’t ask.”

They reached the Pendleton house, and Nora gently led Nate inside, helping him sit on the couch. He wouldn’t let her go as she tried to slip out of his arms.

“Just lie down, and let Codsworth look after you,” she murmured. “I need to speak to Preston quickly.”

“You promise you’re not leaving?” he asked.

“If I do, it won’t be for long,” she assured him. He swallowed.

“Okay.”

Nora squeezed his hand, and Codsworth hovered over with another canister of pure water already waiting. She left the house, and found Preston waiting outside.

“Is there anywhere around here to buy Addictol?” she asked. Preston nodded.

“There was a trading post that we passed on our way here, just south of Concord,” he told her. “The owner might have some you can buy.”

“How long will it take to get there?”

“An hour, maybe two,” Preston replied. “You walk pretty fast.”

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed. “Will you take me there?”

“I’d like to. Problem is, I don’t know how dangerous it is around here. I can’t leave these people undefended.”

“Sturges can’t fight?”

“He’s got a gun, but everyone else is exhausted.”

“The worst thing we’ve seen so far is huge bugs,” Nora began. “They should be safe. Worst case scenario, evacuate everyone up the hill to the Vault.”

“Would they let us in?”

“Getting in would give you enough protection even if you can’t go anywhere from there.”

“I see.”

“Codsworth has a laser,” she added. “And if we get this Addictol for Nate, and maybe a little more, you’ll have a gun all right.”

“Well, I’ve seen that.”

“So please, will you take me to buy Addictol?”

“All right.”

“What’s the currency?” she asked quickly.

“Caps,” Preston said. “Nuka Cola bottlecaps. The Vault never traded with anyone?”

“How about I tell you on the way?” Nora offered.

“Fine by me.”

She hurried back into the house and knelt down by her husband, stroking his damp face.

“I’m going to go buy you some Addictol,” she whispered. “I won’t be long.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She kissed his cheek, and took the best gun she could find, returning to Preston.

“Let’s go.”

The two of them crossed the bridge back towards Concord. The sun was dipping down towards the horizon, and Nora gripped her gun a little tighter.

“So, how did you get here, if you don’t mind telling me?” Preston asked. Nora stooped down as they passed through Concord, and began rifling through the pockets of a dead Raider.

“Vault 111 isn’t your average Vault,” Nora began, “though I don’t think any of the Vaults are. Everyone who went in was cryogenically frozen.”

“When did you enter the Vault? Because, no one’s ever met anyone from Vault 111.”

“October 23rd, 2077.”

“W-wait…you’re Pre-War? You’re over 200 years old!”

“I guess I am, yeah.”

“Holy crap. So what happened? I guess the machines broke, you guys unfroze or something…”

“A while back, someone broke in,” Nora told him. “Nate and I, we’ve got a son. He’s six months old, and his name is Shaun. The people who broke in stole Shaun from us, and they almost killed Nate. Then they froze us up again.”

“I’m sorry,” Preston said. “And you say he’s just a baby?”

“Yeah. And now we’re trying to figure out why they took him. But that’s not the only weird thing. My pod was opened remotely, by someone outside the Vault. They didn’t unfreeze Nate. I had to do that myself.”

“It would make sense, if you take the baby, to take the mom as well,” Preston admitted.

“Yeah, that’s what worries me.”

She found around 100 caps between all the bodies, and pulled a satchel off one of the raiders. They continued through Concord, and down the road, leading them towards Lexington.

“So what are the dangers out here, Preston?”

“Feral ghouls, super mutants, Mirelurks, Raiders, Gunners…and synths, too. Ghouls are irradiated humans, super mutants are…they’re big, and green, and stupid. Mirelurks are giant crabs, Raiders are Raiders and Gunners...they’re mercenaries. Bullies. They’re like Raiders, but better organised. Then there’s synths…guess they’re like robots, but they look human. The older models do, anyway. The newer ones are human-looking. You can’t tell they’re a synth unless you shoot them in the head. There’s this little chip in all their brains.”

“And then there’s the Minutemen, right?”

“Yeah but…we’re the good guys. Or at least we were.”

“You were?”

“Our job is to protect the settlements,” Preston explained. “Someone asks for help, we’re there. ‘At a minute’s notice.’ But a couple months ago…there was a settlement in Quincy, and Gunners just rolled over it. Killed a lot of people. There were a lot of us that got away but...over time, the numbers dwindled. A couple managed to escape to Diamond City, a few more to Goodneighbour, but the rest of us…well, the ones in Sanctuary, we’re all that’s left.”

“Oh god, Preston,” Nora gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve got no idea how many Minutemen are still alive out there either,” he added, swallowing. “We’ve been on the road since Quincy. I haven’t met any other Minutemen who weren’t in our group, and…”

The man had to stop, and Nora reached for his shoulder. He didn’t shrug her off, and she squeezed gently.

“All the people in Vault, except Nate and I, are all dead,” she told him softly. “I know how you’re feeling. And if any of your friends are half as resilient as you, they’ll be fine.”

“What happened to them?” Preston asked, as they started moving again.

“Their life support failed,” Nora said.

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah. It’s…been a long day.”

“How long have you been awake?”

Nora checked her PipBoy. “Uh, 8 hours.”

“Jesus, this morning you were 200 years in the past.”

“I’m still waiting for it to catch up,” she admitted. “At some point, maybe I’ll collapse, realising I’m in the future, and I don’t know anyone or what to do or where to go.”

“If you need a shoulder to cry on, and your husband is recovering…”

“Thanks, Preston.”

There were two people outside the trading post as they approached, both looking nasty, both armed. Nora’s eyes narrowed.

“Pay up, Trudy!” one of them barked.

“I’m not giving you chem-pushers nothing!” a voice yelled from inside the diner. “You poisoned my son!”

“Your son started taking, fair and square! Now pay up, or we’ll come in there!”

There was something Nora suddenly noticed, as she stalked towards the duo. She’d always been tall before. But she towered a good inch or two over the man in the pair.

“Hey!” she yelled. “What the hell’s going on here?”

“None of your business, Vaultie,” the woman snapped. The man drew his gun, and pointed it at her. “Just gettin’ our money.”

“You’re chem dealers?” she asked.

“Sure. What’s it to you?”

“Tell your friend to get his gun out my face,” Nora said firmly.

“Oh really?”

“You’ve got 4 seconds,” Nora warned. She watched his throat bob. He looked at the woman, who looked at Preston, and nodded to him. He lowered the gun. “Good.”

“What do you want?” he growled.

“For you two to walk out of here. To leave this woman alone, and never come back.”

“And why the hell would I do that?” he sneered.

“If you don’t, I’ll kill you the way I killed everything in my Vault.”

His eyes widened.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “You- fuck, shit, c’mon, Simone, this ain’t worth it.”

Both of them took off, and Preston turned to her.

“You said everyone was dead already,” he accused.

“They are. The Vault was full of bugs when we woke up,” she assured him. “Like, huge roaches or something. They common?”

“Radroaches?” Preston asked, the tension leaving him. “Yeah. Super common. Is that what you meant?”

“Yup.”

The Minuteman laughed. “Oh my god. I love it.”

“I mean, I didn’t _lie._ ”

“Hey, is someone still skulkin’ out there?” the woman called, peeking her head out of the window.

“They’re gone,” Nora told her, approaching the door. “I scared them off.”

The woman’s brow quirked in disbelief. “No offence, Vaultie, but you scared off those two dealers? Alone?”

“Well, Preston was there.”

“I see.”

“Have you got any Addictol?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, actually.”

“How many?”

“Couple inhalers. How many you want?”

“How many can these caps buy?”

“Ah, sorry Vaultie. Not enough.”

Preston fished his cap tin out his pocket.

“I’ll foot this,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

“You saved my life. My turn to do you a favour. How much?”

“125 caps per inhaler, but for you, I’ll do 110.”

“I’ve got 500 caps. How many inhalers do you have?”

“I got six, but one’s for my son.” She looked away into the diner, and Nora peered in to see a young man, his eyes ringed with dark bags, sat in the corner looking pale and ill. “Tell you what. I’ll trade you five inhalers for 500 caps.”

“Deal.”

She handed them a medical box, and Nora opened it, checking all the inhalers. They were full, and she slid the box into her new bag.

“Thanks again,” the woman added. “Don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t come along.”

“I’m just hoping your son is gonna be okay,” Nora said softly. The trader nodded.

“Keep safe out there.”

They left the trading outpost with the sun setting on their left, and by the time they got back to Sanctuary it was almost dark. They headed up the road, and outside the Pendleton house, she turned to Preston.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I owe you.”

“Owed.”

“Still owe. What did you say your name was?”

“Nora. Pendleton.”

“Well, you and your husband saved our lives,” Preston told her. “I think the debt goes a little further than 500 caps.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But you two are good people. You saved us despite our being total strangers. Not many people like that these days.”

“Thank you.”

Preston tipped his hat. “You go help your man,” he said. “Have a good evening, Mrs Pendleton.”

Nora walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. There was an old lamp glowing softly in the corner, and Codsworth was floating around the kitchen, cleaning as best he could.

“Good evening, ma’am!” he called. “Would you like some freshly grilled radroach? I can cook more for you. Sir ate some earlier.”

“How’s he been?” she asked, pulling an inhaler from the medical box and kneeling by her husband.

“I made sure he was hydrated properly and kept comfortable,” Codsworth replied. “He’s mostly slept. I say, is that Addictol?”

“It is. Preston bought it for me.”

“I say! There are shops nearby?”

“A trading post a few miles south,” Nora replied. “Near Lexington.”

“Goody! The world isn’t completely destroyed after all!”

Nora slid her hand around the back of Nate’s neck, carefully pulling him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open and finding her.

“Hey,” she whispered. He grunted in assent, but he managed a smile. “Got you something to take the edge off.”

She held up the canister. Nate’s hand found hers, and he sat up slowly, taking the inhaler from her. He pushed it between his lips, and pressed down. Nora heard him release a soft sigh of relief, and he lay back down again.

“Oh my god,” he murmured. “That…that is so much better.”

She put the empty inhaler on the table, and reached for his hand.

“Think you should sleep,” she suggested.

“Mmm,” he agreed. “You coming with?”

“Let me eat dinner first, and then I’ll be with you.”

He nodded, thumb stroking across her fingers, and she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“You’re way out of my league,” he murmured, as she got up, skimming her fingers across his face.

“That’s not true,” Nora told him, collecting a plate of freshly cooked roach meat from Codsworth. There was a set of clean cutlery in the sink, and she picked up a knife and fork and headed back to Nate, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Nate rolled onto his side, gazing at her.

“I mean it,” he said softly. “You make me a better person.”

“You’re a good person anyway.”

He laughed, but Nora didn’t feel mocked.

“I appreciate that you see that in me.”  

Nora ate a piece of radroach.

“It’s weirdly not as bad as you thought, right?” Nate said. She nodded, chewing.

“Needs salt,” she said, once her mouth was empty.

“I’m afraid the salt mill went missing in 2130,” Codsworth apologised. “ _No_ idea where the ruddy thing disappeared off to.”

“It’s okay,” Nora told him, and ate another piece. Nate smiled, his eyes glittering in the light. “What’s that look for?”

“I’m really tired, and it’s annoying me,” he replied.

“Why?”

“Because you need to be naked.”

She almost choked on her radroach, and fumbled around for a canister of water, taking a long drink.

“I-I…should’ve…that’s…I should…really…you know…be used to…”

“But you’re not,” Nate teased, “and it’s so fucking cute, Nor.”

“You need to sleep,” she told him, her face flushing.

“When you’re done eating, I will nap like a good boy,” he promised. “I promise not to rip your Vault suit off when you sleep on top of me.”

“Why wouldn’t the bed work?”

“It’s broken,” Nate replied drowsily. “Like, super broken.”

“Yay.”

She finished the radroach, and put the plate in the sink, kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the couch with him. Nate’s arms wrapped around her, his hand stroking through her hair. She let out a soft noise of happiness, leaning her head against his chest.

“You get some more rest,” she whispered to him. Nate kissed the top of her head.

“All right, but can I wake you up later?” he asked.

“…H-how are you…planning…”

“I can make you come or I can kiss you awake. Or both. Both works.”

“I…yeah.”

“Codsworth?”

“Sir?”

“How about you power down for the evening, and we’ll turn you back on when it’s morning?”

“Of course, sir! Have a good night!”

The Mr. Handy floated merrily off into the back room, switching himself off. Nora leaned against Nate, closing her eyes.

“Hey, well, at least nobody has to go into work tomorrow,” Nate mumbled. Nora laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED March 21st 2017

The sunlight shining through the roof was what woke Nate, and he squinted, turning his head away into the couch. His throat felt dry, and he lifted a slightly sluggish arm up to check his PipBoy.

_10:00, 10/24/2287._

Nora shifted lightly atop him, and her thigh brushed his cock, erect and expectant against her.

 _God, this is going to make getting hard interesting,_ he thought, looking at how obvious he was beneath the fitted blue suit.

His eyes moved back to his wife, and the softness of her cheek against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair, and carefully, one at a time, began to remove the pins holding it into a bun, listening to the way her breathing changed each time he stroked over the soft, dark brown locks. He felt her curl into him, and groaned as she unwittingly rubbed him again. He looked around the room, and spotted the water can on the floor. Without waking her, he retrieved it, and took a mouthful of water. It washed the unpleasant taste of sleep from his mouth, and he swallowed, putting it back down as he gazed at her.

He was tempted to rouse her, but she looked beautiful, and he settled for unbuckling his PipBoy and stuffing it beneath the couch, his hands carefully stroking her face. She let out a soft noise of happiness and Nate lolled his head back with another groan. He _really_ wanted to wake her up.

Screw it. She could always go back to sleep if she was still tired, and he had all day with her. _All. Damn. Day._ He hadn’t slept with his wife in 210 years and she was looking gorgeous, dammit.

He skimmed his hands down her back and cupped her ass slowly, squeezing gently. Nora moaned, shifting against him, and when her thigh rubbed at him again he let out a soft gasp of his own. It suddenly occurred to him that the windows didn’t work and there weren’t any blinds. Anyone walking past could see him feeling up his wife, and as shameless as he was about loving her, he was damn near certain she would prefer a little privacy. But the house wasn’t exactly high on privacy, and the only room that was most concealed was currently acting as Codsworth’s bedroom.

Though there was the bathroom…

The kiss that roused Nora was gentle and deep, and as he brushed his lips over hers, he heard the sound of her waking, the little noises of surprise and sleepiness that were as endearing as they were enjoyable. She shifted against him, and her body seemed to seek out his erection, already grinding against it as the kiss became rougher. Her arms slid around him, and Nate groaned loudly, pulling away slowly. He licked his lips, watching the flush spread across her face.

“Morning, honey,” he murmured.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“So I guess we don’t have to call in sick today.”

He offered her the water, and she took it, finishing it off and carefully wiping her mouth clean.

“Guess not,” she agreed. “So…what should we do?”

“We’re both in filthy Vault suits,” he pointed out. “Think we should clean up and get changed, don’t you?”

“What time is it?” she asked, slipping off him.

“Late morning,” he replied, helping her straighten out. “You okay? Feeling sick?”

“I’m fine. What about _you?_ ”

Her fingers cupped his face, and he kissed her palm, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

“No jitters, no sick feeling, just _really_ revved up,” he murmured. She suddenly couldn’t hold his gaze.

“What’s the house like?” she suddenly wondered.

“Don’t know,” he admitted. “Kinda collapsed on the couch last night.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were tired. You needed your sleep.”

“You wanna see what the damage is?” he suggested.

“There might be things we can salvage.”

“Good plan.”

 He left Codsworth in the HVAC room as he searched the dryer and the washing machine for anything useful. Nora headed into the bathroom, and he could hear her gentle humming echoing against the tiles. He smiled. He knew that song. Then she let out a delighted gasp, and he turned. She was holding her makeup box in her hands.

“How did that survive?” Nate asked.

“I put it in the cupboard under the sink,” Nora began, smoothing her hand over the carved wood. “I guess it kept it safe.”

“Is there anything inside?”

She pushed open the lid, and revealed 3 metal tubes of lipstick, a tin of rouge, and a few tins of eyeshadow, as well as a tube of eyeliner.

“It’s definitely expired,” she sighed. “The use-by date on makeup is, like, 2 years. Still, the box survived.”

Nate crossed the hall and entered the bathroom, admiring the box. A Sanskrit phrase was carved into the lid, and Nora put it away.

“Guess I’ll have to make my own,” she announced, and then she tried the taps on the sink. No water came out, of course, and the same happened when she tried the shower.

“I’m going to miss that,” Nate groaned. “So. Fucking. Much.”

“Chin up, _priya_ ,” she murmured. “We still have a house at least.”

“Mhmm…”

He leaned down to kiss her to cheer himself up, and she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Bedroom next?” he finally asked, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She nodded, kissing him again.

The bed was a broken mess, and Nate immediately wanted to throw it out the door. Their clothes were gone, but as Nate searched through the drawers, he found his dog tags. He drew them out of the dresser with one finger, his jaw tightening.

“You okay?” Nora murmured, her hand running gently over his shoulder.

“Didn’t realise these stuck around,” he said tightly.

“What do you wanna do with them?” she asked.

“Don’t know,” he admitted. “Could throw ‘em away, could bury them, could melt them...”

“It’s up to you.”

“I’ll…fuck it, I’ll keep them. Might be useful. Someone might want a shiny.” He traced his fingers over his name. “Plus…god, okay, nostalgia.”

“Reminds you of the squad.”

“And the bad old days.”

She took his hand, and stroked her thumb over his wrist gently. Nate pulled her closer, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“So. Just one room left.”

Nora hummed quietly into his neck.

“I won’t cry if you won’t.”

“Can’t promise shit,” she murmured.

He put his tags back in the drawer and took a deep breath, grasping her hand tightly as he led her out of the bedroom. He could suddenly feel the phantom sensation of Shaun being ripped from him, and he swallowed.

_Let the boy go. Now._

His teeth clenched again as he stared through the broken wall at the crib, sitting empty but mostly intact in the other room.

“Nate?” Nora murmured.

“I can’t,” he muttered. “I’m…sorry.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I let him go.”

“He was taken.”

“I could’ve held on! Held tighter. Not let him get swiped out my arms.”

“You would’ve died.”

“You don’t know that.”

Nora squeezed his hand. “He would’ve shot you. And then I’d be in the wasteland alone. Pregnant, fighting raiders, alone.”

“You think this is better?” Nate asked softly. “Our son’s gone, Nor. Because I didn’t look after him.”

“Nate.” She turned, sliding her arms around him, and he hugged her tightly in response. “Shaun isn’t dead. Whoever took him wanted him alive. Do you…do you think I’m angry with you?”

“If…if I were you…I would be.”

She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him slowly, her hands sliding around the back of his neck.

“And if it was me that had been in that pod with Shaun? Would you be mad at _me_?” she asked.

“No! Fuck, no. Nora…no.”

She kissed him again. “Well…there you go then.”

His wife stepped back, and he took her hand.

“I’m going to go into Shaun’s room,” she told him. “You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want.”

Nate nodded, and she crossed the threshold. He released her fingers, watching her wander around the room.

“The mobile’s broken,” she called to him. “Needs fixing again.”

“I spent ages on that,” Nate muttered.

“Hey, I found his book you bought him.”

She picked _You’re SPECIAL!_ up off the floor.

“How’d it survive this long?” she added.

Nate cleared his throat, taking a step towards the doorway. His hand found the lintel, and he paused, watching her pick up Shaun’s toy alien.

“He really liked chewing on this,” she added. “You remember?”

He leaned in, and she walked over to show him the tiny marks still indented in the plastic.

“He was teething pretty bad by October, wasn’t he?” Nate agreed. “That had to have hurt.”

“A little.”

She moved to check Shaun’s dresser.

“Baby clothes have all gone,” she told him. “Probably rotted away.”

“Shoes too?”

“Shoes too.”

Nate finally stepped in, and looked around, swallowing. He cautiously moved over to the crib, spinning the mobile gently. Nora joined him, and as he put a hand on the rails, she placed her hand over his, the other sliding into the crook of his elbow.

“Think we’ll keep this around for the newcomer?” she asked casually. Nate looked down at her, and watched her smile gently at him. “Baby P is going to need somewhere to sleep after all.”

“If it’s still solid,” he said. “Little one isn’t making you sick, are they?”

“No, number 2 is nice and easy right now,” she assured him. “Speaking of families…should we wake up Codsworth?”

Nate carefully grasped her wrist, and looked at the time displayed on her PipBoy. 10:30.

“He’s been awake for 210 years, why don’t we give him the day off?”

“What should we do then?”

“Well, we have no idea where we’re going,” Nate admitted. “Can’t just stick around Sanctuary Hills waiting.”

“Preston might have some advice,” Nora suggested.

“Then let’s go find Preston.”

Preston Garvey was sitting by the river with the dog when they finally found him, and the German Shepherd bounded over to lick their hands and get belly rubs as the Minuteman stood up.

“Morning,” Nora said.

“Good morning,” Preston replied. “Are you two feeling okay?”

“Still…processing, but we’re doing better.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Did you need anything?”

“Actually, yeah. Directions. We have no idea where we’re going,” Nate told him. “If you were two newbies in vault suits, where would you need to go?”

“Diamond City is the biggest settlement in the Commonwealth,” Preston said. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Depends. If you’ve got a missing person, how do you usually track them down?”

“Nick Valentine,” Preston said immediately. “He’s a detective who tracks down lost persons. He’s got an office in Diamond City. There’s a good chance he could help you find your son.”

“So which way is Diamond City?”

“It’s in Boston, or where Boston used to be, at least. I think…I think it was called a baseball stadium.”

“Fenway Park,” Nate said.

“I think so.”

“How long would it take us to get there?”

“A couple of days, depending on how fast you are.”

“Could you help us plot the journey?”

“I’d be glad to help you.”

Nate scratched behind the dog’s ears again.

“Oh yeah, does this one have a name?” he asked.

“Mama Murphy calls him Dogmeat,” Preston replied.

“Is everyone going to be okay here?” Nora added, looking around. “We’re probably taking the power armour, and it doesn’t seem to be dangerous this far north but at the same time, did you want us to stick around and shore up some defences?”

“We should be safe,” Preston assured her. “If I feel like we’re in danger we’ll retreat into the Vault.”

“You’d need a PipBoy to get in,” Nate told him. “We could go down and see if there are any more but I think we were lucky to find the two, honestly.”

“It’s worth a look anyway,” Preston decided. “Just to see if there’s anything useful. Sturges is some kinda magician with the way he can make something out of scrap.”

“You think we should explore the rest of the neighbourhood?” Nora suggested. “Just to see what we’re dealing with?”

“Time to loot the neighbours!” Nate said with a grin. Nora just sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Several of the houses had collapsed, but in the ones that remained, they recovered several boxes and tins of pre-war food. One of the buildings had a bunker out the back, and they debated briefly what to do with it. It was small, but it would fit 5 people in a pinch, and best of all there was no dead body in it.

2 hours later, there was a large pile of empty metal drums near the river, and Nora was covered in engine oil as she and Sturges worked on building a power source out of car batteries and metal sheets. By mid-afternoon, there was a makeshift compost bin filled with leaves where the swings and climbing frame had been, and they had a working source of power set up by the river, a windmill that turned with a gentle creaking sound. Power sorted, the two put their heads together again. After pirating the engine parts from some of the cars they began working on a water purifier.

Nate took Preston and the Longs up to the Vault to scavenge, piling bed frames and mattresses on the elevator. They retrieved the boxes of Vault suits, tool chests, and anything that was light and easy to bring with them. They piled the boxes and two empty frames into an unused house, and Nate returned to the Vault with just the Longs to see what was in the metal Vault-Tec crates. The answer was components, boxes of tools, metal and gears. The crates were too heavy for them to lift, so they closed them up and left them in there.

Preston walked in with all the oil lamps he could scavenge from Concord, and as the evening drew in he handed them out. The water purifier was rigged and ready to use as darkness fell. They managed to fill a few of the metal drums half-full with clean water, and began to heat them up using the mess of leaves, the broken wood bed frames, and Codsworth’s flame-thrower. Nate found a plastic pumpkin without any holes and filled it to test some of the water as Nora located some cloth. Jun and Marcy took a drum, Sturges shared with Preston, and the handyman helped Mama Murphy carry her drum back to her chosen home. Nate looked at the water-filled pumpkin in his hand, looked at his oil-smeared wife, and promptly dumped the contents of the pumpkin over her head.

Nora stiffened, gasping as her husband put the pumpkin in the drum and picked up the container of water, nonchalantly carrying it into their house.

“Nathan Alexander Pendleton!” she yelled, storming after him, her fringe sticking to her face. “I can’t believe you just-! The-! You-!?!”

She shut the door behind her, following him into the bathroom, where he set down the drum and turned around.

“Can’t let you stay in the suit. It’s wet, and you could get sick,” he murmured, unzipping her clothes. He watched her mouth drop open, and she tried to maintain her anger. But then Nate’s hands slid underneath the cobalt coloured fabric and began carefully pulling it off her.

“I’m so mad at you,” she breathed, letting him unbuckle her PipBoy and tug her hands out of the sleeves.

“Mhmm,” he agreed, his palms cupping her ass. Nora moaned, and Nate dropped to his knees, dragging the suit down her thighs and pressing kisses against the skin he revealed. She gripped his shoulders as his tongue slid over her leg. He nipped at the sensitive flesh and enjoyed her responding groan, pulling back to unlace her boots. Nora leaned against the nearby wall as he carefully removed her shoes, tossing them out of the bathroom doorway. The wet suit thrown aside, and Nate looked up at his sodden wife, who was still trying to glare at him.

“My underwear is wet too,” she muttered. He grinned.

“Got you going that quickly, huh?” he purred teasingly, sliding the fabric down her body and tossing it aside.

“I…this…it’s…a _reward_ for you,” she protested weakly, as he unhooked her bra and eased her stubborn arms away.

“Nora, I can honestly say it’s a joy,” he said warmly, and then her bra was gone too, and she was naked, her skin glistening in the dim lamplight.

He picked up the cloth he’d brought with him, and wetted it. There was a bar of soap in the cupboard, and he began to clean her off, wiping the oil smear from her face and her neck. His hands found her hips, turning her. He pushed aside her wet hair to get at the back of her neck, and then slowly drew the cloth down her spine. She moaned softly. Nate brushed his fingers gently over her hip, wiping a day’s worth of sweat and dirt off her back. He rinsed the cloth, and rubbed it over her arms, dropping down to wipe it across her ass and down her thighs. Her breathing was now a little laboured, and he ran his finger over the inside of her thigh and listened to her inhale sharply.

He ran the cloth back up her leg, sliding it over her knee as he stood. Nora shivered, and as he pressed his body against hers, he could feel her fighting the urge to lean into him. As the rag passed over her hip and up her belly, there was a soft hum of appreciation. Nate suddenly remembered that his suit was dirty and took a step back, unzipping. Nora turned at the sound.

“What?” he finally asked, smiling at her. She watched him like a hawk as he pulled the suit down to his waist. “See something you like?”

She nodded. He wetted the cloth again, kneeling once more to wipe it up her other leg. She returned to leaning on him for support, and when he swiped the rag over her belly she whimpered. He kissed her hip, finally sliding the cloth up to cup her breast and carefully wipe it clean. A stuttered noise of pleasure followed him as his thumb stroked her nipple. He was just as gentle with the other, and she panted softly as he put the cloth aside and straightened up.

His wife practically jumped him, kissing him furiously. Nate’s hands slid around her ass, squeezing, and Nora moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ground her hips against him, and Nate chuckled.

“Hey, hey,” he laughed. “I need to wash up too.”

“You,” she panted, pulling back. Her eyes were glassy, her face flushed. Nate leaned down and nibbled gently on her lip.

“Me,” he agreed.

“I need to…Nate…”

“I need to clean up,” he told her. “If you’re not going to be patient, I can always see if those handcuffs weathered the apocalypse, huh?”

A soft moan left her as Nate kissed her once more, before he pulled away and wetted the rag, soaping up the cloth. He cleaned himself, watching his wife cross her arms shyly and take a careful seat on the toilet.

“You gonna clean my back off for me?” he asked, holding out the cloth. She held out her hands, and he threw it, turning around. A moment later, he felt the warm, damp fabric rubbing firmly into the back of his neck, and he let out a soft moan as her nails dragged down his back. Her free hand slid beneath the suit and around his side, settling below his navel as her lips pressed against his shoulder-blade. She teased her fingers along the waistband of his boxers, and carefully dipped below the elastic, stroking along his cock. His wife drew delicate circles around the head as she wiped the sweat and grime from his back, and when she’d finished, she reached around him, tossing the cloth into the drum.

She grabbed the two halves of the suit and tugged them down his thighs, taking his boxers with it. His cock sprang free and her fingers wrapped around it, pumping him slowly. Nate groaned. Her lips curved into a grin against his back, a few gentle kisses peppering the skin as he bucked his hips, just a little.

“You really want to play that game?” Nate asked softly. “Cause you know I’m _really_ good at payback.” He slipped a hand behind his back and felt her gasp as he parted her folds and stroked a finger over her clit.

“F-fuck,” Nora panted, her grip tightening on him. Nate’s free hand grasped her wrist, stilling her gentle motions.  He felt her teeth digging gently into him as he rubbed a few more slow circles around the nub before withdrawing completely.

“Looks like I have to go find the handcuffs,” Nate murmured, and extricated her fingers, pulling the boxers and the suit back up over his hips. Nora whimpered behind him. He turned, zipping the suit up just enough to stop it from falling, and pulled her in for another kiss, gently cupping her breasts. Nora gasped into his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Stay here,” he whispered. “Or go into the HVAC room. I put the beds in there.”

His hand glided across her stomach as he pulled away, and he headed out of the bathroom to the bedroom. As he searched the drawers again, he could hear her walking into the makeshift bedroom. The third drawer down contained the cuffs and the key, and he retrieved both. Preston passed the window as Nate tested them, and Nate’s eyes met his. The Minuteman looked briefly quizzical, and Nate simply smirked. He could see the understanding dawn on the man’s face, and Preston hurried away.

He made his way to the back room and put the cuffs and the key down on the dryer, unzipping his suit. Nora was sitting on one of the beds, and the moment he began to undress, she got up, pulling him down for a kiss. One hand cupped the back of his neck, and as he reached up to tangle his fingers into her hair, her other hand slid down his stomach and into his boxers. Nate let out a long, deep groan as she took him in hand again.

“You want something?” he laughed softly, pulling her hand out of his underwear. He picked her up and put her down on the bed, securing her wrists in the cuffs. She moved to sit up, and the chain tugged on the metal bar he’d slid it between.  

He kicked off his boots, took off his PipBoy and undressed, tossing the suit aside and kneeling over her. She bit her lip, parting her thighs, and Nate skimmed a hand down her stomach and carefully ground his palm against her clit. His fingers glided over her labia, and he watched her wriggle, her blue eyes pleading with him.  

_“Nate.”_

It was half-begging, half-admonishment, and it made him grin. He climbed onto the bed and knelt between her thighs. She let out a near sob of relief as his hands gripped her hips. With a wicked smile, he slid his cock over her slit, slicking up the underside and gliding it against her nub. Nora arched with a pained whimper, trying to angle her hips towards the tip of his length. Nate shifted back and moved two fingers to her entrance, slowly pushing them inside her.

“Oh my god,” she whined. “F-fuck...Nate…I-I…”

“Did I wind you up?” he murmured, leaning over her once more as his hand cupped her breast and began a slow, gentle circle around her nipple. His fingers were thrusting rough, long strokes into her, and her muscles tensed as she shuddered, soft gasps leaving her. “I barely touched you, beautiful.”

“I…you…”

She moaned as he kissed her, and dug her teeth into his lip. The little flare of pain made his cock jerk, and he grunted.

 _“Abhika,”_ she pleaded. Her lip trembled as his fingers kept stroking, and Nate kissed her again before he pulled them out, sliding one into her mouth. She carefully licked it clean, her eyes fixed on him, and without further ado he pressed his cock against her and slid in to the hilt.

Nate didn’t start gently.

He slung her leg over his shoulder and fucked her with deep, hard strokes. Nora’s breath left her in winded pants each time their hips met, and he leaned down to kiss her again as her lips trembled. His thumb found her clit, rubbing firm circles around the nub until Nora sucked in a breath and groaned out his name.

He released her thigh, and closed the distance between them. Nora’s body pressed against his as he drew a series of increasingly desperate gasps out of her, one hand cupping her face as the other thumbed her clit. His wife’s thighs gripped tightly around his waist, and his name filled the air. He let the sound wash over him, stroking his palm down her neck and over a breast. Lips parted widely, she was a vision in the low light, and she pushed herself as close to him as possible. He darted his eyes over to the key, sitting atop the dryer, and then back at her. Her eyes were screwed shut, and as he kept thrusting, they cracked briefly open before closing again.

He tried not to lose his rhythm, but he slowed his hips as he reached behind to grab the key. She watched him as he unlocked the cuffs and dropped both cuffs and key to the floor. His teeth nipped her lip, and suddenly he could feel her arms wrapped around him, her fingers digging into the back of his neck. They were kissing as he picked up the pace, and he enjoyed each one of her stuttered breaths as it fanned across his mouth.

He slid his hand beneath her back as he felt her starting to clench tightly around him, the other hand once more buried between her thighs, rubbing tight little motions over her nub until he could feel the shudders running through her.

She murmured something in her mother tongue, and he vaguely recognised a few words, grinning. She was amazingly dirty when she wasn’t speaking English, and he kissed her again as he slowly dragged his hand down her back. His nails scratched gently over the sweat-covered skin, and his wife writhed against him. He could feel the urgency in her movements. She was a hair-trigger from coming, and he leaned down to groan into her ear. It was just enough to get her off. Her nails bit into his back as she cried out his name and squeezed him, muscles clamping down on his hips and his cock until Nate had to let out a groan of pleasure.

His wife sagged into the bed as her orgasm left her weak, and Nate could feel himself twitching. He rolled them both onto their sides, and whilst Nora was still softly moaning her way through the aftershocks of climax, Nate drove into her, hard and fast. His face was buried in her neck to muffle his noises as she let out a few high, pleased cries, her slick dripping off his cock as he got closer.

“Wanna leave a mess,” he panted, and felt her nails bite into him again.

 _“Please,”_ she whined.

He felt the first few twitches a moment later. He held his wife close, feeling her hand stroke down the back of his head and gently tease along the nape of his neck. He pulled back long enough to kiss her. When it got too much, when the mounting pressure finally released, he squeezed his eyes shut and fucked her desperately.  

He gasped out her name when he could finally think, and opened his eyes. Nora was flushed, still panting, her eyes glittering in the light as she watched him. She seemed fixated on his face.

“Something you like?” he panted.

“You, post-coitus,” she admitted. He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her. As he shifted, he felt a few dribbles of cum dripping out of her, and he looked down.

“I should…clean that up,” he murmured.

“Probably,” she whispered.

“Not…like you could...get pregnant again.”

She laughed, and he watched her chest rise and fall as she recovered.

“…I’m just…gonna catch my breath,” he added.

Nora lay back on the bed as Nate shifted, looking up at the broken ceiling. He felt her hand slide into his, their fingers linking, and he kissed the back of her hand as the sweat cooled on their bodies.

“Definitely warmer,” he commented.

“Hmm?” she murmured.

“For October. The weather.”

“…good.”

He gazed over at her. She was grinning.

“I hate snow,” she reminded him.

“ _How_.”

“It’s cold,” she protested.

 _“Weak_ southerners,” he sighed. “Snowmen. Nora…how could you?”

She made a noise of complaint, shifting a little.

“Everything okay?”

“Little messy.”

He was still catching his breath as he sat up, his palm sliding around her thigh. Nora’s breath caught as he moved off the bed and onto the floor, slipping her legs around his neck.

“Then I should…clean up,” he decided, and swiped his tongue up her slit. She cupped her hands over her mouth, masking a whimper. “Think we should be quiet?”

“P-pro _bably_ nice t-to...oh god, _Nate_ …”

“Mhmm,” he said with a laugh, sucking on her clit. Nora’s back arched, and he lapped at the white mess leaking from her, gently wrapping an arm around her belly to keep her pinned to the mattress.

She gripped his hand tightly, her fingers trembling as his tongue swirled around her nub and slid into her. His free hand reached up to play with her breast, and his wife’s hips bucked with each lap. She was still stifling her sounds, and so Nate gently gripped her wrist and pulled her hand from her mouth.

“If they complain, we’re not gonna be here tomorrow,” he pointed out.

He pressed long, slow kisses to her thighs, leaving her trembling for a few moments.

“I thought…you were…Nate…”

“Oh, you want more?” he asked.

_“Abhika.”_

Well, he could hardly resist with her pleading like that.

At least until he’d given her inner thighs and ass enough scratchy kisses that she was trying to push her hips towards his mouth.

She left her mouth uncovered as his lips closed around her clit, and the sound that escaped her was beautiful. Nate moaned, sucking gently as he drew his fingers over her breasts, brushing his thumbs against her nipples. Little moans left her lips each time he licked at the nub, and she gripped tightly at his hand.

He drew back, kissing her thigh and nipping it. Nora whined, and he sucked on her clit until she was shuddering. He pulled away again to mark up the other thigh, fingers teasing slowly around her breasts as his wife tried to push her core towards his face. Nate lapped errantly at a few droplets of white that drooled out of her, and looked up at her.

Her expression was beautifully tortured, brow creased, lips parted. He licked her again and watched her head fall back as she arched.

“You almost clean?” he asked.

A faint _“fuck you,”_ came back in reply.

Nate grinned, straightening up. He got back on the bed and grasped his wife’s hand. Confused, flushed, she let him sit her up, and he lay back. He could see the frustration in her eyes as she crawled forward to him, and as she moved to lie down, he tugged her thigh around his waist. Nora’s eyes flicked to his cock.

“You...are we...”

His hands reached down to cup her ass and her eyes closed at the gentle touches.

“You need to come sit on my face,” Nate told her.

A very weak _“oh,”_ of understanding met his ears. And then she was straddling his face, and Nate gripped her thighs and slid his nails gently up her belly. As his fingertips reached her breasts, he sucked her clit into his mouth and cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing at her nipples. His wife gripped the metal railings and panted, slowly grinding against his mouth. He looked up in time to see her gazing down at him, and he winked lazily. The only reply he got was a shudder.

Her moans were steadily gaining in volume as he licked, and Nate hummed gently as he began drawing tight circles around the little nub. He could hear the metallic scrape of her wedding ring against the rail as she tightened her grip, shuddering in his hands. He wanted to talk, to wind her up, but she was getting _loud_ now, and he also wanted to enjoy the show.

Their eyes met again, and Nate didn’t avert his gaze as her hips kept grinding and rolling against him. If he could smirk with his mouth full then he would, and Nora’s body began to tense as she attempted to keep eye contact. He groaned deeply. Her eyes widened, and then she was bucking against him wildly, her head thrown back as she cried out his name, and Nate kept sucking and stroking until she started trembling. His hands clamped down on her thighs as she started writhing for a different reason.

“Nate,” she pleaded. “Nate, please, please...it’s too-mmfuck-”

He swiped a few more times at her slit, licking up the mess her climax had pushed out, before releasing her. She immediately pulled away, and he couldn’t resist grabbing her hips, holding her in place an inch or two away as he made deliberately slow, broad licks up her sex.

“You...god…fuck…I… _hate_ …”

“No you don’t,” he growled playfully. “You _really_ don’t.”

“Mmf.”

The next time his tongue rolled over her clit she shuddered, a weak whine leaving her.

_“Nate, oh, god....nnnn…”_

_God, he loved when she begged like that._

“Telling me you can’t break free?” he teased. “Guess I’ll just have to keep licking.”

He kept his eyes on her. She seemed to be having trouble speaking, but nothing about her gave off an air of discomfort or fear. He licked again.

“ _Ohh…n-oooo…_ ”

“What’s your safeword?” he asked gently.

“D-don’t…want…the _safeword_ ,” she panted. “I-I…”

“You want me to stop?”

She shook her head. She was almost _sobbing_ with pleasure. God, he loved this woman.

“All right then.”

He kissed her inner thigh.

“How about I keep doing _this_ , until you’re ready for me to stop?” he suggested.

She nodded.

Nate grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Nora woke up the next morning with a coat draped over her, a pillow beneath her head. She could hear Nate humming in the kitchen, and the smell of something cooking. There was a vault suit on the nearby dryer, and she slid out of bed to get to it. Immediately, she had to lean on the dryer for support, almost falling against it. Apparently last night had done more than just soothe her needs.

“Nora?” he called. Had she made that much noise?

“Hey,” she replied.

“Everything okay?” he asked, appearing in the doorway.

“My legs don’t work,” she complained.

“Oh noooo,” he sighed. “Guess you’ll have to stay behind, in safety, whilst I go to Diamond City. You’ll have to stay _safe_ , shiiit. What a _shame_.”

“That’s not funny,” she whined, as Nate went to retrieve her underwear from the bathroom.

“Okay, you can come with me,” he began, handing it to her.

“Good.”

“But can I please ask you to stay in the power armour?”

“Because baby?”

“Especially because baby.”

“Does it need any work?” she asked, stepping into her pants. “Any of it broken, need fixing up?”

“I’ll go check,” Nate offered. “Can’t really remember most of the fight. Codsworth made breakfast, by the way. We found a salt mill in the Vault.”

“Thank god. The world may have ended but at least I have seasoning.”

Radroach did in fact taste better with salt, and Nora ate her breakfast with Dogmeat sniffing around her ankles. Nate returned a few minutes later to share the damage on the suit, and he sat with her as she finished her breakfast.

“I’m going to ask Preston for directions,” he said. “And then gather supplies.”

“I’ll work on the armour, then.”

He wiped his thumb across her lip, and kissed her gently. She moaned.

“See you in a bit?” he murmured.

“Mhmm,” she breathed.

Ten minutes later, she was looking over the power armour, eyes narrowed. The damage was more severe than Nate had realised. The suit had been exposed to the elements for two centuries, and the Deathclaw had inflicted yet more upon the already weakened frame. There was several days’ worth of work to be done here, and that was with the tools and components she needed. She bit her lip, her eyes closing.

“Hon?” Nate called, wandering past with an armful of guns. “What’s wrong?”

“This is going to take days,” Nora told him, swallowing. “Maybe longer.”

“Ah.”

“So, either you leave me behind, which isn’t happening, or I don’t wear the armour.”

“Not happening,” Nate said firmly.

“This could keep us grounded here for a week,” Nora said gently. “Do we have that time?”

“What’s the worst case scenario?” Nate asked. “Whoever wanted Shaun, they took him alive. Seems pretty illogical that they’d- if they just wanted-”

His eyes closed and Nora understood perfectly.

“Tell me what you need,” he finally said. “If it takes a week, it takes a week. I’ll take care of getting supplies and tools for you.”

She grasped the back of his head, and lifted up onto her toes to give him a long, deep kiss. The moment his arms wrapped around her, she knew it had been a mistake. The touch his hand on the small of her back radiated heat through her skin, and the very tempting urge to go right back to bed rose in her.

It had been meant to comfort him, but as his lips moved insistently against hers, it seemed to have worked too well.

“I should really go scout out the area and bring back supplies,” he finally said, panting. “I really should.”

“Mhmm,” Nora agreed, as his hands squeezed her ass. “Mm _-ahhhh_.”

“You’re just too good to keep away,” he sighed, and tilted her head to get to her neck. Her fingers dug into the suit as his beard scratched across her skin, teeth nipping at the flesh. His tongue soothed each bite with a long, soft sweep, and Nora melted into his arms as she felt her heart pounding loudly, her knees growing weak.

“Nate…”

“Can’t do it,” he breathed. “Sorry. Need to- I need you.”

Nora let him pick her up and take her back into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time she got to work, it was early afternoon, and her neck and shoulders were covered in hickies and shallow bite marks. Nate went out with Dogmeat to scout the area around Sanctuary, and she focused on removing the plates and fixing up the joints. Preston was given Nora’s PipBoy and asked to bring back some of the components in the Vault.

When Nate finally returned, he was wearing a different suit of power armour. Nora straightened up, surprised, and covered in armour grease, as he climbed out of the armour and grinned at her. It took her a few moments to realise she’d stripped her suit down to the waist.

“Ta-da,” he said.

“Where did you get that?” she asked.

“Near the old robotics disposal,” he replied. She suddenly noticed a weapon strap cross thing chest plate. “Oh, and there was a Fat-Man and a couple of mini nukes.”

“Just…lying around?”

“Along with a magazine,” he added. “This one’s in much better condition, and it’s T-51. Not as good as T-60, but it’s more advanced than the T-45 we picked up from Concord.”

“So we could leave tomorrow,” Nora realised.

“Yes we could,” Nate agreed. “However you _really_ need another wash.”

“The suit’s in bad condition because of _you_ ,” she said, levelling a wrench at him. “You’re the one who punched a Deathclaw in the face with a Minigun.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. Okay, it looked cool.”

“Were you amazed and aroused?”

“I was terrified,” she sighed. “Bring it over and I’ll look at this one too.”

Nate and Preston brought down a few more boxes of components from the Vault whilst Nora examined the T-51. It had been exposed to the elements in the same way the T-45 had, but this one hadn’t been fucked over by a Deathclaw. It would take a day, two at most, but the ‘51 would be functional far sooner.

By the time it got too dark for Nora to see, she’d managed to replace the damaged screws and bolts with fresh Vault-Tec ones. The joints had been greased, and the plates reinforced, left on the armour workbench.

She switched on the PipBoy light and walked back to her house. The drum of water from last night had been removed, but the rag had been replaced with a couple of relatively clean cloths. As she wandered out to find her husband, Nate walked up the road carrying more water.

“You know, I really like the idea of a repeat of last night,” he commented. Nora’s lips parted as her body flushed, hot and cold sensations tingling beneath her skin as he hauled the container into the bathroom and set it down. He unclipped her bra the moment she was through the door, and she let him soap up a cloth and clean the grease from her skin with a small smile.

“How far out did you get today?” she asked.

“Got all the way out to Bedford Station, but Dogmeat started growling, so I turned around and headed home,” he replied. His thumbs brushed her nipples, and she moaned quietly.

“How long did that take?”

“Well, I move fast. Couple hours. It’d take us a little longer. It was…a little weird being alone. Barring Dogmeat, obviously. He’s cute, but he can’t talk.”

“Was it creepy, or…?”

“Lonely,” he finally said. “I turned around, once, like I was expecting Roger to be behind me.”

She grasped his hand gently, and squeezed it, stepping into his arms. Nate tucked her head beneath his chin, arms wrapping protectively around her body.

“He’d be glad we were alive,” Nora said gently. “As would Madelyn.”

“I wish they were here.”

“I do too.”

Nate quietly tripped out of his suit, and slid Nora out of hers.

“Hey, Baby,” he said, kneeling down. He kissed her belly. “Look at us. Took four years to have kids and then we have two in a row.”

“I blame how cute Shaun looked once he was a couple months old,” Nora sighed, stroking her fingers through his short hair.

“He gets that from you.”

“Bullshit,” Nora said, as the wet cloth was rubbed carefully down the back of her leg. “He came out with your grey eyes and that was all anyone could talk about.”

“Why you deny your own beauty is fucking beyond me,” Nate sighed dramatically, kissing her hip. She smiled, and when he looked up, their eyes met. “Oh, wow,” he breathed.

“What?” she asked.

“God, the way you’re looking at me right now…how did I ever get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same thing,” she admitted.

He cleaned the rest of the grease and muck off her skin with sudden precision and speed, and before she knew it, he was hoisting her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“You guys going to be okay out there?” Preston asked, as Nora climbed into the power armour.

“We’ll be fine,” Nate assured him. “It’s just me and my heavily armoured wife, and my 230 year old combat gear.”

“Where’d you even find that?” the Minuteman added.

“Safe in the floor beneath where the bed was,” Nate replied. “It was pretty well-hidden below the rubble.”

“Smart.”

“Thanks.”

“You wanna take Dogmeat?”

“I feel like he’d be safer with you,” Nate admitted. The German Shepherd whined at him. “You _really_ wanna come along, boy?”

“He could tag along, and if we feel like it’s too dangerous, we can send him home,” Nora suggested. Nate leaned down to scratch Dogmeat’s head.

“All right then. Lexington and Cambridge are full of feral ghouls, and there’s a gang of Raiders in Corvega,” Preston told them.

“And how long did you say it would take us to get there?”

“You guys? Two, maybe three days. You’re fast. Your only trouble may be the noise the armour makes.”

“It’s a double edged sword, but I’ll hold it anyway,” Nate said. “Is there anything you could use while we’re out?”

“I’ll take Sturges to look around Concord. You want the frequency for my receiver? I’m not sure what the range is…”

“I’ll test it every ten minutes,” Nate suggested. “That way we can get a scope of its capabilities.”

“All right then.”

Preston saluted them.

“I wish you two the best, I really do. Hopefully I’ll see you soon, with good news.”

“Garvey, you deserve all the good luck that I hope comes your way,” Nate told him honestly. Nora watched the Minuteman tip his hat to them, looking embarrassed but pleased.

“We’ll see you soon, I’m sure,” she said.

“Sir!”

Codsworth floated over.

“May I accompany you, sir? Mum?” the Mr. Handy begged.

“Codsworth, we love you,” Nora said. “And we don’t want to put you in harm’s way.”

“I feel so useless,” Codsworth mourned. Nate patted his chassis.

“We could use you here,” the soldier said. “I love the idea of taking you with us, buddy, but if you got shot and destroyed, I’m pretty sure it would kill both of us.”

“Besides, these people here need you a lot,” Nora added. “They’ve had it rough. Will you take care of them for us?”

“I…I…I will, of course, mum! I’ll ensure these poor things get the service they require!”

“You’re not a Mr Gutsy,” Nate said, and stooped down to kiss the robot. “And we love that.”

“Thank you sir,” Codsworth whispered. “Right! To my duties!”

“And we should go,” Nate added. “See you soon, Codsy. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

They made a short detour to Concord and Nate stripped off the armour the Raiders had been wearing. It was thrown into a sack with the pipe rifles he’d taken from them before. A little while later, they came to the diner. Trudy bought everything off them, and Nora found herself a more powerful rifle in the woman’s stock. Once they could drag Dogmeat away from sniffing the bins, they carried on.

Lexington had looked daunting even from afar, so they followed the train tracks down towards Cambridge. Their first enemy came in the form of a pack of feral dogs, and a few minutes later, a few bugs.

“It’s been 200 years, did no one clear this place up?” Nora asked, gazing around at some of the broken wood and masonry lying around.

“I’m sure they’ve been busy,” Nate pointed out. “Doing…stuff. I guess.”

“I’m serious. Wasteland, meet broom. It’s a really useful tool. Clean some junk up.”

“Planning some landscaping?” Nate asked, smiling.

“So much landscaping.”

A few minutes later, they were still on the track, when both their PipBoys blared.

“What the hell?” Nora gasped. Nate shushed her. Then he winced.

_Automated message repeating._

_This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius, to any unit in transmission range. Authorisation Arcs-Ferum-Nine-Five._

_Our unit has sustained casualties, and we’re running low on supplies. We’re requesting support or evac from our current position, at Cambridge Police Station._

“Friendly?” Nora asked.

“Sounds military,” Nate said.

“Shall we check it out?”

“Cambridge is on the way. So long as you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Let’s go.”

Preston had told Nora about feral ghouls. He had warned Nora about feral ghouls.

There was nothing in the world that could have prepared her for them regardless.

The first one leapt out at Nate from an alley near the Polymer labs, tackling him to the ground, and Nora stifled a scream at the sight of the feral’s melted complexion. She put two bullets in its head before Nate had gotten to his feet, and as the soldier straightened up, she could already see the unsteadiness in him.

“Hey, hey, priya,” she said gently. “Stay with me.”

Nate kicked the corpse. “So that’s a ghoul?”

“That’s a ghoul.”

“Great.”

His eyes suddenly looked past her, and Nora turned around, rifle at the ready. But the road ahead was empty. Confused, she looked back at him. Nate was already moving.

“Hon?”

“Fraternal Post 115,” Nate said, now a few feet ahead. Nora began walking. “It’s still standing.”

She watched him touch a hand to the regiment and battalion numbers painted on his combat armour, and he took a few steps towards the door.

“You wanna see if it survived?” she asked.

“I’d like-”

The sound of laser blasts suddenly echoed in the air around them, and both of them jumped in surprise.

“Police Station,” Nate remembered. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Paladin Danse had never been a believer of fate or the divine. A new wave of ghouls had come out of the station to hunt for food, and his squad was paying the price for it. One man down, one man wounded, the Paladin knew that with every shot he missed, their chances of living dropped lower and lower.

And that was when a Vault Dweller in combat gear shot a ghoul in the back of the head and charged into the fray.

The next five minutes were spent, confused but engaged, as first a dog and then a figure in power armour joined in, beating the living crap out of whatever ghouls got within their reach. When the ferals had finally fallen, smoking lightly, the man looked up, and grinned at Danse in an unsettling way.

“We heard you needed help,” he said.

“Yes,” Danse replied. “I...appreciate the assistance, civilian.”

“Oh, I’m not a civilian,” the man laughed.

“Are you some kind of Vault security then?”

“No, I’m in the army.”

“Which army?”

“You _were_ in the army,” the figure in armour said. “He’s not, not any more.”

“Either way,” Danse began. “We’re a man down, and we still need help. If you’d like to pitch in, two extra guns will go a long way.”

“Sure. Where do you need us?”

“Haylen,” Danse began, “take Rhys inside and bind his wounds.”

“Yes sir.”

“Rhys, once you’re on your feet, I want you to make sure the perimeter is secure.”

“I’m on it.”

Rhys sounded winded and tired, but he met Danse’s eyes and nodded. Danse turned back to the man in the armour.

“All right, civilian,” he said. “Time to prove your worth. Head into the police station and resupply yourself. Then let me know when you’re ready to move out.”

“Where are we headed?” the man asked, following him into the police station.

“There’s a piece of tech we need to retrieve from a nearby location, civilian,” Danse told him. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Yes sir.”

Interesting. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in the man’s words. It was the easy, clipped response of someone used to saying the phrase. At the very least, this strange Vault Dweller seemed to be telling the truth about his army background.

And then the dog was sniffing at his heels.

“Dogmeat, no!” the woman said. “Sorry.”

“It’s no trouble. He’s a fine animal.”

“He really is.”

Danse caught sight of Haylen squinting at the stranger’s armour. He’d seen that look before. It was what happened when Haylen knew what she was looking at, but hadn’t yet remembered.

“What are your names?” Danse asked. Haylen smiled briefly.

“I’m Nate,” the man said. “This is my wife, Nora. That’s Dogmeat. What about you guys?”

“I’m Paladin Danse,” Danse told them. “This is Scribe Haylen, and Knight Rhys. We were part of a squad of soldiers from the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“I love that name already,” Nate told him.

“It was not created to be adored, civilian,” Danse said, a little miffed. “Steel represents being forged in fire, and bonding different elements to make something stronger. What binds our Brotherhood together is much stronger than simple biology.”

“Cool.”

Danse suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and instead moved to the door. “We move out in five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Danse would reflect on the time in Arcjet with mixed horror and wonder.

At the time, however, the only emotion he could summon was shock.

Nora was dangerous by herself. He hadn’t seen a shot that good outside of the Brotherhood in a very long time. The dog at her heels snapped at anything that dared come near her.

But Nora wasn’t throwing around furniture with her bare hands.

To Nate’s credit, he broke nothing of value. But Danse watched him hurl chairs across the room and take down synth after synth. Hell, if a piece of broken building was light enough, Nate was using it as a bat instead of firing his gun. And when he’d finally taken enough hits that he had to duck behind a corner, Nora thundered past in her armour and threw a desk into 3 more synths. Danse found himself, for once, almost unnecessary on his own mission.

Danse turned around to talk about the mission, and recoiled at the unfocused look in Nate’s eyes. The chatter and the grin from earlier on had disappeared. His jaw was tight, gaze feverish. Danse took one look at the man, then looked over at Nora.

“Follow me,” was what he said instead, and turned around to lead them back to Cambridge. The knowledge that Nate was staring at his back the whole time made Danse’s skin prickle.

Rhys was patrolling the barricades in the slowly growing dusk as they returned, and Danse simply nodded in his direction as the three of them headed back inside. Nate took a seat in the corner, sitting down heavily. Nora put her power armour in another room, and returned with a satchel, the dog still following her.

He spent several moments trying not to stare at her. She was shapely, tall, dark, and unignorably beautiful. She carefully unbuckled her husband’s armour, wiped his forehead, and touched his face gently. Danse didn’t want to stare.

And he had been planning to leave, until she handed Nate an inhaler. Nate’s hands were shaking as he took it, and pushed it between his lips. Was that a drug, or a cure?  

Nora looked up at him, and Danse could feel the anger in her stare from the other side of the room. Suddenly deeply uncomfortable, Danse climbed out of his armour, and left the room.

He unbuckled the hood, and pulled a cloth out of his back pocket, wiping the sweat off his face and neck. The sound of footsteps met his ears, and he turned to see Nora walking towards him. He paused, cloth still on his cheek, and so did she.

“I was…just…I was going to ask if there were any spare sleeping bags,” she muttered, eyes flicking away from him. Danse nodded.

“There are a few spare bedrolls,” he replied. “Gladius…used to be a larger squad.”

“Ah.” She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“May I ask what’s wrong with him?”

“Yes.”

Danse awkwardly wiped at his neck.

“He was drugged, by the orders of his former commanding officer,” she finally said. “The army doctors tried to help him, but they botched the procedure and he was never cured properly.”

“Your Vault has an army?”

“I- you wanted to know what was wrong with him,” Nora pointed out.

“I di- yes. Of course.”

“Psycho,” Nora continued. “His body produces the chemicals if combat gets strenuous. Addictol takes the worst of it off, but he’s left sick and tired afterwards.”

“That’s a reprehensible action to authorise on your own troops,” Danse said, nausea washing over him.

“I hope they got what was coming to them,” she muttered.

“As do I.”

Danse realised he’d been wiping the same spot as she talked, and put the cloth away.

“The Brotherhood of Steel might be able to help.”

“One army already fucked him over.”

“I can guarantee you, we do not allow that kind of treatment in the Brotherhood,” Danse assured her. Nora folded her arms. “I would personally sponsor his entry.”

“If it were up to me, I’d keep him out of the hands of any army until the day I stopped breathing,” she replied calmly. “You’ll have to ask him, when he’s awake.”

“I understand your reservations, but you have to appreciate why I’m asking, at least.”

“I understand perfectly. He’s big and strong and the perfect cannon fodder.”

“He is talented and dangerous and would excel in the Brotherhood,” Danse countered. He walked over to his power armour, and pulled Righteous Authority out of his duffel bag. “Here. Consider it a gift to both you and your husband for your aid to the Brotherhood.”

Nora took the rifle from him.

“Thank you.”

“The spare beds are in a crate behind the counter,” Danse said, pointing behind her. “Do you need anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Paladin.”

Danse watched her turn, and his eyes scrolled across the _111_ gleaming in gold on her back. Something itched in his mind, like he should remember, but then he yawned, and she disappeared into the back room with the dog. He watched her tend to Nate’s wounds, and turned to go find Haylen.

“Scribe?” he called.

“In here!”

Haylen was poring over documents in one of the back offices when Danse found her.

“Vault 111,” he began. “Should that mean something to us?”

“I’ll read through Proctor Quinlan’s notes,” Haylen told him. “It’s only 50 pages long.”

“Make sure you get some rest,” Danse added. “We’ve been through hell these last few months.”

He watched Haylen rub her eyes and nod with a quiet, “yes sir.”

Danse looked in on the two Vault Dwellers about an hour later as he made his rounds. They were curled up together, Nora’s arm slung across Nate’s chest, and Dogmeat laying across both of them. Nora’s head had tucked beneath Nate’s chin, and the man had fallen asleep with his arm around her waist. He suddenly felt like he was spying on them, and with that, he turned around and went to find his own bedroll.

 

* * *

 

 

The two Vault Dwellers left the next morning without anymore light shed upon their origins, and Danse was fixing his morning rations when Haylen burst into the room.

“Are they still here?!” she demanded hurriedly.

“No, they moved out an hour ago. Why?” Danse asked.

Haylen told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for drug mention, forgot to put one last chapter. UPDATED JUNE 9th 2017

“So…” Piper began, as they wandered into the marketplace of Diamond City, “you two fresh out of the Vault?”

“What makes you say that?” Nate asked, smirking. “Is it the wide-eyed confusion or the suit?”

“Both,” Piper replied. “What do you think of our Great Green Jewel?”

“Do I have to be nice?”

“I want your honest opinion,” she said. “Valentine’s is this way, by the way.”

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s come down aesthetically in 200 years,” Nate admitted. “There’s no way anyone could hold another game here.”

“Your vault had photos of the old stadium?” Piper asked, leading them down a side alley.

“Something like that.”

“So, Moe Cronin says there used to be battles to the death here between the two teams. Is he telling the truth or talking shit?”

“Sports don’t exist in the wasteland,” Nate muttered. “Oh god. Next you’ll be telling me football’s gone too.”

“What’s football?”

“It’s okay, you can teach them,” Nora placated.

“I have an aversion to playing. I just like to watch.”

“Here we are,” Piper said, stopping at a bright neon sign. _Valentine’s Detective Agency_ glowed red in the darkness of the alley. “Nicky should be in.”

Nate headed over to the door, and pushed it open. There was a woman at the other end of the office, and she seemed to have been startled by the sound of the handle turning.

“Hey, Ellie,” Piper began, slipping in past Nate, “is Nick here?”

“I’m sorry, Piper. Nick isn’t here,” the other woman said. “In fact…Nick’s missing.”

“Wait, missing?” Piper asked. “What was the case?”

“He went to Vault 114, chasing down some girl who fell in with Skinny Malone’s gang,” Ellie sighed. “He’s been gone…two weeks, I think. I’m not gonna lie, Piper. I don’t…think he’s…coming back.”

“Please, Nick can take some gangsters,” Piper chuckled. She made her way over to Ellie, and squeezed the woman’s shoulder.

“We were hoping he could help us find a missing person,” Nate began. “But if that means pulling him out of a tight spot first, I don’t mind doing that.”

“Wait, are you offering to go look for him?” Ellie asked.

“Sure.”

“Oh thank god!” Ellie sighed. “DC security doesn’t go beyond the city limits, so I didn’t know who to ask for help.”

“Where’s Vault 114?” Nate asked.

“Park Street Station,” Piper replied. “If I show you guys the way, would you do an interview with me later?”

“An interview?” Nora repeated.

“Yeah. Ellie, anything we should worry about?”

“Malone’s gang are your typical Goodneighbour thugs,” Ellie said. “They care about body counts and flashy suits. They’re dangerous and mean, and that’s why I’m worried about Nick.”  

“What does Nick look like?” Nora asked.

“Oh, you’ll know him when you see him,” Ellie said. “He wears this old hat and trenchcoat.”

“It should take us a couple hours to get to the station, so if you guys need a brief rest or anything stocking up, you should do that before we leave,” Piper advised.

“Nor, how are you feeling?” Nate asked.

“I’m fine,” Nora replied. “We can head off now, unless anyone needs a toilet break or something to eat.”

“No, I’m good,” Piper said. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nick!” Piper called, moving over to the window of the Overseer’s office. “Are you okay in there?”

“Bored outta my mind, but I’ve never been so glad to hear your voice, Piper,” Nick responded. Nora bit her lip, and she watched Nate’s fingers flex around his gun at the sound.

“We’re gonna get you out. Just hold tight!” Piper promised.

“Override the door controls. Might require some hacking. Be quick. We got three minutes, tops.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Nora said, and stepped out of her suit of armour. Piper’s brow rose as Nora passed.

“Locked room – no problem. Locked terminal – no problem. I _did_ marry a lawyer, right?” Nate asked.   

“What the hell were they teaching you in the Vaults?” Piper asked, watching Nora’s hands move across the keyboard.

“Save that for the interview,” Nora suggested, removing a dud option. Her next try yielded a beep, and a menu. With a few more clicks of the keys, the door slid open. Piper hurried inside.

“Did they hurt you?” Piper began, running over to the figure. Nora watched Nick Valentine return the hug that Piper gave him, and a quiet ‘ _oh shit_ ’ ran through her mind.

The man was a synth, like the ones in ArcJet. As his arms wrapped around Piper, returning her hug, Nora noticed his right hand was stripped of synthetic flesh. As Nate stepped through the door, she heard his gentle intake of breath when his eyes fell on the detective.

“They roughed me up a little, but I’m not missing anything new,” Nick assured her. “Who’re your new friends? I’m assuming you’re not mercenaries.”

“We were looking for a detective named Nick Valentine,” Nora said. “That would be you?”

“That would be me. You need my services?”

“There’s an asshole who took our son,” Nate told him. “We’d _love_ to track him down.”

“Ahh, missing person with a side of vengeance,” Nick said. “All right. Let’s get out of here first.”

“Ellie said you were going to locate a girl,” Piper began. “Is she okay?”

Nick nodded, and began walking out of the room. Nora got back into her power armour

“Oh, she’s more than okay,” Nick said with a mirthless laugh. “She’s Malone’s new flame. And she fits right in, baseball bat and all.”

“Jesus,” Piper sighed. “Sorry, Nick.”

“Not like you knew I was down here, Piper,” Nick replied. “Maybe I need some kind of distress beacon in case this happens again, eh?”

“You’re a magnet for trouble, Valentine,” Piper told him warmly.

“Back at you.”

They made their way down to the bottom floor, and at the bottom of the stairs, Nick suddenly dropped into a crouch.

“Hold up. I hear some of them coming,” he warned softly. “What’s our plan of action?”

“No way we can sneak around any gangsters with Nora in the armour,” Nate said quietly. “Any idea how many?”

“Dino?” a voice yelled. “Hey! Quit razzin’ the detective! Dino?”

“4 minutes,” Valentine muttered. “Sloppy.”

“We charging them?” Piper whispered.

“3,” Valentine said.

“Thank you.”

Nate slipped out of the doorway, and gunfire filled the air. It didn’t last long. All 3 Triggermen dropped to the floor in moments.

“Slick,” Nick whistled. “He yours?” he asked Nora.

“Definitely.”

The synth grinned. Nora’s stomach danced with butterflies.

“Hard and loud, eh?” he said, a little louder, and stood, moving towards the door at the end. “Well, it gets the job done.”

Nate reloaded, following with ease. “Don’t quibble with the man trying to spring you.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Nick led them down a hall. The door at the end stayed shut even after he pressed the button to open it.

“All right, let’s see if I can get this open.”

“Once we’re safe, I have some questions about the trench and the fedora,” Nate admitted. Nick chuckled.

“They’re iconic threads. I just couldn’t resist,” the synth told him.

“Don’t think you’re overdoing the whole ‘film noir’ look?”

“That what this is?” Nick asked. “I’ve been trying to remember the right term.” The door swished open. “There we go.”

Nick and Nate led the way up the stairs, and Nate paused just before the top step, reloading his gun. Nora could hear two Triggermen talking to each other up ahead. The sound of their voices was muted.

“I think they’re behind a door,” Nate said quietly. “We take ‘em out or we sneak past?”

“Taking them out would get rid of Commonwealth scum, but on the other hand, I wanna get out of here,” Nick murmured. “Can your wife sneak past them?”

“I’ll do my best,” Nora said.

She went first, moving slowly. The other three slipped in behind her, Dogmeat padding carefully down the hall. They entered a cramped bedroom, passing through a few halls. Nate took point, taking out the first Triggerman he saw. Two more poked their heads through the door, swiftly despatched by Nora and Nick. There were no more Triggermen in the hall, and they reached the end unmolested.

“More stairs?” Nick sighed. “Who built this damn Vault, a fitness instructor?”

“Can you even get tired?” Nora asked curiously as they started up the steps.

“Well, I can’t, but I can still complain, right?” Nick said, grinning.

The hallway at the top of the stairs contained 3 Triggermen and a couple of pillars that provided irritating amounts of cover for the gangsters. Nora sent a few well-aimed Molotovs their way and drove them from their hiding places. They dropped with cries of pain as the detective and the soldier took them out. Piper and Dogmeat were at the rear of the party as they crossed the hall, and Nick led them towards the next flight of stairs.

“Skinny Malone and his boys are waiting for us, somewhere,” Nick promised. “He comes back to the Vault at the same time every day, and I’m betting you all left a pile of corpses on your way in. His name’s…uh…ironic. But he’s dangerous, so don’t be fooled by appearances.”

“Ironic how?” Nora asked. Her eyes flicked briefly over to her husband to check on him as they ascended the stairs. Nate’s posture was rigid, and she could see the tight clench of his jaw beneath the strap of his combat helmet.

“Ah, you’ll see,” Nick assured her.

They reached the top of the stairs. The next room was small, little more than a desk and a terminal, and shelves filled with boxes and metal crates. The door out was closed. Nick held up his hand, and they all stopped.

“I can hear him on the other side of the door,” he warned quietly. “Be ready for anything.”

As Nick made his way over to the door switch and began fiddling with the wiring, Nora spotted a familiar Vault-Tec bag on the desk. There was a suit inside, with 114 emblazoned on the back in gold. She picked it up, and slipped it into her backpack.

“Building a collection of these, huh?” Piper asked.

“They’re really comfortable,” Nora admitted.

The door swished open. Nora found herself looking at a group of Triggermen standing threateningly behind a guy who was larger than any Wastelander she’d seen. _Skinny_ Malone indeed.

“Nicky!” Malone barked. “You’re outta your cell, and your buddies here just shot up most of my guys. You got any idea how much this is gonna set me back?”

“Then tell your girl to write home more often,” Nick retorted. “I only came to find her because everyone thought she’d gone missing.”

“Awww, poor little Valentine,” the girl cooed. “I’ll just run back home to Daddy, shall I?”

“If I was your dad, I wouldn’t take you back,” Nate muttered. The girl turned her furious eyes on him.

“You shut the hell up!” she snapped.

“What’s the matter? I didn’t think you cared about your family,” Nate admitted.

“I- that ain’t the point!” the girl hissed. 

“I suppose being told you’re the family disappointment has gotta sting even when you’re…well.” Nate shrugged. “When you’re _you_.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean!?” she demanded.

“Nothing. Shame you picked ‘next person to die’ instead of ‘lived long and boring life’, but that’s not my problem I guess.” Nate reloaded his gun. “But before you die, you should probably apologise to Nick, ‘cause he came all the way to make sure you were safe, and you beat him up instead.”

The girl’s face went red. Skinny spluttered, and took a few steps forward. Nate mirrored his movements.

“You don’t get to talk to my girl-” Malone snapped, but Nate ignored him.

“Shut up, you’re next,” Nate said. “Nick, what’s this girl’s name?”

“Darla,” Nick said. Nora looked over at him. The detective seemed curious. Nate nodded.

“Darla. Right. You gonna apologise to Mr Valentine? If you do it nicely enough, I might let you go. Your family _is_ waiting to see if you survived after all.”

“You’re just gonna kill me?” she asked shrilly. “Unless I kiss his ass?”

“I mean, you could do that too. It might be funny.” Nate paused. “Or did you just want me to count to ten and see how fast you can run?”

“You start counting and I’ll-”

Malone stopped talking as Nick pulled out his pistol.

“You owe me for two weeks in the hole,” Nick told Skinny quietly. “I don’t wanna have to shoot you, Skinny. I’d much rather we just walked.”

“One,” Nate said.

Darla turned, and started running out of the Vault. Nora watched her go with a feeling of relief. Nate shouted the number two, and it echoed through the room.

“So, you gonna let us walk?” Nick asked.

“Get outta here,” the gangster finally muttered. “Don’t ever wanna see your face again, Nicky. Cause if I do, I won’t be nice next time.”

“How kind,” Nick drawled. “Let’s go.”

Malone’s men parted to let them through, and they passed under the huge Vault door, out of the subway and up a ladder.

“That was quite a bluff you pulled back there,” Nick told Nate after a short pause.

“Wasn’t a bluff,” Nate told him. “So. Where to now?”

“Back to Diamond City,” Nick replied, brow furrowing. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

“I’m nicer when the high wears off,” Nate replied.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Let’s get back to Diamond City before it gets dark.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You wanna come and talk to me in my office?” Nick asked as they walked through the gate. “Or come back in the morning?”

“We have to patch up after the fight,” Nora said. “We’ll find a place to stay for the evening.”

“You can crash at my place if you want,” Piper offered. “It’s not much, but it’s safe.”

“Thank you, Piper. I could do the interview whilst we’re there.”

“Are you feeling up to it?” the reporter asked. Nora could see her perking up. “We don’t have to do it straight away.”

“If we’re using your couch, we might as well talk to you at the same time,” Nora pointed out. Piper grinned.

“Great! Come on in! I’ll make coffee and dinner. Anything you guys can’t eat?”

“Brahmin,” Nora replied.

“He okay?” Piper asked her softly, looking over at Nate. “He said…something about a high.”

“He’ll be fine,” Nora assured her.

“So, shall I assume you’ll be coming by the office in the morning?” Nick asked.

“We’ll be there. Thanks for agreeing to help, Nick.”

The synth chuckled. “Would be kinda rude to turn you down after you freed me.”

“Have a good evening, Nicky,” Piper called, as she opened the door to her house. Nate and Nora followed her in, and Nora stepped out of her armour, placing it near the door. She retrieved the medical bag as Nate took a seat. Piper switched on her hot plate and heaped coffee into a pot, adding water and setting it to boil. Nora helped Nate unbuckle his armour whilst the reporter found some coffee mugs.

“So, what’s this interview about, Piper?” Nora asked curiously.

“I want an outsider’s perspective on Diamond City,” Piper explained, her back to Nora as she found some Instamash and carrots, pulling radstag out of a cool box. “To know what your impression of our ‘Great Green Jewel’ is. And, you’re from a Vault. I want to know what you think of this world now that you’re out in it. What do you think?”

“Keep the questions appropriate, and don’t expect much from Nate,” Nora said, as Nate unzipped his suit and peeled it down to his waist. “Anywhere that hurts in particular?”

“Mostly scratches around the joints, couple on my arms,” Nate replied. “My hand’s got a cut on it. One of the guys had a bit of nail in his bat. The armour’s soaked up most of the bullets.”

“Can I touch you?” Nora asked. Nate nodded. She took his hands and examined them, turning them over to reveal a shallow cut across the palm of his left hand. She reached into the medical kit and retrieved antiseptic and a clean cloth.

“So-”

The sound of a pen dropping onto the floor made Nora look up from pouring antiseptic on the rag. Piper had a notepad in one hand, and her other hand was now empty, its contents rolling on the floor.

“Sorry,” Piper said, after a pause. “I wasn’t- I mean I knew you two were patching each other up but- I just- I wasn’t expecting to turn around and see a half-naked guy on my couch…it doesn’t happen often- not that-”

She took a deep breath.

“I’ll stop talking.”

“It’s a shock for anyone,” Nora said with a small smile. The other woman nodded, placing the pad down on the table and retrieving the three cups of coffee. She put them onto the table and retrieved her pen, taking a seat. Nora wiped the cloth across the wound in Nate’s hand with slow, careful strokes. “All right?” she murmured softly.

He nodded. She grasped his arm, and examined it for damage. There were a few wounds where bullets had grazed him as they whizzed by, but the Triggermen had been poor marksmen. Nora wiped the scratches carefully.

“So, I know you’re from a Vault,” Piper began. “How would you describe your time on the inside?”

“We didn’t spend all that long in the Vault,” Nora admitted. “We were evacuated from our home to Vault 111. I think we spent about five minutes getting into our suits before one of the Vault scientists told us they were going to decontaminate us. Next thing we knew, the ‘decontamination’ pods were freezing cold, and we fell asleep.”

“Wait, evacuated?” Piper repeated. “What from? And what happened in the pods?”

“We were running from the bombs,” Nora told her. “This was 210 years ago.”

The green eyes widened.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. “You’re…you’re Pre-War? _Oh my god._ The…The Lovers Out of Time! Who…somehow got out of the- how’d you get out of the Vault?”

“Someone broke in and stole our son,” Nora said, picking up a stimpak. She showed it to Nate, who nodded. “They almost killed Nate. Then they put us back into stasis. I don’t know how much later it was, but I woke up. I had to manually open Nate’s pod and we stumbled out of the Vault.”

“So how does this place compare?” Piper asked. She was gazing at Nora in wonder now. “The Commonwealth, Diamond City, what does it look like? To you, I mean?”

“Can I be honest?”

Piper nodded. “I want the truth.”

“It looks like a mess. A little less so, now that we’ve explored some more. And it’s good to see people rebuilding. But Boston is a wasteland of its own. It’s difficult to see all these places I used to know lying in rubble,” Nora admitted.

“If you had to sum it up in short, what would you say?”

“There’s a lot of work that needs doing,” Nora told her. “I’m just glad that there are survivors.”

“A statement of intent. Very nice,” Piper murmured. “All right. You said someone stole your son. Who is he? How old is he?”

“Is this necessary?” Nora asked, as Nate pulled a can of water out of the medical bag. “I’m…not comfortable telling you all this.”

Piper looked down at the pad, twirling the pen in hand. There was a moment’s pause.

“People go missing all the time here,” the reporter finally admitted. “They’ve gotten used to it. If someone disappears now, we just shrug and say the Institute got ‘em. Just a hazard of living in the Wasteland. But you’re not from here. I’m just hoping that hearing your story will remind them that we don’t _have_ to just live with it.”

Nora looked at her husband. Nate nodded.

“His name is Shaun,” Nora told her. “He was just over six months old. I don’t know why he was taken.”

“The parents after the missing child. That never gets any easier to hear,” Piper sighed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you.” She scribbled a few more things down on her pad. “Do you think the Institute might be involved?”

“Who’re the Institute?” Nora asked.

“That would be a good question,” Piper said. “They’re…the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth, honestly. We’ve got no idea who or where they are. But their handiwork is everywhere. They make synths, like Nick, except they don’t look much like him. You can’t tell them apart from real humans. Sometimes, people get replaced with a synth double. Like a covert agent of some kind.”

“That’s awful.”

“Not everything that goes wrong is their fault, but if there’s I chance, I want to know,” Piper told her. “So, do you think they might be?”

Nora thought of the figure in the white hazmat who had stolen Shaun out of Nate’s arms.

“I think there’s a good chance they might be,” she said softly. Piper took a long drink of coffee.

“They even go after babies,” the reporter murmured. “And people wonder why I can’t look the other way.” She wrote Nora’s statement down. “For the last part of our interview, I wanted to do something different. I said before that people act like the kidnappings don’t happen. What would you say to someone who’s lost family? Someone who’s looking for their loved ones?”

“Don’t give up.”

“Nothing more?” Piper asked.

“If we lose hope and give up, we’ve lost them forever.”

“I better not cry whilst writing this article,” Piper muttered. She looked over at Nate, who was slipping his arms into his suit. “Anything you want to add?”

“Nothing family-friendly,” Nate told her. Piper put down the pen and paper, and headed back to her hot plate to concentrate on the dinner. Nate pulled out a canister of Addictol and took it, lying back on the couch with a soft sigh.

“Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I’ll see if I can find you guys a blanket,” Piper told them.

“Thank you, Piper,” Nora called. “For helping us out earlier.”

“Tell you what, I’ll come with you tomorrow too, if you want me to,” Piper offered. “If you guys are looking for your son, I want to help out.”

“We can always sneak you back in if McDonough tries to shut you out again,” Nora said, smiling.

“Oh god,” Piper sighed. “I’m gonna get you guys a blanket.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning,” Nick said, as they wandered through the door. “I trust you’re both rested and ready to start the investigation?”

“The red mist has cleared and I don’t feel like mass murder,” Nate told him cheerfully.

“That’s usually the best mood to be in,” Nick commented, an intrigued look on his face. “So, take a seat, and we’ll start.”

Nate ushered Nora into the armchair and retrieved the office chair from behind the desk.

“So, when you’re trying to find someone, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how…painful it might be,” Nick told them.

“Did you want to start?” Nora asked her husband. “You were the most involved.”

Nick looked at him. Ellie already had a pen and paper ready, and she stood waiting.

“We were in a Vault,” Nate said. “Vault 111. Up north. Used to be a cryo facility but everyone else is dead. We’re the only two survivors.”

“Cryogenics? How long were you in for?” Nick asked.

“Well, let me put it this way. I’m technically 250 years old,” Nate told him. Nick grinned.

“Nice to know I’m not the only one here with Pre-War memories. Sorry, I’m distracting you.”

“Right. When we were evacuated, I was the one holding Shaun, our son. Infant. He was only six months old at the time. We were frozen together. The first thing I remember was hearing him crying in my arms. My vision was blurry after waking up so I couldn’t see much. There was a figure in white on my left, and someone in dark colours on my right. I remember…I asked if it was over. The…guy on my right said ‘almost’, and that’s when the woman in white started trying to take Shaun out of my arms.”

“So there were two of them?” Nick asked.

“Maybe more. I couldn’t see beyond the pod,” Nate admitted.

“I only saw two,” Nora added. Nate grasped her hand.

“So the woman was trying to take your son. What happened then?”

“I tugged back but my muscles still weren’t working properly. My vision cleared first, and I remember he told me to ‘let the boy go.’ I saw a gun, and I leaned forward to knock it away. I remember hearing a gunshot and it clattered onto the floor, but the woman stole Shaun out my arms. When I turned to get him back, the guy must’ve knocked me out. The next thing I knew, Nora was opening my pod and crying on me.”

She squeezed his hand, and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

“So, a team break into a Vault and steal a baby,” Nick repeated. “Why that Vault? Why this baby? Could’ve stolen any child. If your son was targeted, that means someone had an agenda. That rules out _Raiders_ , at the very least. Gunners, more likely. But, they would’ve slaughtered everyone. Did you say the rest of the Vault was dead?”

“Suffocated in their pods,” Nate sighed.

“That rules out the Gunners too, then. Did either of you get a good look at the perps?”

“One of them came right up to my pod,” Nora recalled. “He called me the backup.”

“Definitely a deeper agenda than just a kidnapping,” Nick muttered. “This isn’t looking pretty. Do you remember what he looked like?”

“Bald, scar across the left eye. Looked like an asshole.”

Nick looked up at her. His gaze found Ellie’s.

“Kellogg.”

“Matches the description,” she agreed. “Known for dangerous mercenary work.” Ellie looked at Nate. “You’re lucky you’re alive.”

“I’m not sure if I should take offense,” Nate admitted. She shook her head.

“He’s got a trail of bodies that leads back years. Nobody knows who his employer is,” Nick told them.

“And what about the Institute?” Nora asked. “Piper mentioned them. You think they could be involved?”

“Well, if anyone in the Commonwealth is known for making people go missing, it’s the Institute,” Nick said. “And if the most dangerous mercenary in the Wasteland is their gun for hire, that certainly connects a few dots.”

“So we interrogate him before we kill him,” Nate suggested. “See how much he knows.”

“You’re an interesting guy, buddy,” Nick told him. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“Nathan Pendleton, but you can call me Nate,” the soldier told him.

“I’m Nora,” the lawyer added.

“Nate, Nora, nice to meet you both. Kellogg had a house in town. He was here just a couple of weeks ago. He had a kid with him.”

Nora’s mouth dropped open.

“Not a baby?” Nate asked. “A child? How old?”

“Young. Ten, maybe,” Nick said.

“Assholes froze us up for _ten years?_ ” Nate snarled. “The kid. Male? Female?”

“Male.”

“What did he look like?”

“Dark skin, black hair.” Nick squinted at Nate. “Eyes like yours.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Nate growled. “How long since he’s been gone?”

“Three weeks, give or take,” Nick told him. “Let’s go investigate Kellogg’s home, eh?”

“Nora, go with Piper back to her house,” Nate ordered. “Nick, you and I are taking Dogmeat to scout out this place.” He turned to his wife. “I’ll send Nick if it’s clear.”

“You think he might be here?” Nora asked, standing.

“If he is, he’s not leaving.”

Nate got to his feet. Nora placed a hand on his arm.

“Please come back safely,” she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her.

“I promise,” he told her. “Nick?”

“Ready when you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AUGUST 29th 2017

“So, what can you tell me about Kellogg?” Nate asked calmly as he followed Nick across the streets of Diamond City.

“Nothing good,” the synth sighed. “He’s the most dangerous merc in the Commonwealth. He’s got no enemies because he’s killed them all. I’m impressed that you managed to escape his shot.”

“You ever met him?”

“Nope. But he’s been at the end of a dozen trails that went cold,” Nick admitted, leading him towards a ramp. “What are you going to do if he _is_ inside?”

“Shoot him in the kneecaps and make him talk,” Nate replied. “Thoughts?”

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Nick agreed. “How you gonna get him to talk?”

“I’m persuasive.”

“I see.”

“I’m serious!” Nate protested. “I’m a very persuasive human being. You saw that last night.”

“I uh, wouldn’t call that persuasive,” the detective reasoned. “Manipulative, maybe. Don’t get me wrong, it got us out of the fire.”

“You gonna slap my wrist and tell me to behave?” Nate asked. Nick hummed, staying quiet as they reached the door to the little house that rested on top of the ramp.

Nate approached the door, pulling his rifle off his back. Nick was immediately silent, and Nate reached forward, briefly touching the handle. They waited. Nothing happened. Nate’s fingers closed around the handle, and he turned it, pushing. The door rattled.

“Locked,” the soldier announced. “Thoughts?”

“Got a key for it?”

“I could get Nora to come up and pick the lock,” Nate suggested. “Any sign of home security popping out anywhere?”

“No turrets, no gun traps,” Nick said. “Either he wasn’t expecting us or he doesn’t expect anyone to be dumb enough to break in.”

“Don’t really wanna bring Nora out here,” Nate commented. “So, bust it down?”

“No respect for property laws, Pendleton?” Nick asked dryly. They both looked around, their eyes scanning the city for guards. It was still early, and there weren’t many guards on patrol. “Might be better if I do it. I can be fixed a little easier than you.”

“You ever kicked a door down before?”

“A few times. Are you going to offer me tips?”

Nate grinned. “You want ‘em?”

“Go on then.”

“Kick the area just below the handle. Tends to be the weakest part.”

Nick nodded, bracing his foot against the metal frame. He gave it one solid kick, and the metal protested, loudly, but didn’t give. Nate looked around.

“Clear.”

Nick kicked again, and this time the door shuddered. Nate scanned the city below once more.

“Give it one last shot.”

The synth slammed his foot into the door, and it crashed open, swinging against the wall with a loud, metallic bang. Both of them froze, waiting.

“In, in, in,” Nate sang, and sped forward, Nick following him immediately. Nate pushed the door shut, and they found themselves in darkness. A green glow suddenly illuminated the room as Nate turned his PipBoy on.

“Useful,” Nick commented.

“It really is,” Nate agreed. “I can change the colours too! Nora made hers lavender.”  

“Very nice.” Nick looked around the darkened room. “I’m going to hazard a guess and say that our guy isn’t here.”

“Or a really heavy sleeper,” Nate added.

“You’re just full of witty replies, aren’t you, Pendleton?” Nick drawled, his hand reaching around the wall behind him for a switch. He found it and flicked it. The room flooded with light. Nate winced, turning off his flashlight.

“Let’s look for clues,” Nick suggested.

“Just a moment, sir,” Nate said faintly. “My eyes are still recovering.”

“Oh, right,” Nick realised. “I forgot about that.”

“Good for you,” Nate griped, squinting, and paused to let the black dots stop dancing. After a few moments, he could see clearly once more.

“You all right?”

“I’m good,” Nate assured him, looking the place over. It was sparsely decorated. He’d expected…well. More. “I’m not gonna lie. I expected someplace with a vibe that said ‘I’m a child-stealing asshole.’”

“He’s a cold-blooded killer first,” Nick reminded him. Nate wandered over to the plain desk, running his hand over it.

“Right,” Nate recalled, searching through the drawers. “Empty.”

“Doesn’t look like there’s much of _anything_ here,” Nick admitted, looking around. Nate nodded, and took a seat on the nearby chair, pushing off with his foot and letting it roll back against the wall. He leaned down to pick a scrap of paper up off the floor. And that was when his eyes caught the bright red button underneath the metal desk surface. He slid forward, and pushed it. Immediately, part of the wall nearby slid aside, and Nick whistled.

“Well, this is certainly something,” the synth commented, and walked through the newly opened wall. Nate stood and followed him.

“Oh, this is more like it,” the man agreed, looking over the boxes of ammunition, piles of food and stimpaks, and boxes of cigars. “Yep, I’m gonna need _all_ of this.”

“You know if you drink too many Quantums it’s bad for your health,” Nick told him as Nate began going over the loot Kellogg had left.

“Well, who else is going to drink them?” Nate chuckled.

“Your wife, maybe?” Nick drawled.

“Nicky, that hurts,” Nate said, voice mock-upset. “Trust me, she’s not in a good state to be drinking Quantum right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“She got diabetes or something?” Nick asked curiously. Nate turned, an arm full of food and ammo boxes.

“You’re cute, but you ask _way_ too many questions, Valentine,” Nate told him, brow quirked. His smile wasn’t rude, but there was steel behind it.

 _Don’t ask_ , it seemed to say.

“I’m glad the Wasteland knows what diabetes is anyway,” Nate continued, pulling open his bag and putting the spoils inside.

“Mostly just me,” Nick admitted, looking over the items.

“Oh yeah? The Institute give you medical training?” Nate asked.

“Now _you’re_ asking too many questions,” Nick told him with a short chuckle.

“We can’t _both_ play the Man of Mystery,” Nate protested. “So, c’mon. What’s your story? Break free of your programming one day? Eat somebody’s brain and absorb their personality?”

“Not quite,” Nick replied. “Tell you what. Once we find this asshole, we can trade barbs and ask questions over a drink and a WD40.”

“You’re on, Valentine.”

Nate took a few more minutes to pilfer from Kellogg’s house, and then he looked over at what was left.

“Hoo boy, he liked to smoke, huh?” Nate commented. “Think we can lure him into a trap with a box of these…San Francisco Sunlights?”

“What, we put them under a cage with a stick to hold it up?” Nick said.

“And a few tins of caps,” Nate suggested. Nick laughed. Nate smirked as he listened intently, enjoying the deep, smooth voice of the detective.

“Or we could see if Dogmeat can get the scent off this one,” Nick said, picking up a half-smoked stogie by its burnt end.

“Bet you 20 caps there’ll be guards outside when we leave,” Nate began.

“I’m not taking that bet,” Nick told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Pendleton, either I lose caps or I encourage a bad habit. Either way, I lose,” Nick said firmly. Nate tutted.

“I’ve already got one moral compass that I can’t say no to,” Nate sighed, “am I gonna have another?”

“Fraid so,” Nick drawled. “Why, you a sucker for a pretty face or something?”

Nate pushed open the door just enough to reveal that the walkway outside was empty, except for a lovely German Shepherd with a wagging tail. He left the building and leaned down to scratch Dogmeat’s ears.

“More like a nice voice and a confident smile,” Nate corrected. Nick knelt by him, and held out the cigar to the dog. Dogmeat sniffed the unlit end of the stogie and barked. Nate tried not to scratch him behind the ears as Dogmeat put his head down and began sniffing furiously.

“So,” Nick began, “ready to hunt down a merc?”

“Oh boy am I ever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora’s brief time in Piper’s office had been uneventful, except for the one time she’d had to ask her to put out a cigarette. Piper had given her a strange look, but done as she was asked.

Then the door swung open and Nick and Nate walked in, Dogmeat on their heels.

“You wanna come hunt down a mercenary with me?” Nate asked. Nora stood, and immediately got into her armour without another word.

“You still want me to come along?” Piper called, reaching for her cap.

“Will your sister be all right alone?”

“There’s enough food and caps to last her a couple days. How long will it take?”

“Not sure,” Nate admitted. “We could end up anywhere.”

“Kellogg’s contracts will keep him within the Commonwealth,” Nick assured him. “That just leaves us wondering exactly what dangers we’ll have to go through in getting to him.”

“Great.” Nate looked at Piper. “You still wanna join in?”

“You trying to scare me into staying home safe, Nick?” Piper said accusingly. She was smiling. Nick put up his hands.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for a friend.”

“Appreciate it.”

Dogmeat sniffed the cigar again and barked, his tail wagging furiously.

“All right, warm fuzzies need wrapping up, people,” Nate announced. “We’ve got a merc to catch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dogmeat led them out west, out of the city and across a bridge. He lost the scent near a pond, and as Nick picked up another ruined stub of San Fran Sunlight, Nate realised he could hear a constant, metallic rattling from behind him. He turned to see Nora, armoured up, and as he approached, he realised she was shaking in her armour.

“Honey?” he murmured softly. The helmeted head turned to look at him. “Ok.”

“Everything ok?” Nick asked, as Nate moved behind his wife and turned the valve of her armour. The hydraulics hissed, and Nora fell out into his arms unexpectedly.

“Not sure,” Nate admitted, and moved his wife over to a nearby crate. She was still shivering.

“Is she cold?” Piper called. “She can borrow my coat.”

“Give her a second,” Nate ordered, kneeling in front of her. “Tell me what’s wrong, when you’re ready.”

Nora swallowed. “Nervous,” she whispered, her fingers shaking as he held them in his hands. “And angry.”

“Adrenaline rush is making you shake,” Nate told her softly. “Do you need some water?”

Nora nodded. “Feel kind of sick. Could be morning sickness kicking in.”

Nate’s eyes slid over to Nick, who simply looked passively on at the couple. There was a brief flicker of recognition as the detective connected their previous conversation with Nora’s words, and then he pulled a can of water out of his pocket and handed it over.

“Take a moment,” Nick advised. “Better we miss him than you end up hurt because you rushed in with your head in the wrong place.”

“I agree.” Nate unscrewed the can and handed it to her. Nora took a long drink, and Nate’s hands rested on her knees gently, his thumbs rubbing and massaging just below the joints.

“I’ll be ok,” Nora assured them weakly.

“If this gets worse, I want you to stay out of the action,” Nate informed her. “Maybe stay in a safe place with Dogmeat. Will you do that for me?”

“But I want to be there,” she protested, voice still shaking.

“I’m not saying you can’t come with us,” he told her. “I’m just asking that you stay out of the fights.”

“Why don’t you take the armour, and I’ll keep an eye on your lady,” Nick suggested.

“You okay to stay with Nick?”

Nora nodded, taking another drink. Nate kissed her forehead, and stood, heading over to the empty armour. Nick approached her under the backdrop of the hiss and clatter of hydraulics.

“So, this is why you can’t drink Nuka Cola Quantum, huh?” he asked, watching as Dogmeat darted off, Nate running behind him. Nora’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, I can’t, can I?” she sighed. “There’s a freaking radioactive isotope in it too.”

“It’s awful for your health anyway,” Nick reminded her, and offered her a hand. Nora took it, and stood, walking towards Piper, who had started to follow the trail left by Nate and Dogmeat.

“You need any help, Nora?” the reporter asked gently. “I haven’t got much but I helped my mom back when she was pregnant with Nat.”

“Thanks, Piper, but I’m okay for now,” Nora assured her.

“Well, I can always volunteer to consume fizzy drinks for you,” Piper added. “Seeing as how you can’t. Don’t wanna let them go to waste, right?”

Nora laughed.

“I’m serious!”

“I’ll be sure to send any Nuka Colas your way,” Nora told her. “Shall we catch up with my husband?”  

Nate was smashing an armoured foot against the doors of Fort Hagen when they finally found him. Blocks of concrete were scattered around the doorway, and Dogmeat was wagging his tail in delight a few feet behind the man. As they arrived, the dog rushed over to Nora and pressed his nose to her thigh and jumped up to get his ears scratched. The German Shepherd’s tongue was hanging out of its mouth in delight when a vast cracking sound filled the air and the debris blocking them from entering broke. It was sent flying, and they started as they heard it impact against something heavy and metallic.

“Is someone there?” a robotic voice asked. Nick pulled out his pistol as Nate ducked behind a wall, reaching one arm out to tear away some of the mess.

“Always feel a little guilty, shooting these boys down,” the synth admitted.

“I almost said something insensitive,” Nora told him. Nick’s brow rose but he said nothing.  

“Oh really?” he asked as they found cover. “I can take it.”

“Look, if Piper and I can shoot Raiders without any guilt, nothing’s stopping you mowing down other synths,” Nora pointed out. Piper made a sharp gasp through clenched teeth.

“When Raiders are pre-programmed by other people to attack without question, you let me know, eh?” Nick said.

“You’ve got a smart mouth,” Nora complained. Nick grinned at her as the sound of crashing furniture reached their ears. She felt her heart skip.

“I consider it a key part of who I am,” he informed her, and then jumped up to join the fray. Nora moved to follow, but Dogmeat suddenly appeared at her feet, silently requesting head scratches. She made the mistake of sitting down, and the German Shepherd climbed into her lap, grounding her.

Nate and Nick headed up the assault, and by the time Dogmeat got off Nora’s lap and let her stand up the ground floor was cleared.

“Did Nate put you up to this?” she asked the dog accusingly, and got a happy bark in response.

The gunfire died down as she finally entered the fort, and Piper was waiting for her by the door.

“I’ve always wanted to look round one of these places,” Piper admitted. “See what was going on in the army the day it all ended, y’know?”

“Would make a good headline,” Nora agreed. “Big black letters, _the day it all ended,_ by Piper Wright. Of course, you’re not exactly taking anyone to task.”

“That’s true,” Piper sighed. “Still, maybe Mr Zwicky might like some notes.”

“Who’s Mr Zwicky?” Nora asked, climbing over a dead synth.

“He’s a teacher, works at the schoolhouse,” Piper replied. They turned right and entered a large room, filled with overturned desks and broken terminals. Nate and Nick were waiting for them by an elevator.

“Had a nice hug with the dog?” Nate teased. Nora’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re a devious man, Nathan Pendleton,” she told him. She would have bet good caps he was smiling beneath the metal helmet.

“Are you accusing me of using the dog to side-track you and keep you out of the fight?” he asked as Nick pushed the call button.

“Yes.”

There was a pause. “Yeah, I did,” Nate said. “Did it work?”

“Worked fine.”

“Beautiful! I’ll add it to the list of ways to distract you,” he noted. The elevator doors slid open. “I’ll go down first with Nick.”

“Or the two of us go down together,” Nora added.

“Maybe not in public,” Nate suggested with a low laugh. Nora felt her cheeks burn.

“If you two are done flirting, Nate, let’s go,” Nick said. The two of them stepped into the elevator, and Nora watched the doors close on them, crossing her arms.

“So, you’re pregnant,” Piper began. “Not that it shows!”

Nora laughed.

“How far along are you?” the reporter asked, reaching over to press the call button.

“About 3 months,” Nora replied.

“Got any names lined up?”

“Not yet,” Nora admitted. Piper nodded as the elevator whirred.

“Were you expecting it?” the other woman inquired. Nora shook her head.

“I didn’t use any contraception after Shaun was born, and you don’t menstruate when you’re breastfeeding, so I didn’t realise,” Nora explained. Piper nodded.

“You want a boy or a girl?” she asked as the doors slid open. Nora hummed, and stepped into the elevator. Dogmeat and Piper followed her in, and Piper pressed the button to send them down.

“I think Nate would be cute with a baby girl,” Nora decided. Piper laughed softly.

“He seems the type,” she agreed.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a long, dark corridor, with Nate and Nick waiting for them at the other end. A few synth corpses were strewn across the floor, and the two women picked their way across the rubble.

“There was a surprise party,” Nate explained.

“I can see that,” Nora agreed. “How are you feeling?”

“The slow burn of murderous rage is creeping over me,” he replied. “You need any water? A moment’s rest? Food?”

“I’m okay,” she promised, resting a hand on the armoured torso. “Shall we keep going?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

Nate headed down the stairs as quietly as he could, and they heard a quiet “clear!” a few moments later. Nora followed him down. Her breath caught as they suddenly heard a click, and then a voice filled the room. Her skin crawled. A lump formed in her throat. The phantom pressure of a closed cryopod washed over her.

_“You both made it out of the fridge, huh? You looked quite cosy next to the peas and apple cobbler.”_

“Where’s that coming from?” Piper asked. Nora joined her husband at the bottom of the steps, and pointed to a speaker high up on the wall.

“Intercom,” the vaultie croaked. “He’s here.”

“Great,” Nate murmured. “Now we kill him.”

Nick Valentine carefully descended the steps, followed by Piper. His eyes scanned the hallway, and he reached out to put a hand on Nate’s armour.

“Hold on a second,” he warned, and stooped down to disarm a trap on the next door. “There. You two need a moment? You both sound like you do.”

“I’m fine,” Nora protested. Her voice cracked on the _fine_ , and Nick’s brow quirked.

“Ma’am, this isn’t exactly the time to be telling me lies,” Nick said. “Look, do yourselves a favour. Take a seat on that bench over there. Piper and I will deal with the turret sitting around the corner. You two have a drink. Then we’ll talk a little.”

Nate moved over to the desk in the next room and face the left wall. He stepped out of his armour and retrieved the can of water, taking a seat on the nearby bench. Piper followed the synth down the stairs. Nora took a seat by her husband as gunfire filled the air. They heard Piper howl in pain, and then an explosion. Nate handed Nora the water as footsteps and the crackling of fire filled the hallway. She took a drink, and a few moments later, first Piper and then Nick appeared. The reporter was nursing a cut on her arm.

“Bullet grazed me,” she muttered.

“You okay?” Nora asked. The other woman nodded.

“I’ve had worse than this whilst hunting down stories,” Piper assured her.

Nick leaned against a nearby desk whilst the woman pulled off her red coat and began to look at the wound.

“So,” the synth began. “What’s your plan?”

“Other than shooting him?” Nate asked.

“Other than shooting him,” Nick agreed. “You already said you wanted to get him to talk, right?”

“I did,” Nate said.

“I doubt he’s going to just start chatting away,” Nick added. “So, since I’m opposed to torture, how’re you gonna get him to open up?”

“Could offer him money. He’s a mercenary,” Nate suggested. “Not that he’d take it, though. Since he’s going to die anyway.”

“True.” Nick paused. “You could always let him go. But I don’t think you want that. Hell, I don’t particularly want it either.”

“He’d have to do something pretty damn good to make me spare him, at this point,” Nora muttered.

“So his death is a foregone conclusion. All right. Consider how it’s going to happen. It’s likely he’s got more synth buddies down there with him. Not only that, but he’s _Kellogg._ He’s the most skilled and dangerous mercenary in the Commonwealth. Give me a game plan here.”

“I pin him down, and Nora can shoot him,” Nate suggested.

“Drink some water,” Nick suggested. “Your hands are a little shaky.”

Nate slipped the water from his wife’s hand and took a long drink.

“Better?” Nick asked. “I need you to think clearly here, Nate. Nora, you got any ideas?”

“No,” Nora replied.

“Well, he’s clearly expecting you two,” Nick told them. “Which means you’ve got to be prepared. Piper and I will cover your backs. Nate, you should stay in your armour, and Nora, hug whatever cover you can find.”

“Yes sir,” Nate replied absent-mindedly. Nick sighed.

“We can’t sit here forever,” the synth reminded them gently. “But I don’t want to let you get going again if your heads aren’t on straight.”

“I’m sorry, Nick,” Nora mumbled. “I just…hearing his voice reminds me of being stuck in a cryo-pod, helpless to do anything about my son being stolen and being put under whilst my heart rate was spiking and I thought my husband was dead.”

“I’m not asking you to pretend everything’s all flowers and butterflies, Nora,” Nick said gently. “You just need to concentrate, or neither of you will make it out.”

Nate slid his arm around his wife, and pulled her into his lap. One hand stroked her hair soothingly, the other resting on her waist. Nora curled into him. Piper finished tending to her wound as the couple cuddled silently.

“Okay,” Nate finally said, as Nora’s head slipped beneath his jaw, “let’s make a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This whole setup screams ‘trap’ to me,” Nick murmured as he walked through the door.

“Don’t have much choice,” Nate replied from behind him. “How many synths are in here?”

“At least two.”

“Keep an eye on them.”

The lights in the command centre snapped on as the four of them fanned out. Kellogg wandered out from between the desks and terminals, arms raised but gun in hand. Nora stiffened at the sight of him.

“If it isn’t the most resilient couple in the Commonwealth,” he began. “Not surprised to see you made it here.” He looked over the two of them and slowly lowered his arms. “Let’s, uh, talk.”

“I didn’t come all this way to talk to you,” Nate growled. “Shaun. Where is he?”

“He’s with the people pulling the strings,” Kellogg replied. “He’s with the Institute.”

“Don’t lie to us,” Nora hissed. “You were spotted with a kid. Where’s our son?!”

Kellogg’s eyes briefly closed.

“Oh my god,” he murmured. “Oh, it all makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?” Nate demanded.

“The kid. Let me guess, dark hair, grey eyes?” Kellogg asked.

“Shaun.”

“Not Shaun,” Kellogg said. “Decoy. Synth. The perfect bread-crumb trail for two desperate parents, _god fucking dammit._ ”

“What are you trying to say, Kellogg?” Nora snapped.

“Shaun would never leave the Institute. He’s far too valuable. And he’s vulnerable to radiation damage, moreso than any other Wastelander,” Kellogg explained. “We’re being played. All of us.”

“You _work_ for the Institute,” Nora reminded him.

“Not anymore,” Kellogg retorted. “Guess this was their way of tying up loose ends. Either I die in the Glowing Sea, or I get killed here.”

“What’s the Glowing Sea?” Nate asked.

“Ground Zero for the blast that caused Boston to look like it does,” Kellogg replied. “It’s a radioactive wasteland. Nothing but death and radiation for miles.”

“Then why would you go?”

“Because _I_ thought I was on a job,” the mercenary growled. “Hunting down a guy who left the Institute. Instead it looks like I’ve outlived my purpose.”

“How could they possibly know we got out?” Nate pointed out. Kellogg looked at Nora.

“Your pod. How’d it open?”

“I-it said remote access,” Nora recalled. Kellogg chuckled humourlessly.

“Like I said. We’re being played. Someone wants the two of you to come looking for your baby, and they want _me_ out of the way at the same time,” Kellogg said.

“Who wouldn’t?” Nora muttered. Kellogg laughed again. There was the tiniest hint of warmth to it.

“You got me, lady,” he agreed. “I’ve thrived on being the person I am. Hell, if I were you, _I’d_ come hunt me down.”

“So you know that we both want you dead?” Nora asked. Kellogg shrugged.

“I’m not mad. Shit, now the Institute’s cut me loose, I’m actually glad you’re both alive. Maybe now the fuckers will get what’s coming to them,” he announced.

“You expect me to believe you’re glad we’re both okay,” Nate repeated. “Sorry, but you would’ve shot me just so you could take our son. I’m not buying it.”

“Sure,” the mercenary nodded. “That’s what I do. It was just a job. Nothing personal. Of course, it’s personal _now_ , since the Institute threw us in here together like a bag of cats in a river.” He looked between the two of them. “Still waiting for one of you to put a bullet between my eyes, not gonna lie.”

“I can’t decide if your nonchalance is pissing me off or endearing me to you,” Nate admitted. Kellogg smirked. “And what if we still decide to kill you? Even though you’ve been so helpful in warning us that we’re being played.”

“You come for me and I’ll give you a fight,” Kellogg assured him. “And I may win. Or I may not. Don’t think I’ll pull any punches. You can still turn around and leave, you know.”

“And what if _we_ let you leave?” Nora asked. “What will you do then?”

“I’ll go back to being a gun for hire,” Kellogg replied. “And I’ll keep doing that, until I die. Maybe the tech they’ve put in me will break, or maybe I’ll get killed, or hell, maybe I’ll blow my own brains out. It’s not exactly set in stone right now.”

“You are _almost_ pathetic,” Nora murmured. Kellogg shrugged.

“It’s a living,” he said.

“Doesn’t sound much like it.”

“What, you getting all philosophical at me now?” Kellogg asked wryly. “Lady, I thought you were asking me questions. You know. About the kid I stole.”  

“Sorry, your almost sympathy-inducing bad life choices distracted us,” Nate agreed. “You’re being useful. I kind of like that. So, the Institute has Shaun. How do we get him back?”

“If I were you…hell, forget that. My advice? Don’t go after the kid. He’s safe. Trying to get in will probably get one of you killed,” Kellogg told him. “The Institute can make him into a protected, looked-after genius. It’s not worth going to find him.”

“Safe?” Nora repeated. “From all I’ve seen, these people take what they want without a care for the cost. Who’s to say they won’t waste him once he’s no longer useful?”

“Because they need him for the Gen 3 synths,” Kellogg replied. He leaned against a nearby desk. “It’s why they took him. Pure, non-irradiated DNA.”

“There was plenty of that in the Vault, yet only two of us survived,” Nora pointed out.

“I just did my job,” Kellogg reminded her. “I’m not the scientist who asks all the questions.”

“You didn’t even _wonder_? You just took a child and almost shot a complete stranger?!” Nora demanded.

“I had a job to do, and I _did_ that job,” Kellogg retorted. “That’s how you _survive_ out here. I’m not playing morality games with someone whose generation _caused_ the shit we’re standing in.”

“You think _I_ had any power over that?!” Nora yelled.

“Nora,” Nate murmured.

“I’m not apologising for completing a job,” Kellogg announced. “You’re both alive. Your son is safe. He’s grown up in _luxury_ that most people would _kill_ to have, understand?”

“So that makes it okay that he’s never met either of us?” Nora asked, her voice cracking. “I guess it’s fine! We don’t have to worry about him! He’s living a good life! Let’s just _give up now._ ”

“It’s less painful than potentially losing your life or your husband’s!” Kellogg growled. Nora slipped past her husband before Nate could do a thing, and pushed the barrel of her gun against the mercenary’s forehead. His eyes widened a fraction, but to his credit he simply stared her down.

“How do we get in?” Nora asked. “I am _going_ to get my son back. _How do we get in?_ ”

Kellogg’s eyes met hers. Silence filled the room. She kept her finger off the trigger but it didn’t go far.

The mercenary’s shoulders sagged.

“The Institute uses a teleporter to get in and out,” he finally admitted. “They call it a molecular relay. I’ve got no clue how it works.”

“Who would?”

“Maybe the guy I’m hunting down,” Kellogg suggested. “Granted, he was BioScience, not Advanced Systems.”

“What’s his name?”

“Brian Virgil.”

“Is this heading the direction I think it is?” Nick called.

“Nora, spare or shoot?” Nate asked.

“Both,” she replied. The butt of the gun cracked across the mercenary’s face, and a cry of surprise filled the room. The synths all turned to look at Kellogg.

“I deserve that,” Kellogg finally said, wiping his face to check for blood. There was none. “So, you’re letting me go?”

“Are you serious?!” Piper demanded.

“I think he’s more use alive than dead,” Nate admitted. “I wanna punch him, sure. But let’s be practical for a second and put the burning rage to one side.”

“Smart move,” Kellogg told him. Nora’s eyes darted to the synths and back. “I’ll take care of those.”

“I don’t trust you to do that,” she snapped. A small smile tugged at the mercenary’s mouth.

“Good idea.”

“Yeah,” Nora agreed. “Now get out of here.”

The mercenary pulled out a stealth boy and disappeared. The three synths turned, but before they could fire a shot, Nate and Nick took them out with a bullet each. Nora remained tense until the bodies had fallen, one hand on her belly absent-mindedly. She was still half-expecting a knife in the ribs.

“That went well,” Nate commented, once silence had blanketed them. He put his gun away.

“I can’t believe you let him go,” Nick said.

“I can’t believe he’s sending you to the Glowing Sea,” Piper added. “You realise he must want you dead, right?”

“Well, it’s worth a try,” Nate said. “Better than nothing.”

“I suppose,” Nick muttered. “Not the best of options, I’ll tell you that now.”

“We should head back to Diamond City,” Piper suggested. “Grab some noodles and some Nuka and figure out what our plans are.”

“You guys are sticking around, huh?” the soldier asked. Piper shrugged as Nick pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

“You hired me to look for your son. Wouldn’t be all that good a detective if I gave up now, eh?” Nick chuckled. “Besides, Piper’s got her meat hooks in a story. You’re not shaking her off now.”

“All right,” Nora started, “want to see if this place has anything worth taking?”

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator ride up was cramped and hot. Nate went in front, but when the doors opened and he took a step out, Nora immediately slipped out from behind him.

“You okay?” Nate called.

“Need air!” she replied, and strode up to the terminal. It was already unlocked, so she deactivated the maglocks and the door swung open. Cool fresh air rolled in, and Nora darted outside to take a lungful of air.

Then she looked up.

“Oh my god!” she almost yelled. The four behind her clattered up the hallway and emerged outside, joining Nora in watching a huge blimp fly in. Vertibirds swarmed busily around it, and bright searchlights cut across the grass and broken buildings.

“Oh my god,” Nate agreed.

 _“PEOPLE OF THE COMMONWEALTH,”_ a voice announced, _“DO NOT INTERFERE. OUR INTENTIONS ARE PEACEFUL. WE ARE THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL.”_

She could hear Nick murmuring poetry under his breath. Her skin prickled. Her eyes couldn’t leave the blimp even for a second. To have spent so little time in the Wasteland and _already_ be awed by things like this…

“I want it,” Nate announced. “Honey! Can I join the Brotherhood of Steel?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED November 26th 2017

 

They took a quick break on the roof of Fort Hagen to catch their breath and give Nate a dose of Addictol. The sun was already down, and they didn’t linger for long. When Nate had calmed down and gotten back into his armour, they carefully made their way back to Diamond City. The place was already abuzz with the news of the Brotherhood, but heading back to Piper’s instead of the bar meant that nobody gleaned anything solid except for what they already knew.

Piper left their group the next morning. They arrived back in Sanctuary a day later. Nate left the power armour in the station and wandered into their house. Nora followed, watching him strip off his combat gear.

“So, we let a murderer go,” he commented after a pause.

“Yes we did,” she agreed. “You think it’s going to bite us in the ass?”

“In all honesty, I think he’s three days away from shooting out his own brains,” Nate said plainly. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll be impressed.”

“What makes you say that?” Nora asked, as Nate kicked off his shoes.

“Did you see his face when you put a gun to his head? He didn’t even flinch. That’s a man that wouldn’t care if you pulled the trigger.”

Nora reached over and put a hand on Nate’s arm. He looked up at her, his face momentarily blank, before he swallowed.

“What?” he asked, his voice gentle.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly, her hand sliding down to grasp his. He linked their fingers, curling her into his arms.

“Weird mixture of shit,” he admitted after a moment, as Nora cuddled him.

“Like what?”

“Slightly disappointed,” he began. “I didn’t get to kill a guy, after all, and I’d been thinking about it for a bit. And he wasn’t the moustache-twirling asshole I thought he’d be, so that…that was something.” He kissed the top of her head. “We still don’t have Shaun. We got to see a kick-ass blimp, and now I want in on that. But if I do that, I have to leave you for a while.”

Nora pressed her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Without warning, Nate reached down and scooped her up, taking a seat on the couch, one hand stroking her hair. She felt him swivel around, his feet resting on the arm of the couch.

“I told you not to do that,” she muttered, as his kissed her forehead.

“This is a lawless world, baby,” he laughed.

She grunted, her fingers dancing down his chest as she shifted a little to make herself comfortable. Nate’s hand rested on the small of her back, his fingers drawing gentle shapes into her skin. She let her head fall on his chest and concentrated on the steady _thump_ of his heart. Nate tucked her head beneath his chin.

“So what now?” she asked.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said. “You’re pregnant. This is the apocalypse. And I doubt you want anything to do with the Brotherhood of Steel.” His hands kept drawing. The movements were soothing. “Not to mention we’re still hunting the people who took Shaun, the ones who told Kellogg you’re the backup.”

“Yeah,” she murmured.

“But there’s also no way in hell you’re coming to the Glowing Sea with me. Like I said, you’re pregnant. The baby would be at risk.”

“I…I know.”

“I might become a ghoul, but I don’t want to find out if _you_ can, and if that would...”

Nora kissed his forehead, nodding.  

“I’ll take Nick, and maybe the Brotherhood can send someone with me,” Nate said.

“I can’t twiddle my thumbs for however long it takes you to get back,” she sighed. “I want to help.”

The soldier curled his fingers into her hair, looking thoughtful. Nora felt her eyes close. The touches sent comforting warmth through her.

“Join the Minutemen?” he suggested. “You’ve got a shit tonne of skills they could use. And you can shoot straight too.”

“So what, march up to Preston and ask for a uniform?” she said, a brow raising. Nate shrugged.

“I think you’d look cute in the colonial getup.”

“Flatterer.”

Nate stroked her arms gently.

“You do what you want to do,” he told her. “Just so long as you’re keeping yourself safe.”

“When are you going to Cambridge?” she asked.

“I’ll head out tomorrow.”

“Alone?”

“Well, Nick’s still around. Maybe he can give me an escort. If I’m lucky.”

Nora smiled. “You’ve got a crush,” she teased in a sing-song voice.

“As if you don’t,” Nate said with a snort.

“You got me.”

He tugged her up and kissed her slowly. Heat curled in her cheeks.

“Listen, he’s a good-looking man with beautiful eyes and a voice that makes my knees weak,” he said.

“I’ve seen.”

Nate kissed her again. Nora cupped the back of his head, her thigh curling around his. Nate’s hands slipped down to her waist, holding her steady.

“So, the Brotherhood,” she began. Nate nibbled her lower lip. Nora moaned.

“Danse is cute, and Rhys has a great ass, and the suits look like they’ll be really tight,” he said. “But, right now, you’re laying on me with nothing but a couple layers of clothing between your bare skin and mine. So, how about we reschedule this after I fuck you?”

Nora gasped, letting Nate kiss her as he sat up, slipping her legs around his waist. He planted his feet on the floor and stood, grasping her thighs and carrying her effortlessly into the back room. Someone had fitted a door for them, and Nate kicked it shut, placing Nora down on the bed.

He hooked his fingers into her boots and pulling them off. They clattered into a corner, and Nora arched up to kiss him as his hand found her zip and pulled it down. Nate’s lips moved to her neck, placing lingering kisses on each inch of flesh as the suit slipped off her shoulders and down her arms. Nora laid back, letting his lips move down to her collarbone. His hand skimmed up her back and unclasped her bra, fingers peeling it away. His body covered hers before she could hide herself, and he grasped her hands, thumbs stroking over the backs as his mouth kissed her sternum.

Nora’s hand slipped from his and grasped his zip. Nate smiled, and shifted upwards, letting her drag the zipper down, exposing the trail of wiry hair leading down his body. Her bra was tugged off her body and thrown in the pile, and Nate’s hands dragged her panties down her thighs as his tongue lapped at her nipple. Nora’s breath caught, a pulse of heat throbbing between her legs as her husband squeezed her ass.

“I know what this is missing,” he suddenly whispered, and kissed her neck. Nora made a murmur of confusion, watching him as he drew away. He stripped his suit to the waist and reached backwards. His fingers closed around the cuffs he’d left there after their last use. Nora’s eyes widened, her teeth sinking into her lip as he dangled them in front of her. “What do you think?”

“I...I agree,” she breathed, heat rushing through her as Nate leaned over her. He threaded the chain of the cuffs through the bed railings and let both hands run gently up her arms, grasping her wrists. A few careful tugs, and he was clicking the cuffs around her arms. Nora tugged on them and just as before, they refused to give her freedom. Nate kissed her roughly, tongue slipping into her mouth as his knee pressed into the bed. He resumed kissing down her neck, and when his lips closed around her nipple again she let out a soft cry. He made an appreciative noise, fingers sliding down her arms, and his mouth moved away just in time for his fingers and thumbs to replace it, stroking and teasing her nipples. Hot licks of pleasure rushed through her, her whimpers stifled by the next kiss Nate pressed against her lips. His leg shifted closer, a few inches from her core. Nora could feel it like phantom pressure.

“I wanna take my time with you,” Nate said softly, and nipped her lower lip. “Don’t know how long I’ll be with the Brotherhood.”

Nora let her thigh slide against his leg, and he chuckled.

“Be patient, sweetheart,” he told her, leaning down to gently kiss her neck. He pinched a nipple and Nora squeaked, trying to push herself into his leg. Nate’s brow rose. “Careful, I might see if there’s anything here I can use to tie down your legs too.”

Nora’s breath caught.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned, his voice cracking as his eyes travelled down the length of her. He was thinking about it. Her eyes fell on the outline of his erection, pressing against his suit. His eyes met hers. Nora’s teeth sunk into her lip.

“God,” Nate groaned, his hand skimming down her belly. His thumb stroked over her clit and Nora whimpered, thrusting her hips into his touch. “You’re just lucky I’d rather be doing _this_ than hunting down something to bind you with, beautiful.”

A single finger slipped into her. Nora’s eyes closed. The heat of Nate’s bare skin touched hers as he lay over her, his lips finding her neck.

“Mmm,” he kept his thumb moving against her nub, “why don’t we play a fun game? It’s called ‘the more you beg, the less you cum.’ What do you think?”

“I hate it,” Nora panted. Nate grinned against her neck.

“Well, you know what to say if you want it to stop.”

She nodded.

“Great! Let’s see how long you can take me doing just _this_ before you start getting desperate.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re thinking of involving yourself in the Brotherhood of Steel.”

Nate was closing his front door when Nick’s drawl stroked down his spine. He was suddenly glad of the combat armour he wore as he turned to look at the detective, who wiped the top of Nate’s mailbox, his golden eyes fixed on the human.

“Sure,” he began. “Why, what’s the problem?”

Nick laughed. Nate tried to ignore the heat that rushed through him, adjusting his helmet.

“What’s _not_ the problem is more like it,” Nick said. “The Brotherhood of Steel likes to combine firepower with fanaticism. They’re dedicated to hunting down local problems, sure, but once they’re done, they’ll turn around and confiscate anything they think the average Joe is ‘too inexperienced’ to own. Laser weapons, for example. You know. The shiny things.”

“Where’d they come from?” Nate asked, moving down the steps and past the detective. Nick followed him.  

“Friends of mine say they came from the south west of the Wasteland. Or at least, that’s where they started off. There’s a large chunk of them down in the Capital Wasteland, back where D.C used to be. I don’t know why they’re here, but Nate, listen to me.”

Nick’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“They don’t like ghouls, or synths. They’re xenophobes. They might _say_ they’re doing good by humanity, but promise me you’ll judge them by their actions, and not the row of soldiers flaunting their gams in great suits.”

Nate stopped, and met Nick’s eyes.

“Valentine,” he began. “I haven’t gone in the fridge and come out the other side just to suck up bullshit propaganda simply because the poster is decorated nicely. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I appreciate that,” Nick assured him, pulling his hand away. “It’s not that I don’t think the Brotherhood are a useless tub of tin cans with way too many weapons. They could do some real good in this world. Just…be careful not to get sucked in.”

“Well, the good thing about going in this time around is that it’d be easier to quit if and when I decide I don’t like what’s going on,” Nate said, and moved forward. The two of them resumed walking down the road.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah. The first time I said I wanted to back out of the army, I’d made it to sergeant, and I got called in to my CO’s office. I don’t…I don’t remember everything they said, but I remember realising that they were threatening me,” he said. Nick made a soft, horrified sound.

“Jesus, Pendleton, I’m sorry,” Nick said after a pause.

“I’d been a good boy who followed orders for, what, 16 years when I met Nora,” Nate added. “And the day I got back from my honeymoon, my CO called me in and congratulated me on my marriage. And I remember _that_ time they threatened me.” Nate swallowed.

There was a long pause. Nate felt his fist clench, shaking, as his CO’s smug face loomed in his memory. Nick coughed.

“I know they’re only borrowed memories, but there’s a lot I don’t miss about the days before the bombs fell,” Nick finally said. “Maybe I forget that you’ve lived through it just like me, eh? Got some perspective.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I spent a lot of my time in the US military being _not_ such a good boy,” Nate told him, a weak smile tugging at his lips. Nick’s brow quirked. “I could be an officer or a gentleman, but never both.”

Nick laughed.

“The nice part about the apocalypse is that it really broadened my career opportunities,” Nate commented, as they reached the bridge.

“Speaking of, what’s your wife going to be doing whilst you’re stealing every gun that the Brotherhood hasn’t nailed down?” Nick asked.

“Getting a new uniform in the Minutemen, I think,” Nate replied. “Honestly, I think Preston needs all the help he can get right now.”

“You _think_?” Nick said, but he sounded sad.

“I figured he could use someone like Nora,” Nate continued. “I’m worried what will happen if we don’t give him something to occupy him.”

“Occupy him?” Nick repeated. They were crossing the bridge now. Nate sighed.

“I- that didn’t come out the way I intended it,” he admitted. “He wants to protect. He needs something to fight for. I’m worried- hell, I know what will happen if he doesn’t.”

“Stop giving me all these new dimensions in one day,” Nick complained half-heartedly. “It was easier when I could just think of you as the popsicle soldier boy. Now I gotta deal with you having _facets._ ”

“Where did _that_ come from?”

“Well, when I first met you,” they had reached the Red Rocket, “I had you pegged as some kinda soldier. Not Brotherhood, though – you’ve got a sense of humour. Then later, you mentioned being high. Suddenly, though, you and your wife are showing a _lot_ of mercy to some asshole who stole your kid, and now you’re talking like you’re Preston’s deeply concerned father.”

“Looks like I stumped the great clockwork dick with my _many_ contradictory qualities,” Nate said, grinning. Nick fixed him with a quirked brow.

“That’s ‘synth detective’, jackass,” he reminded him.  

“Yessir.” Nate adjusted his chest plate briefly. “You know, I’m still up for grabbing a drink and a WD40 at some point so I can get to know the _synth detective_ better.”

“You sound like you’re asking me on a date, Pendleton, not drinks after work.”

Nate grinned at him. “Who says I’m not?”

“And what would your _wife_ think?” Nick asked, his tone frosty.

“She’d be jealous, if she isn’t there too.”

“Huh.” There was a long pause. “…That’s new.”

“Being flirted with or having both halves of a married couple express interest in you?” Nate asked.

“The latter,” Nick said, with a small chuckle. “Not many people doin’ the first, but enough of them that I’m not a stranger to it.”

“So people _do_ still have good taste,” Nate said.

“You’re just trying to make an old synth blush now, aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Nick gently punched his arm.

“Let’s hope the Brotherhood doesn’t think your sense of humour is a sign you’re a synth,” the detective sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up without Nate was cold. Nora curled her arms around her stomach protectively as she sat up. Her skin brushed the oversized white tee shirt she’d gone to bed in, and she smiled, raising part of the fabric to her face and inhaling deeply. It smelt just like Nate. She didn’t want to take it off.

The room wasn’t too cold when she slipped out of bed, and she picked her Vault suit up from atop the dryer and slid into it, not removing Nate’s shirt. Zipping the suit up, she pushed her feet into her boots and wandered out into the kitchen. Codsworth was already hovering around the hob, torching a piece of meat carefully in a pan. At the sound of her boots on the tiles, he swivelled around, waving his buzzsaw at her.

“Morning, mum!” he chirped.

“Morning, Codsworth,” Nora said. The Mr Handy picked up a clean plate, placing the meat down on it, and put it on the counter, a knife and fork clattering onto the ceramic.

“I’ll have your coffee ready in a jiffy, mum,” he told her. Nora reached for the salt and pepper, and as she ground the seasoning over her breakfast, a bark came from outside. Nora turned to see the door handle dip and the door open. Dogmeat was on the other side, looking enormously pleased with himself.

“Hey clever boy!” she cooed. The dog wandered over as she took a seat, and his cold nose pressed into her leg. “Sweetie, I can’t pet you. It’s not hygienic.”

Dogmeat whined. Nora cut up a piece of the meat, and looked at it. “Codsworth, is this Radroach?” she asked.

“Why, yes it is!” he replied. “Is something the matter?”

“Nope, just making sure,” she told him, and blew on it, putting the forkful in her mouth. Dogmeat settled at her feet, his tail thumping lazily against the ground.

“Ma’am, can I be of service whilst sir is away?” Codsworth asked. “Only, with the little one on the way, I can’t help but feel you could need me around.”

“I’ll be all right for another couple months, Codsworth,” Nora assured him. “Besides, you’re doing your best job here, right? Weren’t you helping the Longs when we got back?”

“Miss Pendleton, I’m _your_ Mr Handy!”

Codsworth sounded a little…hurt. Nora put down the fork.

“Hey, gimme your claw,” she requested. He did so. She wrapped her hand around it gently. “I’m sorry, Codsworth. I know you want to help Nate and I. I still can’t believe you stuck around so long, just… _waiting_ for us.”

“But of course I did! I wouldn’t simply abandon you and sir, even if it meant I had to wait! I’m top of General Atomics’ Mr Handy range! Serving is what I _do_!” he said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

“You’re serving me by serving others,” Nora told him. “You’re looking after my home whilst we’re out looking for Shaun. And I certainly don’t want you to get hurt in _battle_ , even though I know you _could_ help me there. You’re our Codsworth. And we know how much help you can provide, which is exactly why we asked you to stay in Sanctuary.”

“Are you sure, mum?” Codsworth asked timidly. Nora nodded.

“We’re very proud of you, Codsworth. You’re family.”

“Oh, mum!”

If Codsworth could have cried, Nora imagined he would have been staining his casing with tears. She reached out and gently patted the steel casing, letting go of his claw.

“I think of you as family too, Miss Pendleton!” he announced, still tearful. “And I can’t wait for the day you bring Master Shaun home to us!”

“Me neither,” Nora sighed. Sturdy knocking filled the room, and Nora turned around to see Preston hovering at the door.

“Knock knock,” he called. “Is somebody crying in here?”

“Codsworth wasn’t feeling too happy, so I made sure to say something nice,” Nora replied. “Hey, Preston.”

“Did your husband head out this morning?” Preston asked. “With Nick?”

“Yep.” Nora waved him in, and swivelled back to carry on eating her breakfast. Preston walked in, and sat down opposite her. Codsworth put a cup of coffee down in front of each of them.

“Thanks, Codsworth,” Preston said. “So, where’s he off to?”

“Brotherhood of Steel,” Nora told him, when her mouth was empty. He took a sip of coffee and his eyes briefly fluttered shut. Nora’s brow rose, watching him swallow.

He was _cute_.

“What’s he doing with them?” Preston asked, voice tinged with disapproval.

“Well, we need to go into the Glowing Sea, and they’ve got resources,” Nora explained.

“The Glowing Sea?”

“Yep. Turns out there may be someone there who can help us get into the Institute.” She took a drink of her own coffee as Preston’s brows rose. He took off his hat, his eyes wide.

“The…Institute? You’re tangling with the Institute?” he finally asked.

“They have my son,” Nora said.

“Oh, _shit_.”

“Yep.”

“But you didn’t go too?” Preston asked, after a long pause. “You said…we?”

Nora bit her lip, and looked into his eyes. There was a beat of silence. Preston blinked, a little nervously.

“Can I trust you to keep a secret?” she asked him.

“So long as nobody’s hurt by it,” he eventually replied. “Why?”

“I’m pregnant,” she admitted. “About 3 months along. Nate and I...I can’t go in. Not with a baby on the way. Even if the radiation didn’t kill _me_ …”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I get what you’re saying.” He drank some of his coffee as Nora finished her breakfast. “So, what’re you gonna do now?”

“I thought you could use some help with the Minutemen,” she said. He abruptly looked delighted.

“I…yeah! I would…Jesus, yes, we could use your help,” he spluttered, falling over his words. “I just…is it safe? With the baby and all?”

“I’m good at sniping,” Nora told him. “I can always wear some power armour if I have to.”

“Nate’s okay with it?”

“Nate suggested it.”

“Well all right then,” Preston said, rubbing his chin. Nora noticed he was clean-shaven despite all the time spent on the road and felt curious. A plate of steaming Radroach suddenly slid onto the counter in front of Garvey. “Oh! Thanks, Codsworth.”

“Glad to be of service, Mr Garvey!”

“Have you got a plan of action?” Nora asked, and drank some more coffee. Preston nodded, pausing to eat some of the Radroach.

“Damn,” he murmured. “Codsworth, this is amazing.”

“Thank you, Mr Garvey!”

“Taking back settlements,” was all Preston said, and Nora let him eat, finishing her coffee and leaning down to scratch Dogmeat behind the ears.

“Sounds like a good start,” she agreed.

“More coffee, mum?” Garvey asked. “Perhaps another Radroach?”

“Sure, why not?” Nora chuckled. “I’m eating for two now, after all.”

“And I sure as hell can’t be marching you off to fight without breakfast,” Preston added.

“And just for that, Mr Garvey, you can have another serving!”

 

* * *

 

 

Nick split from him shortly before he reached the Brotherhood compound to take a different route, keeping him out of sight. There may have only been 3 soldiers there last time they’d been, but even one was enough to raise an alarm and start a fight.

And Nate didn’t want to kill anyone from an army he hoped to fight in.

The rasp of ferals and the whirr of a minigun was suddenly audible, cutting through the late afternoon sky as Nate approached. He immediately pulled Danse’s rifle off his back and sprinted across College Square. No ferals here, so the sound must have been from the south, and as he approached, he readied himself to wave to Danse-

There were five soldiers outside the station, and none of them were from Recon Squad Gladius.

An armoured soldier was just lowering his minigun when Nate approached, and he levelled the weapon at the oncoming Vault-dweller.

“Halt!” he barked. “You’re entering Brotherhood territory. State your business!”

Several heads turned to look as Nate wandered into view, slipping the rifle back over his shoulder.

“What’s with the itchy fingers?” he complained. “I’m here to join up.”

“Hold up a sec,” a man dressed in the same clothes as Haylen was hurrying over, “you that Vault Dweller? Nate or something?”

“Oh boy, you guys know me by name now?” Nate asked.

“Paladin Danse asked us to keep an eye out,” the scribe nudged the knight with his elbow, “so put the minigun down, Towers. He’s friendly.”

The soldier lowered his weapon. Nate felt his breath release.

“Paladin Danse said there was another Vaultie with you last time?” the scribe said, stepping aside so that Nate could enter the compound. “Is she arriving later?”

“She’s not coming,” Nate said, his brow furrowing. The scribe looked disappointed. Suppose that was to be expected, given that Nora probably got a glowing field report from the Paladin after her stunts keeping his ass in one piece.

“Unfortunate, but it can’t be helped,” the scribe sighed, leading him over to the blue double doors of the station. He pushed them open, calling for Danse. The Paladin looked up from his seat behind the counter, immediately standing the moment he saw Nate. Those big brown eyes settled on him.

_Mmm._

“Nate,” Danse said after a pause. “Thank you, Harlow.”

The scribe nodded, and slipped past Nate to make his way outside. Danse looked back to Nate. “Is your wife…?”

“She’s not coming.” _For once._

Danse nodded, looking disappointed. “Understood. I would’ve liked to have you both join but it can’t be forced.”

 _Take out the word join and I think she would’ve been **entirely** down for that, Paladin_ , Nate thought, and then he tried not to, because _damn_ these suits. He took a few strides across the room and stood in front of the counter just as the Paladin moved to the door.

“I’m pleased you came back,” Danse added. “You need some of the edges knocked off of you, but we could use your skill in the Brotherhood. You’re exactly what we need right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Nate asked. “Didn’t know I made such a good impression.”

“You made _an_ impression,” Danse corrected. “Like I said, you need some corners knocked off, but you’ve got a lot of potential.”

“Well, thank you.”

“I’m ready to take you up to the Prydwen immediately,” Danse added. “How do you feel about heights?”

“Not too bad,” Nate replied. The Paladin made his way round the counter and over to the stairs, gesturing for Nate to follow him as he ascended.

“Good, because you’ll be flying in a vertibird,” the Paladin told him. Nate grinned.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Interesting.” Danse looked back at him briefly. “We never caught your last name, if you have one. Or is it just Nate?”

“Pendleton,” Nate supplied. “I assume that’s how you’ll be addressing me, huh?”

“Initiate Pendleton for the moment,” Danse corrected. “It’s a basic field promotion. I can’t authorise any rank higher than that.”

“So, are we headed onto that flying ship?” Nate asked.

“That’s correct. She’s called the Prydwen. She hasn’t been in our arsenal for long, but she’s been put to devastating good use against the Brotherhood’s enemies,” Danse began.

“I bet,” Nate muttered. Danse pushed open a door, and sunlight streamed in through the opening. Nate walked past him as the noise of whirring engines was suddenly audible. “So what if I get up to the Prydwen and your _Elder_ guy decides he doesn’t like me after all? Do I get thrown off? ‘Cause I know I’ll have been up and seen military secrets and all.”

“Elder Maxson is not going to disapprove of you-”

“Elder who?” Nate breathed.

“Elder Maxson. He’s the commander of this division of the Brotherhood,” Danse told him.

Nate could feel the Paladin’s eyes on him as Nate bit his lip, remembering gentle hands and dark hair, and an icy-blue gaze that never failed to warm him.

_Fuck these suits._

“So what’s this ‘Elder Maxson’ guy like?” Nate asked weakly.

“Hop aboard the vertibird and take a seat,” Danse invited. “You’ll find out for yourself.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED May 19th 2018

_A man, a woman, a robot and a dog walk into a car factory._

There should have been a punchline to the joke, but Nora was just happy that they’d survived the Corvega plant. Late Autumn sunshine filtered down through the tree as she sat outside with Preston, cleaning his wound. Codsworth was floating nearby, watching their perimeter as Dogmeat curled up at their feet. Preston was silent as she poured purified water, then antiseptic, on his cut. He flinched a little at the burn and Nora squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly at him.

“You handled yourself great in there,” he began, as she picked up a stimpak. “I didn’t expect that from you.”

“Why, a soft Pre-War housewife got no business handling a gun?” she chuckled.

“No, no, I didn’t mean I’d expect you to be awful,” he quickly said, “I just wasn’t expecting that much skill.”

“My dad taught me some basics when I was little.” Nora said as she carefully inspected the wound. His fingers twitched as injected him and she stroked her thumb across his palm. “Most of my training came from the five years before the War. Nate and Roger taught me some, sure, but they were deployed for months at a time and it’d just be me and Madelyn, so we used to go down to the nearest gun range and practise.”

“Roger and Madelyn?” Preston asked.

Nora paused. 210 years was a long time, sure, but…there was no guarantee the bombs had wiped _all_ the prejudices of the old world away. On the other hand, this was Preston Garvey, and if she knew him at all, she knew he at least would give her a chance to explain herself.

“Nora?”

“Sort of a long story,” Nora said. “When Nate and I got together, he was…well, he was in a relationship with a couple he’d known for years. Their names were Roger and Madelyn Maxson.”

She watched him to gauge his reaction. After a thoughtful moment, he just nodded.

“So, did you…end up with them?” he asked. Her body relaxed, relief rushing through her.

“Yeah, Madelyn was my girlfriend,” Nora said, smiling. “She taught me a little bit of hand to hand combat too.” She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. “She was in California when the bombs dropped.”

“That’s a damn shame,” Preston said softly.

“It is,” Nora agreed. She frowned. “Was. Is? I…I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Losing a loved one always _is_.”

Nora smiled at him gently. He returned her smile and then looked down, coughing.

“Oh!” she said, releasing his hand. He pulled his glove back on and wiped his forehead with a rag. Nora pulled up the map on her PipBoy and marked the factory as _cleared_ , then leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment as the warm sunlight covered her face.

“Can I ask, what’s it like, being in this world after growing up Pre-War?” Preston asked after the silence had become comfortable. Nora turned to look at him, and then hummed thoughtfully.

“There’s a lot to miss,” she said. “Electricity, central heating, hospitals…all the comforts and utilities. But at the same time…I guess I feel…free.”

“Free?” he repeated. “I guess I didn’t expect that.”

“The wasteland’s tough, sure, and dangerous, but I can handle those things,” Nora said. “At least in a firefight, you know who your enemies are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Relationships like ours were frowned upon,” Nora said, pushing her hair out of her face. “I don’t just mean because Nate was dating a man and I was dating a woman. That…that wasn’t _so_ bad in some places. I guess it was…you couldn’t _stay_ that way.”  

“Stay that way?” Preston inched closer, his expression curious. Nora nodded, scuffing up dirt.

“A woman could kiss a pretty girl and be done with it but you couldn’t marry her or anything. Or you couldn’t _act_ like you were in love with her. If you lived together, you had two rooms or two separate beds and you definitely weren’t sleeping together, no. You were best friends.” She swallowed. “You…you had to hide it, every day of your life. Like you were ashamed. And you couldn’t tell anyone, or you had to vet them first, because if you told the wrong person, that was it.”

Nora looked down at her toes, her eyes stinging. Dogmeat nuzzled her calf, whining, and she reached down to pet him.

“I’m sorry,” Preston said quietly. “Nobody’s ever…I mean none of the Pre-War ghouls ever…talked about that, you know?”

“Hey, I haven’t adjusted yet,” Nora teased, wiping one eye as casually as she could. Preston’s hand squeezed hers. “Still gonna be complaining about how much I miss having intact windows for the next few months.”

“We can make those,” Preston promised with a smile. “Might take some work, but we can make glass.”

“Garvey,” Nora began with a pleased sigh, “anyone ever tell you you’re a gift to mankind?”

His eyes widened briefly and his cheeks flushed. “Thank you kindly, ma’am,” he said.

“I mean it,” she said gently after a moment. “And, even though I’m your subordinate, I want you to know that you can talk to me if you need help. Anything at all.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Nate and I might have been through shit, but you have too.”

“I’m okay right now,” Preston said, his eyes dropping to Dogmeat. He reached down and ran his hand over the dog’s fur.

“Sometimes, the things that happen, they don’t hit us until much later,” Nora said softly. “So it’s never too late to talk about them.”

Preston nodded, and got to his feet. “We should get back to Tenpines,” he announced. “It still needs our help.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You haven’t said a word the whole way here,” Danse began, as they jumped off the vertibird.

“Yeah, I’ve been a little preoccupied,” Nate muttered.

“How’s your stomach?” Danse asked. “Most Wastelanders find travelling by vertibird to be hard on their constitutions. Do you need any water?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Nate said, waving a hand. “I’m used to it.”

“That’s unusual for a Wastelander,” the Paladin said, his voice filled with curiosity. “Would you elaborate?”

“How about after I meet this Elder Maxson, you and I grab a drink and I’ll tell you about all the weird shit I got up to, deal?” Nate asked. The Paladin nodded. Nate could have sworn he looked disappointed.

“Paladin Danse!”

Both men looked up to see a man in a pilot’s cap and fatigues similar to Haylen’s standing on the deck, his arms behind his back. Danse inclined his head to him respectfully.

“Lancer Captain Kells.”

“Good to have you back on board. Is this…”

“Initiate Pendleton, as I mentioned.”

The Lancer Captain’s gaze fell on Nate. Nate replied with a grin, taking in the sight of the Lancer-Captain. _God_ but there were things he’d missed about the military.

A brow rose. “You’re the Vault Dweller.” There was a moment of appraisal. “You’re not exactly what I expected.”

“Oh, hey, I’m great once you get to know me,” Nate said, the grin still firmly in place. Kells looked unimpressed.

“Indeed. You’re to report to the Command Deck, Initiate. Danse, you’re to stay on the Prydwen until the Elder commands otherwise,” he informed them. “Ad Victoriam.”

“Ad Victoriam, sir,” Danse replied.

“Well isn’t he a bucket of sunshine,” Nate murmured, as they made their way out of the docking bay. Danse let out a disapproving grunt as he looked briefly down at Nate, his brows furrowed.

“Lancer Captain Kells is among one of the most _senior_ officers on this ship,” Danse stressed. “Your tone was borderline insubordinate.”

“Will you get into trouble if I carry on like this?” Nate asked, his eyes meeting Danse’s.

“As your sponsor? Yes.”

“Ah, hell.”

“I’ll take that to mean that you appreciate the…seriousness of the situation.”

Danse pushed the door open. Nate took a deep breath as he gazed upon the interior of the ship. Metal walls gleamed under red light, the sun streaming through a set of windows. He could just about make out a figure on the other side of a ladder that led upwards.

“You first.”

Nate stepped into the command centre, moving past the ladder to lean against the doorway. He folded his arms and found himself staring across the room at the man in front of the dirty glass.

The first thing he noticed was the scar, cutting through the man’s cheek from beard to eye. He paused to take a deep breath before he met the man’s gaze, and at the sight of the Elder’s blue eyes he swallowed. Briefly he wondered if they crinkled at the corners when he smiled like Roger’s had done. A dull throb of pain pulsed in his chest.

_Get a fucking hold, Pendleton._

He stood, proud and powerful, skin pale beneath dark hair, arms behind his back, keeping eye contact with each Brotherhood soldier he laid eyes on. Nate swallowed, mentally tracing the cut of his jaw beneath the thick beard. Would it be the same? Similar? There were plenty of things to inherit.

And that _voice_ …

The guy was passionate, that was for certain. There was an undercurrent of righteous fury as he spoke and Nate found himself looking at the guy cautiously as he mentioned synths. Nick had warned him about this. Not that he hadn’t listened, but there was venom in his voice as Maxson spat out the word _synth_. It was a brief slash of ugly in an otherwise beautiful sound, and Nate straightened up a little. He knew Nick. He knew Nick was a good guy. But he also knew he’d been attacked by synths at ArcJet.

But weapons? Was that what they were?

 _Shit_ , Nate sighed internally, _I hate it when I don’t have all the facts._

He only realised he was staring into space when the soldiers brushed past him. He pushed off the doorway and moved further into the room, bright blue eyes watching him as he came nearer. Nate realised as he got closer that the other man was built just as heavily as he was, though he was an inch or two shorter.   

_Fuck, my face is flushed, isn’t it?_

“Paladin Danse, welcome back aboard the Prydwen,” the Elder began. The low rasp of his voice sent a teasing line of heat down his spine and he silently felt thankful that his combat gear was keeping him decent. He was granted a brief reprieve from the man’s gaze as he greeted Danse with a respectful nod.

 _And this…is not helping things_.

“Glad to be back, sir.”

Those eyes found his face again. “And…the Vault Dweller? Is he…?”

Did the Elder sound _hopeful?_

“This is Initiate Pendleton, one of the survivors of Vault 111.” Danse said it like it was a confirmation and Nate wondered if he’d get to know why.  

“And the other?” That hopeful tone again.

“Will not be joining us.” Danse sounded as disappointed as he had before.

“At present or at all?”

“At all, I believe.” Danse looked at Nate for confirmation and Nate gave him a nod. Maxson’s eyes turned to him once more as he spent a moment observing him silently.

The difference between the way the officers looked him over was almost tangible. Kells had given him a once over, sized him up, and moved on.

The Elder was… _devouring_ him. Several seconds of silence passed as his eyes roved up and down Nate’s body, taking him in. He might have imagined the way Maxson’s breathing became just a little less even, so he tried not to smile. Finally, the familiar blue eyes found his own and Maxson straightened up, his shoulders set.

“You are Nathan Pendleton?” he asked.

Nate’s brows furrowed. “I don’t think I told Paladin Danse my first name, sir.”

“All I require from you is a yes or a no, Initiate.”

“Then…yeah. Yes, sir. I’m Nate. Nathan.” Had they found his military records? God fucking forbid. Sanitised or not, he didn’t like the idea of anyone poking through those.

“And you claim to be Pre-War?” The Elder’s jaw was tense by the time he finished asking the question. There was a mix of caution and nerves in the Elder’s voice and he couldn’t help but wonder why. Did it have something to do with Roger and Madelyn? Had they had a role in the Brotherhood? _Shit,_ had they told Anthony about the relationship? Maybe Anthony had talked about it to his kids or…something!

“Except that you’re clearly not over two centuries years old,” the man reasoned, his head tilting a little. His brow had quirked by the smallest amount. Nate was immediately enamoured.

“I like to think I’m pretty handsome for a 250-year-old man,” Nate said, with a grin that quickly died away into an awkward smile. “Vault-Tec put me and my wife in a fridge. We just woke up.”

“Cryogenics.” The Elder looked thoughtful. “It’s a logical explanation for how you got 210 years into the future looking like you do.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The briefest flash of surprise crossed the Elder’s face as Nate watched Danse roll his eyes. “That wasn’t a compliment, Initiate.”

The retort sounded just the tiniest bit rushed. Combined with the break in composure, Nate’s curiosity was piqued as he wondered how old this ‘ _Elder’_ actually was. Either he wasn’t the seasoned commander he looked like he was, or the Brotherhood was shit at cracking jokes. Or both.

“Yes, sir.”

The Elder squared his shoulders. “Confirm your date of birth for me.”

“It’s not for another month, sir, if you’re thinking of throwing a party,” Nate told him, burying the urge to cross his arms. It wouldn’t exactly do to get his ass thrown off the Prydwen for sassing his new CO, but at the same time, was it really necessary for him to be jumping through this many hoops?

“Did you forget which day it was, Initiate?”

 _Oh,_ he _liked_ the sudden hit of personality the Elder showed him. There was a hint of a drawl in the man’s voice and Nate pressed his lips together to keep from licking them.

“No sir, I’m just curious. Do all Initiates get quizzed like this or am I this week’s lucky winner?” Nate asked.

“You won’t know unless you give me an answer,” the man shot back.

“Fair game.” Nate nodded. “22nd of November, 2036.”

“And your birth location?”

“Medford Memorial Hospital, Malden, Massachusetts.”

“When the bombs fell, what was your occupation?”

“I had been honourably discharged from the army,” he replied. The tension in the man’s shoulders seemed to be draining away with each answer, his caution becoming curiosity. Was he answering them…correctly?

Wait. Was he answering a pop quiz about _himself?_

“Paladin Danse tells me you have the remnants of an addiction to Psycho based after a botched attempt to cure it. Do you have any other known addictions?”

 _Damn well better be my turn for truth or dare next after a question like that._ “No,” Nate said. “None I ever knew of or that made themselves known.”

The Elder nodded.  “Your son. Does he require safekeeping?”

Nate’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

“Your son. Your records say you have one. I assume he was brought into the Vault with you and I need to know if he needs to be kept safe.”

A lump filled his throat. “I don’t know where my son is,” Nate said. Maxson’s eyes widened.

“I don’t understand.”

The sudden, phantom warmth of Shaun in his arms seemed to touch his skin, and he looked down at the floor for a moment before he could meet the other man’s gaze. “My son was stolen from me. By the Institute.”

He watched Maxson’s jaw tense. “I see. Did you escape the Vault during his capture?”

Nate shook his head. “No. We were re-frozen after Shaun was taken. The truth is, we don’t know how long it’s been since he was kidnapped. As for getting out…Nora’s pod was opened. Remotely.”

The Elder’s eyes narrowed. “Remotely. Just your wife’s?”

“Just Nora’s. I’ll level with you, Elder, I feel like someone’s been pulling our strings. Or at the very least, they’ve been pulling hers.”

“Is that so?”

“The Institute kidnaps a baby and re-freezes his parents. The mother wakes up alone in a frozen Vault because the father is assumed dead. If the father is dead, the only course of action she’s got is to go chasing after her baby. So, whoever released her presumed they were dealing with a vulnerable young woman chasing leads in the dark with little to no backup.”  

“It’s a plausible theory,” Maxson agreed. “Based on our observations of the Institute, it fits their MO. They often take items of value and pieces of technology from the surface. If there’s something they required from your child, I doubt they had any morals against simply _acquiring_ him regardless of who held him.”

“The plan’s worked well so far but unfortunately, I guess even the elusive boogeyman can’t account for everything,” Nate said. Maxson’s brow quirked again.

“How so?”

“Well, there’s two unknown variables here. One of them is me. The other one is…well, _Nora_.”

“How is your wife the unknown variable if she’s the main subject of this…experiment? Test? Plan?”

“Experiment, probably,” Nate replied. “And the truth is…well, if you’d ever met her, you’d know. She’s not exactly ‘vulnerable Pre-War housewife’ material.” A warm swell of pride filled his chest.

Maxson didn’t look convinced. “If your wife is what they’re after, I don’t see why you didn’t bring her here. We can safeguard her from the Institute.”

“I think whoever’s running this test wants _her_ to go to _them_.” Nate looked out of the window for a moment and cast his eyes over the ruined city below. “Which is why I want her to stay out of this as much as possible.”

“Again, surely keeping her under the watch of the Brotherhood is the safest place for her.” Maxson’s eyes were steely but confused. Nate didn’t feel like he was testing the man’s patience but at the same time, Maxson didn’t seem impressed at the way Nate had simply disregarded his advice.  

“Nora’s elusive liberators are going to expect her to be coming for Shaun,” Nate said. “They aren’t going to expect her to be picking tatos and shooting raiders. And while they’re watching her do that, I’m going to be up here, doing what it takes to blast a hole in the Institute’s front door.”  

Maxson fell silent, gazing at him with lowered brows and curious eyes. “Thus keeping the attention on her and not on you. It’s a clever move. We’ve taken steps of our own to ensure that the Institute is unable to infiltrate the Prydwen using their technology anyhow.”

Nate nodded. “So is the quiz over?”

“Just one more question.”

Nate’s brow rose. “Sure, why not.”

“What was his wife’s name?”

Nate drew back, brows lowered. “Whose wife?”

“Roger Maxson.” To his credit, the Elder didn’t waste time looking embarrassed at his lack of clarification. “Her name isn’t recorded in the Brotherhood histories and despite the best efforts of our scribes, we’ve been unable to obtain that information from various service records recovered during our occupation of the ruins of the Pentagon back in the Capital Wasteland.”

“Why don’t you have her name?” Nate asked, trying to keep the offense from his voice. There was no way Roger would ever have forgotten his wife’s name.

“She fell during the first year after the War,” Maxson explained. “Anything that mentioned her did not survive the last two centuries.”

The grief felt like a burning sword in the gut. He swallowed, clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking. He’d known she was dead. They were two centuries on from the years he’d spent living as their boyfriend. But hearing it like this felt like it had happened yesterday.

The first _year…_

“Madelyn.” He couldn’t stop his voice from cracking as his eyes stung. “Madelyn Elena.”

Maxson was watching him intently again. But this time there was nothing in it that made Nate feel as though the other man were trying to consume him and for that, Nate was glad. He couldn’t deal with that, not now. Not after what he’d just been told.

“I had to be certain,” Maxson said after a moment. “As I said before, we’ve taken steps to protect ourselves. This level of scrutiny is only necessary when we encounter cases such as your own.”

“What does that mean?” Nate asked. He felt like snarling it but he didn’t. It wasn’t Maxson’s fault that Madelyn had died before her time.

“The Brotherhood of Steel was founded by my ancestor, High Elder Roger Maxson.” The man squared his shoulders. “He deserted the United States Army shortly before the War and established the Brotherhood, in order to seek out and destroy any who were abusing technology for their own gain. Part of this involved creating a Codex that we live by and recording the Brotherhood’s history.”

“Let me guess. He put me and Nora in that history.”

“You and your wife were assumed to have died after the bombs fell on Boston and you were named posthumously as founding members of the Brotherhood, along with himself, his wife, and those present during his desertion.”

Nate’s eyes widened. “Fuck, really?” He’d hoped he would be able to ask these guys for help, and apparently Roger had unwittingly made that job even easier. He silently thanked him.

“Did Danse tell you who I am?” the Elder asked.

Nate nodded. He felt a glimmer of amusement. _So I guess this makes me the Brotherhood’s equivalent of a founding father. And the Elder here is dying to ask some questions._ “You’re Elder Maxson,” he said aloud. “Roger’s descendant.”

“My name is Arthur Maxson, Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel’s division here on the East Coast,” Maxson told him. “Given who you are, I had to confirm your identity.”

“Imagine if I’d failed a pop quiz about _myself_ ,” Nate muttered. “It’d be whatever the opposite of narcissism is.”

“Now, to the business at hand.” Maxson – Arthur – gestured to Nate. “Danse field-promoted you to Initiate but he can’t bestow any rank higher than that. So it falls to me to grant you the rank of Knight. Your new title comes with a suit of power armour to protect you on the field of battle.”

“Knight, huh?” Nate asked, his head tilting. _Roger really titled his soldiers after Knights and Paladins? What’s next?_

“You don’t sound like you approve.” Maxson’s brows were drawn.

“I don’t disapprove. I just didn’t expect we were bringing back the feudal system,” Nate said with a grin. “But I guess it’s not wrong. Not with the way things are out there.”

“I’m pleased you see the logic.” There was snark that had caught him unawares before. “In any event, welcome aboard the Prydwen, Knight Pendleton. You’ll want to familiarise yourself with the Prydwen’s staff. Proctor Quinlan in particular will have our history available if you wish to study it.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Nate agreed.

“Ad Victoriam,” Maxson said, and saluted him. Nate paused, his brows raising. After a moment, he mirrored the man’s stance.

“Ad Victoriam, sir. Will that be all?”

“That will be all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora wiped a line of muck off her forehead, steam rising into her face from the barrel of hot water below her. Even though the settlers at Tenpines had offered her and Preston a place to sleep for the night, it had still been light enough that they decided to risk trekking back to Sanctuary. Which meant that Nora got to collapse on her own bed tonight and not sleep back to back in a stranger’s house.

The only thing that was missing was Nate. She hadn’t heard from him all day.

The soft music of the classical radio and the hiss of Codsworth frying radroach in the kitchen was abruptly overridden by a series of long, loud beeps. Nora’s eyes darted to her PipBoy. The screen flickered a little, displaying the words INCOMING TRANSMISSION, with ACCEPT and DENY below.

She pressed _ACCEPT._

_“Hello?”_

Nate’s voice filled the room and all of the worry and stress of the day immediately fled from her body. “Hey, _priya_ ,” she sighed, taking a seat on the toilet lid. “I didn’t realise our PipBoys could do _this_.”

_“It’s great, right? One of the scribes on the Prydwen taught me. Said there was this girl from a vault once who taught them all.”_

“So, you’re on the ship?”

Nate fell silent, and she could hear a deep thrum in the background. The sound of people talking and moving filled the air. _“Welcome to the Prydwen,”_ he said. He sounded awed. _“I still can’t believe this exists.”_

“What’s it like?” She’d only seen the outside. Stood to reason it’d be fairly dark on the inside though, given the lack of windows.

_“Well, I’m all the way up on the top railing on the inside of the balloon, and underneath me there are beds, Scribe Neriah’s weird zoo, the armour bay on the second floor – technically it’s the third floor? There’s a med bay, a records room, a mess hall, and I think there are showers around here too – they’re equipped with condensers and they run the pipes past the jet engines to keep it hot. I might hit those tonight and have a shower.”_

Nora exhaled heavily at the thought of Nate in the shower and rolled her eyes. “You’re not even here and you’re…god, I miss you.”

_“Ah shit, I can’t believe I wound you up by talking about showers and you’re not even here. Dammit.”_

“Change the subject before I march over to the airport and demand they let me in,” Nora said, sighing. “I want a shower. And you.”

Nate laughed. _“Tell them who you are and they’d be scrambling to let you on.”_

“Really?” Nora made a surprised face despite Nate’s absence. “Did you make a good impression?”

_“No, we both did. On the guy who founded the Brotherhood.”_

Her brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

_“It was Roger, Nor.”_

It took a moment for her to understand. “Oh my god.”

_“He was stationed out in California at the Mariposa military base. It was being used to run tests on FEV – the stuff that makes super mutants – and they were using military prisoners. They weren’t told it was happening and when they found out, Roger’s CO had a breakdown and killed himself. He radioed the army to tell them he was deserting but nothing ever came of it because the bombs dropped a couple days later.”_

Nora’s eyes shut and she leaned against the cold wall. “What happened then?”

 _“You sound how I feel. Once his CO was dead, Roger killed the scientists and eventually left the base after they sealed it up. They made their way to a government fallout shelter but…”_ Nate swallowed. _“Madelyn died, Nor. She was killed on the way there.”_

Nora couldn’t stop the tears that started pouring down her cheeks. Her sobs filled the small bathroom as she pressed a hand to her mouth. Her heart felt like someone had torn it in half and the pain in her gut seemed suddenly worse than childbirth. It was one thing to know Madelyn had died. She had hoped it was old age, side-by-side with her husband even if she never saw either of them again. This was infinitely worse.

“Alone,” she said, choking on her words. “He _was alone_.”

She could hear the gasping sobs of her husband from the other side of the transmission and she tucked her knees under her chin.

“That’s not fair!” She wiped her eyes, a lump in her throat. “That’s not- that’s not fair, that’s not fucking _fair-_ ”

“I know.”

There was a long silence, broken by Codsworth knocking on the door. “Mum?” he called. “Is everything all right? I could hear you crying and I was hoping I can help.”

_“Oh god, now I distressed Codsworth.”_

“It’s ok, Codsworth,” Nora called, but her voice was weak and wavery. “I just…I found out something sad.”

“Dinner is ready, mum. Please come out, I’m terribly worried about you.”

_“You go eat. I should find my bunk. I didn’t mean to…I’m sorry I upset you, sweetheart.”_

“No, it’s okay.” Nora wiped her nose. “I’m glad you told me. I can…I can mourn her properly now. Both of them. What about Roger? When did he die?”

_“2135. Of cancer.”_

“Holy _shit_.” Nora whistled. “Wow. 94. That’s not bad for the wasteland.”

 _“No, it’s not.”_ Nate’s voice was filled with pride. _“I love you. I miss you. I can’t wait to see you again.”_

“I love you too.”

_“Stay safe.”_

“Wait!” Nora gasped. “I joined the Minutemen! And we took back a settlement after killing some raiders! So that was my day today.”

_“Do you have a uniform?”_

“Not yet.”

Nate sighed. _“Guess I’ll just have to use my imagination. I love you, sweetheart. I’m proud of you.”_

“I’m proud of you too.” She didn’t want to switch off the call but she knew she had to. “I need to eat. I…god, I want to be with you.”

_“I know. I miss you. Ask Preston for a hug if it gets too much.”_

“I will.”

_“Okay. I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

The transmission shut off and Nora immediately zipped up her suit and pushed open the door to get out of the silence. The comforting sound of Codsworth’s thruster made the kitchen warm and cosy as he served up radroach with tato mash and carrots.

“Thanks, Codsworth,” Nora sighed as she pulled up a stool.

“Of course!” Codsworth placed down a mug and poured her a cup of coffee. “If I may, mum, what was the news?”

“Do you remember the Maxsons?” Nora asked.

“Of course I remember the Maxsons!” Codsworth said. “They were always very polite to me. I really did like them.”

Nora picked up her cutlery. “I…Nate told me that Madelyn was killed just after the bombs dropped.”

“Oh, mum,” Codsworth said softly. “Oh, I’m sorry. That’s awful. That’s horrible. Oh, how dreadful. I hope it was painless.”

“I’m not sure,” Nora sighed. “I…I knew she was dead, but…”

A sharp rapping sound filled the air and Nora turned to the door. “Hello?”

“It’s me,” Preston called. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Sure.” Nora drew a finger under her eye and then patted the stool next to her. “Come sit.”

“You all right?” he asked, as he took a seat. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m okay. I found out Madelyn was killed instead of dying of old age, though, so I just…I’m processing that.”

“Oh damn.” Preston put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Nora. That’s awful. When did it happen?”

“First few days of the war.” She looked down at her plate and her vision blurred. She blinked a couple times and cut up some of the radroach. “I’m not sad for me. I’m alive. But Roger…he lost all three of us in the blink of an eye. It’s hard to think about someone you love going through those kinds of trials.”

“I get that.” He took a sip from the coffee that Codsworth gave him. “I came by to ask you something but, if you’re busy, it can wait.”

“No, no, I’m…I’m okay,” she wiped her eyes with a thumb and then put a chunk of roach in her mouth.

“Are you sure? You just got hit with something heavy. I’m not gonna pull you down with more if you need a minute.” His eyes were wide, his face soft with worry, and Nora squeezed his arm.

“Is Dogmeat okay?” she asked.

Preston nodded. “Dogmeat is fine.”

“Then I can handle anything.”

Preston laughed softly and then trailed off, looking down at the coffee for a few moments. Nora waited for him to speak. A nervous look had come over his face.

“Are you sure _you’re_ okay?”

He nodded. “I…never told you how I became the last of the Minutemen,” he said after a moment. “When I was a kid, I looked up to the Minutemen. They were my heroes. I couldn’t wait to join up and help them out.”

“But it didn’t turn out that way,” Nora guessed.

He nodded. “I was 17 when I joined Colonel Hollis. We had some good years. I think we were making a difference. And if there was any bad blood or infighting, General Becker kept a lid on it. But after he died, everything went to hell. Nobody was there to replace him. In the end, the Gunners barely needed to do a thing to knock us down. We did it ourselves.”

“I’m so sorry, Preston.” She knew her food was getting cold but she didn’t care. The Minuteman was staring hard at his coffee, his eyes shining.

“When the Gunners turned up at Quincy, they sent for help. We were the only ones who showed up.” He swallowed. “The others turned their backs on them. So Quincy got taken. And it _just_ …” He threw up a hand and looked at her. Fury lit his eyes. “These were supposed to be the good guys! And they just let those people die. And after that, I tried my damn best to keep the rest from getting killed but…I screwed that up too.”

“Preston,” she said softly, raising a hand to cup his cheek. She could see the tears in his eyes. “I have no doubt you did _everything_ to help these people. I can’t picture you doing anything less. But it wasn’t your fault.”

“No?” He smiled bitterly. “They all put their trust in me and I failed them.”

“We can’t save everyone.” She smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone and his eyes closed briefly. “Doesn’t matter how hard we try. I know it’s hard remembering that – hell, I struggle with it too – but sometimes the odds are stacked against you.”

He fell silent. “I didn’t mean to hit you with this on the same day you found out about your girlfriend,” he said eventually. “I just…want you to know the reason why I…I’m asking you to lead the Minutemen for me.”

Nora reeled back, shaking her head in surprise. “Okay, that’s not what I expected. What…holy shit, Preston, what the hell makes you think _I’m_ qualified to be General? Why not ask Nate?”

“First of all, Nate’s busy with the Brotherhood,” Preston pointed out. “Second of all, I’ve seen you at work. You’re a capable fighter, sure, but the way you made that chem dealer stand down at the trading post? I hadn’t seen anything like that in…god, I don’t even know how long.”

She felt her cheeks flush. “That was just me putting on my lawyer voice.”

“But it worked,” Preston said, a tiny smile on his lips. “Besides, you helped me get a settlement back under our flag. And remember when we all got to Sanctuary and you helped Sturges build a generator and get everyone organised? I can keep going if you want.”

Nora pressed her lips together, a warm swell of pride rising up in her. “Preston, I just…I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t know if I’d be good enough.”

“I think you would,” Preston said. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

She looked into Preston’s hopeful eyes and placed her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay! Okay. I can…I’ll do it. If you _really_ think I’m the right choice, I trust you.”

“Wait, really?” His face broke into a grin.

“Yes. If you…If you really need me, I’ll do it.”

“That’s fantastic! We’ve got a hell of a lot of work ahead of us, I’m not gonna sugar coat it. We lost a lot of settlements to apathy even before Quincy, and our base, the Castle, was overrun decades ago by some kinda sea monster,” he paused to take a drink of his coffee, “but we can start with settlements that ask for our help and go from there.”

Nora smiled. “Well, I guess we should start making plans, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nate touched the PipBoy screen as the call ended. Just hearing her voice was enough to raise him out of the rut he’d been in for the past few hours. A rut he’d just thrown Nora into. _Shit_. Hopefully Preston was around.

Footsteps clanged against the metal walkway and Nate looked up from his position on the floor to see Arthur Maxson standing above him, hands clasped behind his back.

“Knight.”

Well, the view now certainly helped raise his spirits. “Sir,” he said politely. “What brings you all the way up here?”

“Quinlan said you came up here an hour ago,” Maxson replied.

“I just needed time alone,” Nate told him, shrugging. “Had some things to think over. I read up a lot about the early Brotherhood.”

The Elder’s brow quirked. “What did you think of it?”

“I can’t believe Anthony didn’t keep his _fucking_ helmet on!” Nate exclaimed. “Sorry, I know he’s important to the Brotherhood, but I thought I helped raise my godson better than _that_.”

Maxson looked like he was choking. “You helped raise the second High Elder Maxson?” he asked, his voice deceptively even.

Nate nodded. “I was there when he was born. Roger and Madelyn were only 22 at the time.”

There was a strange look in Maxson’s eyes and Nate wondered what he was thinking about. For the second time today, he wondered just how old this man was and wished he’d looked that up too.

No, he’d made his choice. He’d wanted to know about Roger and Madelyn and what happened after the war. It wasn’t as though he was exactly pressed for time when it came to research.

“Was there anything else, sir?” he asked.

Maxson looked at him. “As Elder of the Brotherhood, I work hard to ensure that the soldiers under my command are looked after, both physically and mentally.”

“You were worried about me?” Nate asked with an arched brow. _Holy shit_.  

The Elder’s brow furrowed. “I assume by your reaction that this wasn’t the case during your active service?”

Nate laughed. “Fuck no. It was more like, ‘ _Pendleton, are you alive?’_ ” he said, imitating the voice of a former CO. “Then they’d,” he mimed drop-kicking something, “and that was it. They’d give you drugs if it enhanced your skills in battle though. Cut down on the need for counselling if you were so high you couldn’t remember using a flamethrower on some Reds the last time you fought.”

Those blue eyes regarded him with new curiosity. “How much research did you do, in the end?”

There was an underlying hopefulness in his voice that didn’t match the stoic demeanour and Nate tried not to smile. It was the same sound he’d heard earlier when he’d been asked if he knew who he was talking to. Maxson wanted to know if Nate had found anything that talked about _him_.

“I got up to 2155, but I skimmed a little here and there,” he admitted. “I…I had to stop after I found out about Anthony.” He looked down at his PipBoy. He hadn’t told Nora that, not yet. “I just…his _helmet!_ In the middle of a damn battle?!”

“More than a few scribes have proposed theories regarding that,” Maxson finally said. Again, Nate wondered what exactly had gone through his head in the brief moments of silence just before. Anger? Nate had just repeatedly expressed his exasperation with the man’s long-dead relative. Was this the most diplomatic response?

“Yes sir,” he replied. “So, was that all?”

“Not unless you want to know ahead of time what your mission is tomorrow.”

“Sure, it’ll help me plan what kind of firepower I get from Teagan to prep,” Nate replied, resting his arms on his knees.

“There’s a military base below of named Fort Strong. Are you familiar with it?” Maxson asked.

Nate shrugged, lifting his hands a little. “I know of it. I never went there.”

“Currently it’s infested with super mutants,” Maxson told him. “As if that weren’t bad enough, they’re sitting on a stockpile of Fat Man shells that we could use in our campaign.”

“So you want me to go down and wipe out everything green?”

“And secure the stockpile once you’ve done so. I don’t enjoy the thought of one of those aberrations working out how to fire a Fat Man and getting a lucky shot in,” Maxson said. His brows were furrowed and there was a tightness in his voice that almost made Nate reel with just how _unlike_ Roger it sounded.

“I can do that.”

“I would hope so.”

There was a long pause after he finished talking. Nate met Maxson’s eyes again. He felt the words _was that all, sir,_ sitting on his tongue and had a brief thought that he had been transported to some kind of comedy skit where he couldn’t get rid of his new CO. Not that he really wanted to. The man seemed…well, he was easy on the eyes, for one thing.

“You really want a guy who had a Psycho addiction?” he suddenly asked. “I get the high whether I like it or not and it really fucks me up in battle, sir.”

“Fort Strong is your trial run,” Maxson told him. “I’ll have Cade begin work on a proper cure when you return.” The Elder fixed him with a stern look. “I hope you aren’t prone to cabin fever, Knight, because if the danger is severe enough, I may have to ground you.”

“Ground me,” Nate repeated, “aboard the Prydwen? Is that even possible?”

Maxson’s lips twitched, just a little. “If you read up our history, Knight, you’d know I’m well-known for carrying out the impossible,” Maxson said.

Nate shot him a grin and hoped his breathing wasn’t betraying his reaction to the other man’s amusement. “Yeah, but I’m a special case, sir.”

Maxson’s eyes narrowed and he gave him a once-over. “Pendleton, I have no doubt about that.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’d like to say the mission was successful,” Maxson began. “You secured the stockpile, wiped out the mutants, and took no casualties. But quite frankly, Knight Pendleton, I’m surprised at that last part. Your skills in the field are incomparable – _were_ incomparable. Then you lost your damn mind.”

Nate winced as the scribe tending him cleaned one of his wounds.

“Yeah, that happens,” he grunted.

“Does it?” the Elder barked. “Perhaps a warning of the _depth_ of your issues might have been considered.”

“I had a _Psycho_ addiction,” Nate asserted. “Please tell me you understand the ramifications of a drug addiction.”

“Somewhat.”

“Then let me describe it,” he growled. “I got used to having that shit pumped into my body, whether I liked it or not. Whether I knew about it or not. And when they stopped dosing me, my body thought the crap they put in me was _meant_ to be there, so guess what, _it made those chemicals anyway_.”

“Knight…”

“And if you can’t help me, or at least understand that _I’m fighting hormones_ , something I have no control over, then I’m getting out of the Brotherhood, now. I don’t care whose kid you are.”

Nate watched Maxson’s throat bob, and the Elder’s face twitched.

“You pose a danger to yourself,” Maxson informed him. “I can’t have soldiers rushing into battle as recklessly as you.”

Nate winced at the next cleansing swab across his cut arm.

“I don’t exactly plan the suicide runs,” he told Maxson cheerfully.

“Of that I’m certain,” the Elder muttered. “But you still have issues that need resolving. You’re confined to the Prydwen until Knight Captain Cade has found a way to do so.”

“You’re kidding,” Nate groaned.

“Not in the slightest. I’m sure you can keep yourself busy until Cade considers you fit for field duty. The scribes in particular have a bevy of questions they want answered.”

Nate wasn’t a stupid man. In fact, he liked to consider himself quite perceptive. And as he slid off the sick bed and onto his slightly shaky feet, he could see the Elder made no attempt to hide the way he gazed at the soldier’s dark, muscle-lined chest.

“Yes _sir_.”

He slid himself slowly back into his orange suit, and those intense blue eyes followed his fingers to the zip, gliding up as his hand pulled the metal up, _clicking_ provocatively. A moment later he picked up both gloves, clamping one between his teeth as he slid the other onto his hand before putting on the first glove. He saluted.

Maxson’s throat bobbed again.

“On your way, soldier,” he rasped.

Danse was wandering the decks as he left the medbay, and Nate waved to him cheerfully.

“I trust Cade was able to help you,” Danse began, approaching the Knight.

“Yep, only lost two limbs and Maxson’s sense of dignity,” Nate agreed.

“I beg your pardon?” Danse asked.

“Your fearless leader was admiring the view,” Nate chuckled. “Our fearless leader. Anyway. Point is, I think he likes me.”

“What?”

“Elder Maxson has a crush,” Nate explained. “On me. Or at least he appreciates me physically.”

“He should be aware that’s inappropriate,” Danse muttered. “You’re already married.” Nate snickered. Danse fixed him with a confused look. “I wasn’t aware I said anything humorous.”

“Mmm,” Nate murmured. “Don’t worry, Danse. I’m not going to lodge a complaint.”

“I assure you, he would never make advances,” Danse told him.

“Ehhhh, that wouldn’t really be a problem,” Nate said. “Anyway, I should go talk to these scribes. You busy, or do you want to find out what your first Elder got up to?”

“I don’t understand,” Danse started, “why wouldn’t it be a problem?”

The Knight shot him a grin, and started heading towards Quinlan’s office.

“Pendleton!”

Danse was forced to keep up with the Knight, a man surprisingly nimble at 6’3 and easily lost in a sea of orange jumpsuits despite that. By the time he got there, Nate was sitting in a chair, and scribes were converging on the location like Mirelurks on a carcass.

“Your contributions will, I’m sure, be greatly appreciated,” Quinlan was saying, as he put a new holotape in one of the recorders. “Are you ready?”

“Just…ask me real stuff, stuff you _need_ to know,” Nate said.

“Of course. The scribes will endeavour to keep their questions _appropriate_ ,” Quinlan assured him. “This is Proctor Quinlan, of the Order of the Quill, November 3rd, in the year 2287. The journey into the Commonwealth has yielded one unprecedented result. We have with us one Nathan Pendleton, the much-referenced friend of High Elder Roger Maxson. He was cryogenically frozen on the day the bombs fell, and was recently thawed out from Vault 111. The Knight clearly remembers Roger Maxson and has agreed to answer a few questions regarding him. Knight Pendleton was born...”

“Medford Memorial Hospital, Malden, Massachusetts, November 22nd,  2037.”

“And you met Roger Maxson in the year 2058, both as soldiers in the US Army?”

“That is correct.”

“Who would like to ask the first question?”

“Proctor?”

“Scribe Hartley.”

Nate looked up expectantly at the young scribe.

“Knight, how would you have described Roger Maxson?” she asked.

“Physically? He was an inch or two shorter than me, Caucasian, blue eyes, dark hair. As a person? He was easy to put trust in and he always tried to do the right thing. He was responsible, clever, a quick thinker, and my closest friend.”

“Next question, yes, Scribe Waller.”

“Knight, did you ever meet the first Lady Maxson?”

Nate…Nate looked like he was trying not to snigger. Danse’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah. Uh, we were familiar.”

“And what was her name?” a female scribe asked.

“Madelyn,” he replied. “M-A-D-E-L-Y-N. Born Madelyn Elena Wethers in November 19th, 2040. Married Roger Maxson on June 24th, 2060. I was best man at their wedding.”

“And you were close with the family?”

“Yep. My wife and I were godparents to their son Anthony.”

“So your wife knew them too?”

There it was. That twitch of the muscle, like Nate was fighting a grin.

“Yep.”

“Next question, Scribe Haylen?”

Nate smiled at the familiar face, before tilting his head expectantly.

“Knight Pendleton, this question might get a bit…personal,” she warned. “In…uh…the first Elder’s recordings, he mentions how you all spent a lot of time together. The way he talks about you and your wife, it almost sounds as though the intentions were…romantic.”

Nate wasn’t even _trying_ to hide the grin. A lot of bemused expressions were being passed around the group, a vague murmur of interest underlying it all.

“What are you asking, Scribe?” Nate inquired.

“Was…were…any of you having an affair? Sleeping with each other, behind each other’s backs?”

And suddenly the room was filled with silence.

“No, we were not having an affair. I wasn’t seeing Roger or Madelyn behind my wife’s back, and the same for her,” he replied.

A visible deflation of scribes.

“No, actually, we were all sleeping together in a polyamorous relationship,” he added.

“I’m sorry, what?” Danse asked, as the scribes burst into gasps and various blasphemies.

“Roger Maxson was my boyfriend,” Nate explained. “We started dating shortly after he joined the army. When he married Madelyn four years later, they were together but I was an unofficial member of the relationship. No, his kids aren’t mine, we were very careful about that. And, I mean, I think you’d _notice_ …both of them are- _were_ pretty _white_ …”

The scribes were in a frenzy of discussions. Quinlan looked shocked.

“Oh, one question!” a scribe yelled. “Your wife, she was part of the relationship too, yeah?”

“Yep.”

The man slammed his hands down on a desk.

“ _I knew it_ ,” he hissed. “You _all_ owe me 100 caps!”

Loud protestations filled the room, and Nate sat watching with a grin.

“Enough questions for today. This is Proctor Quinlan, signing off.”

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s Sanctuary, Red Rocket, Abernathy Farm, Tenpines Bluff, Starlight Drive in, Outpost Zimonja and Graygarden,” Nora began. “Not bad.”

“7,” Preston agreed. “It’s a good number. We’re lucky they’re close together. We’d have trouble communicating with them. Our radios aren’t strong enough to reach beyond Graygarden.”

“Any way to boost the signal?” she asked.

“There’re relay towers dotted around the place, but they’re difficult to defend,” Preston replied. “What’re you thinking? Put up the satellites?”

“And see if we can defend them,” Nora added. “If not, we may have to keep passing by in order to keep them extended.”

“That’s gonna be a drag,” Preston muttered. “Well, there is _one_ other thing…”

“Which is?”

“We had a base of operations once at the Castle. Used to be the old Fort Independence, on the east end of the Commonwealth. About 40 years ago, it got taken out from under us. Some kind of…sea monster,” Preston explained. “The radio tower there could reach across the whole damn Commonwealth.”

“So, how many Minutemen will it take to get it back?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll send out a signal and see who turns up.”

“I’ll see if Nate can join us,” Nora added. “He used to have command of a squad of his own, and even without that experience he’s still a veteran.”

“That’d be perfect. How long are we giving them to get there?”

“Is a week long enough?” Nora asked.

“Probably. We might have to divert to Goodneighbour to restock.”

“What’s Goodneighbour?”

“It’s…uh…it’s a settlement, in the middle of Boston,” Preston began. “It’s run by a ghoul named Hancock.”

“Like John Hancock?”

“That’s what he calls himself.”

“Somebody’s a history buff,” she murmured. “Why do you sound so _hesitant_ though?”

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Goodneighbour is…it’s full of junkies and gangsters,” Preston sighed. “Hancock’s…he’s a good guy, but…”

“…he runs a settlement full of junkies and gangsters,” Nora finished. “Better me going there than…well, Nate would probably try and burn the place down.”

“Which, I guess is fair, considering his history,” Preston said quietly. “Man, if my commanding officers ever fucked me over like that…”

“Well, I’m not planning on it, Garvey,” Nora chuckled. She squeezed his arm and tried not to do it again. The muscle beneath her fingers…

“I appreciate that,” he said with a grin. “Time to make a move?”

“Yep. Let’s go see what we can get out of the Workshop and then find the nearest relay tower. Won’t take long to set up a message and set it to replay.”


	8. Chapter 8

“That’s the first set of immunisations done,” Cade began. “If you’d like to put your suit back on.”

Nate slid his arms back into the orange suit, pulling the zip back up and getting up from the chair.

“And how many more of these do I need?” he asked.

“As many as it takes.”

“How long am I going to be off the field for?”

“I’ve projected up to a week or two.”

“Oh, I’m going to go insane.”

Cade opened his mouth and Nate’s PipBoy began to blare.

_“All Minutemen  report to the Castle. I repeat, all Minutemen  report to the Castle. In a week we retake Fort Independence. General Pendleton, over and out.”_

“Oh, come on!” Nate cried. “My wife has _literally_ set up a brand new militia to run, I can’t be stuck here for two weeks!”

“You’re not fit for duty.”

“Arghhh.”

“Only Elder Maxson can overturn my orders, Knight Pendleton.”

“Then I’ll go and ask him!”

“He’ll say no,” Cade warned, dropping the needle from the syringe into a flask of alcohol.

“Still worth a shot.”

It didn’t take him long to reach Maxson’s office, and he rapped smartly on the door. And then he grinned, because he was pretty sure he could hear his own voice on a holotape on the other side. The recording stopped abruptly.

“Come in,” Maxson’s voice said.

He opened the door and stepped inside the man’s quarters.

“Pendleton,” the Elder started. “Is there a problem?”

“I need you to overturn Cade’s orders,” Nate said. “Uh…the Minutemen are having a ‘retake their base’ party and I kind of want to join in.”

“Why would you be interested in the Minutemen?”

Maxson stood from his chair, pushing aside the recorder, regarding him with a curious stare. Nate shrugged a little awkwardly.

“Uhh…my wife is running them.”

The Elder stiffened.

“Your wife.”

“Yeah, my wife.”

Maxson’s eyes flicked to the holotape. Nate could almost see it whirring in his mind, the script he must have been listening to, _in a polyamorous relationship,_ that sharp brain trying to process the fourth member of the group. Was he trying to picture her?

“Nora.”

“That’s right, sir. I just need one day. Just one. I want to help out.”

“Negative. You’re recuperating. As I understand, you’ve only just been given the first batch of immune shots.”

“It’s one day!”

“Are you arguing with me, Knight Pendleton?”

“Maybe a little?”

The Elder rolled his eyes but said nothing, and then he looked back at Nate.

“No. You’re a valuable asset, especially to the Scribes. You’re also in need of multiple immunisations and a way to cure your drug issues.”

“An asset you’ve only seen in combat once.”

“We have your army records from the Citadel, Knight. Every one of them tells us a story of glowing praise and great criticism. Like it or not, however, I’m not going to exploit your… _biological troubles_ …as a weapon. You’re staying put.”

“But-”

“You could cause damage to yourself and other members of the Brotherhood. You are _grounded_ , Knight.”

“I…”

Nate took a deep breath.

“Yes, sir.”

“But as a gesture of goodwill, I’m sending Paladin Danse in your stead.”

The Knight perked up, and resisted the growing urge to hug the Elder as he shot him a grin instead.

“Seriously?!”

“The Minutemen aren’t our enemy. Indeed, they could assist us in wiping out some of the scum.”

“Thank you, sir. Should I go tell Danse?” Nate asked.

“That would save one of the scribes a trip. However, I’d like you to report to my quarters again at 21:00 hours,” Maxson added, his face strangely blank. Nate’s head tilted.

“…uh, yes sir.”

“Well, then.” There was a pause. “You’re dismissed, Knight.”

And Nate saluted, and walked away.

In that brief pause, those eyes had been looking him up and down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry about that,” the ghoul chuckled, wiping his knife clean. Nora’s eyes flicked between him and the cooling body on the cobblestones with little more than raised eyebrows, even as her heart was pounding in her chest.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she replied. He gave her a filthy grin.

“Good. Goodneighbour’s a welcoming community, and Finn here,” a gesture to the corpse, “wasn’t interested in helpin’ us showcase that. Besides…”

He looked her up and down briefly.

“Can’t let him try and hustle the General, huh?”

Her eyes widened, just a little.

“So you know who I am?” she asked. He nodded, putting the weapon away.

“Pinup Girl in Vault Blue?” he said. “Oh yeah. What brings you to my side of town, General?”

“Just restocking,” she replied. “We’re prepping for an assault on the Castle.”

“Jesus,” Hancock whistled. “You got enough firepower for that?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Well, not that I like to toss lives away, but there’s a guy down the stairs, name’s MacCready. He’s a mercenary, crack shot, smart mouth. He’s 250 caps up front but he does good work. I’d suggest bringin’ him along too.”

“Thanks.”

She felt heat rising along her skin as the ghoul kept staring.

“And hey, if you need a drink whilst you’re looking for him down in the Third Rail, ask Charlie to put it on my tab.”

“I…I will do,” she managed. “Thanks, Hancock.”

“You’re welcome, dollface.”

“Third Rail’s down here,” Preston began quickly, leading her away from the ghoul, around the square. “I know who MacCready is. And Hancock’s right. We need a guy like him. He’s arrogant and rude, but he knows his stuff.”

“Do we have 250 caps?” Nora asked. Preston reached into his satchel and pulled out a caps stash, counting.

“I’ll see if one of the merchants can take some of this gear we got. Anything you wanna keep before I sell it?”

They paused and had a quick search through the bags.

“I’ll take this gun, it’s got a better range. This one’s got a better firing rate. You keeping the musket?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do we need any ammunition?”

“How many caps have you got?”

“200,” Nora replied. He handed over 50.

“I’ll see what I can get with the rest of this. You go hire MacCready.”

They parted, Nora taking the door down to the rail tunnels. Inside the light changed, taking on a red tint, and she walked past the bouncer and made her way down the stairs, stopping to look in wonder at the old metro. As sights went, it wasn’t the prettiest thing she’d ever seen. But it was lively, and filled with music, and it made her heart swell.

She descended the stairs, eyes falling on the Mr Handy bartender, and made her way through the crowd.

“I’m looking for MacCready,” she began.

“He’s in the back room.”

The accent was surly, Cockney. She hadn’t expected it. Her nose wrinkled.

As far as her knowledge of history went, Nora didn’t always get on with the English.

“Thanks,” she muttered.

The back room was occupied as she approached, and she let the Gunners leave before she started talking to the young man lounging on the couch.

“So you’re MacCready?” she asked, approaching him. He looked up at her and raised a brow, sitting up.

“That would be me. Looking to hire the best shot in the Commonwealth?” he inquired.

“That depends on whether or not you come with baggage,” she said, looking behind her at the door.

“Them? They’re old COs. Barely. Couple of morons trying to climb the ladder of success,” the merc said. He was probably not much older than 20. His eyes were blue, and he was pretty in a slightly cocky way. “That’s what happens when you run with the Gunners.” Those pretty eyes narrowed. “What about you? Can I trust you?”

“I’m the General of the Minutemen. I pride myself on being trustworthy.”

His lips quirked.

“So _you’re_ her.”

“I’m her,” Nora agreed. “Is it still 250 caps?”

“That it is,” he began. “You really buying?”

“That makes you sound like a prostitute.” She handed over the tin of caps. “Should be in there.”

“That depends on the customer,” he drawled as he took the tin. There were a few moments of quiet. “250. You didn’t even try to haggle. You really _are_ a Vault Dweller.”

She folded her arms and fixed him with a look. “I didn’t realise people haggled for quality now.”

“Oh-oh, flattery,” he chuckled, slipping the tin into his bag. “Lead on, _boss_.”

Shit, that sounded too nice.

She led him out of the back room and a hand snatched her wrist, tugging her aside.

“I heard you’re hiring.”

Nora got her balance, and looked up into the hooded face of Kellogg.


	9. Chapter 9

20:59 saw Nate knocking on the door of Maxson’s quarters, and a moment later, the door swung open, the Elder appearing on the other side.

“You’re early,” he began. Nate grinned.

“Am I in trouble?” the Knight asked.

“No. Come in.”

Maxson moved away from the door as Nate entered, ducking a little to get under the lintel. The Elder took a seat at the table, and waved a hand at a collection of bottles.

“What do you prefer?” he inquired. Nate raised a brow at the sight.

“This all yours?”

“Some of it.”

Nate joined him at the table, grabbing a bottle of rum.

“Do I drink this straight out the bottle?”

That earned him something like a glare.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Maxson replied. He pulled two glasses out from behind the collection of bottles. “Here.”

Nate poured himself a measure of the alcohol and then put the bottle back, watching Maxson serve himself a whiskey.

“So what did you want?” Nate finally asked.

“Information,” the Elder replied, taking a drink.

“I’m already talking to the scribes.”

“This is off the record,” Maxson told him, eyes on the glass. Nate made a curious noise.

“Oh, okay.” He took a drink himself. “What is it you want to know?”

There was a pause. The younger man looked at him, then back to his glass, and then finally up at him again.

“What was he like?” he asked. His voice was low, soft, a far cry from the commanding tones he usually used. “How did you meet? Your…relationship, strange as it was, how did it happen?”

“We were both in the army together,” Nate replied. Maxson pushed a metal bowl towards him. It was full of strange, dehydrated fruit. “Thanks. He was a couple years younger than me, but we were in the same regiment. Shared a tiny room with a bunkbed. I had…a habit of sleeping around. Nothing big, just…things for fun. I hadn’t really ever been in a relationship. There was this one evening where I was on the top bunk reading a book and he poked the back of my leg.”

Maxson’s face creased into confusion.

“All he said to me then was ‘so, Nate, are you ever going to ask me up there?’ It took me a second to work out what he was talking about. And when I did, I remember saying, ‘Maxson, kid, your bunk is more comfortable than mine.’”

Nate stretched, letting out a low breath at the memory.

“So…that was the first time we…yeah.”

The thick black brows raised.

“So…he made advances on you,” the Elder began.

“Is that surprising?”

“A little.”

Nate laughed. The Elder took a drink.

“And…Lady Maxson?”

“Madelyn?” Nate said with a grin. “When we were more established…well, we started sharing with anyone who wanted to join us. Sometimes guys from our regiment. Other times, girls we picked up at bars.”

There were equal parts horror and fascination running across Maxson’s face now, and Nate took a drink and paused to savour the expression.

“So yeah, we both slept with her the first time,” he recalled. “When she left she tucked her number into Roger’s uniform pocket and two weeks later she was back again. I mean, I liked her, but it was Roger who _really_ fell hard. Once I walked in on them and he just shot me a look that said ‘do not disturb’ so I just got into my bunk and started reading.”

Maxson poured himself another whiskey.

“They got married in 2060. Anthony came along 2 years later. I ended up living with them after they moved into their own army house. About 8 years later both of us were on a tour and found out that some of the officials were putting drugs in our food to ‘enhance our performance.’ A nice way of saying that they were testing out things on us. By the time we finished our tour of duty it was January, 2072.”

“What’s the importance of that year?” Maxson asked.

“Year I met Nora,” Nate replied with a small smile. “Three weeks later, one of the guys in our regiment was arrested on suspicion of helping burn down a government building and kill some of the people inside. Only problem was, we knew he hadn’t done it. Because he’d been with us, having a drink.”

“The relevance of this?”

“Nora was the lawyer who proved his innocence,” Nat explained. “It’s how we met. In fact, Roger and Madelyn introduced us. I’d given evidence at the trial but I was honestly so worried about Mattie I hardly noticed just how pretty his lawyer was. When he was released, your ancestors invited her to come out with us for dinner to say thanks for helping him. I got invited along and at the end of the night, Roger politely suggested I walk her home. So I did. Then it turned out she’d left her jacket and I returned that a day or so afterwards. And that was when I asked her out for coffee.”

“So how, if I may, did that transition to…four people?”

Was he _red_?

“I told her pretty early on what the arrangement was,” Nate informed him. “The fact that she accepted it was…well it pretty much solidified how I felt about her. I think I told her I loved her about a week later.” He took another drink. “And…I mean…they really liked her. Roger and Madelyn, they thought she was great. And we all got along really well. We were always careful, obviously, not to have kids with each other. If the world hadn’t ended…”

“So you loved them? All of them?”

There was something…something about Maxson’s voice that made Nate think that perhaps there was another thing on the man’s mind he wasn’t talking about.

“All three of them,” Nate confirmed. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“It’s unusual,” the Elder finally said, as Nate picked up a strange berry and popped it into his mouth. “All my life I’ve believed Roger Maxson had a best friend whom he relied on, that he cared for, and that he met Lady Maxson and they fell in love, that it was romantic and brilliant.” He finished his whiskey. “The truth is that Roger Maxson fell into bed with _you_ , and Madelyn just so happened by and the three of you…”

“The truth is often completely different to what we imagine,” Nate agreed. “Does it make you think any less of him?”

Maxson’s eyes found his, and held them for a moment. The icy blue made his body feel hot.

“All I really think, in truth, is that my ancestor has excellent taste,” he rasped.

The heat curled and dropped. Nate smirked at him. Maxson looked away and shrugged off his coat.

“What else did you want to ask?” Nate inquired, and picked up another berry. Maxson glanced at the clock. 21:15.

“Why didn’t your wife want to join us?” he asked.

“Nora doesn’t like armies.”

“But she now leads the Minutemen.”

“Which is a militia,” Nate corrected. “Besides, it’s small, compact, she can control it as she likes. It’d be easier to find the source of problems. Plus…well, I was drugged during the fight in Anchorage. When she found out she almost exposed every one of the people responsible. If it hadn’t been for them making threats…”

“Understandable.”

Maxson didn’t pour himself another drink. His eyes found Nate’s again, and this time, he held his gaze. Nate blinked lazily.

“What are you thinking?” the Knight murmured. Maxson started, throat bobbing, and Nate watched his body shift underneath the black jumpsuit with a throb of arousal.

“I shouldn’t have invited you,” the Elder admitted, swallowing. “And I shouldn’t have had a drink.”

“I can leave.”

“No.”

Nate’s lips curled into a smirk.

“You’re staring.”

“I should stop.”

“You sure?”

Maxson tried to look away.

“What’s stopping you from moving, Elder?” Nate asked calmly.

“I have plenty of things to worry about without thinking of pursuing you,” Maxson replied. “It’s inappropriate conduct, a breach of authority, and potentially dangerous for morale.”

“Yours, or mine?”

Maxson exhaled heavily. Nate’s brow quirked.

“So is this why I’m grounded?”

“Are you insinuating I’m abusing my power?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should abuse it a little more. I’m not going to run away.”

“That’s not something I’m concerned about. _You_ came to _us_ , not the other way around.”

“Worried I’m going to die before you get a chance to fuck me?”

The icy blues widened. Red crept along the scarred cheeks. It was amusing, watching a veteran blush, and Nate enjoyed every moment.

“That is not- I did _not_ call you here for- you need to _leave-_ ”

Nate stood. “Yes sir,” he began. Maxson jumped to his feet and Nate wondered what it was like to go from being the tallest man in the Brotherhood to being dwarfed this way.

“Your conduct is…I should not have encouraged this-”

A large, dark finger landed on Maxson’s lips. There was a hilarious moment where his eyes dropped to look at it and Nate stifled a giggle.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked calmly.

“You should _not-_ ”

“Fuck ‘should’,” Nate advised. “Do you _want_ me to kiss you? Forget the protocol for five minutes. Forget all the people out there. You have the stress lines…shit, you have stress lines _I_ don’t have, Maxson, and I’m 41 this year.”

Maxson swallowed.

“So, do I need to ask you again, or are you going to drop-kick me off the Prydwen in your T-60 for misconduct?” Nate drawled.

Maxson’s fingers found his wrist and pulled his hand away. His eyes were burning, staring directly into the Knight’s, and Nate felt a cold drop of fear as he wondered whether or not he’d fucked up. Moved too quickly?

And then fingers gripped the orange jumpsuit and the impressively strong Elder yanked him closer.

“Ask me again.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Nate asked calmly.

“Yes.”

“Let me lead,” Nate murmured, and then he pushed forward, his lips capturing the Elder’s roughly. Maxson let out a loud moan and shuddered, and when Nate slid a thigh against him, the man’s hands grabbed his ass. He smirked against the Elder’s mouth, his own hand reaching up to slide fingers into the black hair and grip gently. Maxson’s ass hit the table as Nate continued to kiss him, teething gently at his lip and feeling the responding quiver. He enjoyed the grind of lip against lip for a few more moments before he pulled back.

Arthur's pupils were blown wide, face flushed, body heaving deliciously beneath the black suit.

“Can I bite you?” Nate asked gently, grabbing his zip.

“Bite?” the younger man managed.

“Teeth. Neck. Feels good,” Nate replied. There was a pause as Maxson caught his breath. Then a nod. Nate unbuckled the collar of the uniform and unzipped, exposing a hard chest covered in wiry black hair. He tugged the material aside and gently pulled at Maxson’s hair to tilt his head, exposing his neck. A moment later his tongue ran up the cord of muscle and Arthur damn near shuddered out of his hands. He picked a spot that would be hidden by the suit and bit down a little, slowly sucking as Arthur ground his crotch against Nate’s thigh, moaning softly.

“Jesus,” the man rasped, grabbing the back of Nate’s hair. “You…”

Nate left a large welt before returning to placing slow, unmarking bites against the column of the Elder’s throat. A moment later his jaw tensed and clamped down harder, and the strangled sound of pleasure Arthur Maxson let out went straight to Nate’s cock. A tremor ran down the black-clad form, and slowly, Nate stepped away.

“I think that’s enough of that,” he said gently. “You okay?”

Maxson’s eyes were glassy with pleasure, and he immediately reached shakily for the bottle of whiskey and poured himself some. He managed not to spill a drop, and drank the whole thing down in one.

“That…was unexpected,” he finally said, and wiped his mouth clean. “I…should get back to my duties. You’re…dismissed.”

“Yes sir,” Nate murmured, saluting with a wink. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go tell my wife.”  


	10. Chapter 10

There was a pistol under the mercenary’s jaw almost immediately, and Nora caught his eyes rolling in the dim lights of the Third Rail.

“I think we already established that you’re not going to shoot me,” he sighed. “Put the gun down.”

“It stays,” she growled. “I still have some bad memories.”

“I could have killed you both in Fort Hagen.”

“Yeah, maybe not what you should be saying to me.”

“Woah, hold up,” MacCready murmured. “Boss, put the gun away, people will stare. Use a knife instead.”

“You’re supposed to be out the Commonwealth,” Nora muttered.

“I was leaving, and then I got your radio signal,” he replied.

“I’ve already got a merc.”

“I’m not asking to be hired.”

“You want to, what, join the Minutemen? As a member?” she asked incredulously.

“Is that so weird?”

“Ask me that again.”

“You need helping taking that place back. Whatever hit it last time broke down a giant fucking wall. One kid with a sniper rifle isn’t going to cut it,” the mercenary began. MacCready made a noise of protest.

“Why should I trust you? You’re not getting paid and you tried to kill my husband. You’ve got no reason to be loyal,” Nora pointed out.

“This may come as a shock, but I have a conscience,” Kellogg replied. “Occasionally, it shouts at me and gets mad that I’m not doing what I should. And since I can’t find a more lucrative employment deal right now, being that the boss of the nearest big industry wants me dead, I’m somewhat out of options.”

Nora’s eyes flicked between her alert hireling and the man in front of her, and then her eyes caught Preston Garvey at the top of the stairs, and she waved to him to get his attention.

“Why am I not surprised the Commonwealth’s resident bleeding heart is here?” Kellogg murmured.

“Because he’s loyal to me?” Nora drawled. “You seriously telling me you’d follow me into battle?”

“I got nothing better to do.”

“Oh, god,” Nora muttered. “Fine! Follow me. You can keep what you kill, you feed yourself, I’m not looking after you, okay?”

“You do _not_ need another merc,” MacCready protested.

“He’s not taking the caps,” Nora assured him. “Preston.”

“The hell is he doing here?” the Minuteman growled, gesturing to Kellogg.

“I’m helping,” Kellogg replied.

“General…”

“It’s okay, Preston. If we need to we can shoot him,” she said, squeezing Preston’s arm. “I don’t like it either, but he made a good point earlier. Whatever drove the Minutemen away from the Castle must’ve been big, and it’s been…how long?”

“40 years,” Kellogg supplied helpfully.

“It might’ve had babies,” Nora added. “So, we do need him.”

“Fine. But he even _sneezes_ wrong, he’s in trouble.”

“Oh, I agree,” Nora said. “Now come on.”

 

* * *

 

 

They left Goodneighbour and pushed on through the dark, smuggling all four of them carefully through the city ruins as they headed south-east. It took them several hours. It was almost ten in the evening by the time they reached a military checkpoint blaring orders into the sky, and they were taking a break when MacCready let out a ridiculous sigh.

“What?” Nora asked.

“Nothin’. Just there’s someone we could do with having I wish I’d mentioned before,” he replied.

“Who’s that?”

“This brawler, from the Combat Zone. She used a baseball bat, wields it like it weighs nothin’. Kinda wish we’d picked her up.”

Nora hummed.

“Still a couple days before all the Minutemen are meant to turn up,” she pointed out. “How far are we from the Castle?”

“Less than a day,” Preston replied. “What are you thinking?”

“MacCready, how long would it take to recruit this woman?”

“I mean, we’d have to get her out the Combat Zone, which would mean killing all the raiders, but I guess, a day, maybe a bit less. If it’s just me, I could probably sneak through the city easily enough alone and…nope, still leaves all the Raiders to deal with,” MacCready admitted.

“Or I could go with him,” Kellogg muttered. “Protect the kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Nora tapped her lip.

“You aren’t going to join the Raiders?” she asked dryly. The man’s brows shot up, scar stretching across his eye.

“I think you just injured me somewhere,” he replied. “No, _General_ , I think I have a little more pride than working with _Raiders_.”

“MacCready, would you be okay with taking Kellogg with you?” she asked.

“Only if the old man can keep up,” the younger man chuckled.

“I’m going to leave you in the dust.”

“He safe doing this?” Preston murmured, as Kellogg and MacCready got to their feet.

“Well, if he isn’t, I just sent a teenager to his death,” Nora sighed.

“I’m 22!” MacCready protested.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, kid. Time to find this brawler of yours.”

“She’s not _mine_ ,” MacCready muttered, as the two of them made their way into the darkness.

“You talk like you wish she was.”

“Aw c’mon…”

Nora watched them go, trying to hide a smile.

“I’m still worried about him,” she admitted to Preston. The Minuteman shut the door to the bunker and sat back down.

“I am too. I’ve met worse mercs than MacCready. By the way, does that fancy gadget of yours tell the time?”

“It does,” Nora confirmed. “It’s…just gone 10pm. You think we could sleep in here?”

“Not a bad idea. Not comfortable, but we could probably find something to throw on the floor. You can take my coat if you need it.”

“Won’t you be cold?”

“No ma’am.”

“Is this because I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.”

Nora laughed softly.

“It’s just 3 months. If that. I’m not even showing yet.”

“I know that, General. Still gonna look out for you, though.”

The sigh that came out of Nora’s mouth was familiar, a sigh only uttered by lovers at the end of speaking about each other. It was so unexpected that he shot her a surprised look.

“…what was that about?” he asked.

“You’re going to make someone very happy, Preston,” she told him. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

“Uh…thanks, General.”

Her fingers touched his face gently.

“I’m serious. You’re protective, you’re kind, you’re caring. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

She watched him bite his lip.

“Th-thanks.”

She leaned forward. His eyes widened.

“Your husband-you’re married-” he managed.

“We…have an arrangement,” Nora murmured. “Unless…you’re not comfortable.”

“No, I…”

He swallowed.

“I like you, a lot,” he whispered. “But you’re married…”

“He won’t be mad,” she promised. “Just so long as I tell him.”

“You sure this okay?”

She nodded, and leaned forward. Preston hesitated for the briefest moment, and then he was meeting her mouth, and Nora let out a soft moan at the touch as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer. He wasn’t as strong as Nate but he still held her easily. Nora managed to unbuckle her PipBoy and set it down without breaking the kiss. A moment later Preston pulled gently away.

“This isn’t deceiving him?” he murmured. Nora kissed his forehead gently.

“You know, we can stop if you’re not comfortable,” she said gently.

“I…really want to carry on,” he admitted, his breathing uneven. “But…I want him to know first.”

She kissed his cheek, and then her PipBoy radio started to blare.

 _Wanderer_. “That’d be Nate,” she chuckled, picking the device up and strapping it back on, tuning the gadget to the right frequency. “Hi, honey.”

 _“You know how I mentioned there was someone you needed to meet?”_ Nate’s voice began, a mixture of smug satisfaction and nervousness somehow tinging his words.

“What happened?” Nora asked.

_“The Elder of the Brotherhood. His name is Arthur Maxson. As in, Maxson, that Maxson. Our Maxsons.”_

“That…is…the weirdest coincidence ever,” Nora managed. “But…okay. So…”

_“So I kind of kissed him earlier.”_

Nora shot Preston a _slightly_ smug look as if to say ‘ _I told you so_.’

“And he didn’t mind?”

_“I take personal offence to that question.”_

She laughed.

_“Listen, they’ve got me grounded on the Prydwen whilst they give me some immunisations, so I can’t fight with you.”_

“Great,” she sighed.

_“But, Maxson is sending down Paladin Danse in my stead. Some kind of goodwill gesture. It turns out Roger talked about us a lot on holotapes, and they’ve stuck around long enough for the Brotherhood to consider us some kind of weird legendary figures.”_

“Legendary figures,” Nora repeated. “So why didn’t Danse hop up like his suit was on fire when he heard your name?”

_“Probably only the scribes and the high ups knew. Is it okay if I keep kissing him? He seems to like it.”_

“Only if you don’t mind me having kissed Preston, and now continuing to kiss Preston,” she bargained.

_“You kissed Preston? Good. Keep kissing him. Give him a kiss from me. You two have fun.”_

Nora bit her lip.

“You uh…might want to know we have an extra recruit or three,” she added. “You remember Kellogg.”

There was a very, very long pause.

_“Jesus, Nora, you can’t be serious.”_

“I hired a merc. Kellogg was in the neighbourhood. He wanted in.”

_“He tried to kill me.”_

“And he could’ve killed us in Fort Hagen. But he didn’t.”

_“If you…if he…”_

She could hear the slight catch of breath. Nate was one sentence away from sobbing.

_“If he…hurts you…”_

“Trust me,” she said gently.

_“You? I trust completely. But not him. Please be careful.”_

“If I keep him under my command, we know where he is. And don’t worry, I will. Now go kiss Maxson.”

_“I think I left him in a daze.”_

Nora let out a soft sound at the idea.

“Yeah…your kisses…they can do that sometimes.”

_“Is Preston there?”_

“I am,” Preston replied.

_“If that bastard even gives her so much as a papercut with any malicious intentions, eviscerate him.”_

“With pleasure.”

_“Awesome. Now I need to sleep. And other stuff. Kiss, look after each other. I’ll see you soon, honey. I love you.”_

“I love you too,” Nora replied, and the signal died.

“I feel a little better now that he knows,” Preston admitted as she took the device off again. Nora shot him a shy smile.

“You okay kissing me again?” she asked.

“That…depends. How far do you want to go?”

“How long did…MacCready say he’d be?” she mumbled.

“At least a couple hours.”

“Well, I can think of one way to make sleeping here slightly more comfortable,” she stammered, blushing. Preston let out a soft laugh.

“I shouldn’t tire you out too much,” he decided, as she pecked his lips gently.

“Good idea.”

She straddled him, their mouths meeting again, and he picked her up behind her thighs, his lips stifling her gasp of surprise. A moment later he let her feet touch the floor, and shrugged off his coat and worked his scarf off, laying her down on the makeshift blanket and kneeling over her. He managed to pull off his hat before it hit her in the face and she giggled, watching him pull a glove off with his teeth as she unzipped her suit. He tugged the blue fabric aside to kiss and bite at the revealed skin, and Nora moaned in delight as his teeth nipped her gently.

Their bodies pressed against each other as her thigh slid around his waist, and he slid his fingers up her leg and squeezed against the muscle. She gave him a sound of contentment, stroking his hair gently. Preston let out a gentle noise and let his hands wander, palms skimming up her stomach and pausing just below her breasts. She arched, and he grasped gentle handfuls, before they disappeared beneath the Vault blue and under her bra. Nora let out a whimper the moment the warm tips stroked against her nipples.

“Oh god,” she panted, as he began to circle his fingers against her breasts, and he smiled into her neck as he sucked a little on the flesh. Her hand smoothed down his torso, unbuckling his belt and touching gently against his hipbone.

“This zip needs to go further,” he murmured as he abandoned her breast and moved his palm to cup her mound, perfectly timed to join Nora’s gently squeeze around his cloth-covered cock.

“It’s fine,” she breathed, her fist slowly pumping back and forth. Preston groaned, soft and deep, tugging at her suit to work it down her body. The cool air hit her bare shoulders, and she shivered. He wrapped the scarf around her as he managed to slid his hand inside the suit, just far down enough that he could get beneath her underwear, and two fingers slipped inside her.

Nora moaned softly, squeezing him tightly. The Minuteman’s hips ground against her hand as she slung a thigh around his hip to open herself up to his fingers. They slid in to the knuckle, stroking slowly at her walls. She moved into him, their lips meeting again, her hand cupping the back of his neck to keep him close. He kissed along her jaw, his teeth finding her neck. He bit her gently, his hand moving faster, and Nora’s fingers sped up, panting at his touch.

If the night was cold, Nora no longer noticed, caught up in the man in front of her, gasping softly in his ear and trying to mute her noises for their own sakes, finally muting herself in his lips. She began bucking into his fingers, angling her hips to give him the best angle. Preston was already shuddering, her hand skilled and his body unused to it after what must have been months of touch starvation. His fingers tangled into her hair and held fast, mouth seeking hers hungrily as he got closer, tensing, groaning, his hips fucking her palm until, with a muffled cry that shivered through him, thick, hot spend spurted into her quickly fisting hand. His thumb stroked against her clit, and Nora had always been the kind of girl to come easily, falling apart beneath his finger as she stifled her own cry of completion.

For a few moments, they revelled in the heat, enjoying the post-orgasmic warmth as they pulled their hands away, and Preston fished around for a cloth in his pocket, taking her hand in his and wiping it clean before he popped his fingers in his mouth sucking her slick from them. A moment later, he zipped up her suit gently, wrapping his arms around her, and Nora curled into his comforting heat and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

They were woken by the arrival of the trio, and RJ shot her a curious look as they got to their feet. Nora was more interested in the feral-looking redhead twirling a baseball bat behind both mercenaries.

“You’re hiring me then?” she asked.

“You’re Cait?”

“That’s me.”

“…Right.”

She cleared her throat.

“We have a long next two days ahead of us, so get some rest, all of you,” she advised.

“Yeah, sure, like _that’s_ what you were doing,” MacCready chuckled, throwing down his bag and pulling out a roll-up mattress. Nora flushed, looking over at the brawler.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” she asked, as the woman sat down and leaned against a desk.

“Nah.”

Nora frowned, and turned to her bag, digging out a spare coat and holding it out to her.

“Here.”

Cait’s face became suspicious.

“What’m I doin’ in return for that?” she muttered.

“…nothing? It’s…a coat. You take it. When you’re cold,” Nora managed. The green eyes flicked between her and the coat.

“…you sure?”

“She’s not gonna make you fuck her for clothes,” Kellogg called, and Nora spluttered in surprise as Cait’s brows rose.

“She ain’t?”

“Kid looks looks like he’s contemplating it,” the man added. It was MacCready’s turn to let out a sound of disgruntled surprise.

“Now, hold up just a second…”

Nora’s eyes flicked to MacCready.

“Really?” she began, surprised. The big blue eyes opened wide.

“Boss, I swear to god, I’m not gonna come onto you.”

“She’s got a husband,” Kellogg continued.

“Who doesn’t mind sharing,” Preston pointed out.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, my god,” Nora muttered. “Okay! Husband, open relationship, just have to let each other know if we have sex with someone, all right?”

“Well this is fuckin’ interestin,” Cait cackled. “You really hired me out to an interesting one.”

“Yeah, I seem to be good at finding _interesting_ people to employ me,” Kellogg muttered.

“Can we just go to bed?!”

“You can share with me.”

“MacCready, I swear to god…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is there a trigger warning for hazing? if so, trigger warning for hazing.

“That’s the next batch of immunisations,” Cade began. “And you’ll be pleased to know that Lancer Captain Kells requested permission to override the grounding that Elder Maxson enforced. He was successful. You’re to report to him once a half hour has passed.”

“Why a half hour?” Nate asked, zipping his suit back up.

“Just to give you a moment to rest and prepare yourself. I’ve got no idea what he wants from you, so it’s best to take a moment in case he asks for something strenuous,” the Knight Captain replied.

“Can’t I take ten minutes?”

“Knight.”

“Fine. Half hour it is.”

“I appreciate your acknowledgement of my advice,” Cade said dryly, as Nate got off the medical bed and made his way towards the door.

“You know me, Knight-Captain, I always listen to input,” he chuckled.

“Yes, perhaps the next step is to _act_ upon it,” Cade muttered as he left.

Nate was still grinning as he moved through the ship, climbing up the ladder to the command deck. Maxson was already staring out the window with his hands clasped behind his back by the time he arrived, but he was alone except for the Knight standing guard outside. Nate knocked on the wall. The younger man turned, brows raising.

“Something you wanted?” the Elder asked.

“Just curious,” Nate admitted, sauntering into the room. Blue eyes flicked between him and the Knight outside.

“Of what?”

The voice was soft.

“You changed your mind about letting me off the ship?” Nate inquired.

“It’s not a difficult mission,” Arthur told him. “You won’t be seeing any action.”

“Well that’s disappointing,” Nate murmured with a grin.

Oh yes, watching him blush was never going to get dull.

“Your condition won’t be a problem, is all I mean,” Maxson replied, a little sharply. “Kells has assured me of that. How are the immunisations coming along?”

“I’d feel better if I knew how many more I had to take. Getting stabbed with needles isn’t exactly ideal.”

“That’s understandable.”

Nate took a few steps forward.

“So…did you want to talk about…last night?”

He kept his voice low, and watched the Elder look away.

“I still believe I shouldn’t have encouraged your behaviour. In fact, I believe it was a mistake to let you kiss me.”

There was a long pause, and the Elder turned, leaning over the railings. Nate’s brow rose, and he tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. He hesitated for a moment, and then he joined the man, looking out the window.

“You do?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

There was silence again. Nate coughed.

“But I can’t bring myself to actually _regret_ it,” Arthur admitted. The confession was so quiet there was no way anyone other than Nate could’ve heard it, the tone soft, warm. It gave him tingles and a gentle glow of delighted heat.

“You had me worried there.”

Maxson looked up at him.

“Infuriating as you may be, I appreciate your company,” he added. “Unless you feel coerced into this…this…whatever this is.”

“Let’s just call it a friendship,” Nate suggested. “Sure, it’s young, and sure, I kiss you until you find it hard to breathe, but, friends sounds nice.”

He straightened up.

“And, no, I’m not feeling coerced. Just…I know I can come on a little strong sometimes. Don’t…let me push you around.”

The beautiful eyes darted to the side. The tips of Maxson’s ears turned pink. Nate’s brow arched and a smirk curved at his lips.

“What, exactly, are you thinking?” he asked softly.

“Maybe I’ll tell you, once you complete your mission,” the Elder replied. “Kells is down the stairs. You…you’re dismissed, Knight.”

“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There is a fully functioning T-51 out here,” Kellogg announced, wandering back in through the door. “I already hacked the terminal. Anyone want it?”

“No,” Nora replied.

“General, c’mon,” Preston immediately protested. “That’s a bad idea.”

“I agree,” the mercenary said. “Can’t let you go unarmoured into battle against whatever took the Castle wall out.”

“But I hate the power armour!” Nora admitted. “I feel so claustrophobic.”

“You can be claustrophobic or dead, vaultsicle,” Kellogg retorted.

“Vaultsicle?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, it’s a portmanteau of Vault and icicle?”

“I got that. That doesn’t make it _sound_ any better.”

“You’re condemning yourself to death because you don’t like enclosed spaces, and that sounds fine in your head, but _Vaultcicle_ is the thing that bothers you?”

“I’m not wearing it!”

“If I get paid 250 caps by someone who’s gonna die in two days then this is going to be the sweetest gig I ever did,” MacCready called from across the room. “No offense.”

“She can’t die that quick, losin’ an arse like that’d be a fuckin’ crime,” Cait muttered. Nora picked her rifle up off the floor, and stalked out of the bunker. A moment later there came the sound of hissing and clanking as she opened the armour and clambered in.

“I hate you all,” was all they heard from outside. “Now come on, we need to get to the Castle.”

It took them several hours to cross the southern section of Boston, fighting raiders and mutants, stopping for a few short breaks, and it was early afternoon by the time they got to the old diner outside the old fort. There were already around 30 Minutemen camped out waiting, and then she spotted three familiar faces.

“Nick, Piper,” she called. “Hey!”

“Hey there, ‘General’!” Piper replied with a grin. “Stepped up a bit in the world, huh?”

“Though your choice of company hasn’t,” Nick began, his eyes falling on Kellogg. The mercenary shrugged.

“I just heard they were hiring.”

“Why’s he here?” Piper asked.

“He wanted to join up, I guess.”

“You’re lucky nobody knows who he used to work for,” Piper muttered.

“Yeah, let’s keep a lid on that,” Nora said softly.

“Fine by me,” Piper agreed. “So, now that you’ve assembled this small army, what now?”

“We need some kind of lay of the land. Nobody here knows anything about the Castle. No weak spots, no hiding places, nothing. We’re blind, and I don’t like it,” Nora began.

“Anything we can do to change that?” the journalist asked.

“Kellogg,” she murmured.

“Yeah, boss?”

She glanced up at the buildings, then back at him.

“How good are you at climbing, and have you got any binoculars?” she asked.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Kellogg replied. “Enhanced eyesight.”

“Great. Get up on those buildings and see if you can do some reconnaissance,” she began.

“Yes, boss.”

The mercenary left her side, heading towards the nearest block of apartments, and Nora watched him start to climb up onto the roof.

“Your Minutemen are very agile,” a voice began, and Nora turned to see Paladin Danse march up, his power armour parked close by. “I haven’t seen you in a while, General. How have things been?”

“Busy,” she replied, smiling. “How’s Nate…settling in?”

“He’s…imparted some…intriguing Brotherhood history, regarding our founder, Roger Maxson,” Danse began hesitantly.

_Intr-_

_Oh_.

“Needless to say, it was something of a surprise to all of the Scribes, but Proctor Quinlan is exceptionally curious, and I believe he’s already started documenting Knight Pendleton’s history,” the Paladin continued. She could feel Danse’s eyes on her face, and heat was _already_ flushing through her at the memories his halting information was conjuring.

“Yeah,” she breathed, “yeah, this wasn’t…we weren’t _normal_ by the standards of the time, but…well, it was…nobody got hurt…we all liked…you get the idea.”

She remembered kissing Madelyn good bye one afternoon, and bringing coffee to both Nate and Roger, settling down to watch TV with them both, having dinners out-

 _Wedding night_.

“So do you know anything about the Castle?” she finally said.

“We flew over it in the vertibird just a few hours ago,” Danse replied. “It’s pentagonal, and filled with Mirelurk eggs, and probably Mirelurks. You can see the radio tower from here. It looks like it’s still intact.”

“Great. I need some kind of war council before I start attacking this place. Would you be willing to chip in?”

“Maxson’s ordered me to help you retake the Castle. I’d be in dereliction of duty if I did anything to hinder that. “

“I appreciate it. My scout’s just doing some recon. When he gets back, we can talk more about the plan of action.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So…let me guess, Captain Kells sent you?” the Knight-Sergeant sighed.

“He said things have been going missing,” Nate replied. Gavil rolled his eyes.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

He moved away, across the back of the large room, and Nate followed, his eyes scanning the shelves.

“This section of the terminal became our primary supply depot,” he began. “Everything the Brotherhood needs to operate comes through here – supplies from the Prydwen, salvage from the field, we handle it all.”

They passed a stack of crates.

“Access is limited to the logistics detail and we track _everything_ that comes through that door, every crate, every bullet, every bolt.”

He finally stopped, and so did the Knight, watching him turn and frown at him.

“Which is why I don’t take kindly to these accusations,” he continued. “I know every soldier in this unit. The thought that anyone would question their loyalty makes me sick. So unless you have questions, stay out of our way.”

“Knight-Sergeant, believe me, I completely understand,” Nate told him. “Your department seems well-organised and excellently run. The idea that someone _could_ be stealing from you is incredibly unpleasant for the _Brotherhood_ , never mind your personal feelings about potentially being betrayed.”

“We are _not_ being stolen from,” Gavil stressed. “The scribes have miscounted.”

“How badly have they miscounted?”

“According to them? 20 crates. The fact that we report to Teagan means most of the detail is more concerned with weapons.”

“20 crates,” Nate repeated. “Of what?”

“Easily transportable food,” Gavil replied. “Boxed or canned. Which is why I think they’ve miscounted. Anyone stealing from the Brotherhood would go after weapons or tech, not a lifetime supply of _cram_.”

“So where do you think I should start?”

“You _shouldn’t_. I told you, the scribes miscounted. But if Kells insists, talk to Knight Lucia or Initiate Clarke. They can be spared,” Gavil almost snapped at him.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, Knight. You’re wasting your time.”

 Knight Lucia was clipboard in hand by a pillar when Nate found her, and she was halfway through asking him for copper wire when she looked up.

“You…aren’t in the division,” she began. “So, should I assume you’re here about the missing supplies?”

“Correctly surmised,” Nate agreed. “I don’t suppose you’d answer a few questions for me?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Lucia replied. She put the clipboard down, straightening up. “Fire away.”

“I’m assuming the security around here is good.”

“It’s tight,” Lucia agreed.

“Really?”

There was a slightly amused lilt to his voice and he got to watch Lucia’s eyes dart away briefly.

“There’s at least two knights and a scribe on duty at all times,” she continued. “And even if there wasn’t, there are Brotherhood soldiers everywhere.”

“So, there aren’t any weak spots? No way to slip past security…maybe, be touching things they shouldn’t?” he asked, leaning casually against the pillar. Lucia coughed.

“Only if you were in the Logistics department,” she told him. “We’re the only ones authorised to bring supplies in or out but…there’s no way you can get a full crate of supplies off base without being noticed. But…why steal anything in the first place? Nobody here has any connections to the Commonwealth and the Brotherhood provides all the rations and gear we need.”

“So do you have any idea what’s missing?” he asked.

“Just…food, I think. And there were some vacuum tubes that got misplaced. Clarke found them the next day. It’s usually just little things.”

“Is Logistics interesting?”

“Gavil’s tough, but it’s not a bad post. Though…not everyone takes to it, I guess,” she sighed. “Like…Clarke.”

“What’s wrong with Clarke?”

Lucia looked away.

“I’m…not sure I should say,” she sighed.

“What’s so bad about it?” he asked. “I promise I won’t say anything. I’m good at keeping quiet. Mostly.”

Her brows arched in confusion, and then she gave him another sigh.

“Clarke and I joined up at the same time, two years ago. When we got into the Commonwealth, we headed to the Airport, and the place was completely infested with ferals. We were one of the first teams on the ground. We blew through this place like a radstorm and killed every ghoul living here. It was…it was everything I’d hoped for,” she admitted, and Nate caught the twitch of her lips as she tried to suppress a smile.

“Oh, somebody likes to fight,” he chuckled.

“It’s not like that!” she protested quickly. “I just…it was us doing something, you know? But Clarke…well, ever since the battle, he’s just…it’s like he’s given up.”

“PTSD?” Nate suggested.

“I…I guess it could be. He slips off by himself a couple times a day, and…I did wonder what he was doing,” she admitted. “Actually…his shift ends in a few minutes. Could you…follow him? See what he’s doing?”

“Sure.”

Nate straightened up.

“He’s lucky to have you as a friend, Lucia,” he added, his eyes darting to where Clarke was moving towards a door.

“Oh, thank you,” she mumbled. Nate shot her a grin.

“Talk to you later?”

“O-of course.”

Nate followed Clarke out the door, letting the Initiate out of his sight for little more than a few seconds. There came the clank of a security door opening, and then cold November air drifted past the Knight’s face. He took in a deep breath of it, and took a few steps forward. Clarke was standing outside by the water, his back to the door, and Nate watched him, sliding out of sight the moment he saw him begin to turn.

When he looked back, Clarke was gone, and he crouched, making his way slowly out of the door, keeping quiet and hugging the outside wall.

 _Wish I had my infrared goggles from the old days,_ he groused internally, waiting. A moment later, there came the soft noise of footsteps in the sand, moving away from him, and he moved forward just enough to peer around the wall. Clarke was heading past a skeleton of an old plane, and Nate spotted a pillar nearby, silently making his way over to it and waiting. He gave the beach a quick scan. Clarke had already gone past the plane, and Nate got over to it and peered around the broken metal to watch Clarke open a door and disappear inside. He counted to thirty, and then he got up and walked over to the door, giving it one more count of ten before, as quietly as he could, he opened the door.

An elevator gave a peppy ding as he closed the door behind him, and he made his way down a set of stairs to find himself in the old part of the airport, the elevator lights lit up already. Nate sighed, eyeing the card swipe at its doors.

“Great,” he muttered, and looked around. There was a set of double doors nearby, and they swung open as he approached, finding himself at the top of some stairs, looking down a darkened hallway. “Oh no. Nuh-uh. Not without a gun.”

_Wait, is Maxson even going to let me fight?_

 

* * *

 

 

A quick call to the Prydwen had confirmed that no, Nate was not supposed to be in combat, but the Elder relented, and Nate grabbed a laser rifle and joined Knight Lucia and a few others to clear out the ferals. By the time the fight was over, there was only one small section they hadn’t swept, and Nate could hear Clarke speaking softly up ahead.

“Hey, Lucia, hang back a sec,” he requested.

“What for?”

“Need to see what Clarke’s up to still,” he pointed out.

“You okay going alone?” she asked.

“Got a rifle. You guys head back up. I’ll be with you in a bit,” he promised. She nodded uncertainly, and turned, as Nate swept his eyes over the curtain of can chimes hanging from the broken wall.

“That’s it,” he heard Clarke say. “Easy now. I’ll get you some more.”

“Morning,” Nate called, breezing through the chimes.

“Jesus!” Clarke gasped. “What are you doing down here?”

“Following you?” Nate suggested. “What, exactly, is going on here?”

Clarke sighed. “Fine, guess I couldn’t keep this up forever.”

The Knight’s eyes found the windowsill, a few cans of open cram sitting on the ledge.

“So, you’re stealing food?” he asked.

“I’m in Logistics. I took it out and brought it down here. I…feed the ghouls. It’s been working, so far,” the Initiate admitted.

“…working?” Nate drawled.

“It’s…a long story,” Clarke muttered. “I...had a friend who was a ghoul, once. Human as you or me. But the Brotherhood…they say ghouls are abominations to be exterminated. Would you kill him too?”

“Is your friend a feral?” Nate asked.

“What difference does it make?!” Clarke demanded. “They were all human once. I’ve been with the Brotherhood for two years, and in all that time, I’ve never doubted our beliefs. Never questioned them. But…during the battle for the airport…I killed so many ghouls…they just kept coming…and they started running away and we just…kept killing them.”

“You joined a technologically advanced army that openly dislikes ghouls,” Nate began. “And…you’re shocked by this?”

“I…only…only at that moment,” Clarke mumbled. “And…after the battle, I needed some time to think. I…came here, found these ghouls. And, what could I do? If I reported it, they’d be killed. If I didn’t say anything, they’d attack the base. I thought if I brought them food, they wouldn’t come after the others, and there wouldn’t need to be any more killing.”

He swallowed.

“Do you…do you think I did the right thing?” he asked nervously.

Nate sighed.

“Take a seat, kid,” he instructed. Clarke pulled out a nearby chair, and sat. Nate leaned against the nearby crates and gazed at him silently for a few moments.

“…s-so, what do you think?” Clarke finally stammered.

“You want me to tell you the truth?” Nate asked.

“Yes, please.”

“All right.”

He holstered his borrowed rifle.

“I think you’re an idiot,” he said kindly.

“Wait, what?” Clarke babbled.

“You heard me. You’re an idiot. One with his heart in the right place, but dumb as a box of rocks even so. Look, ferals and sentient ghouls are two completely different things. You said it yourself. If they didn’t have you feeding them, they’d attack the base. _Sentient ghouls wouldn’t._ The fact that you stole food from the Brotherhood to feed things that want to kill you just because that’s all they want anymore…look, I don’t want to be harsh, I promise,” the Knight informed him.

“I’m not an idiot!” Clarke protested angrily, red appearing on his cheeks.

“Clarke. These. Things. Will. Kill. You. If. You. Stop. Feeding. Them,” Nate barked. “That is _not_ the siren call of a creature in need of some TLC, that’s you throwing cram at a ghoul that thinks your brain will taste good.”

“They used to be human!”

“And the sentient ghouls deserve the same treatment, yeah. But not ferals.”

The Initiate looked down at his feet, swallowing.

“So are you going to kill them?” he finally muttered.

“If I don’t, they’ll attack the base,” Nate reminded him.

“That’s not fair!”

“What, you want Lucia and all the others in danger?” the Knight demanded. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, kid? Do I need to tell you, _again_ , that these things will eat you the _second_ you’re no longer helping?”

“I…just…”

“Yeah.”

“I…see my friend in them,” Clarke mumbled, picking up the cans of cram. “He…never went feral, but after I joined the Brotherhood, I couldn’t see him anymore.”

“Clarke, most of the people I’ve cared about are dead. So, if it’s any consolation, I know how you feel about…losing people.”

Both men sat in silence for almost a minute before Nate stood.

“Go turn yourself in, kid,” he advised. “I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“…you’re going to kill the ghouls, aren’t you?” Clarke asked softly.

“Initiate,” Nate said firmly, “they don’t care about you. Just the food you bring. The sooner you remember that this idea of friendship you fabricated is completely one-sided, the easier it will be.”

“…I…yes sir,” Clarke whispered, and swallowed. “I-I’m…going back to the Airport.”

Nate reloaded the laser rifle.

“Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe Clarke was the one stealing,” Lucia sighed, and swigged her bottle of Gwinnett Pale with a sigh. “God, you’re friends with someone for two years, and they just…turn out to try and befriend _ferals?_ What kind of idiot…”

“Could’ve been worse,” Nate pointed out.

“Oh, feeding ravenous beasts _isn’t_ the worst option now?” Lucia muttered.

“He could’ve been a synth.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Lucia hissed. “That talk gets you in trouble, Pendleton!”

“Sorry.”

“You’re a jackass,” she told him. “But, I think I like you.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah. For what it’s worth, you sparing Clarke was the right thing. I know several of us…we’d have just shot the guy,” she admitted.

“It helps to have been in the military before,” he pointed out.

“Right, you’re Pre-War,” she recalled. Her eyes flicked up to his neck. “Speaking of Pre-War, that text on your neck, the tattoo, I’ve never seen it before. Is it a language?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s not unexpected,” Nate began, raising a hand to the characters he’d had inked into his skin. “It wasn’t exactly common before the war, and now…well, I only know one person who speaks it.”

“What’s it called?”

“Sanskrit,” he replied. “These are the characters for the word _priya_. It means beloved.”

“That’s oddly romantic for a guy like you.”

“It’s my wife’s term of endearment for me. I got it inked on before I was sent to Anchorage.”

“Your wife?” Lucia repeated. “Wait…you hit on me earlier.”

“We have an arrangement,” Nate said hurriedly. Her brows raised.

“That’s weird.”

“That’s rude.”

There was a pause.

“Oh, by the way, Gavil’s got your holotags,” Lucia told him. “Freshly minted. And there’s a bunk for you down here, since it’s evening now. The vertibirds only fly in emergencies during the night.”

“That’s fair.”

She nodded. “…thank you, for Clarke. He may be an idiot but he’s…there’s worse things you can be.”

“Like feral food.”

“Goddammit, he’s _never_ hearing the end of that from me,” she muttered.

“Just don’t be too rough with him,” Nate warned her. “He’s…honestly, you’re _both_ just kids. We’re lucky as it is that the damage was minimal.”

“We still lost a Knight,” Lucia sighed. She glanced at him. “You should turn in. Gavil probably won’t admit he’s thankful you sorted the mess out, but he might hand you your tags without glaring now.”

Nate laughed softly.

“Have a good evening, Lucia,” he said, as she stood, moving away towards the Logistics division.

“Sleep well, Knight Jackass,” she called.

Gavil didn’t glare _much_ as he handed the holotags to Nate, and dismissed him with a nod. He was pointed to a spare bunk, and as he manoeuvred beneath the top bunk, he felt a wave of exhaustion pass over him. Apparently that venture had taken more out of him than he’d realised.

He remained wary even as he relaxed, closing his eyes. It was colder down here than it was on the Prydwen, and there was a cold wind blowing in from somewhere with just enough power to bother him.

He was restless, and even when sleep finally came, it was hard-won and unrewarding.

And then around 1:am, something grabbed his foot.

Something grabbed his hand.

Force was exerted, pinning both limbs to the bed.

Nate’s body coiled into action before he was even truly awake, his eyes snapping open as his fist shot out. There was a brief, split second of realisation that _this was not an attack, he was not being killed, that was a **scribe** holding his right hand-_

He had just enough time to pull a punch that would have hit the man’s throat hard enough to kill, redirecting it into his shoulder. The blow shoved the scribe back, his right hand freed as he reached forward and tossed aside the Knight trying to pin his foot. Like the scribe, he went flying, hitting the floor as Nate scrambled out the bunk and jumped to his feet, eyes falling on the remaining Lancer, who swallowed.

In three long steps, the man was pinned to the wall with one hand.

 _“The fuck were you trying to do?”_ Nate breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.

“J-just hazing, Jesus,” the lancer managed. “J-just…cutting your suit, taking your tags, that kinda thing. Please, I swear to God, we weren’t gonna hurt you, just mess with you a bit.”

 _“You’re lucky you’re not dead, you **idiot** ,”_ Nate snarled, shoving him hard into the concrete. “I have _killed_ guys with punches like that.”

“God, fuck, please, put me down, I swear, we weren’t gonna hurt you,” the lancer pleaded.

Nate dropped him, heart still drumming in his ribcage, his stomach revolting, churning, and his mind _screamed_ at him that _he was not_ **_safe_**. Not down here. He needed to get back to the Prydwen.  

“You trained to fly?” he demanded of the lancer.

“Y-yeah,” the man whispered.

“You’re going to take me back to the Prydwen, if there’s a bird available, and _god_ , you’d better _hope_ there _is_ ,” Nate growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn was just breaking as Maxson leaned over the railings, watching the world through the dirty glass of the command deck, hearing the ship slowly come to life above him. The Lancers on night shift yawned, and already he could hear the heavy footsteps of their replacements moving along the floor above him.

“Elder Maxson, sir!”

He started, straightening up and turning around, as the high voice of a child found his ears. He turned to see a squire of the Quill in the doorway, looking frantic.

“Squire?”

“Sir, it’s Knight Pendleton!” she began. “He’s got the signs!”

“What signs?”

“The ones we’re supposed to look out for! He’s not moving, or responding!”

“How- Squire, Knight Pendleton is in the airport, the vertibirds haven’t started flying yet. How do you know this?”

“He’s not in the airport, sir, he’s on the flight deck, and he’s not saying a word!”

“It’s definitely Pendleton?”

“Yes sir! Follow me, sir!”

The child took off and Maxson strode after her, following her out of the door, the cold morning air stinging his cheeks as they reached the flight deck, and the squire stopped, pointing up at the unused control room windows. In the early gloom, he could see a slash of orange just above the lintel, and he turned to the squire.

“What’s your name?”

“Wills, sir,” she replied.

“Wills, go find Cade. Tell him what you told me. If he tells you _anything_ you need to do, report back immediately, and if anyone tells you to report for other duties, tell them the Elder needs you,” Maxson told her. “Hurry.”

She moved fast, scampering across the flight deck and disappearing back into the Prydwen as he turned his gaze back to the orange. It looked like a shoulder. The Elder hurried across the deck, and up the stairs. He stopped at the top, his eyes taking in the scene.

Pendleton sat in a chair with a laser rifle across his lap, likely the one Maxson had authorised for his use, his elbows resting on his knees. It looked like he could just about see out the window, and he was gazing directly south. The Elder’s eyes followed his, and he realised the Castle was just about visible from here.

“Knight?” he called.

Nate’s eyes flicked to him, and then returned to looking at the horizon. Maxson took a few steps towards him, and watched the man tensing slightly.

Had being in combat triggered an episode? Perhaps the drugs had been the only thing keeping him from something like this. _Fuck_ , what if he’d caused the mental breakdown of a Pre-War hero who had _personally_ known his ancestor?!

“Yeah?” Nate finally rasped.

_What cause this? What happened? Was this a problem I could have foreseen?_

All those questions, and instead-

“How did you get up here?” the Elder asked. Nate looked away. “Knight, there are no vertibirds between 22:00 hours and dawn, _how did you get up here?”_

Nate looked away.

“Tell me, or I’ll start worrying there’s been a breach in security that can be accessed by anyone smart enough.”

“Elder Maxson!”

Squire Wills returned, pattering up the stairs, slightly breathless, and she paused to gasp in some air before she managed to look up, holding out a piece of paper.

“Cade’s instructions, sir!” she began. “And, one of the Knights found a Lancer tied up on the bottom of the ship, sir!”

Maxson looked between the Knight and the Squire.

“You commandeered a vertibird,” he began quietly.

“He was asking for it,” Nate muttered.

“What in the goddamn-”

He took a breath.

“Squire, is the Lancer unharmed?” he asked.

“I wasn’t told, sir!”

“Where was he last time you saw him?”

“Heading towards Cade, sir! He had some bruises on him.”

“Return to the Knight-Captain, see if the Lancer will tell you what happened, and then come back.”

“Yes sir!”

The Knight had turned back to watching the Castle. Maxson cleared his throat.

“Did you assault a Lancer?” he asked, frustration bubbling under his skin like an itch. “ _Knight_.”

“Self-defence,” Nate finally replied, eyes still fixed on the horizon. The sun was slowly coming up behind Maxson, and confusion wiped the frustration clean from him as he took another step towards the seated Knight.

“From whom? The Lancer?”

Nate said nothing. Outside, a vertibird took off, heading down to the airport. The silence when it was gone brought back the Elder’s growing frustration, and he fisted his hands. His palms crunched down on the paper Wills had given him, and he opened his hand, smoothing the scrunched paper. His eyes flicked to Nate, before he looked down, scanning the words.

_Elder,_

_Advice on how to work Pendleton through an episode._

  1. _Assure him of his safety. The man’s fight-or-flight instincts are unreal. Likely a minute trigger away from something worse than just unresponsive staring._
  2. _Find something for him to do. Anything. Keep him grounded._
  3. _Talk to him. Keep your voice low, tone calm, no shouting or aggression._
  4. _If you deem it appropriate, and Pendleton isn’t reacting badly to it, try gentle touches. DO NOT RESTRAIN HIM._



He tucked the paper away, taking a deep breath. Just post-traumatic stress disorder triggered by some unknown event of self-defence that had cause Nate to bind and abandon a trained Lancer on the bottom floor of the Prydwen. Nothing difficult to deal with.

He looked around awkwardly, spying another chair.

“Knight, I’m going to sit with you,” he began carefully. “Whilst I wait for the squire to return. I’m not going to hurt you.”

A muscle in Nate’s jaw twitched. Maxson picked up the chair and he watched him tense. A slow, measured step towards the Knight made the man’s hands curl around the rifle. For the first time in the Knight’s presence, Maxson actually felt a twinge of fear.

 _Talk,_ Cade had said, but what did one talk about?

“I…have no qualifications with this,” he suddenly admitted. “Absolutely none. Just enough knowledge to recognise what’s happening.”

He paused.

“But, if you need, we can stay quiet.”

For once, the unblinking eyes looked down, onto the rifle in his lap, and even though it took him mere seconds to return his gaze to the Castle, it was something.

“Sir!”

Both men’s heads snapped up to the Squire at the doorway, still out of breath.

“Squire, I need you to keep your voice down,” Maxson ordered softly. “What did you find?”

“The…Lancer…isn’t talking,” Wills managed. “Cade asked him…three times…what happened. He just kept saying ‘nope’ whenever they asked.”

Maxson looked at Nate, who looked straight back at the Castle with nothing more than a silent swallow, and even then, he had to watch the muscles of the Knight’s throat work to even see there was a reaction.

What had he _done_ to the man?

He could hear the whirring of the vertibird again, and drew in another breath.

“Wills, I need you to stay with the Knight,” he began. “Do you have anything…maybe a pad of paper and a pencil?”

“Am I making notes, sir?” the girl asked.

“No. See if Pendleton will take them,” Maxson advised. “If you can, talk to him. Keep your voice low. Don’t ask him what’s wrong. Tell him something. I’m going to speak to Cade and this Lancer. I won’t be long.”

“Yes sir!”

He stood slowly, moving away, and Squire Wills hopped up on the chair in his place, pulling out a small clipboard with a pencil.

“Do you draw? I like drawing the joints of power armour. It’s really cool. Did you know they use hydraulics?”

“I did, actually,” Nate rasped softly, as Maxson made his way down the stairs.

“Not too many questions, Squire Wills,” he reminded her gently.

“Yes sir!”

As he traipsed the flight deck, the vertibird from earlier docked, and three figures got off.

Well.

In the case of two of them, the motion of disembarking the vehicle was closer to _falling_ than any other movement. Confused, he approached, and reached down to grab an arm, tugging a scribe to his feet. The man howled in pain.

“He’s suffered some damage to his shoulder,” the third figure, another Lancer, explained to him.

“What about this one?” Maxson asked, pointing to a Knight who was hunched over.

“Mild tailbone damage. Hit the floor, I imagine.”

“Hit the floor how?”

The Lancer shrugged. “Don’t know. Didn’t ask. Theirs was the first call I got down to the airport.”

_Airport._

“Help me get them to Cade,” Maxson ordered, and together they succeeded in getting them up the ladder, through the hallways of the Prydwen, and into Cade’s medical bay. It was then that Maxson got a glimpse of the first Lancer.

His orange jumpsuit was down to the waist, his chest covered in a rash of bruises, the kind made by a strong grip. His hands were red with grazes, a sign of constant impact against hard surfaces. Concrete?

The jumpsuit itself was _stained_. Around the crotch area. He’d _pissed_ himself, in, what, fear?

At the sight of the knight and the scribe, the lancer flinched, and suddenly all three men were looking determinedly at anywhere else in the room other than each other.

“I’m not stupid,” Maxson began calmly, as the undamaged lancer aided the scribe in getting his gear off so Cade could look at his shoulder. “I have a Knight in the throes of PTSD, a Lancer discovered bound on the lowest floor of the Prydwen, and now,” he gestured to the other two, “a Knight with a damaged tailbone from _heavy impact_ , and a scribe with a damaged shoulder. Not only this, but all _three_ of you present were assigned to the airport rotation last night, along with my now currently troubled Knight, _who should not have been able to get up here_.”

He looked from lancer to knight to scribe.

“Anyone willing to tell me what happened?”

The lancer swallowed. The other lancer looked confused.

“You’re dismissed,” Maxson told him. “Go back to your duties.”

“Yes sir.”

“I don’t enjoy the idea of asking again,” Maxson warned, as the undamaged lancer left. “Because if I’m not told the truth, I will begin jumping to conclusions.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “For example, I could assume that the three of you were set upon by Knight Pendleton, which explains your injuries, but not his PTSD.”

He looked from man to man. All of them swallowed, averted their gaze, or tapped their fingers, and Cade continued treating them with a tight expression.

“Or, I can assume you tried to attack him,” the Elder continued, “whereupon he summarily brought you down, with apparent ease, since you all only have about one injury. You must have done so in a way that left him feeling endangered to the point of fear, where he then forced you,” he gestured to the Lancer, “to fly him up to the Prydwen, before he tied you up and left you where you were found, likely to ensure that you didn’t come near him again.”

Another pause.

_“Am I mistaken?”_

“It was just supposed to be a hazing!” the lancer blurted out. “We weren’t going to hurt him, we didn’t know, but he was stronger than we realised, he just took us down, I swear, sir, we had no idea…”

“Hazing,” Maxson repeated. “What’s your name, Lancer?”

“Brilling, Elder.”

“Is this a common occurrence, Lancer?” he asked.

“Um, sure. We all went through it.”

“And what does it involve?”

“We…cut the uniform, steal the tags, make them earn their tags back,” Brilling mumbled.

“Explain to me, Lancer, why I shouldn’t have the three of you kicked out of the Brotherhood,” Maxson requested calmly.

“S-sir, it’s just hazing-”

“Do you think we find Pre-War Vault Dwellers with connections to the first Elder growing on _trees_ , Brilling?” Arthur demanded. “Do you think we find ways of infiltrating the Institute with a flick of the wrist? Tell me I can find a man willing to go into the Glowing Sea for me anywhere in the world, Lancer.”

“…we don’t, sir. You…can’t.”

“Did you, in your quest to haze Knight Pendleton, ever consider that the man is grounded on the Prydwen for a _reason?_ Perhaps because he is far too _valuable_ an asset to deploy in his condition? A condition that you have worsened?”

“Sir-”

“A condition,” Maxson continued, “that we have been attempting to aid him with, because Knight Pendleton’s goals line up with our own, because he wants to infiltrate the Institute and uproot it like the weed it is, and _because, Lancer Brilling, Knight Pendleton is currently **the best goddamn chance we have of doing so!**_ ”

The lancer fell silent.

“Unless you plan on explaining to me how you plan to _fix_ your potential _jeopardization of this whole **fucking mission**_?”

All three men shifted awkwardly.

“I see.”

He looked at Cade, who nodded, and jabbed pain meds into Brilling’s arm. The man whimpered.

He cast a disgusted look over all three men.

“You can count yourselves lucky you’re not dead.”

He stormed out of the med bay and towards his quarters, searching the room for his satchel. There was a disassembled rifle on the table and he placed it into the bag, along with a canister of purified water. By the time he finished packing the bag, Cade was outside waiting for him.

“What do you plan on doing with them?” the Knight Captain asked.

“Demote them all to Initiate,” Arthur replied. “Put the Lancer under Kells’ supervision, and send the Knight and the Scribe to Cambridge. Haylen and Rhys might appreciate more manpower. I’m going back to Pendleton.”

“Sir, don’t tell me you left him alone,” Cade began.

“I left Squire Wills with him,” the Elder assured him.

“You left a _Squire_ with a man suffering from PTSD,” Cade clarified.

“I’ve known him long enough to understand that he’d rather cut off his own arm than hurt a child,” Maxson informed the doctor. “Wills might actually be the best thing for him at this moment.”

Wills was still chattering softly about power armour and the way Ingram had been teaching them to fine-tune the joints when Maxson returned, and as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw that the Squire had found a pen, and was now drawing things into Pendleton’s bare palm.

“Knight,” he called, and Pendleton was suddenly off his chair and standing in front of the child, blocking her from Maxson’s view. “I brought you some water.”

He put the bag down, pulling out the canister, and when he held it out the Knight, slightly shaking fingers took it from him. Nate sat back down, unscrewing the cap of the can and giving his hand back to Wills, who resumed drawing.

“I discovered what happened,” Arthur began.

“Mhmm,” Nate murmured, gazing intently at the design on his palm.

“I placed my suspicions on you, unfairly. I had no idea that…this activity happened often.”

The hand curled around the canister clenched.

“What are you drawing, Wills?” he asked the girl hurriedly.

“The armour joint,” the girl replied. “He doesn’t move his hand at all. It makes it easier.”

It was true. Pendleton’s fingers weren’t even twitching.

He made his way carefully over to the chair he’d left free, and though the man tensed again as he approached, he made no other movements, and Arthur took a seat, pulling the bag slowly over to his side.

“If you’ve finished with the water, I can put it back for you,” the Elder offered. “And you could take your PipBoy off.”

“Can I have a look at it?” Wills asked. Nate held out his arm, and the Squire eagerly unbuckled the device, eagerly flicking through it with interest and playing around. “Wow, it can pick up radio stations and play their music?”

A few moments later, the device began to softly play classical music, and Nate seemed to relax a little.

Until the song cut out and was replaced by another. Nate’s body coiled, his eyes widening, and there was a look of abject horror on his face as he whispered the word ‘Nora.’

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s…calling.”

“Calling?”

“Two-way transmission.”

“Squire, may I have the PipBoy?”

Wills handed it over, and Nate shook his head.

“I can’t…not like…this.”

“Squire, stay with the Knight. I’ll take this.”

The music was still playing as he left the cabin, and the screen flickered, showing him a message bar.

_Accept incoming transmission?_

_Yes_.

 _“Nate, hey,”_ a voice began.

Maxson took a moment to savour it. The General’s voice was soft, slightly husky, filled with a deep affection he hadn’t heard in years.

“I’m sorry, General Pendleton, Nate’s not able to talk right now,” he began, making his way towards the command deck.

A soft intake of breath was his only reply for a few moments.

_“Who is this?”_

“Elder Arthur Maxson, Brotherhood of Steel,” he told her.

 _“Oh.”_ And then she was clearing her throat. _“Elder, where is my husband, and why do you have his PipBoy?”_

“There’s been an incident,” he said. “He was down in the Airport when three soldiers attempted to haze him. Whatever they did, it triggered an episode of PTSD. We’re trying to work him through it as I speak.”

 _“Oh, Jesus,”_ she whispered. _“Who did it?”_

“The perpetrators are being dealt with, but I can assure you, he brought them down before they could do any damage to him.”

_“Right.”_

There was something icily decisive in that single word.

“I’m assuming you’re about to start the battle,” he continued. “Did Danse make it there safely?”

_“He did. I appreciate the help, and I’ll ensure he’s returned to you in one piece.”_

There was a very long pause.

_“How is he?”_

“He was…non-responsive for a while, but one of our Squires has been keeping an eye on him, and she’s been talking about power armour for almost half an hour now.”

_“I don’t suppose it would be professional to request you turn the soldiers who hazed him into my custody?”_

“I was close to kicking them out of the Brotherhood entirely.”

A laugh. _“I like you.”_

“I appreciate your endorsement.”

_“And the Squire? I’m…assuming that she’s a child, based on the title.”_

“Squire Wills is under Proctor Quinlan’s tutelage in the Order of the Quill,” he informed her.

_“I’ll send Danse back with a box of snack cakes for her, if you think it’s appropriate.”_

“Thank you.”

She sighed.

_“I wish I could stay longer, but…this place is full of Mirelurks, and we need to clear them out, pronto. I’ll see if I can find some flares. We’ll send one up when we’re victorious.”_

When.

General Pendleton seemed awfully confident.

“Understood. I look forward to seeing that flare go up, General.”

_“Look after him for me.”_

The transmission cut off.

There was a moment’s silence, and then he let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, moving towards the ladder. On the next deck, he headed straight for his quarters, digging around in his desk for the folder he’d put there, and when he found it, he tucked it under his arm and headed back towards the lower deck.

“Elder,” he heard Kells call as he crossed the command deck, “what should I do with Brilling here?”

Maxson looked down the stairs at the shamefaced Initiate, whose eyes were firmly on his feet.

“Brilling,” he began, “what exactly did you do to Knight Pendleton? Step by step.”

“We…it was night time, and we decided, since he was down there…we kind of…sneaked up on him, and Scribe Helder went for his wrist and Knight Kadden tried to pin his foot, and I was going to wake him up and…he wasn’t even awake when he threw the first punch. He got Helder in the arm and Kadden got thrown onto the floor. And then he got out of bed and pinned me to the wall.”

“So you tried to restrain him,” Maxson clarified. “I appreciate your honesty. Kells, for your answer, do what you like. If that means scrubbing floors for the next three weeks, I won’t object.”

“Ad Victoriam.”

The Elder made his way back outside. From the south, he could just about hear the echoes of gunfire, and his eyes flicked up to the cabin. Pendleton seemed to still be there – he could see Wills perched on the console, still chatting away, and this time, when he approached, PipBoy in hand, the Knight didn’t jump up to shield Wills from him.

“They’re beginning the attack,” he said. “She’ll send up a flare when they’re victorious.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to give your PipBoy to Squire Wills, if you don’t mind.”

Nate nodded, and the Squire eagerly accepted the gadget as Maxson retrieved the folder from beneath his arm.

“I found something in the Citadel before I came here,” he began. “Here.”

He held it out, and Nate took it, opening it.

The folder was full of old photographs, and he watched Nate skim through them before he stopped on one. It was of four people, all standing together. Maxson moved the chair a little closer.

Nate was visible in the centre of the photo, his arm slung around a dark-skinned woman with a beautiful smile, holding a baby. Next to him was a couple that Arthur had spent years looking at. Roger Maxson had dark hair like him, his eyes pale in the photograph, and next to him stood the elusive Lady Maxson, _Madelyn_ , dark-haired and dark eyed.

“I…wow.”

“Quinlan found records that told us Roger Maxson had given you both ranks in the Brotherhood. They were assumed to be posthumous as by 2090, he believed you were both likely dead. Your wife was a Proctor, and you were a Sentinel.”

“But I’m not a Sentinel right now.”

Wills peaked over the edge of the photograph, her eyes wide.

“Is that Proctor Pendleton?” she asked softly.

“You know about her?” Nate mumbled. Wills nodded earnestly.

“But there wasn’t much about her. I wish High Elder Maxson had said more about what she did. He said she was a lawyer and she defended people. I looked up what lawyers do and the Proctor let me spend the whole day researching it. Were there really so many rules?”

“Guess so,” Nate agreed.

“You’re not a Sentinel because you’re not active at the moment,” Maxson finally said. “Besides, we had to ensure that your performance matched up to your legend.”

There was a tiny hint of a dirty smirk tugging at the corner of the Knight’s mouth, and something like relief choked him for a moment.

The sun was rising higher, and Nate shuffled through the photos, finally finding one which he handed to Wills. The girl swapped him for the PipBoy, and gazed at it longingly for several minutes as Nate fiddled with the device.

“That’s a frame of power armour behind her,” she sighed happily. “Did she know how to fix it?”

“Qualified mechanic,” Nate told her, and handed her another. Maxson picked up the one she discarded, his eyes scanning it. Roger Maxson and the dark-skinned woman from earlier were hugging, the woman’s arms wrapped around a toolbox, mid-way through laughing at something, and his mind tried to pair the voice he’d heard earlier with the picture.

“Knight, how long has it been since you ate?” he suddenly asked. Nate paused, his face thoughtful.

“…’bout…twelve hours,” he replied. Maxson stood. Nate didn’t even twitch.

“Wills, are you hungry?”

“Yes sir,” she admitted.

“Stay with the Knight,” he ordered, and made his way back inside the Prydwen.

A quick word with Cade, a trip to the mess, and he was heading back to the cabin with 2 ration boxes and a bag of trail mix. One box was handed to Wills, and he turned to Nate, holding the bag.

“Swap?” he suggested, gesturing to the folder of photos. Nate recovered the ones floating around the cabin, placing them back inside, and accepted the bag. Maxson took a seat next to him, and looked briefly outside at Fort Strong. “Wills, what time does Pendleton’s PipBoy say it is?”

The girl put aside her rations and tilted the screen of the device.

“Just gone 9:am, Elder,” she replied.

9:am. Somehow, this had taken 3 hours.

Wills picked up her box again, and swivelled to face the window. Nate opened the bag, dipping into the trail mix of dry fruit and eating it slowly. Wills was halfway through her small packet of Instamash when her back stiffened, and she leaned forward.

“What’s wrong, Squire?” he asked.

“Didn’t you say she’d send up a flare, sir?” she began. Nate’s entire body tensed, and he immediately got to his feet, gazing out of the window. Maxson joined them, watching the red smoke of a flare shot appear in the distance.

“Impressive,” Nate managed, swallowing. His lip was trembling.

“That took less than two hours,” Maxson commented.

“She’s a smart girl,” the Knight mumbled, his throat constricting again.

“Can I put this in the record, sir?” Wills asked hopefully. “When Paladin Danse comes back, can I help Proctor Quinlan record his account?”

“If you can keep quiet and not ask too many questions, then I don’t see why not,” Arthur decided. His eyes flicked to Nate. “Pendleton, you look exhausted.”

“Don’t send me back down to the Airport.”

It was the longest sentence the Knight had given him in a while, and there was something like crazed desperation in the pale grey gaze when Nate looked at him. He found himself shaking his head.

“Find your bunk,” he began. “Wills, I think you can return to your duties now. Once you’ve finished your rations.”

“Yes sir!”

Nate reached for his PipBoy and strapped it to his arm, blinking tiredly.

“Or…”

 _Jesus fuck, this is going to look appalling if anyone finds this out_ , Arthur thought.

“Take my bunk,” he ordered. “Get some rest.”

He stooped down to pick up the folder, and when he looked up, Nate was gazing at him with a hint of a smile, one brow raised.

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll tell you when Paladin Danse gets back,” Arthur added. “Both of you.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Well, that was invigorating,” Kellogg drawled, wiping a cloth across a cut on his cheek.

“No fucking shit,” Nora snapped, examining the remains of her Vault suit. “Mutated crabs weren’t a problem. But that was ridiculous.”

“The Commonwealth likes to provide you with excitement whenever it can,” Nick chuckled, lighting up a cigarette. His jacket was draped around Nora’s shoulders, his shirt spattered with ‘lurk acid, and she admired his nonchalance as Cait straightened up nearby, skin flushed and covered in blood.

“Well, I could use a hell of a lot less of it,” Nora assured him, wrinkling her nose. “Did we bring a spare suit?”

“I don’t think we did,” Preston said apologetically. “You can take my shirt for a bit.”

“First things first, how many dead and wounded?” she asked.

“’bout 14 wounded, 9 dead,” MacCready began, wandering over. “Could’ve been a he- heck of a lot worse.”

“Nice shots, kid,” Kellogg told him. “Saved my ass a few times.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” the sniper said with a smirk. “You’re welcome, old man.”

“I hate to say it, but your pet murderer here is useful,” Piper muttered, brushing her fingers through her hair and putting her cap back on.

“He actually is,” Nora agreed. “Preston what now?”

“We need to get that radio working,” the Minuteman said. “Once that’s done we can broadcast clear across the Commonwealth without needing to bounce messages between settlements.”

“And that means we need a generator,” Nora sighed. “Okay, what did we bring to build with?”

“Whatever’s in our pockets,” Preston sigh. “We’ve got nothing right now, but we could buy a shipment of electronics from a trader.”

“Did I hear you mention needing a generator?” a voice asked. Nora turned to see Danse. The Paladin had been as dangerous in battle as she’d remembered, and his armour bore the scars of the Mirelurk queen’s acid spew. Parts of the metal had been eaten away, and no doubt the green liquid had played havoc with some of the joints. As for Danse himself, his helmet was tucked under his arm, his handsome face smudged with dirt and sweat.

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“The Brotherhood might be able to provide you with one, or the tools to make one,” he suggested.

“Yeah, so Maxson can hold it over her head later?” MacCready asked, a nasty tinge in his voice. “Move along, tin can.”

“Elder Maxson is not going to demand payment from someone whose name is recorded in the Brotherhood histories,” Danse growled, eyes falling on the shorter man.

“I’m sorry, hold the f- heck up,” MacCready began. “Her name is in the Brotherhood histories?! She’s been here five minutes.”

“Uh, yeah, right, the little detail we neglected to inform you,” Nora said, an awkward chuckle filling the air. “I’m…uhh…Pre-War.”

“What the _fuck,_ ” Cait breathed. “How the hell d’ya stay so fresh?”

“Well, I was…frozen. My Vault was…a cryofreezer.”

“According to the logs kept by Proctor Quinlan, your General and her husband were friends with the first Elder, Roger Maxson,” Danse began. “Most rank and file soldiers don’t learn much of the Brotherhood histories outside of memorising the Codex unless the Scribes think it’s necessary. There are several higher-ranked officers, such as Proctor Quinlan, who know all that’s been recorded about them.”

“But they didn’t tell you anything?” Nora asked.

“My job was investigating the energy readings. Scribe Haylen would have been recording anything of historical value, and even if our mission had necessitated an outing to, say, a local Vault, by the time we got here, we came under so much fire it was difficult to do anything more than survive.”

“But you know who I am now?” the General inquired, a brow raising. Danse… _blushed_.

“Once we returned to the Prydwen…with your husband…I asked the Proctor how much he had on record. I might…have spent an evening reading.”

“Okay, so, skippin’ back to the part where the Brotherhood have you in their goddamn legends,” Cait began.

“Yes, the first Elder Maxson declared the General as a Proctor, and her husband as a Sentinel. Knight Pendleton has...colourful ways of telling stories regarding our first Elder.”  

Nora let a tiny laugh escape. “And, your latest Elder, he’s just going to hand me a generator?”

 “I find it hard to believe he’d deny you one,” Danse said. “Your _relationship_ with our first Elder being what it was.”

“Okay, what’s he talking about _now_?” MacCready demanded. Kellogg laughed somewhere in the background.

“So General, how long did you say your open relationship with your husband had been going?” he inquired with a smirk.

“ _Oh_ ,” Cait snorted. “Oh god, she didn’t.”

“Danse, I think you should call a vertibird,” Nora breathed, closing her eyes. “Now. Your armour needs fixing.”

She looked around for her bag, and when she found it, she rooted around hopefully, looking for a pink box as Danse tossed a signal grenade to the floor. Smoke began to pour from it, and as she located a box of snack cakes, a small black speck appeared near the Prydwen, quickly getting bigger.

“We’ll see what we can salvage from around here,” Nora told him, pushing the box into his hands. “Tell Elder Maxson it’s for the Squire.”

She could have sworn he looked suddenly disappointed.

“Squire?” Danse repeated.

“He’ll understand,” Nora assured him. “And…just, check up on Nate for me too?”

“I will do, ma’am,” he said, as the sound of a vertibird engine filled the air. “At the risk of being rude, ma’am, you are, however, insane.”

Nora’s brow quirked.

“I’ll remember that.”

“He’s right,” Cait agreed. “You’re good-lookin’ as fuck but you charged that thing fully armed.”

“We can talk about my sanity later. I need some help building a generator.”

“Now what the hell did I miss out on?”

An older woman in a military cap and fatigues strode through the gap in the west wall, a tall ghoul in a mechanic jumpsuit beside her, and she stopped, eyeing the place critically. As the group turned, Danse’s vertibird landed nearby, and as Danse climbed on, the two figures approached. Nora waited for the vertibird to go, the whirring of its blades slowly fading into the distance.  

“Can I help you?” Nora asked.

“Ronnie Shaw,” the woman told her.

“Oh man,” Preston breathed. “She’s uh…kind of a legend, General.”

“As in, among the Minutemen?”

“Yeah. She was in with us when we still had this place.”

“And you got it back,” Ronnie drawled. “And if you want me back, General, I can get your armoury open. Besides, my friend here is a mechanic, in case the dirty green suit didn’t tip you off.”

“We have an armoury?” she asked. Ronnie pointed to the old, thick metal blockade door on the south wall.

“That’s your armoury.”

“Okay, this job just got better,” Nora muttered. “We need to build a generator, so that takes precedence. The armoury’s going to be here when we’re done.” She looked over at the ghoul. “You any good with electrics and wiring?”

“Kid,” the man began, and Nora’s throat constricted painfully at the voice, “I taught you everything you know.”

Nora rushed into her father’s arms and felt the ghoul’s heart beating as she pressed her head to his chest, his warmth familiar and comforting, and he held her tightly, stroking rough fingers through her hair.

“Wow,” MacCready said.

“Well, that I did _not_ know,” Ronnie announced. “You, tall dark and handsome, what’s your name?”

“Preston Garvey, ma’am,” Garvey stammered.

“Since our General’s got catching up to do, you fancy helping out opening up this place? There’s a set of tunnels beneath the Castle that’ll lead into the armoury.”

“Yes ma’am. Uh, Cait, can I get you to come with me?”

“I’ll come too,” Piper said.

“And me,” Nick added.

“Hey, MacCready, you comin’?” Cait asked.

“Don’t see why I’d be needed.”

“Aww, you scared?” she teased.

“No,” the sniper snorted.

“Sure y’aint,” she laughed.

Nora gave him a quick look. He _did_ seem nervous…His fingers curled tightly around the body of the rifle, knuckles white through the coating of dirt.

“Why don’t you patrol instead?” she managed, past the muffling block of her father’s arm.

“Right. Freckles, fall in line,” Ronnie called.

“You ain’t hirin’ me!” Cait protested.

“Go on,” Kellogg muttered. Nora could feel her father look up, a confused noise leaving him as the troupe followed Ronnie across the courtyard. MacCready moved away towards the south wall, rifle in hand.

“Conrad?” he asked.

“…hi, Theo.”

“It’s been 30 years.”

“…yeah, it has.”

“You want to explain where you’ve been?”

“Wait…Dad, how…how do you know Kellogg?” Nora asked, pulling back.

“We’ve met a couple times,” Kellogg said.

“More than a _few_ ,” the ghoul retorted. “I helped him out with that brace on his arm. We even talked a little.”

“…we did.”

“It’s a small world,” Nora muttered.

“It really is, kid,” Theo managed, his voice thick. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to help out.”

“Dad, it’s…it’s fine. I…I can’t believe you’re here. From _Florida_. When did…”

“Been here the past two centuries,” he told her with a smile. “Had to come and find my kid, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.”

“So, where’s Nate, and where’s my grandson?” the ghoul asked, hugging her tightly.

“Nate’s up there, on the airship,” she said.

“Wait, with the Brotherhood?”

“It’s…it’s not what you think, Dad,” Nora added hurriedly. “It’s…being run by a guy named Arthur Maxson.”

“As in…wait, _your_ Maxson?”

“Yeah. Roger’s offspring.”

“And Shaun? Is he at home with your Mr Handy? I remember you called to tell us you got one…”

Nora swallowed.

“…Shaun’s in the Institute.”

“…I…don’t understand. Why…is he there?”

“Our Vault was…it was a cryo facility. Vault-Tec locked us into these pods and froze us up. Some time ago the Institute…they broke in. They took Shaun, and then froze us up again. And…now all we know is the Institute has him.”

“God, _kid_ …”

“I know, I know! We’re just…we need friends, so…Nate’s going to help the Brotherhood and see if they’ll help _us_ , and I took the Minutemen…”

“You’ve got me now,” he promised. “I’m here to help too.”

“We…need a generator,” she said. “So…any help you can give _there_ …”

Theo took a few steps back.

“There’s a truck out there that might have something we can use,” he said. “I’ll go have a look. Conrad, we’ll catch up later?”

“Yeah, sure,” the merc grunted. The ghoul grinned at his child, and ran off through the gap in the south wall. Kellogg looked at her.

“You didn’t tell him,” he began.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Because, you’re going to.”

“…shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Nate noticed when he woke up was that Maxson’s bed smelt like him.

The Knight sat up slowly, his senses startled, and he turned, a little bleary, to see the Elder at the door holding two bowls. Both had steam coming off them, and both smelt amazing.

“How long…have I…”

“Ten hours,” Maxson told him, setting them down. “I’m not surprised. You looked like hell when you finally went to bed.”

“Well, you’re beautiful too,” Nate muttered, sitting up.

“Nice to see you’re back to your old self.”

Maxson took a seat at the table, pulling two canisters of water out of his pockets, and Nate stood on slightly shaky legs, making his way over.

“Was there any more news from the Castle?”

The Elder pushed a bowl and a fork towards him.

“I’ll tell you if you eat.”

“Yes sir.”

“The General is safe,” Maxson began. “From what Paladin Danse has told me, they were planning on building a generator when he left. There were a lot of Mirelurks, and then a Mirelurk _Queen._ ”

“I’m…guessing that’s bad.”

“20 feet tall, multiple claws, capable of spewing acid. The Paladin’s armour is in a complete state. He told me the General wore a set for herself, which has just about survived. With the Queen dead, the Minutemen have full control of the Castle.”

“Please tell me she didn’t know about the Mirelurk Queen, please tell me she didn’t do anything stupid,” Nate pleaded, when he finished the mouthful of stew. Maxson coughed.

“…Paladin Danse told me she’s insane.”

“Oh no.”

“On the other hand, when I told her about Squire Wills, she sent her a gift of snack cakes.”

Nate sighed.

“She never used to worry me like this back when the world wasn’t a wasteland,” he commented. “Now she’s charging into battle pregnant and…and you weren’t supposed to know about that.”

“How many months?” Arthur finally asked.

“Uhh…I think…it’s ‘bout four,” Nate said. “Maybe a little less than four. She’s not showing yet, or she wasn’t.”

“Knight-Captain Cade can be called upon should you need him,” the Elder promised. “And…if this pregnancy isn’t supposed to be public knowledge, he’s not going to say a word.”

“We told a few people,” Nate assured him. “But, yeah, I’d rather it wasn’t spread too far.”

“Understood.”

They lapsed into silence, picking at their food, and after a while, Nate looked up to see Maxson watching him, his bowl empty.

“Is there something on my face?” Nate asked.

“You concerned me this morning.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m not saying that you did.”

“You really do care about me.”

“I think we’ve already established that, Knight.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Are you being evasive?”

“Yes.”

The Elder sighed.

“I need to know that if I send you back into combat, you are not going to break down mid-fight. You will endanger yourself, and whoever I send with you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Pendleton, you had better not be lying to me.”

Nate pushed his empty bowl aside.

“What’s triggered this?” he murmured. Maxson ran his fingers through his hair, sighing again.

“Knight-Captain Cade…says he’s only got one more immunisation for you,” Arthur told him. “And…then you shouldn’t be struggling with the effects of your former Psycho addiction. At which point, as your Elder…I will be able to authorise your mission to the Glowing Sea.”

“You’re going to miss me,” Nate realised, a smirk crossing his face. “Oh my god. You’re going to miss me.”

“I’d _appreciate_ if you didn’t make light of this,” the Elder snapped, his ears turning red. “I’ve…come to enjoy your company, and…”

“And me kissing you?” the Knight chuckled.

“That’s an additional bonus, yes.”

“You know, I can’t stop you missing me, but I can give you something nice to think about whilst I’m in a radioactive hellhole,” Nate suggested.

“Knight…”

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“I admit, I’m…struggling to say no.”

“What’s stopping you? Protocol?”

“As ever.”

 “Can I still kiss you?”

A smile tugged at the serious face.

“Yes.”

They both pushed away from the table, and Maxson tugged his coat off, tossing it across the couch as he approached the Knight. Nate tugged him into his arms, lips meeting the Elder’s. The Knight found, intrigued, that he’d _missed_ this sensation. Maxson’s body was hot against his, and the Elder’s hands slid down his back. Nate stifled a laugh as Arthur slightly nervously groped his backside. He thrust his thigh between the Elder’s legs and felt the replying grinding of his hips.

“Bed,” Maxson panted, pulling his mouth back, and Nate found himself being pushed down onto the sheets, an amorous Arthur kneeling over him. The Knight busied himself unbuckling the collar of the man’s suit, finding a still-fading hickey as he unzipped him and dragged the black fabric down his body. He stopped to gaze at some deep scars trailing down part of Arthur's chest and arm, the same side as the scar on his face. A moment later, the Elder was doing the same to him, and Nate, distracted, groaned at the feeling of teeth biting at his skin, his cock hardening instantly in the confines of his suit.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, letting Maxson’s hand grip him tightly. “H-have you…ever…?”

“I’ve done _it_ ,” Maxson managed, “but…not _this_. Never with…”

“Another guy, yeah.”

Nate worked himself onto his elbows.

“I’d…uh…get on your back.”

He gave the younger man enough space to lie down, and when he was certain Maxson wouldn’t topple, he yanked the black suit down his thighs and leaned down to kiss him again, stroking his palm across the hardness tenting the Elder’s underwear and squeezing. The noise the other man made was intoxicating. It took him a moment to get the boxers down to join the black suit and the moment Maxson’s cock popped free, he wrapped his fingers around it and felt the man pulse in response.

“Mouth or hand?” he murmured, and leaned down to suck a lovebite into the Elder’s shoulder.

“…what?” Arthur panted.

“Mouth or hand? I mean, if you don’t know how to answer, I’ll pick mouth. If that’s okay.”

He jerked his wrist and Arthur gave him a strangled whine, his eyes slightly glazed.

“Knight…”

“I can stop if-”

_“Don’t.”_

Nate grinned, and began to slowly nip down the Elder’s body, enjoying the way the younger man’s skin twitched as his teeth dug in, and kissing along his hipbones.

“…how will it feel?” Maxson murmured above him.

“If I remember what I’m doing, really good,” Nate replied, dragging his tongue up the underside of the younger man’s erection. Arthur bucked helplessly into the touch as Nate’s lips closed around the tip, and in a swift, practised motion, he drew him in to the base.

“ _Fuck,_ Knight!” Arthur groaned, shuddering. Nate immediately let him go.

“You okay?” he asked. The Elder nodded.

“It’s…”

“You want me to go slowly?”

_“No.”_

“All right, but you know you can stop at any time,” Nate assured him, and leaned back down to take the Elder back into his mouth, sucking on him softly. A muffled noise left Arthur’s lips, and Nate looked up to see the man stifling himself with one hand. He would have smirked, but instead he stroked his tongue across the exposed head and watched him shudder.

Arthur Maxson was already tensing beneath his lips and tongue when Nate cupped his sack, and he hazarded another look upwards to see the dark head buried in a pillow, his teeth clamped around the fabric as his body twitched. _Fuck_ , that sight wasn’t helping his erection in the slightest. Still, this wasn’t about him, and he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and popped him free of his mouth, sucking softly on the head as the younger man tried to buck out of his hands.

 _“Knight,”_ he almost pleaded.

Fuck, the Elder was wonderfully submissive when he wanted to be.

“Just relax,” Nate breathed, and put his mouth back on him and began to bob his head.

Arthur’s whole body tensed up, his legs twisting and toes curling. Nate knew the signs. He could already feel the tell-tale twitch signifying just how close the Elder was, Arthur’s fingers fisting into the bedclothes either side of his head. If he had longer hair it could be pulled on, and Nate lamented just how closely-cropped he kept it as the sound of Maxson’s desperate panting met his ears.

The cock in his mouth twitched again, and Nate relaxed his throat as Maxson shoved a pillow over his face and came with a muffled cry. The Knight swallowed, tightening his lips around the younger man as he drew his head upwards to keep himself from spilling what was left in his mouth. As Arthur lay back, gasping for breath, Nate swallowed again, wiping his lips clean.

“One thing I gotta admit I prefer about women-”

“Stop talking,” Arthur managed, and Nate relished the sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Okay but they’re less me-”

The pillow hit him in the face with perfect accuracy, and when Nate sat up, pillow in hand, Maxson was looking at him with a small smile.

“Told you to relax,” the Knight murmured. “Feel better?”

“It was…certainly…something,” the Elder agreed. “I’ve never…”

“I guessed.”

Maxson’s eyes dropped to Nate’s lap, his suit straining around his erection.

“And what about you?” he asked.

“I can deal with this,” Nate assured him. “Unless you want to.”

“…the same way you did?”

“Only if you want to.”

“…I can try.”

“Okay, but if you just want to use your hand, I’m not gonna complain,” Nate chuckled. “And, rule number one, no teeth, ‘cause I have a high pain tolerance but even that’s not going to stop me screaming in pain if you bite hard.”

They managed to switch positions on the bed as Maxson worked Nate’s suit down to his knees, and Nate grinned at the surprise in the Elder’s eyes as his cock popped free.

“Yeah, I’m proportionate,” he said smugly.

“Are you always this… _cocky?_ ” Maxson asked, tugging his gloves off. Nate fixed him with a disapproving look.

“Puns are an instant turn off,” he admonished. And then he moaned when the younger man gripped his cock.

“Doesn’t seem to bother you at the moment,” Maxson rasped, and Nate found himself liking the playful air. Oh god, he couldn’t wait to throw his wife at this man. A sudden image of the two of them popped into his head and his erection twitched. Arthur looked at him curiously.

“I just…had a nice picture in my mind,” Nate admitted.

“Do tell.”

The Elder jerked his wrist, and Nate’s lips parted. Maxson had never been with a man but…he knew how to handle him, apparently.

“A-a little harder?” Nate suggested, and groaned as Arthur followed his instructions, skimming a hand up his thigh as his fingers tightened.

“What was the picture?” the Elder rasped, his thumb stroking the dark head. Nate bit his lip.

“O-okay,” he panted, and it was his turn to dig his fingers into the bed sheets, sparks of pleasure following each slow, hard jerk of the Elder’s hand. “I-I…imagined you…with Nora.”

The pace increased, and Nate bit down harder onto his lip, bucking his hips into the touch. Arthur watched him squirm for a moment and began to move against him, thrust his hand down as Nate’s body moved up. The Knight cried out in delight and found a pillow covering his mouth.

“I’d rather someone not walk in,” Arthur said, a little breathless still. Nate winked at him and then squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Maxson shift around in the bed. A moment later, there was a tongue stroking over the sensitive tip of his cock and he fought every urge to buck into the touch.

“Oh _god_ ,” Nate groaned, the pillow muffling him perfectly.

“What did you imagine me doing?” Arthur asked, his hand not stopping for a moment as the Knight shuddered in pleasure. He sucked him this time, and even though Nate could feel the inexperience radiating from him, Arthur did _not_ use teeth. It made him twitch.

“J-just _kissing_ ,” Nate panted, feeling Maxson’s tongue stroking circles around the head. “ _Fuck_ …”

“Mmmhmm,” the Elder began. The vibration made Nate’s back arch. His lips left him and Nate groaned again. “What else?”

“A-are you…serious?” the Knight breathed.

“Yes.”

Maxson leaned down again and slid an inch of the Knight’s erection into his mouth, miraculously avoiding using his teeth.

“You’re going to kill me,” Nate panted, as Maxson’s hand kept jerking him.

Maxson bobbed his head a little. Nate could feel the first slow dregs of climax building up within him and bit down on the pillow, letting the man work him towards it as his fingers tightened in the Elder’s hair. A moment later Arthur let him go, and Nate stifled his cry of disappointment.

“I asked you a question,” the Elder reminded him.

“You really want to know how I picture you with Nora?”

“Yes.”

“W-well she’s…smaller than you, so…”

Arthur looked pleased as he dipped back between Nate’s legs to lick slowly at his tip, and the man waved his hand demandingly.

“S-she’d look really good undern _eath_ you and… _ahhh_ …”

“Mmm?”

He was bobbing again as Nate fought for the ability to think, his grip tight and his strokes firm, forcing the Knight to bite down on the pillow again.

“S-she _really_ likes doing this,” he managed, and Arthur moaned in response. His body was tensing, back arching, and when Maxson scratched his thigh slowly he let out a frustrated gasp and felt sweet relief rush through him and into the Elder’s mouth.

The man in question let out a surprised noise and pulled back. Nate couldn’t stop the breathless laugh that left him as the Elder watched him closed his cock in his fist and catch the ropes of spend in his palm. Arthur swallowed, wiping his mouth, and Nate reached into his pocket for a rag and cleaned himself off, quickly pulling his boxers up. Arthur hesitated, and did the same, redressing himself.

“I didn’t expect that.”

“Interesting.”

“It doesn’t…taste…as bad as I’d thought.”

“I..did mention…women are less messy,” Nate told him with a breathless laugh, lying back against the bed and slowly letting his heart cease pounding in his chest.

“Indeed.”

Maxson sat down with him, and there was a moment’s silence.

“I’ll have Ingram look over your armour to ensure it won’t fail you,” Arthur finally said. “And I’m sending Danse with you.”

“Thank you.”

“And if this scientist can be…co-opted for the Brotherhood…”

“I’ll see if I can’t drag him out of his hiding place,” Nate promised, and squeezed Maxson’s arm. The Elder twitched a little.

“You should probably get back to your bunk soon,” Arthur suggested.

“I could sleep on the couch. I mean, there’s no way in hell this bed can take us both,” Nate said, grinning. “Promise I don’t snore.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky I like you, Pendleton.”

“Mmm, aren’t I just.”


	14. Chapter 14

Nate woke to find Maxson’s coat draped over the spare blanket he’d covered himself with.

The Elder in question was still asleep, and Nate slid out from beneath the covers, his eyes falling on a can of water. There were a few mouthfuls left and he chugged them down, popping a dried berry in his mouth from the bowl on the table. He found himself gazing over at Arthur. The Elder’s face was more relaxed now, the brow unfurrowed, and Nate made his way over, stroking his thumb across Maxson’s cheek.

The younger man stirred briefly as Nate continued, tracing the small scar near his lip and running the pads of his fingers across the thick, dark beard. It was coarse beneath his skin, and he followed it down to Arthur’s neck, running a line over his slow pulse. He wanted to turn him on his front and wake him up with his mouth, but would that be a breach of consent?

Instead he settled for slowly stroking Arthur’s skin until the man beneath him started to stir.

“Morning,” he murmured, when bleary blue eyes cracked open to look at him.

“Morning,” Arthur replied, and Nate handed him the canister of water.

“It’s about 7:am, give or take a few minutes,” the Knight said. “I’ve got a question I need answered.”

A dash of concern appeared in Arthur’s eyes.

“What question?” he finally inquired.

“Can I wake you up with a blowjob next time?” Nate asked. Arthur blinked owlishly, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

“I…beg your pardon, Knight?” he managed.

“So you know what we did last night?” Nate said.

“I recall it vividly.”

“Can I do that to you when you’re asleep to wake you up?”

The flush grew.

“I’m not averse to that suggestion at all,” the Elder admitted. “So. Yes. Please.”

Nate laughed, and watched him take a drink.

“I want to visit Nora,” he added. “I mean, if we can afford the time.”

“Hmm.”

Arthur slipped out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t in his suit yet and Nate admired the trail of hair leading down his stomach as the Elder took another drink of water.

“How long are you planning on visiting?”

“Well, it’d probably just be overnight, and Danse doesn’t have to come with me. I could call a vertibird in the morning and we fly out then.”

“Then I don’t see a problem. Just ensure that Ingram checks your suits before you head out. I don’t need to tell you how dangerous this mission is and what’s at stake.”

Nate leaned forward, hooking a finger into the waistband of Arthur’s boxers and pulling him forward slowly. His lips found the Elder’s and pressed roughly, his palms sliding up Arthur’s back. Maxson moaned, wrapping on arm around Nate’s body and keeping him pressed close. Nate’s teeth dug gently into Arthur’s lip, and they stifled their noises cautiously even as the kisses made Nate’s head foggy.

When they eventually parted, Nate leaned back, licking his lip, and enjoying the flush running across Maxson’s face, the glitter of delight in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, sir,” he panted, “I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How many copies of the artillery plans do we have so far?” Nora asked.

“2,” MacCready replied. “So, your dad can draw?”

“Kid, this stuff is easy compared what I used to be producing,” Theo told him, chewing on the end of the pencil as his eyes scanned between the work in progress and the schematics that had been recovered from the armoury.  

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Classified army info, young man,” the ghoul said. “If I told you I’d have to kill you.”

“Your military died out years ago.”

“MacCready, there’s a man up on the Prydwen who outranks me. If he found out I was spilling American secrets he’d have me demoted faster than you can say the walls have ears,” Theo chuckled.

“Technically I outrank you both,” Nora pointed out, scribbling notes down on the rough Castle plans in front of her.

“And she’d demote me too,” the ghoul added.

“What rank did you make?” MacCready asked.

“Captain,” Theo replied. “You ever join an army?”

“I, uh…”

The merc reached up and touched his cap briefly.

“Ah,” Nora’s father murmured. “I see.”

“Is this because you were a Gunner?” Nora said quietly.

“Look…I know what happened at Quincy,” the young merc muttered. “Just…don’t go spreadin’ this around?”

“Running from the past, kid? Nobody gets to hear it from me, I promise. Rosh?”

“Same,” the General agreed. “As your fellow merc will tell you, I can be forgiving.”

“General, ma’am?” a voice called, as a knocking sound filled the room.

“Come in,” Nora said. A blond Minuteman pushed the door open, looking worried. “What’s the problem?”

“Ma’am, there’s a man in power armour outside. He’s got a militia hat like us, but he’s definitely not one of us.”

“What makes you say that?” Nora asked, standing, retrieving her coat from the back of her chair.

“Well, to be honest, ma’am, Preston looked murderous the moment he showed up.”

“Jesus,” Nora breathed, and strode out of the room.

The Minuteman had been correct. There was a man in a set of T-51 hanging around the west wall, and Preston Garvey had his musket pointing at his head. MacCready, appearing at her left, swore quietly, corrected himself, and then took a few steps back.

“General, he’s a Gunner,” the young man warned.

“Okay, what do you want to do?”

“I’ll just get up on that wall behind all the vines,” MacCready decided, and quietly slipped away. Nora looked back at Preston.

“Garvey! Hey, lower your weapon,” she called, and marched over, staring up at the figure. She saw herself reflected in the man’s glasses. “Who’s this?”

“This, ma’am,” Preston began, and there was a vitriol in his words she’d never dreamed he could muster, “this is Clint. He sold out Quincy to the Gunners. He’s…he’s the reason why we had to run across the goddamn Commonwealth with a bunch of innocent people. Most of whom died. Because of _him._ ”

“So, _Clint_ ,” Nora began, “did the Gunners send you?”

“Heard we had some new neighbours,” the Gunner drawled. “Couple’a weak shitstains in a leaky house.”

“Is that your idea of diplomacy?”

The Gunner snorted. “General, diplomacy’s what you do for people who’re a threat to you.”

“And yet you call me General, which means you’re admitting I have power.”

“Look, lady, I was a ten-year veteran of this cannon fodder brigade, it’s a force of habit.”

“So back to why you’re here. What is this, recon? Insults? Are the Gunners going to turn up once a month and yell rude words at me?”

“A message.”

“The message being?”

“You might think you’ve got power right now, but you might want to remember who’s the biggest mercenary group in the Commonwealth. The one the size of a small army. We got military grade weapons, General. Military grade armour. Power armour. Heavy weapons. You don’t stand a chance. You’re not a threat to us.”

“You know the Brotherhood would burn you to the ground if you tried anything?”

Clint’s smirk froze on his face. Nora tilted her head, calming the slow surge of anger that had begun to bubble beneath her skin.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he managed.

“We’re allies. They sent us backup to take the Castle. I’m guessing your higher ups didn’t know that.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Vertibird on the horizon!” a scout called from atop the Castle wall. Nora bit back the urge to smirk.

“You wanna bet?”

Clint’s head snapped up as the vertibird appeared in the sky above them, coming to hover above a clear patch of land before slowly descending. Twenty feet off the ground, a single figure in a suit of power armour jumped from the vehicle. As they landed with a heavy thud, the vertibird took off again. Nora turned to Clint.

“As I said.”

The figure strode over to where she stood, towering over a foot above Clint.

“General Pendleton,” they began. Nora straightened up, her eyes widening, and immediately took a step towards him.

“Nate,” she breathed.

“What the fuck is going on?” Clint demanded. Nate looked over at him.

“Nate, this is a former member of the Minutemen. The guy who betrayed Preston and the whole town of Quincy to the Gunners.”

“And he’s still breathing.”

“He had just finished name-calling when you arrived.”

“So he’s leaving?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Well, far be it from me to undermine your authority, General Pendleton,” Nate began. His suit hissed and clanked, and he stepped out a moment later. The bulky power armour obscured Nora’s vision, but she could tell he was moving, and seconds later, Clint disappeared out from the T-51 set he’d been wearing. Swearing and cursing filled the air, and Nate reappeared, dragging the former Minuteman by his collar. He tossed him onto his ass in front of his wife and stepped back. “Apologies for not putting it by you first. But it’s _really_ difficult to get a guy out his suit if he knows you’re trying.”

“No, I approve of this plan,” Nora assured him.

“Can I do something else?”

“Sure.”

Nate reached down and grabbed the militia hat from the man’s head.

“Hey!” Clint barked.

“Well, you’re not going to be using it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Hey Preston,” Nora began. “What’s this guy got in terms of a rap sheet?”

“A what?”

“What’s he done that makes him need shooting?”

“He’s responsible for the death of a superior officer and around 30 innocent lives,” Garvey told her. “He betrayed his militia and his cause for the sake of power.”

“God, the world should’a eaten you up months ago, Garvey,” Clint growled. Nate leaned down and gripped the man’s collar, squeezing the material tightly around the Gunner’s neck for a few seconds. Nora felt both sickened and vindictive at the sound of him choking desperately.

“So he’s a traitor and a murderer?” Nora asked.

“Yes.”

“Either of these things usually lead to a firing squad.”

“Hold up a second!”

“Preston, he’s caused _you_ the most pain,” Nora said. “Would you like to do the honours instead?”

“He’s too chicken to kill a man in cold blood,” Clint coughed. Nate back-handed him with a blank expression and Clint fell backwards, sprawling in the dirt.

“You don’t have to,” Nora murmured. Preston took a few steps towards the man, his fingers clenched tightly around his rifle. “Preston, you’re shaking.”

“He drove them out of their homes, General,” the Minuteman began. “You didn’t…you didn’t see it. All those people.”

She squeezed his arm.

“I can do it if it makes it easier,” Nate offered. Preston shook his head.

“No, thank you. Clint thought he could roll over us and no one would be able to fight back. I’m proof he’s wrong.”

Nora nodded, looking at Nate.

“Can you sit him up? Uh, Preston…aim for the heart.”

“Not the head?”

“…I want it to be intact when it gets delivered to the Gunners.”

Nate whistled, grinning.

“Preston, you want to tell him his crimes?” Nora asked.

“Clint McCarthy, you’re charged with desertion, murder, and betraying a superior officer. Your punishment is death.”

“Jesus, Garvey, c’mon, you can’t do this, you don’t know what they were going to do…”

Preston cranked the handle of the laser musket, and took a few steps back. Nora did the same, as did Nate.

“Garvey, you asshole, I swear to god, they’ll kill you all if you don’t let me go…”

The single shot to Clint’s heart was steady, but Preston’s hands were shaking as he lowered his rifle. Nora immediately jumped to his side, squeezing his arm gently.

“You okay?” she murmured.

“That…didn’t feel the way I’d expected it to feel,” he mumbled.

“You need to sit down?”

“I need a drink.”

Nora’s eyes scanned the courtyard quickly.

“I’ll see what we’ve got. Go take a seat, Preston. You look ill.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Got anything stronger than Nuka Cola?” Nora began, turning to her husband.

She found the intense grey stare fixed on her.

“I think we can delegate that duty for a sec,” he suggested. Heat flared across her cheeks at the suggestive glint that had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

“MacCready?” she called, looking over the walls for the young man. She spotted him as he stood, and made his way down the stairs and across the grass to her.

“Yeah, boss?” he asked.

“You got anything Preston could drink? He looks like he’s about to tip over.”

“Uh, probably, but whilst I search my bag for it, the hell is this guy doing here and who is he?”

“Oh, right. MacCready, this is my husband, Nate Pendleton,” she told him.

“Brotherhood of Steel,” Nate added, tapping the orange jumpsuit.

“Yeah, I know that,” MacCready assured him, locating a half-full bottle of whiskey. “I’m from the capital wasteland.”

“Meaning?”

“Brotherhood central.”

“Huh.”

Nora took the whiskey from him. “Thanks. Did you know Clint?”

“Briefly. He came to talk to my boss about taking Quincy. Reeked of assho- I mean, I could tell he wasn’t the greatest guy.”

“He self-censors,” Nate murmured. “He’s cute. Where’d you find him?”

“Third Rail,” Nora told him. “Mac, have you seen Kellogg around anywhere?”

“Think he was checking out the armoury with Cait,” the mercenary replied. “Uh, didn’t you say he tried to shoot your husband? And this being your husband…oh my god, you’re not going to kill him, are you?”

“Yes,” Nate said.

“No!” Nora assured the younger man. “What’re you gonna do now?”

“Eh. Patrol, I guess.”

“All right. Yell if there’s a problem.”

“I, uh…I think you’re taking most of the problem with you, boss.”

“I like him,” Nate said, grinning, as they made their way over to the General’s quarters. The door was still slightly ajar, and Nora pushed it open to reveal her father, still working away at the schematics. The ghoul looked up.

“Jesus fuck,” Theo said calmly. Nate’s eyes widened.

“Wow. Hey. I didn’t expect this,” Nate began. “Theo. Jesus fuck to you too, captain. You…you survived.”

The ghoul stood, moving around the table, and both men hugged tightly.

“How long…man, when did you leave Florida?” Nate asked, as they parted.

“I’ve been here for two centuries,” Theo replied. “Rosh tells me you were in cryo?”

“Locked up in a fridge for the whole time, apart from one brief glimmering moment of bullshit where the Institute decided to steal our son.”

“Almost best that you missed all the shit,” Theo sighed. “The Commonwealth…not great, I’m gonna be honest. And Jesus, if I’d known…I’d have tried to get you out, I swear.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Dad,” Nora murmured, stepping forward. She grasped her father’s hand and squeezed it gently. “What matters now is getting Shaun away from the Institute.”

“Which is why I’m here copying out artillery schematics,” Theo chuckled.

“You guys have artillery?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, we had an older Minuteman come back and show us where we keep all the big guns,” Nora told him.

“Nice.”

Theo picked up the drawings.

“I’m guessing you didn’t wander in here to see me,” he said, smiling. “So, I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Well, if you hadn’t I’d have pulled rank,” Nate informed him. Theo rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“Wouldn’t expect any less. I’ll be in the armoury.”

"Oh, give this to Preston!" Nora requested, holding out the bottle. "He needs it."

"Yes ma'am."

They watched him leave, the door shutting firmly, and there was a moment of silence.

“You look amazing,” Nate told her. She flushed. “I told you you’d look cute in the colonial getup. I _do_ miss the Vault suit, I will admit.”

“Make up your mind,” Nora murmured, as he slid his arms around her. She moaned softly as he kissed her roughly, cupping her ass.

“I missed you,” he sighed, nipping her lip. “Missed you a hell of a lot. Sucks being without you.”

“I missed you too,” she agreed. “Would’ve liked to have had you here when we took the Castle.”

“You know me, I was busy,” he told her, tugging the coat off her shoulders.

“You’ve been here five minutes and you’re…my clothes are…alllll on the floor.”

“Best place for them. You look best naked.”

“God, you’re such an asshole,” she huffed. Nate’s lips found her neck and she arched, closing her eyes.

“Guess so,” he agreed. “But I must be doing something right.”

“Mmnff,” she replied, gasping when his tongue trailed up her skin.

“I mean, you warmed up to me pretty quickly,” he added, sliding his fingers into her hair, his free hand going for her belt and unbuckling it. His mouth pressed kisses against her jaw, and he slid his hand past the waistband of the trousers, past her underwear and-

Nora shuddered, her fingers gripping the back of his neck, legs parting as two fingers stroked her clit slowly.

“Especially after I made you come the first time,” he continued, returning to her neck. “On your couch.” _Kiss_. “In that short nightie.”

 _Bite_. Nora cried out as Nate thrust his fingers into her at the same time.

“Y-you…remember…the… _ahhhhnn_.”

“…date, time, location, your state of dress?” he finished. His hand left her hair, and he pushed her onto her back, tugging her trousers down to her thighs. His fingers made faint sounds as they worked in and out of her, and Nora gave him weak, delighted gasps as he undid her shirt, exposing the soft brown stomach. She struggled out of the faded white clothing and arched as Nate’s hand skimmed up her back and unclipped her bra.

“Dress,” she panted.

“I mostly remember the fact that you opened the door wearing it,” he told her, tugging the offending underwear down her arms. His fingers curled and she whimpered. “And the way you let me slide my hand underneath it. And eventually throw it on the floor. That was nice.”

The Knight picked her up effortlessly and kicked aside a chair, laying her over the table. He pushed aside her shirt and leaned down to close his mouth around her breast.

“AHh!” she protested. The man drew swiftly back.

“You okay?” he murmured, pausing his hand.

“They’re…kind of tender,” she admitted weakly.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised. This time, as he licked slowly over the dark peak, there was no pain, only a wave of warmth. His fingers swiftly resumed their work. He _knew_ her, he knew her _well_ , and she ground herself against his touch and reached for him, fingers grasping tightly onto his suit. She reached for the zip, drawing it down his chest, and her next gasp was tinged with confusion.

“Collar?” she panted, and Nate laughed.

“Mmm.”

He crooked his fingers and stroked, long and slow, across her sweet spot, letting her unbuckle the top of the suit.

“Nate,” she whimpered, bucking her hips.

“Yeah?”

“I need…please…can you…I…”

He sucked gently on her breast and Nora curled her hand around the back of his head.

“Tongue-tied, General?” he teased, his hand moving just a little faster. “You’ve got authority now. Generals can’t go getting _embarrassed_.”

“I hate you,” she panted, gripping his wrist. “C-c’mon…Nate…ahhh…please…”

“You want me to guess what you want, sweetheart?” he asked. His tongue dragged over one stiff peak. “I’m not very good at guessing.”

“Na-a-ate!”

Her thighs clenched, and she tried to grind against his fingers, to force his hand to go faster, but Nate calmly grasped her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, his thumb stroking her nub as his fingers slid in to the knuckle and stopped.

“Use your words,” he murmured, nipping at her neck.

 _“Faster_.”

“Attagirl,” he chuckled, and Nora writhed in his grip as his fingers fucked her, crooking against that sweet spot until his wife was forcing down cries of pleasure. Her body twisted and bucked, but Nate’s grip was firm, and Nora wasn’t going anywhere. When he moved his lips down to her breast and carefully rolled his tongue over her nipple, she cried out, and her thighs clenched around his hand. Unperturbed, Nate’s hand kept moving, working her through her climax until she whimpered ‘south’ and he pulled his hand away. He immediately released her wrists, and leaned forward to help her up, curling both arms around her body.

“Fuck,” she panted, and pressed her lips to his neck.

“Already?” he asked, grinning. Nora bit him, and enjoyed the soft moan he let out.

“I…need…just…”

He pulled back and gazed down at her, nodding. She leaned into him, her breath still sharp. But she couldn’t help biting him again, skimming her fingers across his chest, sliding beneath the orange jumpsuit.

“You want me to get this off?” he asked softly. She nodded, leaned back against the table as Nate stripped off his gloves and peeled the suit down to his waist, exposing the lightly-scarred torso and the dusting of black and silver hairs covering his chest, trailing down his abs and curling around his navel, before dropping beneath the orange fabric. As he worked the suit down to his hips, he brought his boxers with him, and she ran her fingers over his chest, following the trail of hair until her fingers were inches from touching his cock, still contained in the jumpsuit. Nate closed his eyes briefly at the gentle fingertips stroking his skin. She tugged the suit down to his thighs, and hopped off the table, kneeling on the floor.

Her fingers wrapped around his length, and Nate leaned back against the table as she kissed the head of his cock. Her tongue stroked down the underside, hand jerking slowly back and forth, and swirled around the tip. Nate quietly breathed out an ‘oh _god_ ’ and slid his fingers into her hair, unpinning it and letting the brown mass fall down her back. Her lips closed around the head, and she moved her fingers and gave herself a few inches, bobbing a little. The strangled noise he gave her made her want to grin, and she teased the underside of the head until Nate’s eyes screwed shut and he started to buck.

“Y-you…aghnn…” he breathed. “Fuck…”

She teased his thighs with gentle strokes of her fingers as she swallowed down another inch, then pulled back to the tip and sucked on it until his fingers shook. He looked down as she looked up and their eyes met. He immediately tugged her away, wiping her mouth and hauling her into his arms effortlessly. She found herself laid out flat on the table moments later, and Nate was curling her thighs around his waist, grinding his cock against her clit until she was shuddering.

“I _missed_ you,” he told her, and drew back, thrusting deep inside her. Nora let out a strangled moan of pleasure and tried to relax around him. God, she’d missed _this_ as much as him. “Want me to be nice?”

“No!” she whimpered, arching up as he began to fuck her. His hand slid behind her head and he leaned down, their lips meeting again, the kiss as rough as his pace. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, his mouth leaving hers to suck on her neck, the pull of his lips interrupted by quiet gasps.

He curled his fingers around her thigh and skimmed them up her body, his thumb teasing her nipple as his hips drove against hers. Nora moved her mouth to his neck and paid him back for the lovebites he was leaving on her skin, raking her nails down his back. Nate groaned, abandoning her neck to kiss her until the two of them had trouble breathing, and linked their fingers together.

“Wish you’d come with me…t’the…Brotherhood…”

He canted his hips and Nora’s toes curled, her head tossing to the side. Nate kissed her jaw.

“God, you’d look good with Maxson.”

She bit her lip, gripping his shoulders as the new angle stroked at her sweet spot.

“God…that… _picture_ …”

“Picture?” she gasped, arching off the table.

“I-in my _head_ ,” he admitted, his thumb finding her clit. Nora bucked, crying out in delight as he rubbed her. “He’s…tall…”

“ _Oh_ ,” Nora gasped, her eyes widening as Nate leaned back and resumed fucking her. _“Oh.”_

Nate sucked on a finger and replaced his thumb with the wet digit. His wife immediately wriggled in pleasure, her body squeezing down on him as he worked her towards a climax.

“And he looks like Roger, and his voice makes me crazy,” Nate added.

“I-I heard it,” Nora breathed.

“You’re _really_ going to like him,” Nate promised, sliding a hand beneath her knee and tossing her leg over his shoulder.

“Nate, oh god,” she pleaded, “d-don’t…I need you…to…ahh…”

He stopped talking, and Nora’s hips were thrusting against his now, close to orgasm. Nate kissed her calf, pressing the heel of his hand down on her pelvis. Nora shuddered and her moaning became frantic, high-pitched cries, most of them in Sanskrit. When he slid his thumb back over her clit, her body seized up. He watched her come, shaking and panting, and his fingernails bit into her skin as he worked himself to his own end. Nate tensed, feeling himself twitch, and then he held Nora’s body tightly against his, thrusting in her to the hilt and letting himself spill inside her. He gave her a few more thrusts until he couldn’t take any more, and pulled out of his panting wife, sitting down heavily on a chair and dragging her off the table, depositing her in his lap.

He slid back inside her, and Nora whimpered softly, squeezing him.

“Least I won’t get mess everywhere,” he gasped, feeling her hands grip his shoulders. Her body shook as she laughed, and the muscles around him quivered and flexed. His eyes closed. “God, Nor…”

“Mmm,” she agreed, resting against him. “Missed you.”

“You have no idea how much,” he sighed, stroking down her back.

They sat there quietly, letting the sweat dry from their skin, their hearts calming slowly, and let their fingers draw patterns into each other until Nora sat back.

“So…I’m guessing you’re off to the Glowing Sea,” she murmured. Nate nodded, drawing her in for a kiss.

“Immunisations have all been administered, my suit’s been fine-tuned, and the mission’s been given the all clear. Danse and I move out tomorrow.”

She kissed him again, her face falling. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you be able to send transmissions?”

Nate nodded. “But I won’t have time to do multiple transmissions a day. The Brotherhood has a secure frequency they broadcast on, and my PipBoy is tuned to it. You’d have to call the Brotherhood to ask them if you could listen.”

Nora tilted her head.

“Trust me, I’ve heard some stories about the Glowing Sea.”

“If…you really insist.”

He cupped her face gently, stroking along her cheekbone. “Nor, look at me. I promise you, I’m not dying in the Sea like a complete asshole. I have to come back to you.” His hand splayed across her belly. “And this one too.”

“And Maxson?” Nora asked, a small smile at her lips. Nate gave her a grin.

“Yeah, him too.”

They kissed again.

“What…what’s he like?” Nora asked, as Nate slid his fingers down her spine.

“He’s tall,” Nate began, cupping her ass. “And pale, like he never goes outside. He looks older than he is. He’s got pale blue eyes,” he slid his fingers along her thigh, “and dark hair, and he seriously needs to trim his beard.”

She laughed softly.

“But if he ever learned how to use his voice the way I do, you wouldn’t survive it,” Nate added, shifting beneath her. Nora moaned weakly. “He’s built as hell, sweetheart. He could pick you up, easy.”

“Oh god,” Nora breathed, as Nate thrust just a little, grinning.

“And he’s got enough experience to know what he’s doing,” the Knight continued. “I’m still deciding if I want it to be _him_ between the two of us or _you_ between he and I.”

“Nate…”

“Please don’t tell me to shut up,” Nate requested. “I want to tell you how good you’d look in either position.”

“G-god, I…yes…Nate…please…”

She arched, and he sucked gently on her nipple.

“All right. Pay attention, beautiful.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nate woke first, as he always did, his arms curled contentedly around his wife. He found himself admiring the love bites he’d decorated her neck with, and closed his eyes again, holding her tightly for a while. The concept of letting go did not appeal to him in the slightest. The idea of getting dressed, climbing into his armour and heading into a glowing green hellscape was especially displeasing. So he lingered, letting his hands skim down her arms and circle her hips, touching her for comfort, kissing the back of her neck.

He finally forced himself to pull away, untangling his legs from hers and carefully sliding out from beneath the sheets. She only stirred a little, and he let his hand glide up her thigh as he left the bed, hearing a soft moan leave her lips. He recovered his suit from a nearby chair, and slipped into it, finding his shoes as his wife exhaled and rolled onto her back. He sat down and put them on, admiring the waves of dark, sleep-tousled tresses that drifted across her shoulders.

He _really_ didn’t want to leave. Not with her lying in bed, cosy, warm, comforting.

Well, at the very least, he could kiss her goodbye.

He approached the bed, pushing the covers off her legs and exposing her thighs. He gently dragged his fingers up the skin, hearing her breath catch. Nate leaned down, kissing the sensitive flesh. Nora made a soft ‘ooh’ of pleasure, and he smiled, moving his lips slowly down, one kiss at a time. She shifted, just enough to tug her hips away from him. Nate pulled her back slowly, parting the curls between her thighs, and softly planted kisses at her entrance, feeling her leg tense slightly.

A slow lick from her perineum to her nub had her arching off the bed and into his touch. He did it again with similar, favourable results, and for the next few moments he teased her with the languid caresses until a hand reached down to grab the back of his head.

Nate looked up and met her eyes. He winked.

“Good morning,” he murmured, and then he swirled his tongue around her clit and let her whimper.

“Nate,” she managed.

“That is my name,” he agreed, sliding both hands beneath her ass. He teased her nub again, and his wife let out a soft keen of pleasure.

“Good _morning_ ,” she said in a slightly wobbling voice, and he felt the sharp sting of nails on his scalp. Nate sucked slowly on her clit, letting his tongue stroke it, and Nora bucked. He let one hand clamp around her thigh as his other hand teased her entrance, a single finger sliding inside her. He could feel her muscles tensing again as she adjusted to him, and he began to grind his tongue against her clit, hearing the cry of delight she let out.

His fingers began to fuck her, and Nora shivered, sliding another hand around the back of his head and trying to bring his mouth closer. Nate let it happen. He was feeling like showing some mercy this morning. He wasn’t going to see her for a little while, and he crooked his fingers and tried not to laugh at the squeak of surprise that left her mouth. She slung her thigh over his shoulders and panted, a myriad of little noises escaping her as Nate pushed his fingers a little deeper, a little faster, suckling at her nub until Nora was almost struggling out of his grip.

“Nate!” she pleaded. “Ahhh…”

Fuck, that sound wasn’t helping the tent in his suit. He groaned and tried to ignore the pressing urge, pushing his wife to the brink with each lap until she was shaking, a hair’s breadth from coming, calling for him.

He didn’t say a word, he just kept going, and Nora’s voice filled the room as she came, tremors wracking her body, walls squeezing tightly on his fingers.

He eventually slid them free, and raised them to his mouth, sucking them clean. There were little damp patches on her skin, and he kissed a few of them on his way up, pausing at her belly to draw tiny love hearts into the stretch-marked flesh.

“Hey, Baby P,” he murmured, and kissed the small bump that had begun to form. “I don’t suppose you thought of a name yet? It’s your turn, ‘cause I named Shaun and I don’t want you think I have a monopoly on this.”

“Depends on if we get a boy or a girl,” Nora eventually replied, a little sleepily. “I got ideas for both.”

Nate slid up to her, and kissed her deeply. She let out a muffled whimper of delight, cupping his face.

“Tell me,” he finally said, when he could bear to pull away.

“Well, if it’s a boy, I was thinking Devdan, because it has a really nice meaning,” she began. There was a pause as they kissed again. “And for a girl, I was thinking Nila. Just because it’s a colour. It’s a Minuteman colour. And I like the Minutemen.”

“You’re naming our baby after the flag of the Minutemen if it’s a girl?” Nate asked, grinning.

“Is that wrong?”

“It’s _cute_.”

They lay in silence for a few moments.

“Can’t you stay another day?” she murmured.

He kissed her forehead. “I wish I could. But I promise I’m leaving for a good reason. We find this scientist, we’re another step closer to finding Shaun. I know it’s difficult, having to wait around whilst I disappear into ground zero.”

“You have no idea,” she sighed.

“But I’m coming back. I promise. Not as a ghoul, not as a feral, as myself, to be with you and the baby.”

Her next kiss was long and passionate and Nate had to fight the urge to strip out of his suit again and fuck her until they were both crying out.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked, her thumb tracing the scar on his chin.

“Probably about a week or so,” he admitted. Her hand stilled.

“That’s a while.”

“It is.”

She curled her arms around him. “If there was another way-”

“There isn’t, and I hate it as much as you do.”

He tucked the blanket around her, and kissed her again before slowly sliding off the bed.

“You wanna see me off?”

“I’m…naked.”

“Get your clothes on super fast, or leave the bedsheets on.” He grinned. “You look good to me whatever you’re wearing.”

She flushed, and followed him off the bed, locating her clothes. He watched her dress, entranced by how carefully she moved, slipping into her coat and turning to face him with a soft smile. God, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

He found his gloves and slipped them on, reaching for her hand. Nora gave it, and he tugged her towards him, wrapping his arms around her silently. The softness of her body against his was comforting, and he closed his eyes, cupping the back of her head.

“You are one of the greatest things that ever happened to me,” he began, and she drew back, putting a finger on his lips. Her eyes glittered with tears.

“Don’t…don’t talk…don’t say that,” she begged gently. “It...you sound like you’re not coming back.”

“I am coming back.”

“Then you can tell me when you return.”

He kissed her again.

“Deal.”

She pulled her combat armour off the table and strapped it around her torso as he grabbed his back, following him out the door, her eyes falling admiringly across his muscular back and down to his ass. She didn’t know who had designed those jumpsuits, but she urgently needed to shake their hand, because her husband looked _good_.

Nora’s PipBoy told her that it was just past 8:30, a late Autumn chill in the air as they made their way across the wet grass. Nate retrieved a flare from his bag and uncapped it, tossing it to the ground. A plume of orange smoke began to filter up from the flare. Nate wrapped an arm around his wife, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. His head turned, and he stiffened. Nora looked up, and followed his gaze.

Kellogg was lounging against a nearby wall, smoking a cigar, and refusing to look at either of them.

“He behaving?” Nate murmured. Nora recognised the tone. It was the sound of Nate being a hair’s breadth from snapping.

“He’s been useful,” she assured him. “Hasn’t made an attempt on me. Apparently he was a friend of my father’s for a while.”

“What the fuck.”

“Dad doesn’t know what he did, and I’m going to make sure it’s Kellogg who tells him.”

“Not tempted to give up the information yourself?”

“Oh, totally. But if he gets punched I want him to know it’s coming because of his own fuckups.”

Nate chuckled.

“Wasteland’s reminding you that you’re dangerous. I like it.”

She pressed her head into his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be ruthless.”

He pushed her hat aside and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re going to need someone else to watch out for that, beautiful. Preston, probably. I’m…something of an enabler.”

“Good suggestion.”

They lapsed into silence, but in a few moments it was shattered by the sound of whirring blades. All three of them looked up to see a vertibird, decorated with the Brotherhood sigil, hovering above the Castle, and it slowly lowered. Nate sighed, and slipped away, returning a minute later in full armour.

The door to the ‘bird slid open, and another figure in armour appeared from behind it. Nora recognised the paintwork.

“General Pendleton,” Paladin Danse began. “Pleasure to see you again. It’s certainly a little more peaceful here than last time.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Danse,” Nora replied with a soft laugh. “This time, you get to look after my husband.”

“Believe me, ma’am, if he’s retained his skills in battle without the troubles of his…well, I mean to say, it’s likely _he’ll_ be protecting _me_.”

The way he censored himself before he mentioned Nate’s addiction made Nora feel a rush of affection for the Paladin. She had to stop herself from beaming at him, and settled for an approving nod instead. She patted her husband’s plated arm gently.

“I wish there was another way,” she murmured.

“I’m coming back,” Nate promised.

“Does the Brotherhood know I want to access their transmissions?”

“I told Maxson, yeah.”

She gripped the handles of his power armour and he let her pull him down to place a kiss on his helmet.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She stepped away, and Nate walked over to the vertibird. Danse made room for him as he clambered on. A few Minutemen wandered out as the aircraft started up again, the whirring noise filling the courtyard. It took everything she had not to scream at him to stay, but her head reminded her that the key to finding Shaun lay in the wastes.

As the vertibird rose into the sky, she sighed softly. Kellogg moved away from the wall, and paced over to her, saying nothing.

“How bad is the Glowing Sea?” she murmured.

“I’m not going to make it worse by telling you anything,” Kellogg replied. “You’re already stressing out as it is.”

“Oh, how kind of you,” she muttered.

“No, I’m serious,” he began. “You can get mad at me if you want, but you’ve got responsibilities. If you worry yourself over what could happen, you’re going to get stressed. Sick. Maybe that wasn’t such a problem back when sickness was easier to cure, but out here, we drop like flies.”

“Is this a twisted way of saying you care?” Nora asked.

“I get guilt biting me in the ass every time I look at either of you two, don’t be like that,” the mercenary mumbled. Nora laughed.

“If you want to help out, tell me all the Gunner bases in the Commonwealth,” she told him. He looked up at her with a quirked brow.

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“That’s suicide. Even if the Brotherhood _does_ agree to back you up.”

“They walked all over the Minutemen at Quincy. They just tried to intimidate me, less than 24 hours ago. They’re not interested in playing nice or sharing space, and neither am I.”

“So, you’re going to, what, attack every outpost they have in retaliation?”

“I want to show them that we’re not pushovers.”

“Uniting the settlements and making your militia stronger is going to prove that. Spend long enough shoring up defences, and when they do attack it’ll be like throwing shit at a wall.”

“Even if we take back the settlements, they’ll still have superior firepower. I want to kneecap them somehow.”

“You’ve got artillery.”

“I want to do it stealthily.”

“Two minutes ago you wanted to roll over every Gunner camp in the ‘Wealth.”

“I changed my mind.”

“All right. Then you’d need someone, or multiple people, who can be stealthy but hard-hitting.”

Nora looked over at him. Kellogg blinked. Her eyes skirted around the courtyard, and fell on MacCready. She looked back at Kellogg.

“I didn’t exactly mean to volunteer,” he pointed out.

“You can have the job if you want.”

“I don’t think so.”

“RJ would probably be happy to take out Gunners, with his history.”

“I work alone.”

“What’s wrong with MacCready?”

“He’s…he’s not…”

“He’s not a rookie,” Nora began, “he’s one of the best shots I’ve ever seen, he’s quiet, takes orders, and as far as I know, he seems to be fun company.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“RJ isn’t actually the problem, is he?” Nora asked with a small smile.

“I’m not telling you my demons, General,” Kellogg warned.

“Fine. Then you can at least follow my orders. You and MacCready can pair up and make a list of Gunner outposts. Hit them at your leisure. Carry what you can and box up what you can’t for us to pick up. And if you need reinforcements, don’t hesitate to bring them along.”

“I’ll take Cait,” Kellogg replied. “You’re surprisingly adept at coming up with plans on the fly.”

“Yeah, I feel like I’m going to get a lot of practise at that,” she agreed. “Oh, and I want you to ask MacCready yourself, just in case he’s not interested in working alongside you.”

“Fine. When do you want us to move out?”

“Pick a location, pick a day, pack your ammo. It’s all on you.”

“Are you putting me in charge?”

“Of your destination and their tactical positioning.”

“Let me put it this way. What can and can’t I do?”

“You can definitely minimise casualties, help people out or send word about people who are struggling. You definitely can’t use your fists to scare people unless they’re Gunners who have information.”

“So, you want me to play nice?”

“Yes. Nice, but competent. Think you can do that?”

“Whatever you need, General.”


	16. Chapter 16

“So what exactly do we know about the Glowing Sea?” Nate yelled over the sound of whirring blades. “It’s radioactive, it’s where the bomb went off, but what else?”

“We gave it a wide berth when we arrived in the Commonwealth, hence our entrance from the west,” Danse called. “Proctor Quinlan had his scribes surveying it as best they could, but the radioactive storms made things difficult to record details, and most of the place is just wasteland. There are very few signifying landmarks and the only signs of life are as heavily irradiated as you’d imagine them to be.”

“So where are we headed?”

“There’s a crater in the south-west region that was the site of the blast. Remind me, how did you find out about this Institute scientist?”

“Well, this mercenary stole our son whilst we were in the Vault, and we hunted him down. One of our friends suggested trawling through his grey matter using some fancy machines. Found out there was guy from something called BioScience who fled and this mercenary was trying to find him.”

“You walked through someone’s memories?”

“Yeah. It was weird.”

“Fascinating. I’d love to hear more about it when we have time.”

“And where are we headed now?” Nate asked quickly.

“Waypoint Echo. It’s our insertion point into the Sea.”

It wouldn’t be polite to laugh at Danse’s unwitting innuendo, so Nate stifled a snort and nodded once.

“Is that as close as we can get?”

“Any closer and we risk radiation damage to the vertibird.”

“That’s fair.”

“Two minutes to dropoff,” the lancer warned them. Nate looked over and noticed she was dressed in a hazmat suit emblazoned with the Brotherhood logo.

“We should try heading directly from our location to the crater, but we have no idea what terrain we’ll be facing. Expect heavy resistance. We’ll need to retreat to find cover if the radiation storms become too intense.”

“What do Brotherhood soldiers usually do before a mission like this?” Nate suddenly asked. “I mean, we had our ways, back in the day.”

“Usually the time is spent in preparation, fixing weapons, stocking up on munitions, fine-tuning your power armour. Sometimes they play chess, or have a drink with their associates,” Danse replied. “You’re worried this is a suicide run?”

“Are you?”

There was a moment of silence.

“There have been tough missions, but…this is something completely different. Brotherhood personnel have gone to heavily-irradiated areas before. The West Coast once had a small group investigate an old medical facility. More men than us. They didn’t return.”

“If you keep thinking like that, Danse, it’ll affect this,” Nate told him softly. “You wanna know what I used to do?”

“Well, why not.”

Nate smirked behind the helmet.

“I used to find Roger.”

“To talk over the mission and what it entailed?”

“Well…there were some…pretty _deep_ conversations.”

Danse was silent for a moment.

“Is this going to be the entirety of the mission?” he finally sighed. “You, telling me filthy puns?”

“Is it going to take your mind of the shit-green hellscape?”

“Most likely.”

“Then, yeah.”

“Waypoint Echo dropoff, disembark,” the lancer told them.

“Affirmative. Pendleton, we’re leaving.”

Danse stepped off the side of the vehicle, and dropped about twenty feet before landing with a thunderous slam against the ground. Nate gave him a few seconds to clear, and then jumped after him, landing on bended knees in front of a line of sandbag walls.

“Paladin Danse, Knight Pendleton,” a voice called. Nate looked up to see another figure in a Brotherhood hazmat suit standing by a terminal. There were a few figures here, but they were all in power armour and radiation-proof suits. “We’ve got all the details of your mission to be uploaded to your PipBoy from this terminal.”

“Outstanding, Scribe,” Danse congratulated. “Knight?”

Nate stepped forward and connected his PipBoy to the terminal via the cable.

“What’s the latest updates you can give us, Scribe?” the Paladin asked.

“Avoid Vault 95 to the south,” the Scribe told him. “It’s filled with hostile Gunners. Weather’s been mostly clear, the wind is southerly, and visibility is high. We’ll be transmitting you weather updates if possible, but from what we’ve observed, the Glowing Sea’s radiation means a great deal of dry, rainless storms.”

“Thank you, Scribe.”

“Not a problem. Good luck.”

Nate unplugged the device, finding the files and setting the co-ordinates.

“Well, time to go disappear into hell itself,” he began cheerfully.

“You’re terrifyingly upbeat,” Danse noted, as the soldier began moving away towards the south-west.

“The notes here say there’s a relay tower to the south and a little bit east. And my PipBoy has a way for us to go there without pissing off some Gunners, so that’s a bonus.”

“Well, then. Since you have the map…lead the way, Knight.”

The first thing Nate really noticed as they left the Waypoint was that the dull green of the grass was already fading away into a thick, sickly brown mud. Dead trees littered the ground, half-buried cars peeking up from the piles of muck. The sky slowly turned rad-storm green, and something glowed in the distance, shining like water. But it couldn’t be water.

Nate unshouldered his rifle, and peered through the scope.

A white-orange pool of radioactive water lay some distance off, filled with feral ghouls.

He put the rifle back.

“Oh, well this is just fucking beautiful,” he muttered.

“Is there an approximate distance on your PipBoy?” Danse asked. “Does it tell you how far we are?”

“There must be satellites still in the sky,” Nate murmured. “This thing’s showing me a few locations. Maybe somewhere we can hide for the evening when it gets dark.”

“Affirmative. Is there a distance?”

“A shitload.”

“Pendleton.”

“Just follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The giant pile of brick rubble by the south wall had disappeared completely in the days that the Minutemen had been back in the Castle. Nora sat with Preston and her father, the sun illuminating the open courtyard as they all ate lunch. There were smears of dirt on her from where she’d been clearing out rubble and dead leaves. Theo’s worksuit was a greyish-brown colour. Preston had stripped off his coat and gloves, his body exuding waves of heat from the heavy lifting and building he’d been helping out with.

She took a mouthful of semi-cold Nuka Cola, coat draped over the bench they sat at, and looked around. People were either working or eating right now, a Minuteman flag flying on one of the walls.

“What would you suggest next, Preston?” she suddenly asked. Garvey made a questioning noise, his mouth full of cram.

“Establishing a trading partner, General,” he finally said when his mouth was empty.

“Because, I mean, I can leave the Castle to its own devices for a day or two,” she added. “The stuff we need done here is pretty straightforward right now. So who would you suggest?”

“Hmm.” Preston paused, and Nora took another swig. “From closest to furthest? Goodneighbour to start. Vault 81 is an active Vault that trades with several of the settlements.”

“An active Vault?” Nora repeated. “You mean one that isn’t dead?”

“Yeah.”

“Fucking _bastards_ ,” she spat. “Ugh.”

“General?”

“Not the Vault-dwellers. Vault-Tec. Sorry. I should’ve specified.”

She felt her father squeeze her hand gently and relaxed a little.

“Right. Vault 81, and Goodneighbour.”

“We could _try_ Diamond City, but Mayor McDonough’s really antagonistic towards us,” Preston told her. “I’m not sure why. Piper seems to think he’s a synth.”

“Yeah, I do,” the reporter said, appearing from a doorway with Nick in tow. “Speaking of the Great Green Jewel, I really have to get back to Nat. I can’t leave her by herself for long.”

“And I’ve got cases to solve,” Nick added. “But I’m always going to be around if you need me.”

“Well, if we’re heading to Goodneighbour again, why don’t you tag along?” Nora suggested. “We can leave you in Diamond City and carry on to Vault 81 by ourselves.”

Piper opened her mouth to reply as Nora’s radio blared.

_“Hey, General, it’s Kellogg.”_

“He been behaving?” Nick murmured. She nodded.

“Kellogg, report.”

 _“We’re being shot at.”_ His voice was amazingly calm despite the gunfire in the background. _“We delivered Clint’s body as asked, but I misjudged a patrol. I’m about to throw a smoke bomb.”_

The transmission cut off briefly. Nora waited. A little more time passed.

“Kellogg?”

_“We’re clear, General, but there’s a problem. One I’m gonna assume you weren’t aware of.”_

“Which is?”

_“Cait, General. She’s taking Pyscho. She jammed some into her arm on the way to Quincy when we ran into Mutants.”_

Nora’s eyes closed and she let out a soft, despairing sigh.

“Is it an addiction?” she asked.

 _“Think so. RJ says she sneaked off a couple times in between, when I was scouting out the path.”_

“Tell me you have some Addictol.”

There was a long pause this time.

_“No. And I’ve given her a once over, and almost been clubbed with the bat for my troubles. She’s got the look of someone with an addiction that’s killing them.”_

“Fuck.”

_“There’s one thing I know of that might help. You might even like the idea.”_

“Tell me.”

_“Vault 95 was designed to cure drug addicts and then see if they relapsed into their addictions. Part of their Vault involved a clean room that had a machine able to cure addiction instantly. Don’t ask me why. It’s the other side of the Commonwealth, and it’s another Gunner hotspot.”_

“Take what you need to get it done. And claim the Vault.”

_“Yes ma’am. I’ll radio you updates.”_

“Psycho,” Nora repeated. “God. Of all the drugs.”

“It’s a nasty one,” Nick agreed. “You still want to go to Goodneighbour?”

“Yeah. Kellogg knows what he’s doing. And MacCready’s more than capable of looking after them. I’ll just have to trust that they make it there and back.”

“That’s an awful lot of trust in a man like Kellogg,” Nick muttered.

“I’m working on blind faith,” Nora said breezily. “And vain hope.”

“What’s wrong with Con?” Theo asked.

“You mean…he doesn’t know?” Nick asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Know what?”

“Kellogg’s had some unsavoury contracts in the past,” Nora told him hurriedly. “Nick’s seen a few.”

“Ah.”

“Mmhmm.”

The synth gave her a long look. Nora gave him the barest shake of the head, her eyes begging him not to say anything.  

“We’ll go in 20 minutes,” Nora announced. “Get anything you need and meet me by the front of the Castle.”


	17. Chapter 17

It took them almost two hours to reach the relay, weathering winds and pockets of radioactive creatures. The landscape had quickly been obscured by a green haze that left them with little visibility. Only Nate’s PipBoy had been able to stop them from getting completely lost, and they did manage to avoid the Gunner-infested Vault. Danse had been able to see little more than little hills of mud with rusted cars sticking out of them, and the largest landmark they found was the top of a church poking through the filth. When he’d joined Pendleton on the relay platform, the skeleton of a crashed plane was obvious through the sickly fug.

“That plane might contain some interesting salvage,” he’d commented. Nate’s head turned to face him. He’d sworn he could feel the glare piercing him through the protective glass. “Perhaps another time?”

Pendleton had just given him a laugh.

They’d set off a few minutes later once the relay tower was completely extended. The weather had been still for quite some time, the cloudy sky unmoving for almost an hour and a half after they’d left the radio tower.

“This used to be a pretty busy part of Boston,” Nate told him, ascending a small hill. “That old church back there was called Hopesmarch Pentecostal. My mom came from down here and she moved up to Malden after she met my dad.”

“The senior Pendletons?”

“Yeah. She made dresses and he was an accountant. Ella and Joseph Pendleton. I guess…they got caught in the blast, or what happened afterwards.”

“Did they like General Pendleton?”

“Yeah, they loved her. My mom was always coming over to see Shaun. Nora’s mom…well, her parents lived in Florida.”

“Quite the distance.”

“Yeahhhh.”

It was the sound of someone who had more to say, but Danse wasn’t the person to say it to.

“I suppose you wouldn’t know if either of the General’s parents survived,” the Paladin added.

“Actually? Her dad did. He hiked up from Florida after the bombs dropped in order to try and find us. He became a ghoul.”

“He…became a ghoul.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

“ _Paladin_ ,” Nate chided teasingly, “what’s that tone implying?”

“Pendleton,” Danse warned. “I like your confidence but may I remind you who is higher up the chain of command here?”

“I’m a Sentinel!” Nate protested.

“You’re a Knight, until the point at which Elder Maxson promotes you to your not-so-posthumous rank.”

“Yes sir.”

A sudden crack of thunder filled the air, lightning flickering some ways off towards the north.

“Fucking perfect,” Nate said softly, still taking point as he guided them towards the crater.

“Agreed. The electrical interference may cause trouble for your equipment. Are you aware of whether or not it could be an issue?”

“No.”

“Then we need to centre ourselves with something to ensure we aren’t lost.”

Thunder boomed overhead.

“Yeah.”

Except the barren landscape offered little in the way of landmarks. Danse found himself hurrying to catch up after he took a pause to look around. Pendleton’s pace had increased suddenly.

 

* * *

 

 

The trio reached Goodneighbour by mid afternoon, a light rain beginning to fall as they made their way beneath the neon sign and into the walls. They took a moment to pause and brush themselves off before Nora looked around.

“So where does Hancock usually hang out?” she asked.

“In the State house,” Preston replied. “He might be in the Third Rail. Best option is probably to ask one of the Watch if they can take us to him.”

“Hey!” Nora called, waving at a young man holding a submachine gun.

“What can a humble Watchman aid ya with, toots?” he replied, grinning.

“I’m here to talk to your boss. You wouldn’t know where he is, would you?”

The Watchman gestured with his head towards the State house. “This time a’ day? Mayor’s in his office, doll. Who’s asking?”

“The General of the Minutemen.”

There was a pause, and an obvious look of fear and surprise appeared on the Watchman’s face.

“I…uh…I’ll go see if he’s available.”

“Mind if I follow?”

“…sure. Just…don’t tell Hancock I called ya toots?”

She chuckled. “Would you get in trouble?”

“Well…after Finn…y’know…he told us to be polite.”

“A lesson you took to heart, clearly,” Theo muttered. Nora stifled a smile, as the now nervous man began walking towards the State house. She followed, and he opened the door, inviting them in. They climbed a set of winding stairs silently, and reached the next level, stopping outside a set of white double doors. The watchman knocked.

“Who is it?” Hancock’s voice rasped from behind.

“Uh…it’s Ray, sir. Got a visitor for you.”

“Oh yeah? Who is it?”

“The, uh, the General, sir.”

_“Shit.”_

A woman laughed in the room ahead, as the frantic sound of things being shifted and moved met their ears.

“Okay, send her in!”

Nora stifled another laugh as Ray opened the doors, revealing Hancock and a female ghoul lounging on the couches, a cigarette in her hand and a box of mentats on the table. They were grape, Nora noted.

“General,” Hancock drawled. “I had no idea you were on your way. Apologies for the mess. I wasn’t expecting any other company this evening except Ella here.”

Ella took a drag on her cigarette and patted her silver hair, large black eyes fixed in curiosity on Nora.

“Take a seat!”

The doors closed behind them as the three of them sat on the spare couch, and Hancock opened a nearby drawer.

“Anything I can get you?” he asked. “Whiskey? Nuka Cola? I usually offer my guests a little something.”

“Nuka Cola. I don’t drink,” Nora replied. “Everything going well for you? Sorry about…well. Finn.”

Hancock waved a hand dismissively. “Finn wasn’t behaving nicely,” he assured her. “If you’d shot him yourself I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Still. If you’re missing the manpower, I could send someone your way.”

“That’d be mighty kind of you,” the ghoul said. “So, are we talking business or pleasure?”

“Business,” Nora told him quickly. “I’d like to make friends.”

“What, Goodneighbour and the Minutemen? Well there’s an interesting idea,” the ghoul mused. “What kind of friends?”

“The kind that trade weapons and chems,” she replied. “And training. And assistance. And if you need it, better walls.”

“Go on.”

“I’ve got a slowly growing militia that protects settlements,” Nora began. “Occasionally we get a look-in from a Brotherhood Knight, a Brotherhood Paladin, and a Pre-War soldier,” she gestured to her father, “who made the rank of Captain. He could train your boys.”

“Skip the Brotherhood part, that shit doesn’t fly around here,” Hancock suggested. “The Knights don’t appreciate my, heh, charms.”

“All right,” she agreed. “Meanwhile, I’ll need to find a medic to help my soldiers out, probably several. Not all chems are bad chems.”

“I like you,” Hancock chuckled.

“We’d need Med-X and stimpaks, as well as Radaway and Rad-X. I’ll be helping more settlements out and spreading the flag, and there might be some ghouls who were qualified as architects or builders before the bombs fell. They can fix up your walls if they’re given enough protection. Hell, they could help revamp parts of your town.”

“All good,” the ghoul told her. “Anything else?”

“If any of your guys want to join us, they can.”

“This deal is almost too good to be true,” Hancock admitted. “Gotta say, General, you sure are a hell of a lot nicer than most folks who try to cut deals with me.”

“I’m…old fashioned,” she said with a small laugh. Hancock’s brow quirked.

“Old-fashioned pinup more like,” he murmured.

Ella slapped his thigh chidingly.

“John Hancock, you quit flirting with my daughter in law!” the ghoul reprimanded.

Ella put the cigarette down as Nora stared, shocked, at the female ghoul.

“Ella…Pendleton?” she managed, her throat tightening. A smile cracked at the woman’s face.

“It’s good to see you, sweetpea,” Ella managed, reaching for Nora’s hand. Nora gave it, feeling the dry, rough fingers squeeze her palm comfortingly.

“Wait, this is Nate’s mom?” Theo asked.

“And I’d like to know how you got 210 years into the future looking as pretty as ever!” Ella added. “Goodness, sweetie, you’re glowing! You look wonderful.”

“I-I was…frozen,” Nora stammered. “In Vault 111…oh my god, _Ella_.”

“And Nate, what happened to Nate?” Ella asked, almost _demanded_ , her voice suddenly frantic. “What happened to my boy?”

“He’s safe, Ella,” Nora assured her. “I mean…yes. He’s safe. But…in the Glowing Sea.”

“What the hell’s he doing there?” the elder Pendleton cried.

“He’s on a mission. He’s finding an Institute scientist named Brian Virgil to try and help us break into the Institute.”

“Nora, why in the hell would you wanna tangle with the Institute?” Ella demanded.

“Because they took Shaun.”

The fingers gripping her hand became limp.

“They…what?”

“They broke into the Vault a while ago. They woke us up from the cryo and stole Shaun from Nate’s arms. Nate and I…we woke up about three weeks back.”

“Wait, Ella, doll, you’re telling me this fine specimen is not only your daughter in law…but also _a Pre-War_ ice sculpture to boot?” Hancock demanded.

“Doll?” Nora repeated softly.

“She is,” Ella confirmed. “Now quit puttin’ the moves on the girl.”

“Oh my god, Nate’s going to have a shitfit,” Nora whispered. Theo side-eyed her.

“Why?” he muttered. Ella’s eyes found Theo.

“Theodore Barker! I haven’t seen you since 2072! You made it up here?” the ghoul gasped.

“Had to find my little girl,” Theo replied, squeezing Nora’s shoulder.

“And…your wife?”

“Maya…didn’t survive the bombs.”

Ella gave him a sad smile.

“Looks like we have that in common, Mr Barker,” she sighed.

“Joe didn’t…?”

“No.”

Hancock watched them talk, slipping another mentat into his mouth.

“Bet you weren’t expecting this, eh?” he chuckled, looking at Nora. She shook her head. “Does that about wrap up the deal then, ma’am?”

“Unless you’ve got anything else to add?”

Hancock looked over at Ella. “Her boy’s still alive?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s he like?”

“I’m not sure you want to know.”

A filthy grin crooked at the mayor’s ruined mouth. “He the kind of boy to chase off the bad men who’d be hanging around his mother?”

“…I think being chased off would…you’d…you’d be _lucky_ if that was _all_ he did.”

Hancock’s eyes widened and the grin drooped a little. “Huh.”

“Wait…you’re not…dating…”

“Nora, sweetpea, I stitch up his clothes and make sure he eats properly,” the woman assured her. “Nate doesn’t need to worry his head about his old lady. I’m okay.”

“If you wanna talk with Ella, why don’t we head down to the Third Rail?” Hancock suggested. “You got time to kill?”

“Sadly no. We’re heading to Vault 81 once you and I finish talking business.”

“Busy lady, huh?” Hancock sighed. “All right. You wanna shake hands or something? Write this up?”

“Sure. Preston, you got any paper?”

“Uh, no ma’am.”

“We’ll get Ray to fetch some and we can write up the details,” Hancock assured her. “In the meantime, let me get you that Nuka you asked for. Garvey, Captain, you want a drink?”

“Actually, I’ll just have a water,” Nora decided. “Whenever you’re ready, we can start drafting.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next hour and a half was spent traversing the hills, felling ghouls and bugs. There were more than a few radscorpions, and Danse refused to let Nate get close to them. A powerful enough hit from one of those stingers, and the protective plating would come loose. Nate or himself would be attacked by dangerous levels of radiation, and then it was either ghoulification or death. Danse didn’t particularly favour either.

And it was passing a capsized factory that Danse realised his fellow soldier hadn’t spoken the whole time.

“Knight Pendleton?” he asked.

Nate grunted. Danse recalled that Pendleton had recently suffered an episode of PTSD.

_Shit._

“Nate?” he tried.

“Yeah?”

He was _croaking_ it out. The words left Nate’s mouth like he was fighting to say them past a block in his throat. Danse swallowed.

“You all right?” he asked.

“I’ll manage,” Nate replied.

“What’s the trouble?”

“Thunder,” the Knight said raspily. Danse got a little closer. He could hear the frantic breathing now, and he momentarily closed his eyes.

“Is it causing stress?” the Paladin murmured. Nate just nodded.

“Reminds me…just sounds like…”

Another boom, and even in the suit, Danse could see him flinch.

“Artillery fire.”

“Is there somewhere nearby we can take shelter?”

“I’ll be fine,” Nate muttered.

“We should still attempt to find cover.”

“Factory,” Nate suggested, swallowing. “Or…carry on.”

“What’s closest?”

“Factory.”

They diverted south, picking their way down a slope. The two found themselves facing a busted open wall and ducked through the hole, glancing warily around the small room. Nate pulled out his rifle, pointing it at the open doorway opposite them. The next hallway was clear, and the building was quiet for a few more moments until they walked loudly onto a factory catwalk.

There were a number of ghouls taking shelter in the half-buried building, and the thick stone walls echoed with laser shots, ozone tang filling the air as one by one the ghouls were felled. At the bottom of the stairs, on the factor floor, Danse found a few large, empty capsules used for offices, and pushed out the furniture. They sat down carefully, and Nate leaned against the wall for support.  

“How are you feeling, Knight?”

The thunder was much quieter above them, and Nate’s armoured body seemed to have relaxed somewhat.

“Better,” Nate muttered. He looked at something in his hand. Danse noticed dog tags glinting in the dim light. “Sorry, Cavanagh.”

“Cavanagh?”

“Captain Bran Cavanagh,” Nate began. “108th Regiment, 2nd Battalion. Which…must make this where his wife was working the day the bombs fell.”

“One of the ghouls was a friend of yours?”

“Yep. Phoned to ask me how I was. Said he was going to visit his wife in south Mass to take her out for the day. He’d cleared it with her employers, and it was going to be a surprise.”

“I’m…sorry.”

Nate held out the tags.

“You wanna read ‘em?”

Danse accepted them, metal clinking into his palm.

“What would you do if I became a sentient ghoul?” Nate asked. The Paladin looked up from his hand, squinting.

“A sentient ghoul? Not a feral?”

“Yessir.”  

“Your ties to the first Elder…I imagine Elder Maxson would allow you to stay, but…you’d be watched, in case you turned feral.”

The sigh that came from the other man was a mixture of disappointed and humorous.

“You know one thing I love about the apocalypse is that skin colour doesn’t mean shit anymore,” Nate commented. “But hey, at least there’s still someone to rag on.”

“Ghouls _do_ turn feral,” Danse protested.

“And Asians _do_ spy for the Chinese, Nathan Pendleton, why’re you marrying a dirty Asian girl?” Nate spat, tinny filtered voice filled with sudden venom. Danse swallowed.

“Is…that in regards to the General?” he asked slowly.

“Oh yeah, you should’ve heard some of the stuff a few of my fellow proud Americans said about my wife when they met her,” Nate said with a nasty laugh. “The best part about the whole thing was when _her_ mom turned out to be just as fucking rude as them.”

“I’m confused,” the Paladin admitted, holding out the tags. Nate took them back, putting them into his satchel.

“Ohhh, y’know, Maya Barker didn’t like black men very much,” Nate explained breezily. “Didn’t whale on me though. Oh, _no_ , she punched her own daughter on her wedding day.”

The metal head clanked against the back of the wall.

“Took her round a corner where I couldn’t see. And hit her with the back of her hand. Her own kid. For marrying someone who was ‘the wrong race.’ So forgive me if I’m a little bitter about how little my fellow soldiers are being taught to think of ghouls, Paladin. You know. People who aren’t like ‘us.’”

“…I’m…sorry.”

There was a very long pause.

“Did she hurt her badly?” Danse finally asked.

“Nora’s mom?”

“Yes.”

“You ever get close enough to see the scar under her lip?” Nate inquired.

“…I faintly recall it.”

Another pause.

“Oh. I see.”

Nate tapped his fingers awkwardly in the silence.

“Once the storm clears, we should go back up top and try to keep going.”

“How late is it?”

“Mid-afternoon. We’re a few miles away from the crater.”

“Then take a short rest, Knight.”

The storm took almost an hour to pass, and Nate’s PipBoy was directing them southwest, towards a sudden and steep range of jagged hills pressing up towards the green sky. It took them a half hour to get there, and they carefully made their way up the hills, pausing at the top.

Before them lay a crater with ramshackle metal houses, around a pool of glowing orange water, various people wearing little more than rags kneeling or walking dotted around the ground. Nate squinted.

“They’re not in armour,” he commented.

“Children of Atom,” Danse muttered. “Some of them have a unique immunity to radiation.”

“Fuckin’ neat.”

“It’s certainly useful. They’re usually hostile.”

“Let’s see if they are this time.”

Nate strode down the other side of the hill before Danse could stop him, looking around the crater in curiosity.

“Who are you who dares to walk upon Atom’s hallowed ground?” a voice demanded nearby, and he looked over to see an older woman in the same rags as the rest glaring at him.

“Just passing through. Looking for someone,” Nate replied calmly.

“It’s uncommon for anyone to come to this holy place to _look_ for anyone,” the woman countered. “I am Mother Isolde. Who are you looking for?”

“I don’t suppose you’d know a guy named Virgil?”

“Virgil.” There was a pause. “Why would you be looking for Virgil, stranger?”

“Well, I mean…he borrowed my car, left a huge dent in it. He never paid out the insurance.”

Isolde blinked.

“Information. He’s got information I need.”

“Hmmph. Virgil lives to the south, in a cave. He sometimes comes to trade with us. He is…a cause of concern for some of us. An affront to Atom.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let him know.”

“Then be on your way, stranger.”

Danse caught up to him as he began making his way out of the crater.

“They could’ve killed you.”

“These ones aren’t nutjobs.”

“Tell me you at least have a lead.”

“Yeah.”

Nate brought up the map, tapping it. A marker began glowing on the screen, and behind the helmet, he furrowed his brow.

“It’s gonna be midnight by the time we reach it. Fucking yay.”

“Lead the way, Pendleton.”

This part of the Sea was far more sheer and difficult than the parts they’d travelled previously. In places the ground dropped away into ten, twenty foot falls that fell to glowing water pools. They found themselves in dead ends several times, and Nate was feeling the drag of fatigue by the time they finally reached a dark, narrow cave entrance.

“Is this it?” Danse asked.

The map didn’t show any other caves nearby.

“Guess so,” Nate sighed. “Shall we knock?”


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re in quarantine?” Nora repeated into the intercom.

 _“We’ve had a child who’s become infected due to a molerat bite,”_ the voice on the other end replied. _“You can come in, but at your own risk.”_

“A molerat got in and bit someone?”

_“That’s correct. We’re in need of 3 fusion cores if you have them. If so, I’ll gladly let you in.”_

“I can spare that. Not worried about us bringing in outside infections?”

_“No. Edwards, let ‘em in.”_

The Vault door shrieked and ground open, and as Nora and her companions made their way into the Vault, a redheaded woman stood waiting by the gates.

“You said your name was General Pendleton?” the woman asked. Nora nodded.

“And you’re Overseer McNamara?”

“That is correct. We haven’t had a significant trade deal with the Minutemen for quite some time now. I can assure you, we’ve missed it.”

“They ran into some trouble in Quincy and most of them were scattered,” Nora agreed, as the Overseer led them through a corridor and into the back of the Vault entrance. “I took over recently.”

The Overseer pushed the elevator call button and the doors swung open.

“Vault 81 is one of the few vaults to have survived the past two centuries,” she began as they stepped inside. The doors shut. McNamara pushed another button and there was a small lurch as they started to descend. “But it’s as old as you’d expect. It’s in constant need of repair and we don’t always have the materials to do so.”

“So if we give you components, stores of metal, and maybe some Minutemen to do some heavy lifting, what would we be exchanging it for?” Nora asked.

“Our food is non-irradiated, for a start,” McNamara told her. “We’ve got a biologist who’s been working on Commonwealth plant strains. We would also accept seeds for her to experiment on if you can spare them.”

“And is there any way we can help out with your molerat problem?”

“As far as I’m aware, it’s just an isolated incident. The animal was disposed of and it’s now being investigated by one of our doctors.”

“Still, I’d like to help if I can. You said it was a child who was bitten?”

“Austin,” the Overseer said. “We’re working on the problem, General.”

The elevator doors slid open to reveal one of the security team, and behind him a slightly jumpy younger man.

“What is it?” the Overseer asked.

“Ma’am, it’s Bobby. Says he can help us. With Austin.”

“Mr de Luca?”

“Uh, Austin got sick ‘cause of me,” the man admitted. The Overseer was suddenly striding out of the elevator towards him.

“Would you like to explain yourself?” she said calmly.

“I was…there’s a place I hide my…stuff. Near the reactor. There’s some kind of secret door I managed to open once. Got a whole Vault behind it. I figured it wasn’t a problem until Austin followed me. There was a molerat and…well.”

“It bit him, and made him sick,” McNamara finished. “Bobby, that young man’s life is in danger! Why didn’t you come to us earlier?!”

“I was…scared,” he muttered.

“Did you say there was a whole Vault hidden from you?” Nora inquired, stepping up behind Gwen. Bobby looked at her, nodding.

“Y-yeah. Hidden. Don’t know how many people knew it was there.”

“Well, how surprising,” she drawled. “Overseer, with your permission, I’d like to investigate this.”

“I won’t turn down an offer of help,” the redhead told her. “Bobby? Show her where it is.”

“Wait a second,” Theo rumbled. “These molerats are disease-ridden?”

“Yessir.”

Theo looked at his daughter, one brow raised. Nora made a face. The two of them gazed at each other silently for a few seconds.

“Via bite and scratch?” Nora asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Overseer, I’m going to have to sit this one out. My companions are more than able to deal with the trouble though, I can assure you.”

 “Is everything all right?”

“There’s nothing wrong. Is it all right if I see the boy who got bitten?”

“We’d have to keep you in the quarantine room if you did. The only people in there are Doctor Forsythe, Rachel, Austin and Ashes the cat.”

“There’s a cat?”

“One of our residents has a pet cat called Ashes. He escaped the Vault and went outside. Since he’s picked up some bugs, we’ve sedated and quarantined him, just until he’s been decontaminated. Mr de Luca, escort these two men to wherever you hid your _things_. I’ll take the General to see Austin.”

She parted ways with Preston and her father as she followed McNamara into the medical bay. A young boy lay still on a bed nearby, his face sickly pale.

“Austin Engill,” the Overseer murmured. “Poor kid. He didn’t deserve this.”

A loud, protesting meow came from the other side of the room.

“That’s your fault, Ashes,” she told the cat. “Shouldn’t have wandered outside.”

“Is he clean?” Nora asked, sitting down. A woman poked her head out of the back room.

“Overseer? Who’s this?”

“Rachel, meet General Pendleton, of the Minutemen. She’s come to draw up some trade deals and she’s offered to locate items of interest for us. General, this is Rachel, one of our medics.”

“I’d shake your hand, but mine are covered in molerat blood,” the woman apologised.

“Is the cat decontaminated?” Nora asked.

“Ashes? I’m still waiting for clearance from Doctor Forsythe.”  

“And the disease?”

“From what I can tell, breathing the same air as Austin won’t make anyone sick. Bobby came to tell me what happened and I sent him to you. Since Mr de Luca has been around these molerats for much longer and shown no symptoms, it seems the disease has to be transferred via bites or scratches. Dr Forsythe and I deem it safe for people to come and go as they please. He’s just running a few tests on Erin and her family to ensure that Ashes hasn’t given them anything.”

The door slid open, and Nora looked up to see a man in a Vault-Tec lab coat wander into the room.

“Good evening, Overseer,” he began. “I didn’t realise we had company.”

“Dr Jacob Forsythe, this is General Pendleton. General, Doctor Forsythe, the head of the medical department.”

“I’d like to know if I can pet the cat,” Nora admitted.

“You can if these tests say he’s clean, but you may have competition,” the doctor warned with a small smile. “Erin’s been missing him for a while now.”

“I’ll tell security to let people know they can leave their homes,” the Overseer began. “General, did you want to move upstairs into my office to discuss this? I can fix you some coffee and we can draw up the agreements.”

“Yes, please. Lead the way.”

The Overseer left the room, and pulled aside a guard, who nodded and walked off. Nora got up, following her.

“May I ask why you chose to stay back?” the other woman asked, as Nora let her lead her.

“That depends on how well you can keep a secret,” Nora decided.

“That’s fair,” the Overseer agreed. “Then we’ll discuss it in my office.“

 _The Blue Danube_ was suddenly pouring from Nora’s wrist as her PipBoy connected with a radio. _Accept transmission?_

_Yes._

“Who is this?” she asked.

_“General, it’s Kellogg. We hijacked a ham radio. Just thought you might like to know Vault 95 is Gunner free, and Cait’s fine.”_

“Are you still there?”

_“We just left. We put a Minuteman flag up and we’re heading towards Somerville now. Where do you want us?”_

“Meet us in Goodneighbour,” Nora said. “I’m in Vault 81 but we shouldn’t be here longer than 24 hours, if that.”

_“Roger that.”_

“How is she looking?”

_“Lively.”_

“And is MacCready okay?”

_“You alive, kid?”_

_“Stop calling me that!”_ she heard the younger man yell.

 _“He’s fine,”_ Kellogg drawled. _“We’ll make our way to Goodneighbour.”_

“Stay safe. Don’t let those two get hurt.”

_“Funny.”_

There was something strangely biting in Kellogg’s reply.

_“Kellogg out.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Hellooooo?” Nate yelled into the cave. “Brian Virgil?”

There was no answer.

“Time to go spelunking?” Nate suggested.

“We should be approaching this mission with caution,” Danse warned. “We’ve no idea what’s in this cave. With all this radiation, the man we’re seeking could be dead.”

“I’ll go in first.”

“Pendleton-”

“Danse, wanna be out of this thunder, no offense.”

The Knight was wandering in before Danse could say anything else.

“BRIAN VIRGIL!” Nate roared.

“WHAT?” a voice yelled back.

A deep, inhuman voice. Both men drew their rifles, but Nate kept his grip lax.

“Can we come in?”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“We’re from the Brotherhood of Steel!” Nate called. “We wanted to talk to you!”

“Why?”

“Can I stop yelling and come in?” Nate yelled.

“Who the hell are you?!”

Nate moved past two turrets and a protectron, making his way into a small cave filled with lights and computer towers. At the opposite end of the room stood a super mutant in off-white rags, wearing a pair of clumsily made spectacles.

“MUTANT!” Danse cried.

“WOAH!” Nate barked. “Hold up, Paladin. This…I think this is our guy. Mutant. Guy. Mutant guy. Hi. I’m Knight Nate.”

The huge brows lowered.

“You’re from the Institute?” Nate asked.

“I _was_ ,” the mutant growled. “How do I know you aren’t? Did Kellogg send you?”

“Kellogg’s…defected,” Nate admitted. “As in, my wife and I beat him into submission and now he’s working for her.”

“You expect me to believe that _Kellogg_ gave up his meal ticket with us- with the Institute because two surface dwellers beat him into submission.”

“If I told you I am here because I _desperately_ want to fuck the Institute over, what would you say?” Nate asked politely.

“Knight, we are _not_ here to negotiate with mutants!” Danse warned him.

“Fuck them over how?” Virgil asked suspiciously.

“I want to get inside, and burn everything,” Nate told him. “Can you help me?”

“…only if you promise not to burn _one_ thing.”

“All right.”

“Before I left the Institute, I was working on a cure for my…condition.”

“And I’m guessing you left it there, huh?”

“Don’t mock me! I need it, look at me!”

“Where was it?”

“I had a lab,” the scientist began. “I left it there. Will you help me?”

“I promise. So, I know about needing to jump a molecular relay. How do I do that?”

“You…know…about the relay?”

“Like I said, Kellogg works for my wife now.”

“The relay’s the only way in and out. There isn’t another. Do you know what a Courser is?”

He heard the shift of armour and the gasp as Danse moved behind him.

“Nope.”

“They’re Institute synths, trained as hunters. Operations go wrong, a synth goes missing, and Coursers are dispatched. They’re tough. Tougher than anything I’ve ever seen. You’re going to have to kill one, because they’ve got tech in their head that lets them relay in and out as they need.”

“Great. Where do I find one?”

“You’ll have to start in the ruins of CIT. It’s the primary insertion point for Coursers. The Relay causes some pretty heavy interference all across the EM spectrum. Gonna need a handheld radio of some kind.”

“I got a PipBoy.”

“Perfect. Once you get there, tune it to the lower end of the spectrum. You’ll pick up the interference easily. Then…then you just have to pull a chip out of a Courser’s head and not get _killed_. Not gonna lie, the odds aren’t in your favour. But I need the serum.”

“Knight?”

Nate turned around.

“Danse?”

“Radiation levels are safe in here, but I need to speak with you, outside.”

“Give me a second,” Nate apologised, and followed his superior into the smaller alcove.

“That is a Super Mutant,” Danse began.

“Yeah, and he’s wearing glasses.”

“Knight, our job is to _eradicate_ Super Mutants, not to make _deals_ with them. I very much doubt Elder Maxson would approve of this.”

“Well if we get him this serum, he won’t be a mutant. We’re…we’re not helping a mutant, we’re saving a human.”

“Pendleton.”

“ _Paladin_.”

There was a long pause.

“He doesn’t need to die.”

“He is an _Institute. Mutant._ The epitome of what we’re fighting out here. Even if this serum of his does work, and he turns human, he’s still from the Institute. He followed their rules and did their bidding. I don’t know why he defected and I don’t care.”

“So what, we shoot him in the head when we’re done with him?”

“He’s a liability.”

Nate strode into the main cave, exited his power armour, and came back, staring up at Danse.

“He defected like Roger defected. Because he found something he questioned and he couldn’t agree with it. Don’t tell me you’ve never once disagreed with an order. Because I have. But I had to do it anyway, because most of the time, I didn’t have a choice. I’m willing to bet the same for him.”

“This isn’t a comparable situation, Knight,” Danse growled. “God only knows what that man’s done.”

“You want a rap sheet of what _I’ve_ done?” Nate demanded. “You want a list? Because you’re telling me he’s a terrible man, Paladin, but have you ever considered that maybe I am too?”

“Again, this isn’t comparable,” Danse stressed. “The Citadel has your military records. When you were put under my command I was given copies of a few of them.”

“What, you think they kept an _actual_ record of what I did?” Nate asked with a slightly rude laugh. “They’re probably sanitised to hell and back. Saves someone finding out the shit we got up to and selling it to a paper.”

The Paladin was silent.

“This isn’t the same,” he finally said.

“You don’t like it, fine. But you’re not shooting him once he stops being _useful_ , Paladin.”

“When we return to base, you and I are going to have a conversation about your insubordination,” Danse warned.

“Yes sir.”

 “Hey, Virgil,” Nate began, “mind if we camp overnight in your cave? I’ve got a message I need to send.”

The mutant looked up. “Don’t touch anything.”

“All right.”

Nate left his armour by the railings, and pulled out a roll of bedding, spreading it across the floor. Recovering his rations and a drink of water, he returned to the bed and sat, pulling his PipBoy off. He heard Danse exiting his armour, and looked up to see both sets of armour in front of the cave mouth, like a protective barrier. Danse meandered over with his own sleeping bag and rations as Nate found the Brotherhood’s frequency.

“This is Knight Nathan Pendleton of the Brotherhood of Steel, 11th November, 2287, reporting day one of the Glowing Sea mission…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Elder Maxson, sir?”

Someone was knocking on his door. He got up from his desk, and strode over to open it, revealing a Scribe on the other side.

“Report.”

“Knight Pendleton made a transmission, sir.”

“Is he still transmitting?”

“No, sir. We recorded it on a holotape and radioed him to confirm we’d received it. I know it’s late, sir, but you said to tell you immediately…”

“No, you followed orders correctly,” Maxson assured him. “Do you have the tape?”

“Yes, sir. Proctor Quinlan has a copy and told me to bring it to you.”

“Thank you. Return to your duties, Scribe.”

“Ad victoriam, sir!”

“Ad victoriam.”

He accepted the tape and closed the door, striding back to his desk and popping the tape into the terminal. _Knight Pendleton Mission Report 01_ scrolled across the black screen, and he pressed a key to play it.

_“This is Knight Nathan Pendleton of the Brotherhood of Steel, 11 th November, 2287, reporting day one of the Glowing Sea mission. Weather’s shit, ground is shit, everything’s fucking green. We made our way from Waypoint Echo at 9:30 this morning. Made a stop in a factory at 15:25 to weather out a thunderstorm. Proceeded at 16:15 and reached the crater. We didn’t find a scientist. We found some nutjobs worshipping a radioactive hole instead. Children of Atom, Danse called them. They directed us south to a cave. We reached it at 00:00 hours and we’ve located Brian Virgil. He told us we need to hunt down a Courser and take a chip from its skull. Apparently they’re hunters of some kind. Synth hunters.”_

Arthur sat back, his eyes widening. _Coursers_. Because what else would it have to be but the Institute’s most notorious and dangerous foot soldiers.

 _“There’s a problem, though,”_ Nate’s voice continued. _“Even more so than having to track down a heavy and rip some tech from its brain. Brian Virgil is currently a super mutant.”_

He shut off the tape and leaned back in his chair, his brain whirring as Arthur tried to process the sentence. _Super mutant_. An Institute scientist, who was also a super mutant. _Currently_ a super mutant? He turned the tape back on.

_“He says he has a serum, which he both wants and needs, badly. Says it’ll cure him. He used to be human, and he’s definitely not going back to the Institute, not if he can help it. Requesting a two-ways transmission with Elder Maxson as soon as possible. Currently, Danse and I are resting in Virgil’s cave. It’s safe to sleep outside of our suits. I would greatly appreciate someone telling my wife I love her and that I’ll see her soon. Knight Pendleton out.”_

The tape cut off. The Elder sat, gazing wide-eyed at the screen. Coursers. FEV cures. Defective scientists who became super mutants.

And General Pendleton, apparently, required telling that she was loved.

He slid away from his desk and over to the radio nearby, tuning to the Castle’s frequency.

“This is Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel to the Castle, I need your highest authority to reply.”

 _“Begging your pardon, sir,”_ a voice responded. _“This’s Radio Freedom, who are you after?”_

“Your General, if she’s there. If not, I’m requesting her location, or someone who knows her location.”

_“Just a second. Hey, Mick, go get Ronnie.”_

 He waited, hearing footfalls disappearing, and then a few moments later a woman was barking in the distance.

_“What’s this about?”_

_“Uh, Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel. He wants to know where the General is.”_

_“Elder Maxson, huh? Captain Ronnie Shaw, Commonwealth Minutemen. Don’t mean to be rude, but why do you need the General?”_

“Knight Pendleton sent a transmission. He requested we share them with the General. Where is she?”

_“Either Goodneighbour or Vault 81. You want us to get hold of her?”_

“I would prefer to do it myself.”

_“No offense, Elder, but that’s not what I’m asking. You want us to get hold of her?”_

He could feel himself bristling. “Yes, please.”

_“All right. What should we say?”_

“Knight Pendleton has sent a transmission and she’s welcome aboard the Prydwen to listen to it. As soon as is convenient.”

_“I’ll tell her. Might not get a word back from her since it’s late as hell.”_

“Make sure she knows she’s under no duress to respond immediately if she has pressing business.”

_“I’ll make sure she does. Anything else, Elder?”_

“Nothing as far as I’m aware.”

_“Then good night. You’ll probably get a call first thing in the morning.”_

“Maxson out.”

 

* * *

 

He took a shower the next morning, and sat down to radio Nate, waiting a few moments.

 _“Hello,”_ the peppy voice said from the other end. Arthur took a second to enjoy the sound. _“Uh, hello?”_

“Knight Pendleton. I hear you’re safe.”

_“Yeah. Thunder still sucks and causes problems, but I’m fine.”_

“And Virgil?”

_“Pretty good sport. He’s put up with me.”_

“So, why did you request the transmission?”

_“Danse wants to shoot our new best friend. Which I get, because he’s a mutant, but he’s not going to be a mutant, not if he gets this serum he’s raving about. I don’t mean literally raving. He just wants it badly.”_

“And, I suppose you believe Virgil should be spared.”

_“Look, Elder, the guy’s fuck out of luck. He’s hiding in a cave in a wasteland shithole because he chose to leave everything he ever knew behind and rebel against whoever pulls the strings in the Institute. I made some unfavourable comparisons to Roger Maxson-”_

“ _Very_ unfavourable,” Arthur cut in. “You cannot compare _Roger Maxson_ to a _super mutant_ -”

_“Sir, it’s the same thing. It fucking sucks for you, I get it. Fucking sucks for me too. I loved the guy. But Brian Virgil took a leap and ran away from his old life, same as a man I loved. If we can cure him, or he can cure himself, we can gain an ally.”_

“Make a case for Brian Virgil’s life then, Knight.”

_“He’s got inside knowledge. He’s clearly extremely smart. He’s created a potential cure for FEV, for god’s sake. Also- are you alone?”_

“Knight?”

_“Are you alone?”_

“…yes.”

_“I’ll blow your mind.”_

“I’m almost certain sexual favours count as bribery of some kind, Pendleton.”

_“I won’t tell if you won’t.”_

“I’m not entertaining the idea.”

_“Then if it’s not going to influence your decision, it’s not bribery, right?”_

Arthur sighed, even as he tried to ignore the twitch of his cock in his jumpsuit.

“Fine. Bring Brian Virgil back to the Prydwen, and I’ll put him under surveillance. He can prove his worth to the Brotherhood.”

_“And if I’m wrong?”_

“We shoot him, and I get to do what I like with _you_.”

_“You already could.”_

 He stifled a moan, swallowing.

“How long will you take to return?”

_“Took us about 15 hours to cross the Glowing Sea from the Waypoint. But that was without a civilian. A day or two, maybe.”_

“Understood. Take more frequent breaks if they’re available. I’ll have Waypoint Echo prepped for your arrival.”

_“What do I tell Danse?”_

“Brian Virgil is seeking to retain his humanity and we can exploit that.”

_“Yes sir.”_

“Don’t put yourself in unnecessary danger, Pendleton.”

_“Can’t make promises the radioactive shithole wants me to break, sir.”_

“To the best of your ability, then.”

_“I promise to keep myself as safe as possible.”_

“Ad victoriam.” _You asshole._

_“See you soon, Arthur.”_

The transmission ended.

“Son of a…”

The radio suddenly blared.

“This is Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel. State your name and purpose.”

_“Oh thank god, it’s the right frequency.”_

The Pendleton name seemed determined to haunt him, as the General’s voice came, relieved, through the speaker.

“General?”

_“Yes! You said I was welcome to come aboard the Prydwen?”_

“Correct. Where are you now?”

_“Goodneighbour. Should I make my way to the airport?”_

“I’d prefer to send a vertibird.”

_“It’s no trouble.”_

“I appreciate your desire not to cause any problems, General, but your safety is slightly more important than sending out one Lancer and a vertibird. Will you be alone?”

_“I’m not at the moment.”_

“Would you prefer to be accompanied aboard the Prydwen?”

_“I’ll see if anyone protests my going alone.”_

“Understood. Where should I direct the vertibird?”

_“I’ll try and find a space near Bunker Hill and radio you the co-ordinates.”_

“Then I look forward to meeting you, General.”

_“Likewise, Elder.”_


	19. Chapter 19

“Virgil, living in a cave must suck,” Nate began. The mutant looked up at him, confused.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re getting at.”

“All right. You want to stay here or come with us?”

“Are you insane?!” he demanded. “The Institute’s hunting me. If I leave, they’ll track me.”

“Are they looking for a man or a mutant?” Nate asked.

“What does it matter?”

“I’m just saying. Throw on some mutant rags and put on a stupid helmet, lose the glasses and the Institute uniform. You’ll look like any other dumb, dense beastie.”

“I don’t particularly want to look like a dumb beast, Knight.”

“Better than getting chased by Coursers, right?”

“Your friend doesn’t seem to like the idea of me coming with you,” Virgil pointed out. Nate gazed over at the handsome Paladin, who looked like he’d been sucking lemons.

“It’s a ridiculous scenario and it’ll endanger us all,” Danse growled.

“Elder Maxson approved my idea, so the only thing that can stop you if you want is Danse here shooting you. Then I’d have to shoot him. That would be awful, since he’s pretty. My wife would cry. I’d be sleeping on the couch for weeks.”

“Knight.”

“Getting back on track. Look, my friend lost a good friend of his to the FEV mutation. He’s got an understandable grudge. But he trusts me, and I know he won’t shoot you in the back. I won’t lie. If you come with us to the Brotherhood, you’ll be under surveillance. But you’ll have a chance to strike at the Institute, if you want to.”

“I don’t want anything to do with the Institute,” Virgil muttered.

“So, what then?” Nate inquired. “Hide out in this cave for the rest of your life? I deliver you your cure, what then? You die in here? Brave the radiation to try and get out of this hellhole? This isn’t dignified, Brian. You can’t tell me you _like_ being here.”

“Of course I don’t!” the man snapped. “But my other option is death or being held as a useful prisoner of war.”

“I could see if the Minutemen will take you.”

“The Minutemen?” the mutant repeated. “And what exactly can I do to help a bunch of farmers?”

“Weren’t you in BioScience? You ever have anything to do with crops or growing food?”

“Yeah. You saying you want me to help make better soil and crops?”

“Think about it.”

“Knight, this wasn’t the plan,” Danse pointed out. “Elder Maxson-”

“Virgil, clock’s ticking. Sooner you choose, sooner we get out of here.”

“Not much of a choice, is there?” the mutant growled.

“The Minutemen are good people run by a good woman. She’ll look after you, if you want to keep out of a military organisation.”

“They’re a militia.”

“Yeah, but they’re not the _Brotherhood of Steel_ , Virgil.”

“Knight, what are you doing?”

“Giving him options,” Nate said. “Lord knows the man doesn’t have many.”

“Kindly don’t refer to the Brotherhood with that kind of tone.”

“Yes sir.”

“If I make a choice, will the two of you _stop talking_?” Virgil demanded. Nate grinned.

“Pinkie promise. So. Orange or blue?”

“Pardon?”

“Brotherhood or Minutemen? Orange or blue? Your choice.”

Virgil sighed.

“Let me gather my things first,” the mutant said. “If I’m going to leave this cave, I need to know what I’m taking.”

“All right. You want me to talk you through the pros and cons?” Nate asked.

“You,” the mutant began, “can keep quiet for now, if it’s physically possible.”

Danse snorted in the corner and immediately hid it with a cough.

“He can talk on the way back to the Waypoint,” Danse said. “I’ll begin plotting resting stops.”

“Is the rest of the Brotherhood this straight to the point?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, but I’m charming,” Nate told him.  

“Mouthy, more like it,” Virgil muttered. He pattered around the cave, locating a bag and throwing various items into it. Nate got up, rolling up his sleeping bag and attaching it to his suit of power armour. He began to stretch as Danse did the same.

“Make sure to take more Rad-X,” Danse told him. “How many pills are left?”

“I took about 4 yesterday,” Nate recalled. “They last 4 hours, right?”

“And I took 4.”

“Plus you two puked in the adjacent cave when you took that Radaway last night,” Virgil grunted.

“Not my finest moment,” Nate muttered. “Let me check your hair, Paladin.”

“What’s your PipBoy reading?” Danse asked.

“Hard to tell, since there’s no radiation in here.”

He trailed his fingers through Danse’s hair. Apart from a few strands, nothing came away.

“Don’t think we’re at that stage yet,” Nate said with a relieved sigh. “Still, I don’t feel particularly excellent right now. Let’s dose up.”

“One good thing about being a mutant,” Virgil muttered.

“Yeah, but think about it this way, how _exactly_ are you gonna get rid of that body mass when you turn back?” Nate pointed out. “You think it’s gonna melt off? _Please_. You and a toilet-”

_“Knight.”_

“Right.”

“If I shoot myself before we get to your Brotherhood, it’s his fault,” Virgil commented.

“I’m not sure I’d trust you with a weapon,” Danse shot back.

“Then I guess you’ll have to live with it,” the mutant growled, hefting an Institute rifle. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t take all of you,” Nora protested, as they sat in a now-cleared seating area near the North Church. “That would be ridiculous.”

“So ask them to send two vertibirds,” Theo suggested. “Rosh, I know you want to see Roger’s boy, but you keep forgetting he’s Brotherhood, not just a Maxson.”

“You’re not suggesting he’d hurt me. Seriously?”

“Look, you haven’t been around as long as some of us, and I don’t mean in terms of your age,” Theo began. “Some parts of the Brotherhood shoot ghouls like me on sight. Others don’t care if we get caught in the crossfire. They’ve spent a very long time hoarding technology because they don’t trust anyone else with it.”

“Nate suffered an episode of PTSD, and the Elder looked after him,” Nora pointed out. Theo’s brows rose.

“I didn’t realise.”

“Now you see why I’m not scared of going up alone?” she sighed.

“Maybe the Maxson kid’s not going to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean the other officers aren’t going to make demands,” Kellogg warned.

“I don’t know much about ‘em, but I wouldn’t trust any fucker who says they want peace and then pulls out a gun, eh?” Cait chuckled.

“And you’re not from the Capital,” Mac added. “I met him back when he was little.”

Nora looked over at him. “You did?” she asked, surprised.

“Ahhhh, I was, y’know, out with a friend, and her friend, and a few more of her friends, and we kind of just...ended up helping the Brotherhood out,” he muttered. “Little squirt kept reciting the Brotherhood Codex. Nerd.”

“You’ve read Ovid,” Kellogg reminded him.

“Yeah, so?”

“All right!” Nora said. “Let’s get back on track. Maybe I need to do more research. This is just me going to get some information. I won’t need all of you.”

“Take the heavies, then. Just in case,” Preston advised. “Where should we go?”

“Goodneighbour. Curie can go with you.”  

“All right. Call us if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

“May I see the ship another day?” Curie asked gently.

“Of course. I’ll tell you all about it when I come back,” Nora said.

“ _Merci_. I would very much like to see the wonderful technology this Brotherhood has.”

“Cait, RJ, Kellogg, follow me.”

They ended up on top of a building with a flat roof, and Nora tuned her PipBoy to the right frequency.

_“This is Elder Maxson.”_

“Elder, it’s General Pendleton,” she began. “We’re on top of a block of apartments near Bunker Hill. I’ve got three people with me. Will we all fit in the Vertibird?”

_“I can send two along instead.”_

“So long as you can spare them.”

_“It’s not a problem, General. Hold tight.”_

It took very little time for the Vertibirds to reach them. One hovered in flight as Nora climbed aboard with MacCready, and as they took off towards the Prydwen, she watched Cait and Kellogg board the other.

“Welcome aboard, General,” the lancer began. “Should be at the Prydwen in two minutes. Please hold tight.”

Nora sat, gazing down at the ruined city below her as cold wind blew in through the open doors.

“I hate going up in these things!” MacCready yelled. “But they’re frickin’ cool at the same time! How do I hate something and like it too?!”

“Did your stomach just feel like it was dropping out?” Nora asked.

“Yeah! That’s the part I hate!”

“Well grab onto your seat until the feeling fades. It’s not going to take long.”

And with that, Nora suddenly felt the choking sensation of nausea rising in her throat. As they passed over the bay, she leaned out, and heard MacCready retch as she vomited whatever was in her stomach.

“Ma’am! Are you all right?” the lancer asked, as the ‘bird approached the Prydwen.

“Yeah, just my stomach playing up,” Nora replied weakly. She grabbed a can of water out of her bag and chugged it down as Mac located another, and the acid burn subsided slowly. They both sat back down.

“Does that always happen?” Mac asked. Nora looked over at him. He looked a little pale, but otherwise fine. Her eyes flicked between him and her stomach and back again. His brow rose. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he nodded.

“It’s probably just something I ate,” she said, and drank more of the water.

“Wonder how Cait and Scratchface are doing,” MacCready asked. The vertibird moved around the back of the Prydwen, and Nora heard voices on the radio as it approached.

“Scratchface?” she drawled. “Really?”

“What? He won’t stop calling me kid!”

“Do you call him that to his face?”

“…No.”

“RJ, you’re adorable,” she chuckled. The vertbird suddenly rocked as it was clamped to the ship, and drawn into a docking bay, coming to rest by a walkway.

“Is your stomach settled, General?” the lancer asked, getting up from her chair.

“It’s better. Thanks.”

“I’ve got Brahmin jerky on me if that’ll help.”

“I don’t…actually eat Brahmin.”

The lancer blinked.

“I…see. Did you need any more water? I can ask if we’ve got anything you can chew on just to help.”

“No, I’m all right. Thank you, though.”

“Permission to speak freely, ma’am?” the lancer asked.

“Permission granted.”

“Elder Maxson isn’t going to appreciate me turning up with you heaving everywhere.”

“Do you have anything bland? Like, bread?”

“Actually, yes. I’ll take you to the mess hall.”

The lancer hopped off the vehicle, and helped her down. Mac clambered out behind her as Cait and Kellogg appeared at the opposite side of the deck.

“I’ve gotta do that again!” Cait whooped, her pale cheeks flushed. “That was fuckin’ fantastic!”

“Really?” Kellogg muttered. “Because the less I have to do that, the better.”

“Aw, c’mon, it’s great fun!” MacCready chuckled. The mercenary fixed the younger man with a look.

“That why I watched you both retching?”

“Where’s Elder Maxson located?” Nora asked the lancer, who was looking, intrigued, at the new arrivals.

“At this time of day, he’s on the command deck,” the lancer replied. “Follow me, General.”

The lancer strode smartly across the deck towards a door. She opened it, revealing a set of stairs leading down, and a ladder leading up. There were several soldiers at the bottom, but the lancer ignored them and headed across the interior deck towards a room at the back. It had huge windows that illuminated a tall figure on a long leather coat, and Nora quietly calculated the height of the windows and the height of the figure.

_Nate was right about him being tall._

“Elder Maxson, sir?” the lancer called, and the man turned as they approached. Nora took a deep breath.

Again, Nate was right. He was pale, a terrifying slash across his right cheek, and as they got closer she could see the intense blue trained on her. He didn’t look 20, but he was striking all the same.

 _Brain, you can stop feeding me ideas,_ Nora thought, coming to stop a few feet from him.

“Elder, here they are.”

“Thank you, lancer.”

_Oh god. That voice._

“You can return to your duties.”

“I was going to fetch some bread for the General,” the lancer added.

“The vertibird ride turned my stomach a little,” Nora explained. “I’m all right now, but if your lancer…”

“Wade,” the lancer told her. “I can also find some more water.”

“Please do,” the Elder said. “If we’re not here, we’ll be with Proctor Quinlan.”

“Ad Victoriam, sir,” the lancer said, and left, heading up the nearby ladder.

“Is it severe?” Maxson asked her carefully. “Knight Pendleton told me.”

“Told…oh. No, it’s not severe. Seem to have avoided that.”

“You got tall,” MacCready grunted. Maxson’s eyes swivelled over to the mercenary, who was standing a good 7 inches shorter than him and grinning like an idiot.

“Have we met?” the Elder asked, one thick brow raised.

“Hey, nerd.”

“Oh god,” Maxson sighed. “It’s you.”

Nora looked between the two men as Cait snorted. She caught the way Kellogg’s face shut down, eyes closing as he silently counted to ten.

“MacCready, no,” Nora hissed.

“Actually, I’m glad he’s here,” Maxson said. “He owes me a copy of Guns and Bullets.”

“It’s not even yours.”

“You can’t _take_ something from the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“What, ‘cause she joined your club, you get to lay claim to her stuff?”

“She gave me that copy, runt. Pay up.”

“Make me, nerd.”

“MacCready, please,” Nora began, “I’m here to listen to a transmission from my husband.”

Both men glanced at each other.

“Of course. If you’d like to follow me.”

Maxson headed up the ladder as Nora grabbed RJ’s arm.

“Seriously?” she muttered. “Do _not_ pull that shit again.”

“I said we know each other from way back,” RJ said hurriedly. “I wasn’t going to get anyone in trouble!”

“A vague ‘I knew him when we were younger’ doesn’t tell me you two have a mutual banter going on!” Nora whispered. “My _god_ , RJ, when you called him nerd I could’ve _kicked_ you.”

“I would’ve kicked his ass,” Kellogg muttered.

“I like your company, MacCready, but you can’t throw curveballs like that whenever you want!” Nora warned. “Not if you want me to keep hiring you.”

The mercenary’s throat bobbed. He nodded, wide-eyed, and Nora stalked over to the ladder, climbing up to the next level. The Elder was waiting for her as she reached the top, and she gave the rest of her team a minute or two to join them.

“Elder, I got something for the General,” Lancer Wade said, approaching. “Here. It’s just bread and water, but it’ll settle your stomach.”

“Thanks.”

Nora took the food and began slowly chewing on the bread as the Elder nodded, leading them down the walkway.

“Proctor Quinlan is in charge of our scribes,” he told her. “He keeps our histories. Knight Pendleton’s transmission is now part of that history.”

A man in spectacles was flicking through paperwork as Arthur led them into a side room, and there was a child marking holotapes in one corner.

“Proctor Quinlan, General Pendleton,” the Elder said. “Proctor, is Pendleton’s transmission available?”

“Wills was just marking up the date and timestamp of the original,” the slender man replied.

 _British_. Of course.

“Wills, has the ink dried?” the Proctor asked. The child looked up, and two wide eyes fixed on Nora, somehow widening.

“I…it’s…dry…”

“Of course. General Pendleton, this is Squire Mara Wills, of the Order of the Quill. She’s the one who sat with Knight Pendleton not long ago.”

Nora knelt down so that she was level with the girl, and held out her hand. Wills shook it, her mouth open.

“Thank you, Mara,” Nora said gently. “I really appreciate it. I couldn’t be there for him, but I’m glad he had you to help him out. I’m _hoping_ you got the snack cakes I sent with Danse.”

“I did,” the Squire whispered. She silently handed Nora the tape, and Nora gave it to Maxson. The Elder handed it off to Quinlan, who placed it into the terminal and played it. As Nate talked, Nora could feel some tension ease out of her, and she relaxed, leaning against a nearby desk with a small smile.

“What’s a Courser?” Nora finally asked.

“An elite type of synth that the Institute dispatches to track down technology or stray synths,” the Elder replied. “We shoot to kill.”

“Right. Let’s go find one, then.”

“It would be wise to leave time to make a proper plan,” Maxson said.

“Will you be coming with us?” Nora inquired. The Elder straightened up.

“Yes.”

She heard a strangled noise come from Proctor Quinlan’s direction, but nodded.

“Shall we head out together or will we be meeting you in the CIT ruins?”

“How many will you be taking with you? Just these three?”

“I’ve got 3 more currently stationed back on the ground. I can call them and have them meet me at CIT. If you need more time to gather your soldiers, we could take a vertibird there.”

“Will you be using your PipBoy to track the Courser?”

“Yes. Saves any other radio equipment being needed.”

“Then it’s best I meet you there. I’ll gather a squad of Knights and Paladins. Radio your men. We’ll follow as soon as we can.”

“Shall we?” Nora asked. “Ad Victoriam, Elder.”

“And to you, General.”

Nora looked down at the Squire. “It was nice to meet my newest hero, Mara,” she added. “Thank you for helping my husband.”

“That’s all right,” Wills whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“Permission to be insubordinate, General,” Kellogg began a minute later, as they descended the ladder.

“Permission granted.”

“With all due respect, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you within ten miles of a Courser,” the mercenary said. “You’ve never seem one in action. They cut through people like a sledgehammer through mirelurk eggs.”

“We’ll discuss that when we get to it,” Nora said breezily. The mercenary sighed loudly behind her as they approached the flight deck. Lancer Wade was already waiting by her vertibird.

“I’m not done with this conversation,” he warned.

“We can keep talking about it on the ground, then.”

She didn’t throw up on her way down, and when they reached CIT, she brought out her receiver.

“Preston Garvey, come on in,” she began, climbing down from the vertibird.

_“This is Garvey.”_

“CIT ruins, ASAP,” she said. “We’re hunting a Courser.”

 _“Jesus,”_ a familiar voice said.

“Nick Valentine, that you?” Nora asked.

_“Yeah, doll. What kinda mess did you get yourself into now?”_

“I’ll explain later. You want in?”

_“Hell yeah.”_

“Uh, boss?” MacCready asked. “Best let ‘em know the company we’ve got.”

“Right. Lancer!” Nora called. Wade looked over. “Uhhh…we’ve got a ghoul, a robot and a gen-2 synth helping us out.”

Wade’s eyes widened.

“So just…warn your Elder.”

“Yes ma’am,” Wade breathed. The vertibird started up again.

“So as I was saying,” Kellogg continued.

“So what, I can’t go kill Coursers now?” Nora asked. “Why do _you_ get to decide that?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, just that I’m not interested in letting you. Neither would your husband be if he knew how dangerous they were.”

“Don’t bring Nate into this.”

“Fine, I can get _really_ personal if you want.”

“Oh _really_.”

“Yeah. What are you going to do if the shock and trauma of a Courser fight induces a miscarriage, hmm? Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Nora’s mouth opened, and then shut.

“You’re getting _reckless_ , Pendleton,” Kellogg began. “You throw yourself into fights like the world isn’t going to smack you upside the face the moment you fall. You’ve got your husband helping you out and for some _insane_ reason he’s not clamping down on your crazy adrenaline trip. Maybe he just doesn’t know. Maybe someone needs to tell him.  Either _way_ , you think I came back just so I could clear my conscience? Nah. I saw that spark of hellraiser in you the moment you put that gun to my head. Your husband’s got the Brotherhood to keep him in check but you’re at the top of your rank here. No one can tell you what to do.”

“You came back out of some kind of misguided _worry_?” Nora hissed. “Worry for my _safety_? _Remind_ me, asshole, _remind_ me why I’m out here hunting down a Courser. Just _why_ I have to break into the Institute. _Tell me._ ”

“You don’t get to pull that card today,” Kellogg snapped. “You expend everything you have to find your son and you will end up with _nothing_.”

Nora gritted her teeth.

“ _Don’t._ Your job isn’t throwing yourself into danger. Your _job_ is being General of the Minutemen. Your _job_ is looking after the Wasteland. You can’t do that if you’re bleeding out with a Courser looking you over for any helpful tech – and that little bracelet of yours would be _mighty_ interesting to someone in Advanced Systems, I can tell you.”

“Is he talking about your pregnancy?” MacCready asked.

“Not now, kid. You’re lucky adrenaline and stress hasn’t already caused you problems. I’m not saying this because I want you to suffer, General. You’ve forgotten what your priorities are.”

“And why would you care, exactly?”

“Because, once upon a time, some asshole mercenary forgot what his priorities were, and he lost everything,” Kellogg said calmly. “Don’t make my mistake. Your destiny is fucking up the Institute but even now you’re already setting fires that you might not be able to put out.”

Nora looked away.

“There’s so much I want to say to you,” she mumbled.

“I can imagine the urge to punch me is pretty high on the list.”

“No shit.”

“Well, I’m not giving you a hug. You’re a grown woman.”

“I don’t need a hug,” Nora muttered, wiping her eyes. Black smears rubbed against her gloves as she smudged her makeshift eyeshadow.

“Let me wipe that off for you,” MacCready offered. “It’s kind of uneven now.”

“Okay.”

By the time MacCready had removed Nora’s eye makeup, Theo, Preston, Nick and Curie were wandering across the grass towards them.

“I need to make more charcoal paste,” Nora muttered. “Anyone got a mirror?”

The sound of vertibirds slowly filled the air.

“Okay, never mind.”

Three vertibirds set down on the grass nearby, and out hopped Arthur Maxson and 5 knights. The Elder was not in power armour, and there was a gatling laser strapped to his back.

“General.”

“Elder. All your men ready?”

“Affirmative. Are yours?”

“I believe so. We’ve got one extra we weren’t expecting. More guns always help.”

He gave Theo, Curie and Nick the briefest gaze before returning his eyes to her.

“Have you tuned your PipBoy yet?” he asked. “Or did you need a moment?”

“Give me a second.”

She carefully tuned her PipBoy, listening for something. What exactly would a Courser signal sound like? She wished Nate had-

_Bip._

“Shh!”

Everyone fell silent as _bip……..bip……..bip_ filled the air. Nora immediately walked a few paces west. The sequence got slower. She turned, heading directly west. The sequence got a little faster.

“Of course. It’s like a distress signal,” Maxson realised. “General, take point. We’ll guard you.”

“Just to recap, the faster it beeps, the closer I am, right?” she asked.

“That is correct. Knights, stay vigilant.”

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Nora told her group. “We have _no_ idea what we’re in for. Let’s go find a Courser.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Nate’s transmission said that Coursers go after escaped synths, right?” Nora asked, looking up at the building in front of her.

“That’s the duty of Coursers,” the Elder agreed. “Why a synth would be in here is a different matter.”

“Well, we’re about to find out.” She looked up from her PipBoy. “Kellogg, take your team in and check what the layout is. Don’t get your hands dirty unless it’s necessary.”  

“This is your infiltration team?” Maxson asked, as Kellogg stepped up to the door, RJ and Cait on his heels. The brawler had acquired a militia hat at some point in the last few minutes.

“They’re not what most people expect,” Nora admitted. “But they currently have a 100% success rate.”

“I see.”

The door opened, and the three headed inside. A moment later, Nora’s radio blared.

_“There are a lot of dead Gunners in here, General.”_

“So, chances of a Courser being in with you?”

_“Real high.”_

“You want me to send in backup?”

_“I’m gonna swallow my pride here, General, and say yes. I’m not stupid. There’s a Courser in here somewhere. Saying no is suicide.”_

“Dad?” Nora asked. “Can you help out?”

“I’ll go too,” Nick began.

“Want me to go as well?” Preston asked. Nora shook her head.

“I need you with me. There’s raiders everywhere. We’ll have to go in.”

“Knight Reyes, I need your men inside with the General’s,” the Elder began.

“Kellogg, what’s the first room look like? Is it easy to defend?”

_“Affirmative. Have guns on the doors and you’d be difficult to get at. Don’t tell me you’re coming in.”_

“It’s Raider central out here,” Nora argued.

_“…Yes ma’am. Your dad just arrived.”_

“Expect some Knights too.”

_“Understood.”_

Nora led her two inside as Maxson’s men filed in ahead of her, immediately making their way up a side passage and disappearing into the building. The first room was a lobby with multiple couches, and she took a seat, keeping an eye on the two doorways on the walkway above her. A moment later the sound of heavy laser fire filled the air.

 _“Gunners en-route have been killed,”_ her father told her. _“Maxson’s men work fast.”_

“Do we know what we’re supposed to do with the Courser chip once we have it?” Nora asked.

“Knight Pendleton didn’t tell me if he knew,” Maxson admitted.

“Would Virgil?”

“It’s likely. We unfortunately don’t know as much about synth technology as we would like to. Luckily, the Glowing Sea expedition should be returning with Virgil in tow. We can ask him about it when he’s in Brotherhood custody.”

“And what will you do when he’s in Brotherhood custody?” Nora asked.

“He’d need to be kept under surveillance,” Maxson replied. “He’s a mutant after all. But if he is capable of returning his humanity then his research will be invaluable. Should we take the Institute, we wouldn’t leave without it.”

_“Third floor clear, General. Don’t respond.”_

Explosions rocked the upper floors of the building as a voice called desperately through the intercom for reinforcements.

“Who’s shooting who?” Preston muttered.

 _“General, Kellogg just popped a Stealth Boy and vanished,”_ her father told her. A missile exploded in the background. _“Do we proceed as normal?”_

“He knows what he’s doing,” Nora assured him. “Keep going.”

 _“And somebody just recognised MacCready,”_ he added, as the sound of RJ yelling insults filled the air.

“Give ‘em hell.”

_“Roger that.”_

“You didn’t enter combat,” Nora began, looking over at Maxson.

“Protecting a Brotherhood asset is just as important as furthering this mission,” the Elder replied.

“I appreciate that.”

“Pragmatically speaking you’re worth a great deal, and emotionally speaking, it would kill Knight Pendleton if any harm came to you.”

“And that would kill you?”

Maxson looked over at her, and nodded after a brief pause.

“He’s…something.”

Nora laughed.

“He certainly is.”

“Has your stomach settled?” he asked suddenly.

“Just nervous because of the mission now,” she replied, nodding. “I just…I sent my dad up there, you know? He hasn’t seen me in two centuries. What if he dies?”

“It was a risk he was willing to take.”

“I know. It doesn’t make it better.”

“Of course.”

There was another pause.

“Squire Wills seems very sweet.”

“She’s something of a fan of yours, in truth.”

“Really?”

“You have the Brotherhood rank of ‘Proctor’,” Maxson explained. “It was bestowed upon you by Roger Maxson, who presumed it was a posthumous rank and wanted to honour his friends. Squire Wills was apparently avidly consuming what information about you she could find.”

“Before or after she met me?”

“Oh, a while before. She confessed it during Nate’s episode. She spent a lot of time researching what a lawyer was.”

“That’s…adorable.”

“It’s certainly a healthy interest in history.”

_“General.”_

“Kellogg?”

_“Got it.”_

Nora blinked.

“You have the chip?”

_“Yup.”_

“…Are you injured?”

_“No.”_

“Good. Come down. Meet us in the lobby.”

“The synth that the Courser was chasing – is it alive?”

“Good question. Kellogg, is the synth with you?”

_“Yeah, she’s following me.”_

“All right. We’ll be here waiting.”

The Knights arrived back with Nora’s Minutemen first, and they were waiting a few minutes before Kellogg appeared, a young woman dressed in rags following him. Kellogg’s gloves and forearms were covered in blood, but he was carrying a small piece of metal in his hand. Nora held out her palm, and he dropped the Courser chip into it.

“So, that’s it,” Nora began. “It looks small but…can’t imagine having that in my head. It must hurt.”

“Well, it won’t be bothering him now,” the mercenary commented. Nora’s eyes flicked to the young woman.

“Do you have a name?” she asked. The synth looked quickly between Kellogg and Nora before she nodded.

“I call myself Jenny.”

“Hi Jenny. I’m Nora.”

“You’re not with the Institute, then?” Jenny asked. Nora shook her head.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then, not to be rude, but how do you explain him?” Jenny said, gesturing to Kellogg with a thumb. “Or the strange Gen 2 you have wearing a coat?”

“Her name _had_ to be Jenny,” Nick muttered.

“What do you mean by ‘explain him?’” Theo asked, eyes narrowing. “Nora?”

“It’s complicated,” Nora began. “I think we should get out of here first. Kellogg can explain everything.”

The noise of mixed complaint and horror the mercenary made almost made her grin, despite the worry twisting her insides.  

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate radioactive thunderstorms and green bullshit,” Nate sang as they passed near a series of sunken blue factory cubicles. His Geiger counter was clicking dangerously as they veered away from it, and the panicked sound quickly subsided into a more steady series of alerts. “Ohhh my god I hate it so much.”

“Is he always like this?” Virgil asked.

“It might surprise you to know that I don’t have a problem with this,” Danse retorted. “I’d rather he be talking my ear off than silent.”  

“Why, what happens then?”

“Oh I make terrible plans in my head,” Nate said cheerfully. “So. Virgil. Brian. My new friend. You wanna tell us why you left?”

“Same reason anyone leaves,” Virgil told him. “Couldn’t stand what was going on any more.”

“Why’d you turn into a mutant then?”

“There wasn’t another way to survive the radiation out here, otherwise I wouldn’t have done it. Obviously.”

“We talking out in the Glowing Sea?”

“Yes, but Institute personnel…well, they have a low tolerance for radiation damage. One thing that makes them…somewhat inferior to the surface humans.”

“I was fine.”

“Actually, you weren’t,” Danse confessed. “Cade boosted your DNA resilience during the immunisations. Brotherhood DNA is purer than the average Wastelander’s and we needed to find a way to manufacture that hardiness without sacrificing many of the health benefits we get from the prime normal DNA.”

“How bad was it?”

“Damage was low – you hadn’t been anywhere with anything more than average levels of radiation, but even that was more than your cells were used to. It’s certainly not made you _immune_ by any stretch of the imagination either, but we’ve managed not to affect sperm count or cellular regrowth.”

“Oh, fuck,” Nate breathed. “My wife. What about Nora? She’s- she’d need it too.”

“Elder Maxson will likely keep that in mind,” Danse assured him.

“You’re not a surface dweller?” Virgil asked.

“Who, me? Nooooo, I’m a Vaultie,” Nate replied. “Down to the blue suit and the lack of local knowledge. I mean, I _have_ local knowledge, but it’s a _tad_ outdated.”

“Which Vault?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“I’m just curious. We know there’s a functional Vault on the surface and the other 4 are either dysfunctional or overrun.”

“Has the Institute ever been into a Vault?”

“I…believe so.”

“Which one?”

“…Vault 111, I think.”

“Wow, that’s funny,” Nate commented, voice tight. “I have a 111 jumpsuit.”

Virgil was silent.

“That’s the cryogenic Vault.”

“It _sure_ is.”

“You’re a Pre-War…oh, god.”

“Did you do any research into what the Institute found in that Vault?”

Nate’s voice was smooth.

“You’re…my god, that explains…but, Kellogg, you didn’t…you let him live? After...all that?”

“Well he offered to let us kill him and that just…it took the fun out of it, y’know?” Nate sighed. When he looked over, Virgil was staring at him. “So, you ever meet my son?”

“Knight.”

“Paladin?”

“You appear to have left some gaps in your story.”

“Sir.”

“You’ve told us about your son being stolen from the Vault by an Institute mercenary. You mentioned that he was hunted down. Is that mercenary Kellogg, by any chance?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then you failed to mention his defection and subsequent employment in the Minutemen.”

“...I’m not gonna get in trouble for that, am I?”

“Utilising defectors isn’t against the Brotherhood code,” Danse assured him. “But it is a potential danger that the Brotherhood would _appreciate_ being warned about.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from us that would be necessary for the Brotherhood to know?” Danse asked.

“The only dirt I can think of is nothing that my new buddy needs to hear,” Nate replied. “But if I think of anything, I’ll tell you.”

“We’ve been travelling for four hours,” Danse added. “We should take a break.”

“And we can ask Virgil a shit tonne of questions,” Nate said. “That all right, buddy?”

“And to think, I missed having company,” Virgil muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s gotta hurt,” RJ commented, as watching Kellogg grip his stomach. “Looked like a hard knock.”

“It was _supposed_ to be,” Theo growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “If it wasn’t for Nora I’d have shot him in the head.”

“His presence isn’t going to be an issue, is it?” Nora asked Maxson.

 “The Brotherhood has no issue hiring defectors. If you deem him loyal and trustworthy, I’ll respect your judgement.”

His eyes fell on Jenny.

“My greater concern is the synth.”

“She’s defected, like Kellogg,” Nora pointed out.

“Your newest hire is human,” the Elder said. “He’s not a synth. It’s a bomb waiting to go off, General. It can’t be allowed to roam free.”

“Then she can join the Minutemen.”

“What about what I think?” Jenny asked. Nora looked at her.

“I’m sorry, Jenny, what are your thoughts?”

“Whilst I appreciate the rescue, I have to be able to do things for myself,” the synth began.

“The Minutemen are soldiers, Jenny,” Nora informed her. “If you join up we’ll make you stronger. It’s admirable that you want to fight for yourself, but there’s nothing wrong with people giving you a hand.”

“And what would I be doing in the Minutemen?”

“Looking after farms, protecting settlers, keeping watch over the Commonwealth. It’s not glamorous, but it’s a job. I’d even pay you.”

“General, a word in private?” the Elder asked.

“Of course. Jenny, would you mind staying with the Minutemen for a moment?”

The synth girl nodded awkwardly, taking a step towards the winded mercenary. Maxson walked up the nearby set of stairs and led Nora way towards the next room.

“I appreciate that the Minutemen don’t have a Codex in the way that the Brotherhood do and that you’re free to recruit as you please,” Maxson said. “I also understand that you’re in no way obliged to follow any suggestions I give you and I’m in no position to give you orders. But as an ally I would hope I can give you advice.”

“Of course.”

“Synths are dangerous. That you have one with you is a threat. Recruiting a second could jeopardise you. They’re not like humans. They can be programmed, set off at will. They’re a time bomb. I can’t consider them trustworthy allies and I would strongly advise caution when dealing with them.”

Oh, this was _unpleasantly_ reminding her of life before the war.

“Diamond City itself has stories of a synth going rogue and killing numerous innocents,” the Elder continued. “That synth may seem innocent but its capabilities are unknown. Its loyalties will be to the Institute and it can turn on you in a moment.”

She soothed the slowly growing rage in her belly with a few long deep breaths, closing her eyes.

“Elder, with all due respect, I appreciate your advice. But what you’re saying about synths is unfortunately similar to things people used to say about _me_ before the war.”

“I...beg your pardon, General?”

“Before the War there was a great deal of suspicion placed upon Asians or Americans of Asian descent,” Nora explained. “My mother was a third-generation Indian woman whose grandparents emigrated from Uttarakhand in northern India during the 60’s. My father’s family were blue-collar workers living in Florida – your typical White American family with a picket fence and a successful business as mechanics. I’m half Indian. I was raised speaking 5 languages. If I spoke anything at school that wasn’t Spanish or English the other children looked at me with suspicion.”

“I see.”

“Elder, I’m not finished.”

He swallowed, and then gestured to her to continue.

“When you’re a mixed-race girl with Asian heritage in the 21st century, you didn’t mention that. When I was younger, one of the least cruel things anyone did because of that bloodline was to call me Commie. After I graduated from college, I had a hard time finding a job. And then I started dating a black man.”

“…I see.”

“I don’t want to pull this card, Elder, but Roger Maxson would not approve of the words that just came out of your mouth. Maybe in another world, where the woman who loved him was a beautiful white girl, he’d clap you on the back for saying that. But there were people who saw that we were friends and you know what they told him? They warned him that I was going to betray him and that I couldn’t be trusted. ‘You can’t be friends with people like her,’ was what someone said to him, right in front of me.”

“But you’re _human_ ,” the Elder stressed.

“Not to them I wasn’t!”

“What are you suggesting I do with the synth, then?” Maxson finally said, after a very long silence.

“She can come with me, if she wants. If not, let her walk away. And if you’re really curious, perhaps you could ask her what happens in the Institute. She’s an invaluable source of information if you would consider her to be an asset instead of a threat.”

“I’ll…consider the idea. When you put it that way, it makes a fair amount of sense.” He paused. “Would you…consider recording some of this information for Proctor Quinlan, for the Brotherhood histories?”

“I will, if you give me Jenny’s life.”

“…You have a deal.”

“What shall we do about the chip?”

“I’ll ask my pet defector if he has any ideas,” Nora suggested.

“And if he doesn’t?”

“We could run it by Proctor Quinlan.”

“A logical decision. Lead the way.”

Nora swished past him and headed back to the group, gesturing to Kellogg.

“You able to talk?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “What do you need?”

“Suggestions as to what we do with this?”

She held up the chip. He shrugged.

“The only people in the Wasteland who know anything about synths are the Railroad.”

“You think the Brotherhood could help with this?”

“No offense, but as much as your soldiers are dangerous and capable, I don’t think they can help with this one,” Kellogg said to Maxson. “You’d need to see if the Railroad is open for business.”

“Any help you can give me?”

The mercenary laughed.

“The Railroad doesn’t like me very much.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Uh, I have a request,” RJ began. “Those guys recognised me, which means that my former bosses have been circling my picture around. I’d ideally like that not to be the case.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Well, I used to work under Winlock and Barnes, right? They have a base at the Mass Pike Interchange where they congregate with all their buddies.”

“You want to take them out?”

“Well…yeah.”

Nora nodded. “All right. Take Cait and Kellogg and wipe them out. Will you need anyone else?”

“Nah. Just so long as I got your permission to take ‘em all out.”

“Sure thing. What now?”

“We should get the knights back on board,” Maxson began. “Where will you be heading?”

“Not sure yet,” Nora admitted. “Are any of you wounded?”

“I suggest we all head to Goodneighbour,” Kellogg suggested.

“Diamond City’s closer.”

“No ghouls allowed in Diamond City, Rosh,” her father reminded her. Nora swallowed.

“…Goodneighbour it is.”

“Will you need assistance?” Maxson asked.

“No, but thank you. Won’t take us long.”

“I’ll call when Knight Pendleton sends his next transmission, then.”

“Much obliged. Thank you for the assistance today, Elder.”

“Ad Victoriam, General.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wasn't aware, I did a HUGE update for chapter 1. Now with way more content.

The late afternoon sun greeted them as they passed through the gate into Goodneighbour, heading straight for the Third Rail. In the back room, a few of them administered stimpaks and swabbed wounds as Nora examined the tiny chip again.

“We’re heading out after we’re all healed up,” Kellogg told her. “Shouldn’t take us longer than 24 hours to do this. We’ll radio you once the Gunner position is cleared.”

“Will you need anything?” Nora asked.

“No.”

“Meanwhile, I can get you to the Railroad,” Nick told her. “Or at least part of the way there.”

“The Railroad are the ones who were trying to help me get away,” Jenny recalled. “The Gunners shot them at- at one of their safe houses.”

“Where was that?” Nora asked.

“I…probably shouldn’t say.”

“Should’ve expected that,” Kellogg muttered.

“Not sure how many people you wanna take with you on this,” the synth added.

“Enough to stay protected.”

“We don’t want to send the Railroad into a tizzy,” Nick explained. “Too much traffic around them tips off the Institute.”

“Can confirm that,” the mercenary said. Nick shushed him.

“Who would you pick to bring then?”

“Well, me for a start,” Nick said with a small smile. “Your father and your second in command might be better suited to returning to the Castle and seeing what needs doing there.”

“Curie?” Nora asked. The Miss Nanny’s chassis twisted towards her. “Would you like to come with me or go with Preston and my dad?”

“I have a choice?” Curie inquired.

“Yeah.”

“That depends, I suppose. Who is going where, and what will they be doing?”

“Preston and my dad are going back to Fort Independence to see if anyone there needs help. Did you want to do that?”

“What will you be doing? How will you find this Railroad anyway?”

“Uhh…good question. Nick, where are we going?” Nora asked. _That_ was a little embarrassing…

“Let’s allow your new friend to leave with his squad,” Nick offered. Kellogg laughed, pulling his gloves back on.

“If I didn’t know better, Valentine, I’d say you didn’t trust me,” he began.

“I trust that you’ve got your own motives,” Valentine assured the merc. “Just keepin’ an eye out on you. Just in case.”

“Fair enough. Kids, field trip time.”

“Who the hell are you callin’ kid,” Cait muttered as Kellogg led her and RJ out of the room.

“Dr Amari,” Nick said, the moment he was out of earshot. The crooning of the lounge singer filtered into the back room, masking their conversation. “She’s a neurologist. She works alongside the Railroad to get synths undercover and out the Commonwealth.”

“Oh! I wish to see the neurologist!” Curie gasped. “I have hoped to meet fellow scientists and doctors whilst on the surface! May I please accompany you?”

The urgency in Curie’s voice would have melted Nora’s resistance if she’d planned on saying no, but the General found her keenness endearing.

“Of course you can!” Nora told her. “Dad, Preston, I need you two to head back to the Castle and make sure everything’s running smoothly.”

“Ronnie’s probably got everyone whipped into shape, but I can lend a hand. Anything in particular we should be doing?”

“Just offering aid to settlements that want it. And recruiting, if we can. Can’t do all this with 40 people.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll go with…um…Preston,” Jenny decided. “To your castle. I could see what you’re doing and then decide if I want to stay.”

“All right. Preston, could you give Jenny your coat? She stands out a little. Or buy her something to wear.”

“Sure thing, General.”

Theo got up from his seat on the sofa and put his arms around his daughter, squeezing her tightly.

“I…understand why you didn’t tell me about Co- about Kellogg,” he said gently. “Still a little mad at you. But I understand.”

“I know, dad. We can talk about it later if you want.”

“You sure you don’t need my help, General?” Preston asked, as Theo let go of her and collected his things. Nora reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I’ll always need your help,” she assured him. “Where I need you now is at the Castle, looking after the troops and Jenny. Don’t worry, Garvey. Nick will watch my back.”

“He better.”

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna stroll across the street,” Nick said with a smile. “Won’t take us long, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nate had set Arthur Maxson’s incoming transmission to ‘ _Personality’_ , and when his PipBoy began crooning on his arm, he looked over at Virgil and Danse, both sitting down as far from each other as they could get without leaving the protective crater they were in.

“Evening Elder,” he began. “Not a private conversation, just so you know.”

_“Is there a possibility we could create one, Knight?”_

“I’m snuggled pretty close with Danse and Virigl right now, sir.”

_“I understand. Where are you?”_

“Uh…south of a large crater filled with Children of Atom. We took a short break. Probably take us three hours to get to the crater. Why do you ask?”

_“I met the General.”_

Nate felt a grin spread across his face.

“Oh yeah? How’d it go?”

_“Perfectly well, at first. She listened to the transmission, and met Wills. Wills hasn’t stopped talking about her since.”_

“At first?” Nate repeated.

_“We’ve successfully hunted down a Courser and retrieved the chip. I know all about the General’s mercenary being a defector, by the way. There was a synth in the location we took the chip from.”_

“Did it survive okay?”

_“…It- the General took i-the synth under her wing. It is out of my hands now.”_

“Why do I get the feeling this is where the story changes?”

_“Because it does. I asked for a private word. She granted it. We…debated the necessity of the synth and if it was going to be spared. General Pendleton said she should.”_

“She?” Nate repeated.

_“The synth goes by the name of Jenny.”_

“So…I’m guessing you’re mad she let the synth girl go.”

_“Brotherhood doctrine has clear instructions on the abuse of technology, Knight. It needs destroying.”_

“Elder, sir, with all due respect, that’s…it’s not tech. Synths aren’t just tech.”

_“It was built within the confines of a laboratory, Knight.”_

“So anything that comes out of a lab is technology?”

There was a sigh. _“Why am I not surprised you have a rebuttal to this?”_

“Before the War there were a couple of fertilisation processes that involved laboratories,” Nate told him. “Would you say that anyone born because of those processes is just...technology?”

 _“None of those people have metal components in their head,”_ Maxson pointed out. _“Even if they aren’t classified as technology, they’re still dangerous. The Institute constructs them and sends them out to do damage to the surface.”_

“Got anything I can use here?” Nate whispered to Virgil.

“Plenty,” the mutant rumbled. “Why?”

“Well, what are the synths used for? Are they, like, weapons?”

Virgil laughed. He then stopped laughing, and coughed.

“Uh, no. No, they aren’t. If they’re not infiltrators or Coursers, it’s unlikely a synth gets any kind of weapon or formal training. Hell, most of the time they don’t get given anything more dangerous than a sweeper. The Institute uses a mixture of Gen 2 and Gen 3 synths as labour workers. They’re all heavily regulated, now that I think about it.”

 _“You’re saying their purpose is…essentially a more agile Mr. Handy?”_ Maxson asked. Even through the radio Nate could hear the surprise in his voice.

“Well, not all the time,” Virgil added. “I mean, Alan Binet has a…well, she’s…she’s a personal companion synth called Eve.”

“…What exactly does she do?” Nate asked. There was a pulsing, sick sensation in his throat as he contemplated what Virgil had just said. “Is she…just there to…help around the home?”

“Oh…well, I didn’t really ask,” the mutant admitted.

_“Dr Virgil. Upon entering Brotherhood custody, you can be certain we will want to ask you as many questions about the Institute as you can answer. The information I’ve just received from you is…disturbing.”_

“Fine, but you better not be giving me any cuffs or collars,” the mutant warned.

_“A lockable door, at the very least.”_

“That depends which way it gets locked.”

_“We’ll debate this when you arrive. Knight Pendleton, don’t forget your transmission.”_

“That almost sounds like you’re hoping I’ll call you back,” Nate said with a laugh.

 _“It’s a request for advice,”_ Maxson told him coolly. Nate wondered if he was blushing on the other end of the call. _“Patching up a potential diplomatic dispute.”_

“Yes sir.”

_“Ad Victoriam.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you said we were going to stroll across the street!” Nora yelled, lighter and unfired molotov in hand as she ducked behind a concrete wall.

“I may’ve forgotten to mention how _many_ streets!” Nick told her. “Keep your head down and let me give you the signal!”

“I will be very disappointed if I do not get to see the good doctor again!” Curie cried, her laser blasting at a mutant near the door to Faneuil Hall.

“Was this seriously the only way?” Nora demanded. Nick waved his hand, and she threw the molotov over the wall and heard a scream of pain as it hit a mutant in the face.

“We’re following the Freedom Trail, not the meandering safe route,” Nick reminded her, shooting a mutant in the chest twice. It dropped as Nora pulled out her rifle and downed another that had appeared on some scaffolding. It had been halfway to loading a missile launcher, and at the sight of the weapon leaving its fingers she let out a breath of relief even as she found a grenade in her bag.

Another mutant dropped with an angry roar, and as a few moments passed, Nora realised the loudest noise she could hear was the pounding of her heart. She gave herself a few moments of quiet, her breathing slowly subsiding as the danger passed and the adrenaline faded.

“You hurt?” Nick called, walking over.

“No, I think I’m good,” she began, getting up and brushing dirt off her ass. “We ready to keep going?”

“I am unharmed,” Curie announced. “I do have stimpaks, if they are required.”

“I think we’ll be okay,” Nora assured her. “Let’s keep going.”

They trod the red line over to the next trail marker. Nora switched her PipBoy light back on and shone it over the marker. She tapped ‘5R’ into the device next to the other 5 number/letter combinations.

 “Which one is this?”

“Number 6,” Nora replied. “Wonder how many more we’ve got left.”

“Shall we?”

They found ‘8D’ outside the Paul Revere house, and Nora paused, looking up through the growing dark at the Prydwen, floating close above her.

“Nick?” she called. The sound of water lapping nearby made her feel a little drowsy, but she shook it off. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, what’s the problem?” he asked. Nora gestured to him, and he followed her as she made her way around the debris towards the water front.

“Is the Brotherhood always like that?” she inquired, crossing her arms.

“I uh, I think they’re usually more inclined to violence, and you got their politer side,” Nick admitted.

“Oh god.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Nora.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I…guess I just went in wearing rose-tinted glass about the whole thing because of the name, and my friend having built the Brotherhood…I mean it’s a military organisation, I should’ve expected…I don’t know, something like this.”

“They aren’t the good guys,” Nick told her. “They’re the tough guys. The ones with guns who come in saying ‘this had to be done’ and claiming the moral high ground.”

“I…I just don’t think he’s _bad_.”

“Well, I suppose I agree with you. He was respectful to you, didn’t order the _undesirables_ away, and didn’t draw a weapon when you disagreed with him. He has some…mistaken philosophies. But, opinions can be changed.”

“I know. And I’m good at that.”

“Ahh, the seductive danger of a beautiful lawyer,” Nick sighed. Nora laughed, her cheeks burning.

“I like him,” she said. “I know he cares about Nate. He looked after him when Nate was suffering from PTSD. Squire Wills likes him, and that’s usually a good sign.”

“Interesting.”

“I’d like to be able to change his mind,” she told him. “He doesn’t sound like he knows all that much about the Pre-War world, at least not in the way _I_ do.”

“I wish you the best of luck with that,” Nick said earnestly. “So, ready to head to the Railroad?”

“Let’s go,” she agreed.

The North Church was the last stop, and full of ghouls. As the last one fell dead, Nora looked around at the darkness, and spotted a lamp, painted in luminous white, on a fallen part of the building.

“You said these guys were super secret, right?” Nora asked.

“They like to stay hidden, sure,” Nick said. “Why?”

Nora headed over to the picture, and through the doorway. Large drops of luminous liquid had dried on the boards, and she gripped her rifle tightly. Glowing ones? Great.

“They uh, make it kind of easy to locate them,” she pointed out.

“They’re more protected than they let on,” he promised.

“…Nick,” she began, after a few moments of carefully stepping into the crypt, “please tell me you _didn’t_ know where we were going.”

“Why do you think I told you to armour up so heavily?” the synth asked.

“Oh, you _bastard_ ,” she muttered. “What, we couldn’t have gone the safe route?”

“You needed to walk the trail,” Nick said. “It’s how you get in contact with them.”

“As opposed to you contacting an agent.”

“They’ve got their traditions.”

“Hmph.”

She kept her hand tight around the rifle as they made their way through. There were a few regular ghouls, but luckily no Glowing Ones, and the worst thing she suffered by the end of the journey was a slightly shaky hand. The dark crypt had her mind flaring with terrible ideas, and she placed her palm on Nick’s arm to steady herself.

“Not a fan of the dark, doll?” he asked softly. She shook her head.

“Ghouls are the problem,” she admit, her voice a little shaky.

“You want to take a moment to breathe?”

“Can I ask for a hug?” she whispered, a tiny, embarrassed laugh following the request.

“If it’ll help.”

“I would offer a hug, but I am afraid I would burn you,” Curie sighed, as Nick put his pistol in its holster and opened his arms. Nora curled into him. He was surprisingly warm, unyielding as she leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly enough to be comforting.

“Didn’t think I’d be doing this today,” the synth chuckled. He smelled like cigarettes, but the fresh air had managed to mask most of that. She’d hugged a couple guys in her time, and he was good at hugs, patting her back gently, letting her bury her face in his neck. Without thinking, she pressed a gentle kiss to the unbroken skin plating.

“I’m sorry!” she gasped, pulling back. To her surprise, the synth kept her in his arms.

“Didn’t expect _that_ either,” he said, grinning.

“I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit,” she apologised.

“Don’t be sorry, doll. It was nice.”

She felt the tips of her ears burn as her face flushed. Her eyes darted to the place, and noticed a deep red lipstick mark along the skin.

“You often kiss old synths?” Nick asked with a smirk. Nora could feel the echoing throb of arousal as the suggestive tone made her skin prickle. Oh, _now was not a good time…_

“You, uh, mind?” she mumbled.

“Hmm. Depends. Does your husband mind?”

“Nate and I have an understanding about this. Honestly, I think he’d be jealous of me.”

“Well, tell your man I’m flattered.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nick’s brow rose.

“Was that…is that okay, was…should I not do that again?” Nora stammered.

“Tell you what, maybe when we’re out of this crypt, we can talk about it a little more, huh?” Nick suggested.

“Okay,” she agreed, and pulled up the code she’d tapped into her PipBoy. She scanned her eyes over the trail marker erected on the wall, and then over the code.

“Need some help?”

“The password _isn’t_ Railroad, is it?” she sighed. “Please, please tell me…”

Nick grinned, and she carefully entered each letter into the spinning marker. It clicked, and a section of the wall swung away, dropping into a hallway of shadows.

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

“I told you, they have their traditions.”

Nora stalked forward into the darkness, and when the lights blared on, her angry noise of confusion, surprise and pain drowned out the three people opposite.

“Very ladylike,” Nick muttered. Nora fought to keep down a smile as she adjusted to the powerful beams pointing in her direction.

“You went through a lot of effort to arrange this meeting,” the woman began. “But before we go any further, answer my questions. Who the _hell_ are you?”

“I’m looking for the Railroad.”

“Then you’ve found us. Who told you of us?”

“Dr Amari.”

“And why are you here?”

Nora reached into her pocket and pulled out the Courser chip, holding it up. As she did so, a man ran in behind the three strangers, looking intrigued.

“I need this decoded. It was pulled out of a Courser in Greenetech Genetics. All the intel I could find told me you were the best bet.”

“You have…a Courser chip?” the woman repeated. “This isn’t a joking matter.”

“I wasn’t told we were having a party,” the newcomer chided. “What gives with my invitation?”

He looked over at her.

“So, you invited the cavalry, huh? And would you look at that, she brought the shiny.”

“You know who I am?” Nora asked.

“Uh, yeah. You’re kind of a big deal. Sure, you didn’t kill the Courser all by yourself, but you directed the army, and that counts for something.”

“Deacon, who is this?” the Railroad agent demanded.

“Why, this is only the flag-flying, gun-toting, hat-wearing leader of the Commonwealth Minutemen,” Deacon announced. “General Pendleton herself. All in blue. Very nice. Oh, and she’s the one that helped subdue our old friend Kellogg.”

“ _You’re_ the reason he defected?” the agent asked, her eyes wide. “How the hell did that happen?”

“It’s…a long story.”

“Well then. I’m Desdemona, and I’m the leader of the Railroad.”

“Will you decode this for me?” Nora asked.

“What you’re asking for puts us in a tricky position,” Desdemona began.

“ _Hel_ lo, Des, she has an intact Courser chip,” Deacon protested.

“That’s a violation of our security protocols,” Desdemona reminded him.

“Okay, Des, she _killed a Courser._ She’s got Nick Valentine at her back. There’s no way she’s working for the Institute!”

“You vouch for her?” the woman asked. “Because if this doesn’t go in our favour, if it ends up like Switchboard, the Railroad could be over.”

“Des, I promise you. She left Greenetech with a rescued synth. She’s good in my book.”

“Fine. We’re letting you into our Headquarters.” Desdemona sounded nervous. “You’re the first outsider we’ve ever done that for. We can discuss the chip inside.”

Both agents turned, and headed into the doorway Deacon had come from. Nora followed.

“Decoding a Courser chip is a very delicate operation,” the woman told her. “A million things can go wrong – the least of which is losing the data. Luckily, we have the right man for the job.”

She led her through a door, down a flight of stairs, and into a lower portion of the crypt. It was lit up, filled with terminals and desks and _people_. Nora’s eyes widened.

“Tom!” Desdemona called. “Our friend here has a Courser chip.”

Nora watched a wide-eyed man approach.

“What? For real? Oh man, it’s been ages,” he breathed, grinning.

“Right, some ground rules,” Desdemona said. “Tom can get you the code, but once he’s done we get the Courser chip.”

“That’s…going to be fun to explain. Okay. What do you want it for?”

“That’s Railroad business.”

Nora’s eyes narrowed.

“Mhmm.”

“We’re all about ensuring the safety of synths, General. That’s what we do here.”

“I see.”

“Please, man, just hand me the chip,” Tom begged. Nora did so. “All right, little Courser chip. Let’s have the circuit analyser take a crack at you.”

“Is he always like this?” Nora asked as he plugged it into a machine.

“Mmm,” Desdemona agreed, her voice suddenly filled with exhaustion.

“And we have it! Chip access!” he crowed. “Aww no, don’t crash! Hold it together…”

Nora winced.

“Memory hiccup,” he muttered. “Here it comes. Encryption algorithms. We’re still running.”

Her eyes widened slightly.

“Oh man. They’ve added more decimals to the last cipher. This is gonna be…c’mon baby! Show me that pattern! Where is it?”

“Is he flirting with his computer?”

“This isn’t the weirdest thing he’s done,” Desdemona assured her.

“Wait. They’re using the same logarithmic function as the key generator. Aw man, we got lucky! I got you, you Institute bastard, I got you!”

“Oh good,” Desdemona sighed.

“Solve for N. Come on, show me that sweet base number. And we got it! We got the code! Hahaha! Let me just load that onto a holotape for ya…”

He pulled a holotape from his terminal, and handed it to Nora, his fingers clammy.

“Good work, Tom,” Desdemona said, relieved.

“Not sure our luck will hold up next time, Des,” he warned.

“Start working on the rest of the chip.” The agent looked over at her. “And you, General, I’d love to work with you more.”

“I might just do that.”

“But to be crystal clear, if you use that data and discover anything about the Institute – you share it with _us_ first. Otherwise our relationship is in jeopardy,” she warned.

“I see.”

“And, if we’re going to be dealing more with each other, I have a question,” she added. “You clearly know of synths, you have one following you. What do you think of them?”

“Well the ones that shoot at me suck,” Nora said cheerfully. “But I’ve met others. They don’t seem to be dangerous like the Brotherhood says they are.”

“Indeed. Do you know what they really are?”

“Synthetic humans?”

“Correct. The Institute created them. They treat them as manual labour, as tools. As slaves.”

“The only synth I’ve met gives off the impression she’s never been given a choice in her life.”

“Exactly. They don’t care about the synths. They are simply a useful creation to further their objective. So the Railroad seeks to free the synths. To give them a chance at a real life. That’s what we do. So I ask you. Would you give your life to save your fellow man, even if that man is a synth?”

“It’s what I do every day,” Nora assured her. “I managed to talk Brotherhood soldiers into sparing synths we ran across.”

“That’s impressive.”

“But necessary. I’ve been on the receiving end of being considered inhuman. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“That’s a good way of thinking it.” Desdemona sighed. “Normally, we’d try to recruit you. With your skills, you’d be valuable. But we don’t have that time right now. If you _would_ like to help us, see Deacon for details.”

“Thank you, Desdemona. This is invaluable.”

“I hope it helps.”

Nora nodded at Nick and Curie, and the three of them headed back to the door leading into the church. Deacon was leaning against a wall, smiling.

“Hope you didn’t mind the reception,” he chuckled. “When you tangle with the Institute, you gotta be careful when someone new gets on the dancefloor.”

“If I got angry at everyone who pulled a gun on me I would have less friends,” Nora told him.

“Yeah, well, it’s not so great when it kills your ideal chance at a ‘friendly first impression’,” the agent said. “Still. We’re all good, right? I vouched for you. No one got shot. I’d consider it a close personal favour if you didn’t sell us out to the Institute. Thanks. I mean, no offense, but you got the most dangerous merc in the ‘Wealth under your thumb somehow. Kinda wonder how you did that.”

 “It’s my secret,” she said with a grin. “Why _did_ you vouch for me?”

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you,” Deacon admitted. “Enough to want to give you a chance.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Yeah, except Dez wants me to make you a tourist, which is exactly what is sounds like. Which, honestly, is a big ol’ waste of your talent, man. I’m just gonna come out and say this, the Railroad _needs_ you.”

“Desdemona didn’t seem to need me,” Nora pointed out.

“She’s just thinking about the time and manpower we’d need to train you. Which would be the case if you were a regular Wastelander Joe who didn’t know their ass from a missile launcher, not the General of the Minutemen.”

“Why thank you. So, why’re you buttering me up?”

“I’ve got a job,” he began. “Too big for me, perfect for the two of us.” He looked behind her. “Three, four of us?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“More the merrier. You help me out, we turn a few heads, and Dez invites you into the fold. Then, if you get into a bind and need help, your buddies from the Railroad have got your back.”

“Can’t deny, I kind of like the secret agent aesthetic,” Nora admitted. “Sign me up, Deacon.”

“Perfecto! All right, meet me at the old freeway near Lexington. I’ll fill you in once you get there.”

“Is there only one way out?” Nora asked, as he made to leave.

“Well, there’s the super duper secret tunnel out back where you trudge through a half-submerged corridor and it smells kinda like sewage.”

“I’ll take the church,” Nora decided.

“Wise choice. By the way, Glory says she’s never heard anyone react like that to the lights going on.”

“Oh god,” Nora muttered.

Deacon left, grinning, and Nora hastily returned the way she’d come, finally opening the door to the church to reveal a cold Commonwealth night, the sun now fully set.

“So, now that we’re no longer in some cramped and stinky tunnels, you wanna chat about the little kiss, or do you want to pretend it never happened?” Nick asked, his glowing eyes curious.

“It happened, unless you didn’t want it to?”

“I told you it was nice, right?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“You still jittery?” he inquired. “I can cure that if you want.”

“Not jittery,” she assured him. “Feel like kind of a dumbass though.”

“What, because of that glorious noise?”

“Shh! It was so stupid! I can’t believe I walked into the Railroad’s front yard and _wailed._ ”

“It was adorable,” Nick chuckled.

“It was quite a strange noise!” the Miss Nanny admitted. “Perhaps I should save it to my memory banks? It is intriguing.”

“Please no,” Nora begged. Nick laughed. “Don’t you enable her!”

“All right. Curie, why don’t you wipe that noise? It’s bad enough the Railroad heard it.”

“Affirmative! Wiping noise from my memory files.”

“So, what now?” Nora asked.

“It’s just the three of us and we’ve got nowhere to be. We could head to Goodneighbour, or Diamond City, bearing in mind it’s dark now. Goodneighbour’s closer, and we wiped out the mutants on our way here.”

“Goodneighbour it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

The journey back to Goodneighbour was aided by Nora’s PipBoy, and they stepped into the relative safety of the town, breathing in the slightly warmer air.

“So, you want to get a place to bunker down or head to the Third Rail?” Nick asked.

“Well, I’d like to see Ella, if she’s here,” Nora decided. “Just to check in.”

“Hey,” a voice called, and the three of them looked over at the source to see Fahrenheit stalking towards them. “Boss says come upstairs, immediately.”

“What’s wrong?” Nora asked.

“He’ll explain,” Fahrenheit assured her, and they followed her into the old state house. “He told me to keep an eye out for you if you ever came back.”

She ascended the stairs, and they were at the landing when she knocked on the white double doors.

“Boss, it’s Fahr,” the bodyguard began. “Found the General.”

“Shit,” they heard Hancock say. “Get her in. Now.”

Fahrenheit opened the door and hurried them in. Hancock was sitting with a Nuka Cola in front of him, coat off, the red garment draped across Ella’s lap as she pulled a needle and thread through it. Nora suddenly noticed a red slash blooming across Hancock’s chest.

“Are you all right?” Nora gasped. Hancock waved his hand.

“Sit down, General. I’m all right. Already got Fahr and Ella here fussin’ over me. More to the point, are you all right? Ain’t been jumped on the road or nothin’?”

“No, why would I?” Nora asked. Hancock tossed a bloodied Gunner uniform at her. She caught it.

“You wanna start a turf war with the Gunners, nobody’s gonna blame you. Shit, I’d even help ya shank some of the bastards. But careful around Goodneighbour. This place is a big ol’ melting pot for all the folks of the ‘Wealth. And Gunners tend to shoot first.”

“They attacked you?”

“Ahh, there was a couple of ‘em in the Rail tonight bein’ mouthy. Started saying some awful rude things about my new best friend. Ham told them to shut it, but they wouldn’t, so I got involved. They won’t be badmouthing anyone else, but I gotta warn you, General. They’re out for blood. They said you sent an army of yours down to Vault 95 and slaughtered them.”

“It was hardly an army. It was 3 people,” she scoffed. Hancock suddenly laughed, and then winced, putting a hand on the bloodstain.

“Oh boy, 3 of yours wiped out a base full of Gunners,” he breathed. “Workin’ with you’s gonna be real interesting.”

His eyes flicked briefly over to Nick, returning to Nora before focussing once more on Nick. A smirk tugged at his ruined lips.

“Someone gettin’ cosy with you, Nicky?” he purred.

“Hmm?” Nick asked. Hancock tapped the side of his neck. Nora let her gaze drop to the red lipstick staining his plating.  

“You got a calling card, brother,” Hancock laughed. He quickly looked back to Nora. “Think I found the sender.”

“Gunners,” Nora reminded him.

“Right. Might want to warn your people that the Gunners will be out for blood. Avoid the Third Rail for a day or two, we’re still cleaning up the mess.”

“Have you heard from Nate?” Ella asked, looking up from Hancock’s coat.

“He’s safe,” Nora assured her. “Still in the Sea, but he’s found someone to get us into the Institute.”

“Does he know I’m alive?”

“I haven’t been able to contact him,” Nora apologised. “I’ll make sure Elder Maxson knows, next time I go up to listen to Nate’s transmission.”

“You met Elder Maxson?” Ella asked, cutting a thread. “What’s he like?”

“He’s young, but he doesn’t look it. He’s got the Maxson eyes, and he seems very capable. Quite a commanding presence.”

“I’ll bet Nate fell in love with those eyes,” Ella sighed, smiling. Nora’s mouth fell open.

“Wait…you…did you…did you know?” she gasped.

“Roshanara, dear, I’m not stupid,” she chuckled. “It bothered me at first, but after seeing how happy he was, how could I deny him that?”

“Thank you.”

“You and I really need to catch up, dear,” Ella sighed. “Haven’t seen you in two centuries and you’re tearing about the place like you’ve caught fire. I do admire this new side of you, I gotta admit.”

“Thanks,” Nora laughed. “I really like it too. So does Nate.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“You wanna sit around and chat for a little?” Hancock asked. “I gotta go check on the Rail. Oh, and I told Clair to get you the best room at the ‘Rex and forward your tab to me.”

“Thanks, Hancock.”

“No problem, General. Fahr, coming with?”

“Sure,” the bodyguard said. She opened the white doors and peeked her head through. “Ray, we’re heading to the Rail to check on the damage. You let them get hurt, and I rip your throat out.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” the Watchman at the door stammered.

“You’re not leaving without your coat,” Ella insisted, handing the garment back to the mayor. Hancock took it, smiling.

“You’re an angel, dollface,” he chuckled, heading towards the door and swinging his arms into it. Fahrenheit followed him out, and the door closed behind them.

Ella sat down next to her daughter in law and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. Nora felt warm bubbling in her chest as she returned the gesture, and then she grabbed Ella’s hand and placed it on her belly. The ghoul’s eyes widened.

“You’re pulling my leg!” she gasped. “Nor, honey!”

“About 3 months,” Nora told her, grinning.

“Oh, sweetheart!”

Ella squeezed her tighter and Nora felt wet splashes on her skin. The ghoul shook as she sobbed, cupping Nora’s face.

“After the bombs…I thought…I thought my family was gone.”

“I know,” Nora said softly. “Me too.”

“But you’re _here_ ,” Ella sobbed. “And you’re _pregnant._ And Nate’s alive, and your father’s alive...I thought I was alone for so long, sweetheart.”

She kissed Nora’s forehead.

“You’ve made my year, Nora. Just seeing you was enough to give me hope. But you’ve got a baby on the way…god, honey, why are you charging into battle?!”

“Oh, trust me, we keep her out of most of the danger,” Nick chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to the Crater, home to people whose radiation resistance I would appreciate having!” Nate announced, as they reached the makeshift dwellings. He spotted Isolde, and waved. Confused, the woman returned the gesture. Her eyes were fixed on them as they approached, narrowed in scrutiny.

“You return, _with_ Virgil,” she began. “What do you seek?”

“Honestly, I am kind of tired, and I need to sleep,” Nate admitted. “You haven’t got anywhere that’s safe for us to rest, have you?”

“Safe? The Children will not harm you, if you do not harm us.”

“No, I meant, not likely to turn me feral,” Nate explained. “You know. Free from radiation.”

“This is a sanctum for the believers,” Isolde told him coolly. “Do not blaspheme on Atom’s holy ground.”

“I…right. Sorry. Yeah. Okay, no blasphemy here. Can we still sleep here?”

“Why do you desire to rest with Atom’s children? Is there nowhere else for you to go?”

“The closest place is four hours away,” he told her. “And that’s if it isn’t infested with ferals. There’s another place that’s _eight_ hours away. If you let us rest here for…seven hours, we’ll be gone by dawn tomorrow, and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Have you anything we can trade?” Isolde asked. “As payment for sleeping here.”

“What are you after? Most of our stuff’s rationed.”

“Information, then. I don’t leave my flock and thus I hear nothing of the world.”

“Well, there’s this factory north-east of you that we cleared of ferals on our way here,” Nate told her. “Could be _full_ of interesting shit.”

He heard Danse sigh.

“I shall send scavenging teams in the morning,” Isolde said. “Is there anything more?”

“My cave is empty,” Virgil muttered.

“I see.” Isolde nodded briefly. “You may stay in my house tonight. I doubt you will be able to leave your armour. You are blind to the faith and thus unfavoured by Atom.”

“Well, we appreciate being able to squat in the house of faith,” Nate assured her. “And if you need a gun to shoot stuff for the evening, Danse or I can do a bit of guarding.”

“Atom’s gifted creations do not endanger us,” Isolde assured him. “Though I appreciate your misguided desire to protect. I shall remain down here. Do as you wish. Do not harm my fellows or my home.”

“Sure thing.”

The three of them made their way into Isolde’s house, and Virgil took a seat on the floor. Danse looked at him, and then picked the opposite corner. Nate, grinning, sat in the middle, and pulled up his PipBoy.

“This is Knight Nathan Pendleton of the Brotherhood of Steel, 11th November, 2287, reporting day two of the Glowing Sea mission. It is currently 21:00 hours…”

 

* * *

 

 

Curie powered down for the evening in a corner of their hotel room, and Nora stripped off her armour, kicking off her boots. She slung her coat over a nearby chair, placing her hat over the back and sitting down to unlace her boots. There was a plate of radroach steak and carrots on a plate nearby, with a canister of water set down next to it. Clair had delivered it a moment ago, looking unamused but not angry. She’d perked up when Nora had tipped her 10 caps.

“Hardly the height of luxury, but it’s got 4 walls,” Nora murmured.

“And a bed that won’t break underneath you,” Nick pointed out.

“True. Hey Valentine, you don’t sleep, do you?” Nora asked.

“I lie down and run diagnostics,” he replied. “I’ll probably make it look like I fell asleep in the chair so I don’t spook you sittin’ up all night.”

“I’m not gonna be spooked,” she assured him, pulling her meal towards her.

“Least I know what to do when you’re scared,” he said, grinning. Nora’s cheeks burned.

“It was a very nice hug,” she mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

“Why thank you.”

They settled into amicable silence as Nora finished her dinner. She picked the plate up and left it on the dresser, reaching up to begin unpinning her hair. Nick stood, and soon he was carefully pulling the bobby pins out. The bun came loose, and then fell down her back, brushing her shoulderblades. Nora unbuckled her PipBoy, rubbing her eyes.

“Tired?” Nick asked, putting his hat on the other side of the chair.

“Long day,” she sighed. The synth removed his coat with a small laugh.

“Now there’s an understatement.”

“It’s not really exhaustion, just…stress, you know?”

“I’ve got the memories of it. Gen 2s like me don’t suffer it the same way the fancy models do.”

“Lucky.”

“Try having a smoking addiction you can’t cure.”

“Oh my god, really?”

“I can taste the nicotine but my brain won’t be satisfied.”

“That must be so irritating.”

“You have no idea.”

“We can’t set anything on fire in here, can we?” Nora asked. Nick’s brow rose.

“Why, you cold, or secretly a pyro?”

“I’m a little cold…and a little of column B too.”

“You need your coat?”

“No, I…”

Her eyes suddenly caught the lipstick stain on his neck, and she stepped over to the chair and checked her bag. There was a scrap of cloth in it, and she pulled it out, moving to Nick.

“You’ve still got that mark,” she said. “Want me to get rid of it?”

“No,” Nick began. “But you’re welcome to leave a few more.”  

The synth plucked the cloth from her fingers and tossed it back into her bag, sliding a hand around her waist.

“Besides, I’m exothermic, and you’re cold.”

It was true. Beneath the old, thin shirt, she could feel that comforting heat, and the slight vibration of his systems whirring under his plating. She found herself cupping the back of his head, enjoying the way his eyes lingered on her mouth. As his lips found hers, Nora thanked the heavens for Nick Valentine.

His lips were soft and dry, and his tongue swept across her lower lip, his intact hand sliding into her hair and keeping her close. He didn’t feel human, but it wasn’t at all uncomfortable, and she parted with him briefly to take a few light, easy breaths and admire the red stain on his mouth.

“Is it working?” he asked, smirking. Nora flushed.

“Yes,” she panted, and Nick pulled her back in, his metal fingers walking up her belly towards the zip of her suit. Nora arched to let him reach it, and moaned as it clicked down to the end. His other hand skimmed down her back and gripped her ass, groping the back of her thigh. He hoisted her into the air, wrapping her legs around his waist long enough for him to move her over to the bed and lay her down. His hands stroked down her inner thighs, and she relaxed her grip on him, biting her lip as his fingers teased along the unzipped blue fabric.

“Wanna get this off?” he purred, and she sat up, reaching for the open halves of the suit. He gripped her hand, stopping her. “Let me.”

The light scratch of the metal on her skin was strangely pleasant, and as he pushed the suit down over her shoulders, she kissed him again, tugging her arms free of the cobalt-coloured fabric. He nipped at her lip, and as he exposed her belly to the dim light of the room, he pressed his mouth to her stretchmarks, little kisses tracing the scars reverently. Nick worked the fabric down to her knees and slid a hand up to squeeze her ass, mouth trailing down to the waistband of her underwear as he slid the fabric over her calves and off her feet.

She shivered at the gentle fingers running up her legs as Nick knelt in front of her, kissing slowly at her inner thighs. Each kiss was punctuated by his tongue swiping against the flesh, and he moved upwards one languid kiss at a time, skipping her mound and heading to her hipbones. His tongue drew circles into the flesh, and she noticed her own lipstick was being wiped off onto her with each light kiss. She shuddered as his mouth tickled her stomach, and his hands found her shoulders, pulling down the straps of her bra. His metal fingers were intriguingly deft at undoing the clasp, and she shrugged it off as the synth cupped a breast in his palm, thumb brushing over the nipple. Nora moaned, closing her eyes, and arched when his tongue made a broad, gentle stroke over the other breast.

His mouth was dry, and he hummed in thought. There was a brief pause as he idly flicked her nipple, gazing down her body, and then he gripped her underwear in one metal hand and slid it off her body. Nora’s leg’s parted as his head was suddenly level with her slit, and his metal fingertips parted her labia, brushing through the dark curls. A shattered gasp left her as he gently teased it over the sensitive flesh, her thighs twitching. His mouth covered her, his right hand gripping her thigh, and his tongue licked widely up her sex, lapping up the slick leaking from her. When he swirled it around her clit, it was wet and soft and had her arching off the covers, little moans leaving her each time his tongue stroked over the nub.

Both hands left her, and as Nick kept licking they seemed to be moving around his neck. She managed to look down, and even as her body throbbed at the sight of his golden eyes concentrated on her, she realised he was undoing his tie. It slid off his neck as he began to draw circles around her clit, and he seemed to be grinning as he straightened up. She whimpered in complaint, moaning as he leaned over her.

“Can I?” he whispered. She bit her lip, and nodded. Nick’s eyes flared with delight, and he immediately secured her hands above her head, kissing her roughly. She felt herself pulsing with the need for attention, and his right hand squeezed her breast gently, the metal cold on her skin. It was jolting, but entirely pleasant, and Nora felt his fingers sliding back between her legs to draw over her clit. Stuttered whimpers filled his mouth, her hips arching into his hand as he teased her with two fingers rubbing gently on the nub.

“Nick,” she panted, “fuck, please?”

“Please what?” he rumbled, running his fingers around her entrance tauntingly. “You begging me already?”

A metal fingertip began to play carefully with her nipple, and she gulped, watching his hand withdraw. He unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it onto the chair, his teeth digging into her lip as their mouths met again. His thumb rubbed at her clit as two fingers stroked again and again over her entrance. Nora pushed herself into his touch, and felt Nick grin against her mouth.

“Please,” she whined, and groaned when his mouth found her nipple again. “I-I...please…will you…”

“You being shy?” Nick purred, kissing her sternum. “That’s…that’s adorable.”

“Sh-shut up,” she stammered. Nick slipped his fingers in half an inch. “Please!”

“Tell me,” he said softly, kissing her neck. “What do you want, Nora?”

“I-I want…please…I need to…to…”

“The longer you take, the longer _I_ wait,” Nick warned teasingly, sliding his fingers out. She pushed her thighs together to try and keep him in, but it didn’t work. 

“I need to…I need to come, Nick, please!” Nora begged, panting.

“A guy like Nate has gotta _love_ making you beg for him,” Nick laughed, slipping them both back into her. He didn’t start slow, fingers fucking her with a loud wet noise. The sudden delightful friction had her squirming into his hand, and she gasped again, whimpering.

“Oh, f-fuck, Nick…”

“That’s it,” he murmured, thumb stroking her clit. “Been wanting to do this since you kissed me, doll. ‘Cause you’re _beautiful_ , Nora, but I gotta admit, I’ve been looking up to you.”

Metal fingers teased around her breasts. Nora moaned.

“Sorta revered you a little. Kinda jealous too. But then you kissed me and it gave me that warm feeling. And then you stopped bein’ this reverent idol, doll, and I reminded myself you’re a _human_.”

He leaned down and began to nip along her neck. She knew he was trying to leave a hickey, and hoped he succeeded.

“Humans have _needs_ ,” he added. “Comfort, touch, _sex_ , those kinds of things. Got to wondering what it’s like to go days without touch when you’re so used to it.”

His fingers thrust in deep and Nora’s hips arched as they brushed her sweet spot. Her cries came louder now and Nick didn’t show a shred of mercy, brushing her bangs from her face as he kept fucking her on his hand.

“Looks like they turn into beautiful, touch-starved messes,” he breathed, biting her again. Nora whined. “Ones that need to come.”

“F- _fuck_ , Nick, please…”

“You wanna?”

“ _Please_.”

“All right then.”

Nick lapped at her nipple, and as Nora began to shudder, twisting, he kissed the underside of her breast. She could feel the knot of tension growing, almost unbearable now as she felt the slick of sweat on her thighs.

“This body doesn’t have needs,” Nick told her. “Don’t have anything that needs _release_ , per say. Gotta admit, you’re giving me phantom arousal here, so spare me a thought when you come, huh?”

His tongue stroked over her clit, and Nora cried out his name as the need released, the deep heat of orgasm replacing the desperate drive to come. For a moment, there was nothing but the beautiful relief of pleasure. She arched into his hand, writhing, and when the touches became too much, she began to whine, panting.

“N-Nick…”

His hand slowed, and he straightened up, leaning over to kiss her.

“You feeling tired?” he asked gently, pulling his fingers free. She nodded, body still thrumming with pleasure as he moved away from the bed, taking water and cloth out of her pack. He cleaned his fingers, then wet the cloth and came back. He gentle untied her, and began to wipe at the bite marks he’d left on her. The synth carefully cleaned the sweat away and then lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Wow,” Nora whispered, when her head was finally clear. Nick chuckled, stroking her arm.

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

She nuzzled him, kissing his neck, and he touched her messy hair gently.

“Usually, I…well, I’ve got…I can… _stamina_.”

She forced out the word and Nick kissed the top of her head.

“You’ve had a long day,” he pointed out. “No shame in kicking back after coming once. Besides, you need a nap.”

“It was wonderful,” she murmured, cupping his face. “Thank you.”

“Well, someone needs to look after you when your husband’s in the…what did he call it? Shit green hellscape?”

“Yeah,” Nora agreed with a yawn.

“Might as well be me,” Nick chuckled. “You, uh, want your suit back on?”

“Probably should,” Nora agreed sleepily. “Don’t fancy sleeping under the blankets.”

“You saying Goodneighbour’s cleaning service is dubious?” Nick gasped with fake dismay. “Let me grab it for you.”

He picked the suit and her underwear, and carefully dressed her as she lay back, her eyes heavy. Nora hummed, closing her eyes, as Nick put his shirt back on, and then picked up his coat. Kicking off his shoes, he joined her on the bed again, and spread his coat over her, pulling her close.

“Sleep tight, Nora.”


	22. Chapter 22

Her PipBoy blared out ‘Hall of the Mountain King’ and snapped Nora out of her sleep. The General rolled over, and found herself gazing into Nick Valentine’s eyes.

“It’s pretty early for someone to be calling,” he chuckled. Nora rubbed her eyes, wrapping Nick’s coat around her as she got out of bed.

“It is,” she agreed, voice still thick with sleep. She tried to shake the haze from her head, and yawned, pressing _yes_ to respond.

_“General, this is Elder Maxson.”_

“Good morning,” she began.

_“Knight Pendleton sent another transmission. You have an open invitation to come aboard once more.”_

“All right.” She stifled another yawn. “Shall I make my way there or would you prefer to send a vertibird?”

_“I can send a vertibird. I apologise, I didn’t realise I woke you up.”_

“With all due respect, Elder, some of us try to sleep in occasionally.”

_“That’s quite a strategic weakness you’re announcing there.”_

“Well, thank goodness you’re not going to use it against me, right?”

_“It’s safe with me, I assure you.”_

There was a momentary pause.

_“I will speak to you in perhaps an hour or two, then?”_

“Yeah, I’ll call when I’m ready. Thank you for letting me use the vertibirds.”

_“You’re welcome. Maxson out.”_

The transmission ceased. Nora put the device down, and found a hairbrush in a desk drawer.

“You want me to come with you?” Nick asked.

“I do. Are you on a case at the moment, though?”

“No, actually. Just finished it when I ran into your old man. Why?”

“Would you come with me to help Deacon?”

“If you need my help, you’ve got me, doll.”

She kissed him softly.

“Thanks, Nick,” she sighed, brushing through her hair. “You wanna wake Curie up?”

“A synth and a robot accompanying you onto the Brotherhood flagship,” Nick said with a grin. “No other humans in sight. How many people could get away with that?”

“Nate, probably.”

“Really? Guess you two must be important enough that they turn a blind eye to some of your friends, huh?”

“Among other things, pretty much.”

“I need to keep my eye on you,” Nick chuckled. “You’re dangerous.”

Nora moved over to Curie and turned her on, hearing the Miss Nanny begin to whirr and warm up.

“I’m one woman in a fancy hat,” Nora pointed out.

“Yes, and everyone seems to have no problem joining you to fight things,” Nick retorted. “But I’m not complaining. Better they fight with you than anyone else.”

“Good morning, madame!” Curie called, as Nora started pinning her hair. “I am currently at optimal condition and ready for the day’s work. Are we ready to depart?”

“Not yet, I just need to put my hair up,” Nora replied.

“Can’t keep him waiting _that_ long,” Nick joked.

“Maybe I’ll just push it underneath the hat,” Nora sighed. “It’s brushed. I can pin it up on the Prydwen. There is one thing I’ll do.”

There was a cracked mirror on the dresser, and she pulled her lipstick tube from her pocket and applied a deep red coat of lipstick.

“Eye makeup or?” Nora began.

“Hmm?”

Nick wandered over to the mirror, pulling a handkerchief out. He began wiping the red lipstick marks off his skin.

“Should I put my eye-makeup on?”

“Up to you.”

“Nah.”

She scooped up her hair and picked up her hat, tucking the hair beneath her tricorn and settling it firmly on her head. She then buckled her PipBoy onto her arm, and helped Nick finish cleaning his face.

“All right, let’s go find somewhere to get picked up.”

 

* * *

 

 

They picked up a vertibird near the old North Church. As Nora climbed aboard, she noticed Lancer Wade at the controls, a lunchbox in her lap.

“Welcome aboard, General,” Wade said. “I took the precautions of bringing bread and water in case your stomach reacted unpleasantly again.”

 “I appreciate your concern, Lancer,” Nora told her. “Thank you.”

Wade handed her the lunchbox. “Not a problem, ma’am.”

“Oh, I have never travelled in a vertibird before!” Curie commented.

“Make sure you hold on to something,” Nora said.

Wade took off as Curie gripped onto the vertibird with her claw, and in a few moments, the Miss Nanny was letting out delighted noises at the view of Boston below them. Nora’s stomach lurched again, but this time, she held it in. Still, she ate some of the bread and drank part of the water just in case, and by the time they reached the Prydwen, her nausea was gone.

Wade dismounted from the Prydwen, and Nora followed her off, with Nick and Curie on her heels. The Miss Nanny was still making excited, appreciative comments regarding the Prydwen as they made their way to the command deck, and Nora ignored the few people on the deck who stared at her and her companions. Wade pushed open the door, and Nora saw the Elder in the windowed room opposite, leaning on the railings. As they strode across the landing, he looked up, and stood.

“Elder Maxson, sir,” Lancer Wade began, saluting him.

“Thank you, Lancer. You’re dismissed.”

Wade nodded, and left the room. Maxson’s eyes fell on her, and Nora’s skin prickled in arousal as they did so.

“I appreciate you returning so promptly,” he continued. “Did you make any progress with the Courser chip?”

“Actually, I did.”

Maxson’s eyes lit up. “Excellent. Would Proctor Quinlan’s assistance help in any way?”

Nora pulled out the holotape. “I got this from the Railroad,” she began. “It’s filled with code.”

“Was the chip itself destroyed?”

“They…asked to keep it. Quite insistently.”

“Insistent? Were you threatened?”

“It was a requirement of getting the chip decoded. Nobody drew a weapon on me to get it.”

“I see.”

“You sound worried,” she said. His eyes had flicked over to one of the windows. They now focussed on her once more.

“About what they’re planning with the chip? Absolutely. It’s proven difficult to trust wastelanders with tech in the past.”

“Have you ever been attacked by the Railroad before?” she asked.

“No,” he admitted. “Did you want to hear Knight Pendleton’s transmission?”

_Somebody’s changing the subject._

“Yes, please,” she said. “I’ll follow you.”

“Of course.”

Maxson nodded awkwardly towards Nick as he left the room, heading up the nearby ladder. Nora followed him as Nick flashed her a small grin, and they reached the next floor a few moments later. There was an obvious and somewhat painful quiet as Nick appeared on the deck behind her, but Maxson ignored it.

“I’ll take you to Quinlan first,” he began. “If you were planning on leaving the holotape in Brotherhood hands, of course.”

“If you’re willing to lend that hand, I’ll happily accept your aid.”

Proctor Quinlan was sorting through files when they reached his office, and Wills was putting documents in boxes by the desk.

“Proctor,” the Elder called. Quinlan turned.

“Elder, General,” he began. “How can I be of assistance?”

“I’ve got this,” Nora told him, holding out the holotape. “It’s filled with code taken from a Courser chip.”

“Ah! I was hoping to get my hands on this,” Quinlan said, his face lighting up eagerly. He took the tape from Nora. “May I ask how you got it decrypted?”

“I made friends with a group of synth-lovers living in a hole in the ground,” Nora replied. “They call themselves the Railroad. Do you know much about them?”

“They rescue synths,” Quinlan responded. “Two days ago I would have said they release dangerous Institute technology into the wasteland, but after Pendleton’s last transmission…let’s just say I have a _lot_ of new data to work with.”

“What do you mean?” she asked. Quinlan picked up a holotape from his desk, and handed it to Elder Maxson.

“I’ll explain in my quarters,” Maxson told her.

“All right. Hello, Squire,” Nora added, spotting Wills, who was watching her shyly. The girl beamed at her.

“Hello, ma’am.”

“I may have some questions for your synth friend,” Proctor Quinlan added. Nick’s brow rose.

“Me?”

“It’s rather unusual for synths of your generation not to shoot on sight,” Quinlan told him. “Or indeed dress up like you. I’m rather curious as to your origins.”

“Don’t mean to be rude, but I’m not a lab experiment to be poked at,” Nick pointed out.

“Yes...of course.” Quinlan coughed. “Wills, how are those documents coming along?”

“All named and alphabetically sorted, sir,” Wills replied. “Ah, ma’am, is…is that a Ms Nanny unit?”

“It is,” Nora said. “Her name is Curie.”

“She has a name?”

“I am a former Vault-Tec employee, designation Contagions Vulnerability Robotics Infirmary Engineer. Dr. Collins gave me the name ‘Curie’,” the Miss Nanny explained. “Greetings.”

“Her personality matrix is very unique,” Wills noted, eyes wide. “She came from a Vault?”

“Curie, why don’t you stay with Wills?” Nora suggested. “She sounds like she has some questions to ask.”

“You need me to keep an eye on her?” Nick asked.

“If that’s all right.”

“Not a problem.”

“Well, if your companions are staying here, would you please follow me?” Maxson said.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

She quickly scanned the soldiers as she passed them for any hostility. At worst, she saw mostly confusion and suspicion, and she doubted Proctor Quinlan would let them hurt Nick if it meant losing the chance to question him. Still, she couldn’t help but worry.

“Take a seat,” Maxson invited, as he opened the door to his quarters. Nora walked in, looking around. “I’ll only be a moment.”

He left the room, and Nora took a seat at the table. He returned a minute or two later, and closed the door, retrieving the tape from his pocket.

“Quinlan mentioned that this transmission was important somehow,” Nora said.

“It contained a great deal of information regarding the synths,” Maxson agreed. “I called Pendleton a few hours after you left for Goodneighbour, you see. That conversation wasn’t recorded, which I imagine is why he included the intel in this report. I’m not ashamed to say that the conversation I had with him left me unsettled.”

“How bad is it?”

Maxson loaded the holotape, and let it play. He leaned against the desk as Nate’s voice filled the room.

_“This is Knight Nathan Pendleton of the Brotherhood of Steel, 11 th November, 2287, reporting day two of the Glowing Sea mission. It is currently 21:00 hours. We’re camped in the crater with all the Children of Atom. Following an earlier conversation with the Elder, and since this day has been mostly uneventful, I decided I would like to include some newly discovered intel in this transmission. Dr Virgil, would you mind hauling ass over here and answering a few questions about synths?”_

There was a loud shuffling noise.

 _“What would you like to know?”_ a deep voice finally asked.

“Jesus,” Nora muttered.

_“Since this is an official report, I need the basics. What are they made for? How does the Institute utilise them?”_

_“Well, the Institute’s being trying to create life for a while now,”_ Virgil began. _“The Generation 3 Synth is the result of that goal being achieved. As for what they were used for, they have a myriad of jobs. They keep the Institute clean, for one. I…believe Dr Volkert uses them to test on. Some of them are tagged to be trained as Coursers.”_

_“Would you agree that the synths are designed to be dangerous weapons?”_

_“Sort of a leading question, isn’t it? The answer is no. They’re not. Very few of the synths have any formal weapons training. At most, we have…10, 15 Coursers. Maybe 20. We’ve never needed more than that.”_

_“And are the synths used for anything less mundane than cleaning and fighting?”_

_“Well...yes. I know of one, at least.”_

_“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, but I need you to repeat what you told me earlier, on the record.”_

_“I...all right. There’s…a female synth. Her…her name is Eve. She serves as a…personal companion to Alan Binet.”_

_“Is that all you know about her?”_

_“She’s…an experiment. To see if a synth can integrate into a human family.”_

_“Does she have any power to consent to anything at all in this arrangement?”_

_“Of course she doesn’t. She follows her orders.”_

_“And what would happen if she stopped following orders?”_

_“She’d be reset. Which means they’d use her authorisation code to shut her down, then take her to the SRB and strip out her memories. Then they’d programme her to do what she was created for. The process would be repeated until they decide to terminate her.”_

_“So essentially, if a synth disobeys, everything about them is erased?”_

_“Uh, yeah.”_

_“That’s fucking disturbing.”_

_“It is.”_

_“To summarise: we’re not dealing with an army, not in the slightest. We’re dealing with slaves. Slaves who don’t seem to have many options. Knight Pendleton out.”_

“Oh my god,” Nora said.

“You see my point about this being unsettling,” Maxson began. “And therefore Quinlan’s new approach to the Railroad.”

“Absolutely. I knew Jenny seemed insistent on not being shackled to- oh god, wrong word. She was insistent on being independent. If she lived every day with that hanging over her head, no wonder.”

“Had we known this information sooner, I doubt the Brotherhood would have pursued the synths the way we have been. This is exactly why my ancestor deserted the US army. Experimentation on unwilling subjects. Science without moral.”

“So what will you do now?”

“Dr Virgil mentioned an authorisation code that can control the synths. If it can be used to do more than just shut them down, they’re still dangerous even without meaning to be. I won’t lie. Until the Institute is destroyed, the Brotherhood won’t welcome them into its ranks. In the meantime, I will ensure that they are not hunted simply for being synths.”

“I was going to suggest you look out for Coursers, but that’s more of a risk than I think you should take.”

“Indeed. If an entire building full of Gunners were unable to injure one, I will not put my men into the unnecessary danger of trying to locate them.”  

He straightened up, and crossed over to the table, taking a seat.

“Last time we spoke face to face, you mentioned your life before the war was difficult because of your nationality.”

“It was.”

“The circumstances being what they were, I can assure you my aim was not to remind you of that. The social climate of the 21st century wasn’t mentioned in much detail in the Brotherhood texts. I meant no offense.”

“I know.”

His face betrayed nothing. Nora was tempted to watch him squirm a little, and she crossed her legs.

“Sometimes, people forget to mention things that never impacted them,” she began. “And I think Roger was a little distracted by the bombs dropping to remember every nasty name people had called me.”

“He talked about you a lot. Both of you.”

“I’m glad to hear I left an impression,” she laughed.

“A lasting one, I assure you.”

There was a pause.

“Your fight with the Gunners,” he began.

“What of it?”

“How did it start?”

“It started before I was unfrozen. The Gunners took Quincy, which was a Minuteman settlement. They decided it would be fun to chase down the settlers, who ended up in Concord, surrounded by Raiders. Nate had to fight a Deathclaw that crawled up through the sewers.”

“How long had you been unfrozen by then?”

“Less than a day.”

“Quite a welcome mat the Commonwealth laid out for you. What happened after that?”

“Nothing much, not until we retook the Castle. Quincy had been betrayed by a Minuteman, who chose to defect and join the Gunners. They sent him to see what was going on at the Castle, and I had him executed.”

“And then?”

“I sent Kellogg, Cait and MacCready to Vault 95. Now the three of them are helping MacCready take out the Gunners who have been circling his face and name. Apparently, the Mayor of Goodneighbour killed some Gunners in defence of my honour.”

“I see.”

Nora’s brow rose.

“Is that you passing judgement?”

“No, I assure you, I understand the reasoning perfectly. The Brotherhood once clashed with a group called the Enclave. They were the descendants of US Army and government officials. They interrupted a Brotherhood mission to activate a water purifier that would clean the Potomac River. The Elder at the time, Lyons, went to war with them.”

“Did you join in?”

A small smile curled at his mouth. Nora shifted.

“I was a little young to be in battle.”

“Oh.”

There was another pause. Nora’s eyes met his, and he looked away.

“Anything else you wanted to ask?”

Her voice came out warmer and slightly huskier than intended, but watching Maxson’s throat bob was worth it.

“I probably shouldn’t keep you,” he admitted. “I imagine you’re busy.”

“I do have a few things to do,” she agreed. “But none of it is pressing.”

“I see.”

“Are you asking questions for the sake of keeping a conversation going or because you’re interested?” she asked with a smile.

“I could hardly invite you aboard the Prydwen just to sit in awkward silence,” he pointed out.

“That’s true.”

“It’s a little of both, perhaps with a few other things mixed in.”

“Other things?”

“I…”

A gentle flush crept across Maxson’s face. Nora’s lips parted a fraction.

“I like hearing you talk.”

“Oh.”

She watched him for a moment. He seemed shyly, stubbornly determined not to make the first move. Nora reached her hand up, and slowly curled her fingers through the D-ring on Maxson’s suit. His eyes widened, and his throat bobbed again.

“I don’t...usually...Nate tends to…” she managed.

“I can imagine.”

She pulled him forward and met him halfway, leaning across the table as her mouth pressed against his. The scratch of hair on her skin made her shiver. He let out a breath, and then a moan, a hand reaching up to cup her face. The table pushed awkwardly into her belly, and she pulled away, panting.

“Did I do something wrong?” he immediately asked. God, the question...he suddenly sounded a little scared, the awkward youth in him flaring up as Nora released him.

“No, no, that was...it was very nice,” she assured him. “The table’s just...”

“Ah.”

They left the table, and she approached him. This time, he pulled her flush against him and slid his hand into the small of her back. This time, the kiss was a lot braver, a little rougher. She cupped the back of his neck, leaning into his solid frame. She couldn’t stop the little moan that escaped her as he nibbled gently on her lip, and she knew she was covering his mouth in lipstick but she didn’t care. This was _very_ nice.

Her body throbbed with each rasp of hair against her mouth, and dimly she hoped that sometime soon, she would be able to let him bite her neck. She let out a tiny moan as arousal burned in her at the image, and tangled her fingers into his hair.

It took them a while to stop. Her mouth tingled pleasantly as they finally pulled apart, both panting. Maxson looked down at her, and she was tempted to do it again.

“I have a sudden need to clear my whole schedule,” Maxson whispered.

“Mhmm,” she gasped. “If only.”

“Indeed.”

He carefully released her, and Nora reached into her pocket to grab a cloth, wiping the lipstick smears off his mouth. He took the rag from her, and she felt him cleaning the red smears off her own lips.

“If I kiss you again, I’m going to be here for ten minutes kissing you,” Maxson admitted.

“I could clear my schedule,” she laughed softly.

“If only.”

He dusted himself off, straightening his clothing up and taking a few deep breaths.

“Knight Captain Cade is available for a medical checkup, if you want,” he added.

“I should take you up on that,” Nora decided. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

His lips were a little redder. Nora swallowed a laugh.

“Don’t…let anyone get too close. Your mouth is a little darker.”

“I…shit.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, it’s not…you’re an excellent kisser, General. I enjoyed that immensely.”

“Thank you.”

“If you’d…like to follow me, I’ll escort you to Cade.”

“Of course.”

She dusted herself off and made sure she didn’t look like she’d been kissing the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, as the man himself walked to the door and opened it. She followed him out in the direction of the medical bay. There was a Knight at the door of Quinlan’s office, and she could hear Wills firing question after question at Curie.

“Do you want to retrieve her?” Maxson asked.

“Not yet, but…hey, Curie?” Nora called.

“Madame?”

“I’ll be in the medical bay when you finish, okay?”

“Of course! I shall be with you the moment this little one has exhausted her curiosity!”

“She may be there for some time,” Maxson commented, as they strode down the hallway.

“That’s very true.”

Cade was checking supplies as they entered the medical bay. Nora took one look at the place and immediately began making plans for the Castle.

“Knight Captain?” Maxson began. Cade looked up.

“Good morning, sir. How can I help you today?”

“This is General Pendleton, Knight Captain. Do you still have time to do a checkup on her?”

“Of course. If you’d like to take a seat, General, I just have a few questions. I’d also like collect some of your DNA for testing, if you don’t mind.”

“What do you need my DNA for?” Nora asked.

“Vault Dwellers typically have a significantly lower level of radiation in their DNA than Wastelanders,” Cade told her. “When properly cultivated, this DNA, known as ‘prime normal’, can result in greater stamina, health, longevity and height. However, it also leaves the human in question at greater risk of radiation poisoning.”

“Ah.”

“Luckily we’ve created a serum for that,” Cade continued. “It’s already been fully administered to Knight Pendleton. If I can take a DNA sample from you, I can create a serum tailored to your immune system.”

“That’s pretty impressive.”

“Thank you. If you’d like to roll up your sleeve, I can take a blood sample whenever you’re ready.”

Maxson closed the door as Nora sat down on a chair, pulling off a glove and tugging her sleeves up to expose her forearm.

“With your permission, I’d also want to run tests on the samples,” he added.

“What kinds of tests?”

“As many as I can possibly perform,” he said. “Diseases from your time have had 200 years to develop. Your immune system might as well not exist. You’re very lucky not to have caught anything so far.”

“Then by all means.”

“I’ll start by taking your blood pressure. Whilst I set that up, Lancer Wade told me you were sick the first time you flew on the Vertibird. Did you suffer any altitude sickness on your way up this time?”

“No, but the bread helped. It was just a side effect of- Elder, does he know?”

“He does not.”

“What don’t I know?” Cade asked, looking suddenly suspicious.

“I’m pregnant,” she told him.

“…Well,” Cade finally said, after a moment’s pause. “This is certainly new information.”

“Information that should not be spreading far,” Maxson told him. “Not unless the General wants it to be spread.”

“It’s a need to know basis.”

“You have full patient confidentiality,” Cade assured her. “I have a lot of tests to run, it seems.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was late morning by the time Cade had finished the checkup. She left the medical bay with a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a little less blood. Maxson led her down the hallway to Quinlan’s office. Wills was still scribbling down notes as Curie talked, and Nora noticed a few new holotapes on Quinlan’s desk.

“Are you two ready to go?” Nora asked.

“I will depart if you wish, Madame,” Curie began. Her tone was wistful. Nora smiled.

“You sound like you don’t want to go.”

“This ship is a marvel, Madame! And this young Squire wishes to know so much!” the Miss Nanny admitted.

“Well, you can come with me next time I’m aboard,” Nora promised. “Wills, I need to take her away now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Wills sounded as disappointed as Curie. The Miss Nanny floated out of the room, with Nick Valentine behind her. Nora followed Maxson up to the next floor, and a few moments later they were outside, the cold wind whipping at her hair.

“I’ve asked Lancer Wade to drop you wherever you want,” the Elder said. “Pendleton’s next transmission should be later this evening. I’ll radio you once it’s through.”

“I’ll see you when it’s ready, then?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, for letting me come aboard,” she added. “I appreciate it.”

He gave her a small smile, and butterflies filled her belly.

“Ad Victoriam, General,” Maxson said with a salute. She returned the gesture, and climbed aboard Wade’s vertibird, taking a seat. Nick sat down next to her, and Curie held tight and the Vertibird took off.

“Where are we headed, ma’am?” Wade asked.

“Lexington Freeway,” Nora replied.

“We could stop to pick up lunch in Diamond City,” Nick joked. “Fancy some noodles?”

“I do actually need to buy food,” Nora realised. “Mmm…but we’d have to go through Cambridge...no, straight to Lexington it is.”

“I’ve got a ration box and some more water for you, General,” the Lancer said. “Should be at Lexington by 12:00.”

It was in fact 11:50 by the time Wade arrived at the freeway. Nora squinted, gazing at the overpass and the ground for a human figure.

“Where did Deacon say he was meeting us?” Nora called.

“…at the freeway. Oh boy,” Nick sighed.

“Lancer, you mind getting a little lower?” Nora asked.

“Where do you need me, ma’am?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be meeting a friend, but I can’t see anyone down there,” Nora said. “Just keep heading west, slowly.”

She pulled her rifle off her shoulders and began eyeing the freeway, periodically sweeping the ground below it. In a moment, they were past Lexington, and Nora pulled back.

“Wade, can you take us down? The vertibird is probably not going to entice him out.”

“Affirmative. Prepare for landing.”

Wade dropped them off on the road leading towards Concord, and Nora watched her go.

“Now what do we do?” Nora said. “Because I have no idea where he is.”

“So, colour me impressed with your arrival,” a voice called. Nora jumped out of her skin as she looked over to see a figure approaching. Only the shades betrayed their identity, and even then, she had to squint.

“Deacon?” she asked.

“In the flesh! Like the disguise? It’s wastelander camo.” He was grinning, and a little out of breath. “ _Back off, asshole. This is my pile of garbage._ ’ Good, right? You’re lucky I didn’t do one of my face-swaps too.”

“My pile of garbage?” Nora repeated.

“Well, yeah. Wasteland really needs to meet a broom. I bet they’ll be best friends.”

“I’ll make it high-priority,” she drawled. “How did you find us so quickly?”

“Your sick entrance?” Deacon laughed. “Seriously. Wish I had that pretty bracelet of yours. Would’ve had Ride of the Valkyries blaring. Y’know. If I hadn’t been hiding.”

“Which you did pretty well.”

He held up a burnt-out stealthboy. “Yeah, these little babies really help with that. Anyway, now that I’ve stopped going full ninja, about the job?”

“Fire away.”

“So the Railroad hasn’t been squatting in the North Church for long,” he began. “Our old base was underneath a Slocum’s Joe. We had a pretty sweet setup until the Institute found us.”

“Did the donuts survive the war?” Nora asked.

“God, I wish. When the Institute got wind and sent their boys in, everything went to hell. Anybody who made it out did so pretty much empty-handed. We’re going back in to grab something they left behind.”

“All right. Lead on.”

“Gotta do one thing first. You know I mentioned tourists a couple days ago? We’re gonna go see one, right now. Follow me.”

She watched Deacon head towards a bus that was hanging down from the freeway, and he stepped onto it seemingly without issue. She followed him up.

“We’re looking for Railsigns,” Deacon told her. “They’re symbols we use to send messages to each other.”

“Very sneaky.”

“If you like that, we got signs and counter-signs, dead drops, and even a secret handshake. All right, maybe the handshake never caught on. Anyway, the tourist should’ve left us a beautiful trail.”

They reached the freeway, and Deacon headed over to the cement partition, leaning over.

“Here we go. Railsign. That arrow tells us where to go. So, we head east.”

They walked a little further, and Deacon spotted the next Railsign on the back of a speed limit. As Deacon approached a rusted Corvega, a feral popped out from beneath the hood. Nora heard running, and turned to see Nick charging past her, gun already out.

“I hate these things!” Deacon complained, firing at the feral as another crawled out from behind a divider.

“No enemies remaining,” Curie called, as the second ghoul fell. “Shall we proceed?”

“Follow me to greatness,” Deacon said.

They kept walking until they reached a bus, and Deacon stopped, tapping the front of it.

“And another. Looks like we’re close,” he told them.

“Hold on a moment. Let me scout ahead,” Nick offered. “Just in case there’re any other lurkers.”

“Be my guest.”

Nick walked past the bus, and another feral leapt from the vehicle. Deacon fired the first shot. Nick whirled around, gun in hand, as the spy kneecapped the ghoul, and fired damn near point blank into its skull. The feral dropped limply to the ground as yet another jumped from the bus. Nora was ready this time, and she took her own shot as Deacon and Nick finished it off. The synth got on the bus and looked around.

“Nothing on here but a Quantum,” he called.

“Awww, c’mon!” Nora protested. “And I can’t even drink it!”

Nick chuckled. “I’ll give it to one of your Minutemen and they can drink it for you,” he said.

“I miss Nuka Cola,” she sighed.

The highway began sloping downward a little, and they walked a little further past more broken cars. They were all alert, but no more ghouls appeared, and eventually Deacon stopped in front of a van, gesturing to the sign painted on.

“See the plus in the centre? That means ally. Our tourist. He’s up ahead.” Deacon turned to her. “You take point on the conversation. No matter what he says, just respond with ‘mine is in the shop.’ Trust me.”

“You’ve got some strange codes,” Nora told him. Deacon grinned.

They hopped carefully across the gap in the cement, and with Deacon behind her, Nora strode down the road towards a man standing nervously at the other end.

“Hi,” she said.

“Oh, thank god,” he babbled. “Do you have a Geiger counter? You got a goddamn Geiger counter?”

“Mine’s in the shop,” Nora replied.

“Who the hell is he?” the man demanded, gesturing to Deacon. “Or any of ‘em? HQ said they was sending _one_ agent.”

“I’m new!” Deacon piped up. “She’s showing me the ropes. This’s my maid, and my Protectron, his name’s Jimmy-”

“Nevermind that,” the tourist snapped. “The Wall is my witness, I thought I was dead. S’about damn time you headquarters bastards got here!”

“I’m here. You’re safe. Don’t panic.”

“Don’t panic?! I’m safe?! That little Slocum’s Joe of yours is _crawlin’_ with god-damned chrome-dome sons of bitches! Front’s got more mines than a tato farm’s got crops. They’re all over the goddamn place.”

“Is that all you can tell me?” Nora asked gently. He nodded. “Okay. Stay safe getting out of here.”

“I hope it helps,” the man muttered. “I really do. I’m bookin’, and soon.”

Nora nodded, and turned around. Deacon had wandered back towards the cars, and was standing near the van. She made her way over to him.

“Well, isn’t Ricky just a ray of sunshine?” he chuckled. “You think he’s telling the truth?”

“Is it common for tourists to be lying?” Nora asked.

“Sometimes. Usually they’re afraid, or they’ve been paid. It’s one of the two.”

“He seemed afraid, but if he was lying I don’t think he’d have warned us that we’re facing a small army,” Nora pointed out.

“Yeah, that was my read too,” Deacon agreed. “First rule of the job is never go against your gut. So, if he’s telling the truth, the front door is going to be a party. Synths, mines, and excitement for everyone. Probably best, therefore, if we take the escape tunnel.”

“That really depends what presents you’ve got in the escape tunnel,” she said.

“It’s still a party, but it’s more like a calm evening ‘do where everyone just wants to sit around and talk. Y’know?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Can we talk for a second?” Nick asked. “Curie, why don’t you exhaust our friend here with your biological knowledge?”

“Of course! I have so much to teach about virology!” Curie enthused. “Follow me, Monsieur.”

“…All righty, looks like we’re taking Advanced Biology,” Deacon laughed, shooting Nora a confused look. She and Nick switched to the right-hand lane as Deacon followed Curie down the road, and stopped behind a truck.

“You probably don’t need me to tell you what I’m going to suggest,” he began.

“That I don’t go in?”

“Yup.”

“I can hardly let the two of you go in with him alone. I’m supposed to be proving my worth to the Railroad.”

“I know.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do? Go back to Desdemona and say ‘sorry, can’t go in, I had to send someone in for me instead. What’s that? Oh, can’t tell you _why_.”

“ _General_ ,” Nick said. “ _General_. That’s kind of the whole point of you. You’ve got a fancy hat and a nice coat, and you can order people around to help the Commonwealth. Go back to Desdemona and tell her that you can add some serious manpower to the Railroad. Maybe you yourself can’t be as much help as you’d like. There’s no reason why you can’t use your forces to help.”

“Okay,” she finally sighed. “But you’re getting backup.”

She brought up her PipBoy, and scrolled along to the Radio section. She selected the frequency Kellogg used, and sent out a transmission. A few moments later, it clicked.

_“This is Kellogg.”_

“Kellogg, this is the General. Where are you?”

_“Cambridge. We were heading back to Goodneighbour. Why?”_

“We’re at Lexington overpass. I need some backup.”

_“Okay, boss. We’ll see you in an hour.”_

“Interesting,” Nick commented, once the transmission had ended.

“What? I put them together for a reason.”

“No, I know, and I approve. Still kind of funny, when you think about who’s helping who.”

“Yeah…that’s half the reason I picked him. I also need to call Preston and Dad, see how they’re getting along, but I’ll probably wait until you’re all killing the synths to do that.”

“You’re not staying out here alone, surely.”

“No, I’ll keep Curie with me.”

“She’s not exactly built for defense.”

“I’ll stay up here in the bus. It’s empty, after all.”

“Exploding vehicles,” Nick said.

“…point taken. Well, I can’t go in, and I can’t stay up here. What am I supposed to do?”

“Call a vertibird?”

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious. Ask if there’re any vertibirds flying. Where’s your nearest settlement?”

“Uh…Graygarden, or Starlight Drive-In.”

“So catch a ride over to one of them and we’ll meet you there.”

“I swear to god, being left out of the action is starting to irritate me.”

Nick smiled.

“Y’know, I noticed you two looked a lot more comfortable with each other this time around,” he told her.

“What?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I- hmm. Shh.”

“My lips are sealed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kellogg arrived within the hour, with Cait and MacCready behind him. Nora was sitting on the bus steps eating as they approached. Nick had fetched Deacon the moment he and Nora had finished talking. And the moment the agent caught sight of Kellogg, the grin he’d been wearing dropped from his face.

“Jesus,” the spy choked. “I- right.”

Kellogg’s eyes flicked over to him.

“What’s the job, boss?” he asked.

“Well, interestingly enough, you’re going to be helping my buddy here clear out a place,” she began.

“Your buddy.” The mercenary looked back at Deacon. “A place.”

“Deacon, why don’t you tell him what you’ll be doing?”

“Jesus Christ, woman,” Deacon wheezed. “You’re not serious.”

“Am I allowed to assume this guy’s choking on his own words because he’s Railroad?” Kellogg asked.

“You are.”

The mean smile that Kellogg shot at the spy made Nora uncomfortably warm.

“This is amusing. And we’re in Lexington, so I’m assuming it has something to do with your old HQ.”

Deacon’s face was a blank slate. The nerves had gone.

“Okay, let’s not tease,” Nora said hurriedly. “Deacon, do you know Cait or MacCready?”

“I know everybody, _duh_ ,” Deacon said. “Hey, Cait.”

“Hey Handsome,” Cait laughed. “Been missin’ me?”

“Every day,” Deacon assured her. “MacCready.”

“Deacon.”

“I need five minutes of your time, if you can spare them,” Kellogg added.

“You mind Nick or Curie being around?” Nora asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

She got up, and slung her rifle over her shoulder, gesturing to Kellogg to follow her down the road. They stopped near the end of the highway, overlooking Corvega. Nora idly wondered if the raiders had returned.

“So.”

She looked up at Kellogg expectantly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Fraternisation,” he replied.

“I’m sorry?”

“Fraternisation. The rules. What happens if you get involved with another person in the Minutemen?” he asked.

“I…don’t think we actually have any rules against it,” she realised. “At least, not that Preston’s told me about. I guess so long as it doesn’t interfere with your job, it’s not a problem.”

“Right.”

“Why, did…are Cait and MacCready…I know he likes her, but…you didn’t…catch them together?”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh, right, just in case.”

“No.”

Nora paused. Her brows raised.

“…what?”

“I’m asking because I want to know if I broke the rules.”

“ _You_ are the one who’s fraternising?” Nora asked, eyes wide.

“You sound surprised.”

“More than a little.” There was a pause. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. Just know that you’re not breaking any rules.”

“Thank you.”

“Just keep it professional and consensual, please.”

“Of course.”

“One more thing, actually. While I have you here. It’s been eating at me for a while, but, last time I radioed you, I said something that annoyed you.”

“Yeah. ‘Don’t get them killed.’ It’s nothing. Not something you need to worry about.”

“Kellogg, if I said something that hurt you-”

“General, I appreciate you and your husband sparing my life. But I don’t really want to go spilling my guts, so if you want me to help a Railroad agent clear out an old HQ, I can.”

“All right.”

Kellogg nodded, looking awkward, and Nora started walking back towards the group.

“Don’t get yourself killed either,” she added. “I do actually need you.”

“Didn’t think about that,” he muttered, as she passed him. She glanced at him briefly. There was a tiny smile on his face.

She reached the group, who were all leaning against the bus.

“Ready to go?” Deacon asked.

“Unless these guys have anything they need to do, yeah.”

“I’m good,” MacCready said. “Don’t need anything.”

“Got me bat, so I don’t need shit,” Cait added.

“All righty. Let’s go.”

“General, you should probably call a vertibird,” Nick advised, as they started heading down the ramp.

“I can walk.”

“General.”

“Fine.”

“So where should we find you once we’re done?” MacCready asked.

“Starlight Drive-In. Deacon, will you be with them, or going back home?”

“I’ll probably make my own way back,” Deacon replied. “Y’know. Alone. Not being followed.”

“I make you nervous,” Kellogg observed from behind Nora.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

“Not a problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were back on the ground, Nora found a clear space, and seletected Maxson’s radio frequency. It took a few moments of static before the _click_ of an accepted transmission met her ears.

_“General.”_

“Sorry to bother you,” she began. “Are there any vertibirds passing by Lexington? I have about 5 people here begging me to hitch a ride to my nearest settlement rather than walk.”

_“You just made it six. Hold on. I’ll see if I can divert one. Which settlement will you be heading to?”_

“Starlight Drive-In.”

_“Understood. I’ll call you back. Maxson out.”_

She shuffled her feet awkwardly for almost a minute until Betty Hutton filled the air.

“It’s the General.”

_“The bird will arrive in approximately two minutes. Please ensure you stay safe, please, General.”_

“You sound as though you’re worried.”

There was small sigh over the radio.

_“I happen to value keeping my allies safe and in one piece.”_

“Mmm.”

_“I’ll see you when Knight Pendleton sends his next transmission, General.”_

“Ad Victoriam, Elder.”

The transmission shut off.

“You know where to find me,” Nora began. “I might end up going back to Sanctuary tonight. Haven’t been back for a little while.”

“If you think we’re leaving you alone until the vertibird arrives, you’ve got another thing coming,” Nick told her, smiling. “If we leave now, you’ll run off to fight something.”

“ _Slander_ ,” Nora gasped.

“Sure.”

The distant sound of a vertibird filled the air, and Nora watched it land. She squinted at the Lancer piloting it.

“Wade?” she called.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” Lancer Wade replied.

“Afternoon. Just two this time,” Nora told her, climbing aboard. Her eyes fell on the minigun. “…Can I use this if necessary?”

Wade turned to look. “If we come under fire, I’ll try to retreat, but please provide covering fire if you can.”

Nora grinned.

“Starlight Drive-In would be the settlement with the large screen, correct?” Wade asked, as Nora climbed aboard.

“That’s the one.”

Curie floated aboard as Nora took a seat, and she watched her team slowly get smaller, the vertibird lifting into the air. It took almost no time for them to reach Starlight Drive-In. Already there were several makeshift houses and farms dotting the ground. A wall was being built on the south border, with turrets placed atop it. Wade brought them down carefully, and Nora watched some of the settlers form a circle, watching the ‘bird descend. There seemed to be a mixture of suspicion and relief on the faces of the gathered as she hopped out.

“Thank you, Lancer,” Nora said.

“Not a problem, General,” Wade replied, and a moment or two later, she was back in the air.

“Everything okay?” Nora began. “You look worried.”

“We were,” a settler admitted. “Thought you might be Brotherhood.”

“Have they done anything?”

“A…couple of them came through,” the woman told her. “Said…they’d been told to gather supplies.”

“Did they?”

“Yeah. They took a crate of tatos, and Mark’s rifle,” the woman said. “It was a laser musket but they said they had your permission…”

“No, I haven’t given permission,” Nora assured her. “I’ll see what I can do about replacing the tatos and the rifle. In the meantime, is there anything else you need?”

“We could do with some more cement, wood, and wires, ma’am,” the settler began.

“Could I take your name?” Nora asked. “I won’t tell anyone who told me, I promise.”

“It’s Maria,” the settler told her.

“Thank you, Maria. I promise, I’ll get to the bottom of this. Do you have anything Curie can help you with?”

“Uh, I mean, I’m not sure. What can she do?”

“Well, I am able to dispense stimpaks,” Curie said. “Are there any injured among you?”

“Actually, my brother could use some medical attention.”

“Then I shall accompany you to him.”

“I have a few people to radio,” Nora told them. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

She headed up to the projector room, and sat down on the bed. She flicked through the channels, and found the Castle’s frequency. Once connected, she waited.

_“This is Radio Freedom, do you have something to report?”_

“This is the General,” Nora began. “I need to speak to Theo Barker and Preston Garvey.”

_“Hello ma’am! I’ll get someone to call them over. Just a moment.”_

Nora waited, taking her hat off and letting her hair drop over her shoulders. A few minutes later, the radio clicked again.

 _“Hey, General, this is Preston,”_ she heard. _“Everything all right?”_

“Needed to check in with you, and get a message spread around,” she said.

_“Sure, what do you wanna do first?”_

“Well, how’s Jenny?”

_“She’s exploring, actually. And she was helping out by cleaning up the tunnel beneath the Castle too. We’ve been teaching her how to handle a weapon and fend for herself. She keeps saying she doesn’t want to have to rely on anyone, but I told her she doesn’t owe us any favours.”_

“Good. What’s progress like?”

_“Made a big headway on patching up the broken walls. We’ve got people starting to scavenge the apartments nearby for things left behind. Found a whole stash of canned food and Nukas.”_

“Excellent. And have you been troubled by the Brotherhood?”

_“No. Why, did something happen?”_

“A couple of Brotherhood soldiers came through Starlight Drive-In and demanded some supplies. They took some tatos and a gun, and I’m not sure how far this has spread and if Elder Maxson knows about it. Either way…send word out to the settlements that as of November 12th 2287 I have not negotiated any trade deals with the Brotherhood of Steel, and that no one is under any requirement to provide supplies.”

_“I’ll get that relayed out immediately.”_

_“Everything all right?”_ she heard her father ask.

“It will be. If I can sort this out, anyway.”

_“Heard anything more from Nate?”_

“They’re on their way back, I know that for certain.”

_“He’ll be back. He survived your mom, a little radiation won’t deter him.”_

“I hope not.”

_“I’d love to talk more, but you should radio Maxson before you do anything else. See if you can’t get to the bottom of this.”_

“Will do. I’ll see you soon, Dad.”

_“Love you, Rosh.”_

“Love you too, Dad.”

It occurred to her suddenly how little she knew about the Brotherhood soldiers who had come through, and she made her way downstairs, leaving the projector to go find Maria. She found her helping Curie bandage.

“I wish I had hands!” the Miss Nanny sighed.

“You’re doing your best,” Maria assured her. “Hello, General.”

“I need to know everything about what happened,” Nora told her. “As much as you can tell me.”

“Well, there were two of them, and they were both wearing power armour,” Maria began.

“Did they tell you their ranks?”

“Both said they were Knights.”

“Two Knights in power armour. Helmets on?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Shit. Anything distinguishing about their armour?”

“Just looked like power armour to me.”

“No marks, dents, colours?”

“It was standard T-60,” another woman said. “They all wear that model. One of them had a ‘Lurk acid splatter across the chest though.”

“Did the other have anything out of place?”

“Deathclaw scratch along the back,” someone else called. “I saw it when he turned around.”

“Both of them were male?”

“Nope, one of them was a woman.”

“One male, one female, both Knights, one with a mirelurk acid splatter on the chest, the other had deathclaw scratches on the back. Did they, by any stroke of luck, use names?”

“No. Sorry ma’am.”

“Have they been here before?”

“No ma’am.”

“And would you recognise their voices?”

“I think so.”

“All right. For the record, I have not negotiated _any_ trade deals. If and when I do, I’ll tell everyone. In the meantime, make sure you look after yourselves. If you need to take a break, please do. And, before I forget, when did this happen?”

“Yesterday, ma’am.”

“Did they get violent?”

“Well, one of them pushed my brother,” Maria said. “And they drew their weapons. But they didn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Thank you. I have a call to make.”

She headed back into the projector room and up the stairs. She briefly courted the idea that after she and the Elder had disagreed, he might have done something petty just to get back at her. But she dismissed the idea. He could be stern, yes, and he hadn’t seemed particularly happy that she had spared a synth, but that was a level of pettiness she found just didn’t match up with him. Sitting down on the bed again, she set up another transmission, and a few moments later it connected.

_“General. Hello again.”_

She ignored the warmth in his tone, and took a deep breath.

“Elder, you may have a problem.”

_“What is it?”_

“Two of your Knights recently demanded some of my settlers in Starlight Drive-In hand over crops and a weapon. They told the settlers that I’d authorised it.”

_“That is quite a serious allegation, General.”_

“I know.”

_“Did your settlers give you details regarding the allegation?”_

“The extortion happened yesterday, involving one male Knight and one female Knight. Both had distinctive marks on their power armour. One of them wore a chest plate with mirelurk acid splattered on it, and the other had a series of deathclaw scratches on the back. They drew their weapons and pushed people around. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt. I’m not sure of the exact time.”

_“None of them caught a name?”_

“No. They either didn’t hear one or the soldiers were clever enough not to use them.”

_“The details of the armour may be of use, unless they’ve gotten repairs in the meantime.”_

“Elder, _have_ you authorised any food requisitions?”

_“They’re not requisitions. We trade medicine or low tech for food. A trading expedition should only involve force if the trader becomes violent. I will conduct an investigation. Quietly.”_

“Is there any way we can help?”

_“Call your settlements and tell them to report any Brotherhood soldiers attempting to take supplies without fair compensation. If there’s one reported case, then there could be another. I’m uncertain how long this may have been going on.”_

“Thank you.”

_“It needs to be investigated before it escalates. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention.”_

“If you need to trade with us for food, we can negotiate a proper trade deal the next time I’m aboard the Prydwen.”

_“I’m amenable to that.”_

“I’m going to help out this settlement. Call me if a transmission gets sent.” She paused. “Did you purposefully send Lancer Wade for me?”

_“I asked for a volunteer.”_

She smiled.

“Thank you.”

_“I need to begin this investigation, General. I’ll radio you if and when I have more information.”_

“Then Ad Victoriam, Elder.”

_“Yes. Good day, General.”_

As the transmission finished with a click, she couldn’t help but notice that he’d sounded almost wistful.

 

* * *

 

 

He took a few deep breaths, and straightened up from the radio. His fists bunched as he tried to let the anger slowly drain from him. As a few moments passed, he realised it wasn’t working. He grabbed a canister of water from the table and took a long drink, wiping his mouth clean.

Lying was against the goddamn Codex, sure, but that wasn’t what was riling him up. His eyes fell on the table as he tried to sort through the ugly mess running through his head. A brief memory of her gripping his suit sparked in his mind, and his eyes closed again. Also not helping.

He needed to go see Kells.

The Lancer-Captain was on the bridge, as expected, advising the Lancers, and he briefly looked up when the Elder appeared at the top of the stairs. A single nudge of the head was all it took to get Kells to follow him to the command deck.

“Is something the matter, sir?” Kells asked quietly.

“I need a list of all personnel who left the ship yesterday,” Arthur replied. “As soon as you can. I also need it to be done covertly.”

“I’ll have it ready as soon as I can. Has there been an incident out in the Commonwealth?”

“General Pendleton reports that yesterday one of her settlements was visited by two Knights, who proceeded to force the settlers to give them a weapon and a crate of supplies. Tatos. They told the settlers that the General had authorised it.”

“Do they know who stole them?”

“Not yet. But both suits had distinctive damage on them. Ingram may be able to identify the suits, and thus the owners.”

“Understood, sir.”

Arthur gave him a short nod, and turned, heading back up the ladder. Would it look suspicious if he summoned Ingram to his office? Seeing as he had no idea who the culprits were? He wasn’t usually this active around the ship. His eye fell on the door to Quinlan’s office, and he headed in.

“Sir,” Quinlan began. “How can I assist?”

“I need to borrow Wills, and a sheet of paper,” the Elder told him. “Is Wills here?”

“She should be back any moment. Is there a problem?”

“Just a few questions I need answered that she can help with.”

“Has she done something wrong?”

“No.”

Quinlan nodded.

“Whatever you need, sir.”

The Elder found himself leaning against a desk as he waited, and when Wills walked through the door, she spotted him and saluted.

“Squire, I need you to do something for me,” he began, as Quinlan handed him a blank sheet of paper. He quickly scribbled instructions onto it, and handed it to the child. “Deliver that to Ingram, then return to your duties.”

“Yes sir!”

Wills scampered off, and Maxson stood, waiting. Quinlan returned to his duties after moment, once it became obvious that the Elder did not plan on leaving. It took almost 15 minutes for Wills to return, and when she did, she pushed some paper into his hand and saluted.

“Done, sir.”

“Thank you, Wills. Quinlan.”

“Is there anything else I can help with?” Quinlan asked.

“Not as far as I’m aware. Ad Victoriam.”

“Ad Victoriam, sir.”

He headed back to his quarters, and unfolded the sheet of paper.

_Two sets of T-60 chest armour matching the description. Currently both about to undergo repairs. Suits belong to Knight Lance Henlocke and Knight Ginny Veitch. Awaiting further orders._

Arthur found himself back with Kells, looking through the list the Lancer Captain had compiled. He found Veitch and Henlocke a few pages down. Both had been on vertibird 2A, flown by Lancer King, and below it was a list of recovered items.

_Requisitioned:_

_One laser firearm_

_One crate of tatos (x20)_

_Need suitable container for disassembled Fat Man parts discovered in cabin_

His jaw tightened.

“Have you got everything that you need, sir?” Kells asked, a little perturbed.

“Almost. I appreciate your speed in finding this information, Lancer-Captain.”

“Of course, sir.”

Arthur nodded to him, and turned, heading back up to the command deck. All that was left now was to check the supplies and see if Gavil could provide any intel on this. The Brotherhood was alone in the Commonwealth, whether he liked it or not, and there was likely only so much goodwill the General could generate in their name before the actions of Knights like Henlocke and Veitch jeopardised their position with the Wastelanders.

And the General herself…

He did not spend an evening listening to Pendleton’s transmission, hearing _if a synth disobeys, everything about them is erased,_ and rereading the Codex in order to make peace with her, just for two Knights to endanger that.

Arthur took a steadying breath. He gazed out the windows, looking over the early Commonwealth afternoon, and clenched his fists for a few seconds. He took another breath, and then he headed out onto the flight deck, and took the next vertibird to the aiport.

“Elder Maxson, sir,” Gavil began, looking surprised. “I wasn’t expecting a visit. What can we do for you?”

“I’ve come to ask a few questions,” Maxson replied.

“Of course. What can I tell you?”

“How often do we get shipments of fresh vegetables and fruit?” Arthur asked.

“Not often. We’re still reliant on buying produce from local farms, of which there aren’t many. We had a shipment of gourds in from Nordhagen Beach yesterday after a raider gang was disposed of.”

“Is that the only shipment that came in yesterday?”

“No sir. We had 4 crates of mutfruit from a settlement called Graygarden after some Knights took care of a mutant problem.”

“Excellent. Anything else?”

“Gourds, mutfruit...a kilo of razorgrain, and a single crate of tatos.”

“Just one? Where did it come from?”

“That was recovered by Veitch and Henlocke. They were investigating the Gorski cabin. They said they bought them from a trader.”

“Did they ask for recompense for the caps they’d spent?”

“I don’t think they did, no.”

“Did you not think that was strange?”

“It was in the evening, sir, so I just assumed they were tired. But, yes, now that you mention it.”

“Did they bring in anything else?”

“A rifle. Pretty shoddy looking. They found it in the cabin.”

“Shoddy?”

“Yes. Not in good condition.”

“May I see it?”

“I think it got sent up to Proctor Teagan.” Gavil looked around. “Knight Lucia?” he called. A young Knight popped her head up from behind a crate, and quickly made her way over.

“Yes sir?”

“The rifle Knight Veitch brought back from the Gorski cabin, was it sent to Teagan?”

“No sir, I stored it with the other weapons we recovered.”

“Elder Maxson has requested to see it.”

“I’ll retrieve right away, sir.”

Lucia ran off, and came back a minute later with a rather dismal looking laser rifle. Arthur took it, and looked it over carefully.

“Where are Veitch and Henlocke now?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, sir.”

“Understood. I need to keep this rifle, Sergeant.”

“Is something wrong, sir?”

“Yes,” the Elder replied calmly. “However, at this time, all I need is for you to follow orders.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Gavil, Lucia, do not mention this to anyone.”

“I- of course, sir.”

“Good.”

He left the Logistics depot with the rifle in hand, and told a passing scribe to find Knight Veitch and Knight Henlocke and send them to him in the control tower. The scribe scrambled away with a hurried ‘yes sir.’

It took almost an hour for the scribe to find them, and it gave him time to look over the rifle a little more. His fingers found a scratch in the metal, and then another. He turned it over. In the light of the control tower, he could see ‘ _ML_ ’ carved into the gun.

The elevator arrived, and out stepped Henlocke and Veitch, the scribe in tow.

“Thank you, scribe. You can go,” Maxson told her. She saluted, and left. Maxson waited until the elevator began to whirr, and turned to the Knights. He kept waiting, until both of them became fidgety.

“Sir?” Veitch finally asked.

“Knight Veitch. Knight Henlocke. I hear you obtained food on your last mission.”

“Yes sir.”

“Out of your own pockets?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Knight-Sergeant Gavil told me you didn’t seek any compensation. I’d like to applaud you for your selflessness.”

“Uh, thank you, sir.”

“I said I’d like to. I won’t. Not unless either of you can explain exactly why I have been given reports of two Knights extorting food from a local settlement.”

“Sir?”

“The Deathclaw scratches, Henlocke, on the back of your armour. You were sloppy if you were hoping not to be identified by them.”

Henlocke swallowed.

“And the Mirelurk splatters, Veitch,” Arthur continued. “You know that Mirelurk acid is detrimental to armour joints.”

Veitch bit her lip.

“Luckily for the settlers in question, you two went out in damaged armour, and therefore they were able to give detailed information to report to my source. Now, who can tell me whether or not Lancer King knows you bullied some farmers into handing over crops?”

“He- he doesn’t, sir,” Henlocke said.

“Good.” He paused again, and watched them squirm a little. “Did you act on your own, or did you receive orders?”

“Orders!” Veitch blurted out. “Yes sir, they were orders.”

“Who from?”

“Proctor Teagan, sir. Said we needed to collect a few things for the Brotherhood and that it didn’t matter what method we used to acquire them.”

“My source reports you not only threatened them, you said the General of the Minutemen had authorised your use of force. Would you like to explain your blatant lie?”

“I-I thought- she came here twice, she’s probably an ally, we could-”

“You thought you could undermine the authority of a _potential ally_ ,” Maxson barked. “The Minutemen have _not_ _yet_ allied with us, Veitch. And stunts like this are unlikely to endear us to them any time soon!”

“They’re just wastelanders, sir.”

Maxson took a deep breath.

“Does Proctor Teagan know you invoked the authority of General Pendleton?” he asked, somehow staying calm.

“Yes sir. He told us not to be so stupid.”

“How many settlements have you done this to?”

“This is the first.”

“And why did you take the rifle?”

“He looked like he was going to fire, sir.”

“Henlocke, this rifle is so far below standard issue that I wouldn’t even give it to an enemy unit. You just stole a settler’s one defence against ferals. Congratulations. You’re a hero.”

“I- yes, sir.”

“Effective immediately, you are both stripped to the rank of Initiate and removed from field duties. You will _both_ be in the Logistics department under Knight Sergeant Gavil. The next time you leave the Airport, you’ll be picking crops. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

They both looked miserable. He revelled in it for a few moments.

“Both of you report to Sergeant Gavil and tell him, to the last detail, what you have done, and ask him for orders.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Initiate?”

Veitch winced. “What about Proctor Teagan, sir?”

“I can assure you, Initiate, he will be dealt with.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated chapter 2, for anyone who wasn't aware.

_“General, the settlers at Nordhagen want to know what the terms are for trading with the Brotherhood.”_

“Let them know we haven’t made any.”

_“They asked if they can trade.”_

“So long as they’re not under duress, sure.”

_“Right. They said a squad turned up yesterday asking for food, and one of the settlers said they couldn’t do anything with all the raiders in the downs nearby. They just walked off and she thought that was it.”_

“Did they come back?”

_“A full hour later, yeah. Edda says she heard gunfire the whole time. They wiped out East City Downs.”_

“Nicely done. That’s a good basis for trade.”

 _“How is everything going on your end?”_ Preston asked.

“It’s a work in progress, but it’s working.”

_“And have you heard from Kellogg’s squad yet?”_

“They’re out on another mission.”

_“All right. Checked in on Sanctuary recently, ma’am? Just in case?”_

“No, but I could do that,” Nora realised. “Is there anything I need to go over?”

_“No, ma’am. Thank you. It’s good to hear from you again.”_

“And you, Preston. Stay safe.”

_“Roger that. Garvey out.”_

“Madame?” Curie’s voiced called from below. “Monsieur Valentine has returned!”

“Thank god,” Nora breathed, and stood, making her way down to the Ms Nanny. “Where are they?”

“In the medical bay, madame,” Curie replied. Nora nodded, and Curie followed her across the old drive in towards a wooden building with a red cross painted crudely across it. As they approached, she spotted Nick, sitting on a chair, screwdriver in hand, working on his exposed fingers.

“Good evening, General,” he said. Cait and RJ were double-checking each other’s bandages, and Kellogg was wiping his face clean of dirt.

“Hey, Nick,” Nora called. “How was it?”

“Went pretty well,” Nick told her. “A lot of synths, sure, but nothing we couldn’t handle. Deacon even left you a gift.”

Kellogg pulled a pistol out of his bag, and held it out to her.

“Wow,” Nora whistled as she took it from him. “That is a nice present. Did he head back to HQ?”

“He did,” Nick confirmed. Kellogg stripped off his jacket. Nora’s eyes flicked over to him briefly.

“And how were these guys?” Nora added. “Did they behave?”

The mercenary pulled off his shirt, and Nora’s eyes widened at the lines of scratches covering his back. A few of them were deep enough to have drawn blood.

 _“Jesus,”_ she muttered. “What…”

“They never behave,” Nick chuckled with a grin. Nora’s gaze landed on him. He looked… _Christ_ , he looked smug. Had…he _hadn’t…_ he wouldn’t…

“Apparently,” she said, choking. “This is new.”

“They have no life-threatening injuries, and most of the damage has already been tended,” Curie told her. “But, Madame, may I speak with you?”

“Sure.”

“Follow me, please.”

Curie took Nora towards the screen, and into one of the rooms at the back. There was a long pause before the Miss Nanny finally turned to her.

“Have I been executing my orders well?” she asked, sounding nervous. “That is, am I assisting?”

“Of course,” Nora told her. “Why, what’s on your mind?”

“I have not been out of the Vault for very long,” Curie began. “I am just hoping that I can follow my directives to the letter. You and your Minutemen have been very kind so far, and I hope I can continue to serve.”

“Has someone said something to you?”

Curie had no shoulder to squeeze, but Nora reached out to touch her chassis gently.

“No, no, I am merely concerned,” Curie assured her. “However, I must say I am very happy with your concern for my wellbeing, Madame. It reassures me greatly.”

“Anytime, Curie,” Nora said. “Is there anything else?”

“I have attempted to give proper aid, but I lack the motor functions humans possess!” the Ms Nanny sighed. “I do wish I had hands.”

“Is there any way you could put yourself into another body?” Nora asked. “I can easily make a robot with working joints if you can transfer all your data.”

“It would preferably be as humanoid as possible. Even just a synthetic form like _monsieur_ Valentine’s would make my work much easier.”

“You want me to try and get hold of a second-generation synth body then?” Nora asked.

“If it is no trouble at all.”

“Course not. We’d probably need some help getting your data transferred, though.”

“Perhaps this Railroad can help us? They seem to know so much about synths, I hope they would be helpful.”

“That’s a good suggestion. Tomorrow, we’ll head to the Railroad and see what they can do for us. There’s probably plenty of gen 2 synth bodies in the location that got cleared out earlier.”

“Oh, that would be perfect! Thank you!”

Nora gave Curie’s chassis a gentle kiss.

“You’re very welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

He had to consider his next move carefully.

If Henlocke and Veitch were the only two that had been sent out to bully farmers, then he had already caught 2 out of 3 of the guilty. If not, then hopefully Teagan would be persuaded to tell him how many people were involved in this.  

He gazed down at the sad-looking gun sitting on the table and his jaw tightened. Arthur found himself reaching for it, and then he left the room.

“Find a Paladin, and escort Proctor Teagan down to the command deck,” he ordered of the first Knight he saw.

“Yes sir,” the Knight said. “Will that be all?”

“Don’t tell him anything else. Just that he’s required on the command deck.”

“Yes sir.”

Maxson slid down the ladder onto the next deck, gun in hand, and strode into the observation room. A vertibird flew past the window as he looked out over the ruined city, dusk falling across it. His grip tightened on the gun, and he stood, waiting.

Teagan didn’t keep him long.

“Elder Maxson, sir?” the Proctor called.

“Proctor Teagan,” Arthur began. He looked around and saw the Knight and Paladin still standing behind the Proctor. “Both of you, stay by the door.” He turned around and fixed his eyes on Teagan. “I found this gun in the armour bay. It’s exceptionally shoddy. I wanted you to have a look at it for me.”

He held out the rifle to the Proctor, who took it and began looking it over.

“It’s held together with duct tape and hope, Elder,” Teagan said. “You’d have to completely strip it down and rebuild it to get anything out of this.”

“Thank you,” Arthur told him, and took the gun back without asking. Teagan started in surprise but didn’t complain. “I didn’t realise the Brotherhood had weapons on board of such low quality. You are, after all, in charge of the distribution of weapons, correct?”

“I manage equipment and munitions, yes sir.”

“Do you remember giving out a weapon like this? As I recall, we don’t have anything of a similar style in circulation.”

“It must have been recovered on a mission, sir. Whoever left it lying around was careless. It should have gone into either Logistics or to me.”

“I know who left it, Proctor.”

“Then what can I do for you, sir?”

“You can tell me why you consider it acceptable to send _my_ soldiers to steal food from the settlements, Proctor.”

“It’s not theft, sir. Settlements often have surplus. I just had them requisition it.”

“Is that so? Are we so desperate for arms that we’ll requisition shitty, badly-repared rifles too, Proctor?” Maxson asked coolly.

“Laser technology is advanced, no matter how badly it’s made. That thing can be made into useful scrap,” Teagan pointed out.

“I see that excuses will be the only thing I get out of you, Proctor.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Arthur paused.

“That depends on if you have something of worth to say, Proctor.”

“Well, I’ve never exactly been gently-spoken, Elder.”

“That wasn’t permission, soldier.”

Teagan’s eyes dropped.

“We’re 400 miles from the Capital Wasteland, Proctor. In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s a blue flag flying over most of these settlements and the General who’s been _raising_ that flag is no aimless scavver.”  

“Yes sir.”

“The Castle, the hub of that militia, has enough artillery that, should they decide we’re not worth the firepower we provide, will be able to bring us to the ground in minutes. If the General continues distributing her weaponry the way she has been doing so far, every individual settlement will very soon be armed with what I can only describe as a pin to pop the large balloon currently hovering above the Airport. Our mission here may be doomed to fail if we cannot gain the trust of the people of the Commonwealth. And right now, the blame for that failure would fall squarely on you.”

Maxson looked down at him.

“I can assure you, Proctor, that you are very likely to be on the balloon if it bursts. You will be joined by irreplaceable tech, historical documents, scientific samples and _personnel._ Do you understand?”  

“Yes sir.”

“You would take the future of the East Coast Brotherhood down with you.”

Arthur folded his arms.

“And now I come to the subject of the identity of the woman whose settlements you have harassed. Because the reputation of the Brotherhood is one thing, Proctor Teagan. It can be fixed. So long as the Brotherhood survives, we can forge our path and shape our name however we like. _Humans_ , however, do not tend to have two-century lifespans. Once their opinions have been made, they take much longer to change.”  

Arthur paused. Teagan didn’t say another word.

“We are extremely fortunate that the two Pendletons were thawed out at this time,” he continued. “Nathan Pendleton rejoined the Brotherhood. His wife did not. That does not mean we shouldn’t have an interest in remaining allied and friendly with her.”

_As friendly as possible._

“Which means we do not treat the Minutemen with disrespect. We do not harass their farms and steal their crops, and we don’t disarm their settlers.”  

Teagan looked like he was bursting to speak.

“Permission granted,” Arthur added.

“With all due respect, Elder, if your concern is General Pendleton’s opinion, should we not be working to bring her into the fold, rather than worrying about some local militia?” Teagan argued.

“What exactly do you assume I’ve been _doing_?” Arthur asked, as politely as he possibly could force himself to be. “Do you think I invited General Pendleton up here and allowed her into the heart of the Brotherhood for fun?” He resisted the urge to massage his temples. “That is precisely what I had been working on before you did your best to fuck us over, Proctor.”

“Not to be rude, sir, but since when did the Brotherhood of Steel _ask_ for something that belongs to us?”

Arthur felt himself go cold.

“Belongs to us?” he repeated.

“Pendleton is a Proctor. Her assets therefore belong to the Brotherhood.”

“And thus your justification for taking what we need from her settlers.”

“They’re wastelanders, sir. Eager for handouts, not keen on giving back. It was a big settlement with lots of crops. They won’t miss it.”  

“You aren’t even slightly remorseful?” Arthur asked.

“I serve the Brotherhood, Elder. I serve you. Not a pre-war relic playing catch-up after two centuries.”

“These ‘relics’ are the closest friends that Roger Maxson ever had,” Arthur snapped. “Ones he had wanted at his side during the formation of our organisation.”

“All reverence given, Elder, I respect the origins of the Brotherhood, but I’m a practical man.”

Maxson’s fist clenched.

“Then you can have a practical punishment,” he said calmly. “Paladin, escort Proctor Teagan to the holding cells.”

“A prison cell, sir?” Teagan asked, brow furrowed.

“I would throw you off the Prydwen, but I believe General Pendleton is the one you’ve wronged. Let’s hope for your sake that she has more mercy than I, Proctor.”

Teagan swallowed, and allowed the Paladin to cuff him, leading him out the room.

“You’re dismissed, Knight,” Arthur told the remaining soldier. “If anyone asks, you have the evening off.”

“Yes sir.”

Once the Knight had left, he made his way down the stairs to find Kells.

“I need the names of all the soldiers who went out to Nordhagen, and also those who were dispatched to Graygarden,” he began. Kells looked at him. Arthur wondered how much he had overheard.

“Yes sir.”

“And any that have been dispatched by Teagan too. Start from when we arrived in the Commonwealth.”

“Of course.”

Arthur nodded, and left the room. He needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they reached a dilapidated Red Rocket, Nate was more tired than he had reason to be. Visibility was low, and he was jumpy. The Red Rocket seemed free of rads, and they piled in, shutting the door firmly behind them. Both soldiers climbed out of their suits, and Danse carefully brushed through his hair. A few strands fell out, but nothing else. As the Paladin looked up, his eyes widened.

“Nate,” he said. Nate’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Your nose,” Danse began. Nate lifted a hand and touched it. It felt sore. “You’re bleeding.”

Nate wiped at his nostril carefully. His glove came away sticky with blood.

“Shit,” he finally said. “How much Radaway do we have left?”

Danse held up five bags and a bottle half-full of Rad-X pills.

“Right.” Nate swallowed. “We need to make a decision. Because after this pit stop, there’s _nothing_ , not for another 8 hours. There’s nowhere for us to rest.”

“What are our options, then?” Danse asked.

“We take a long rest here,” Nate began. “We dose up. We make the final push back to the Waypoint. We probably throw up a little once we’re there.”

“A longer rest would be better for us,” Danse agreed.

“But you two are showing too many symptoms of radiation poisoning for me to be comfortable,” Virgil warned. “If you sleep, you might not wake up.”

Nate wiped his nose. “That’s the other option.”

“Dying of radiation poisoning?” Danse sniped.

“We stay here long enough to dose up, and then we keep moving,” Nate said. “We let Maxson know we’re inbound.”

“You two aren’t going to survive much longer unless you turn into ghouls,” Virgil warned. “And you might not come out of that transformation with your sanity.”

“We call Elder Maxson,” Danse decided. “And we tell him to prep the Waypoint for our return.”

“I’ll make the call,” Nate said.

Virgil took a seat as Nate leaned against a wall and began setting up the transmission. It didn’t take long for the answering _click_ to reach them.

_“This is Elder Maxson.”_

“Elder, it’s Nate,” the Knight began. “We’re about 8 hours out from the Waypoint.”

_“Understood. I’ll have it prepped for you. Do you have any symptoms of radiation sickness?”_

“Yeah, my nose is bleeding,” Nate said. “I don’t think it’s too bad.”

Virgil stood immediately.

“That’s not true in the slightest. Pendleton, give me the PipBoy and go take a shit,” the mutant ordered.

“It’s my PipBoy.”

“And I’m the doctor. PipBoy. Now.”

Nate handed it over, yawning, and left the room.

“Pendleton’s bleeding from his nose. He’s tired and disorientated. Your Paladin doesn’t seem to be suffering as badly. Whatever facilities you have for dealing with radiation poisoning, you’re going to need them.”

_“Will they be able to complete the mission? Will they make it back?”_

“That depends on whether or not they can concentrate,” Virgil told the Elder. “The Knight is tired enough that he just handed me his PipBoy with little to no argument.”

_“I can see why that would concern you.”_

“I may have to guide them back.”

_“That will cause some discomfort among the ranks.”_

“And I don’t want to get shot.”

_“Of course.”_

“I need you to warn the Waypoint that I’ll be with the Knight and the Paladin, assuming you still think I’d be of use.”

“Uh, Virgil?” Nate’s voice called form the other room.

“Are you bleeding?” Virgil asked immediately.

“…yeah.”

“Bloody diarrhoea,” Virgil added. Someone vomited. It sounded like Danse, because Nate then made a noise of disgust. “And nausea. Prep yourself for some mess, Elder.”

_“Thank you for your help, Dr. Virgil. I’ll warn the medical team. Is there anything else immediate that I need to be notified about?”_

“Not as far as I’m aware. But I’m keeping the PipBoy for now, just in case.”

_“Get them an hour’s rest, Virgil. Then get them out of there. It looks like the remainder of this mission in your hands, whether I like it or not.”_

“I’ll keep you updated. Virgil out.”

 

* * *

 

 

3 hours later, and Nate was beginning to falter. Virgil was in front now, the PipBoy carefully buckled to his huge wrist, and every so often he would look at the miles left to go. He wished he could hack the relay and use it to teleport them all to the Waypoint. Pendleton’s steps were getting slower and slower.

“Pendleton,” Danse said. “You need to keep going.”

“Sorry,” Nate murmured. “M’tired.”

“So am I,” Danse told him. “Please. Keep moving.”

“Let me,” Virgil said, taking Nate’s hand. He began taking long, slow steps, pulling the Knight along behind him. “How about you tell me something, Pendleton?”

“Like what?” Nate asked, and then yawned.

“Tell me about yourself. Your family. Your hobbies. Anything.”

“Okay,” Nate said. “My full name is Nathan Alexander Pendleton, I’m almost 41, and I grew up in Malden, Massachusetts. My mom was a tailor, and my dad was an accountant. Fuck knows how I got so tall ‘cause neither of them were big. Uh...I met the love of my life…215 years ago. She saved one of my best friends from being a government scapegoat and she looked really good doing it.”

“You’re usually a lot more talkative, Knight,” Danse muttered. Virgil could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Said I’m tired, right?”

“Well, so am I. Fine. My name is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. I grew up in Rivet City and I used to sell scrap.”

“You don’t have a lover?” Nate asked. Virgil let out a silent sigh of relief. The man seemed to have perked up a little, and he walked faster.

“In actual fact, no I do not,” Danse said. “Why?”

“Are you kidding me?” Nate began. “Look at you. People must be falling over themselves to get to you.”

“Well, I’m flattered.”

“Why don’t you tell us all about the Institute?” Nate suggested. Virgil heard a metal clank and felt a tug on his arm. He looked around. Danse had gripped Nate’s other hand, and he was still walking.

“The Institute…it’s…very clean,” Virgil said. “A lot of metal. It’s very quiet too. There are trees with bright green leaves in the centre, and running water that’s free from rads. There are different departments, but, you know I was in BioScience. There’s Robotics, Advanced Systems, and the SRB as well.”

“I find that hard to picture,” Danse admitted, as they kept moving. “I…don’t mean to alarm you, but my nose just started to bleed.”

Virgil began walking faster.

The PipBoy on his arm read _10 miles_.

 

* * *

 

 

He was exhausted.

The PipBoy said _2:00 am_ , _800 metres_ , and both soldiers were staggering behind him. A heavy storm was whipping up above them, green mist washing around them. He couldn’t keep this up. He couldn’t.

_“Knight Pendleton, this is Waypoint Echo. Knight Pendleton, come in, this is Waypoint Echo. It’s 200 hours, Knight Pendleton. Come in.”_

“This is Virgil,” the mutant said, pausing to accept the transmission. He gripped Nate’s wrist again, and kept going. “You know. The mutant you’re not supposed to shoot.”

_“Virgil, we have your co-ordinates. Do you have a lock on our position?”_

“It’s marked on this map,” Virgil managed. “Don’t come out here.”

_“We’re going to send up a flare.”_

A few moments later, the wind brought a whizzing sound to them, as a single golden light filled the sky. Virgil growled.

“All right you two, keep going. I’m not going to play nursemaid to two capable soldiers, so if you don’t wake up and start pulling your weight, you’re going to be in trouble.”

“Yeah mom,” Nate said, his words slurring. He stumbled forward as Virgil kept dragging.

_“Are you still there, Virgil?”_

“Yeah, I’m just hauling these two along.”

 _700 metres_.

“What would happen if I took a nap, like, right here?” Nate asked sleepily.

“You’d die,” Virgil replied.

 _600 metres_.

_“Virgil, what’s your status?”_

“I am tired and dragging along a Knight and a Paladin,” the mutant snapped. “Don’t test me.”

 _500 metres_.

“Pendleton, you almost fell,” Danse warned.

“Don’t let him go down, because he might not get back up,” Virgil warned.

_400 metres._

Nate dropped, and Virgil looped an arm around him and hauled him back up with Danse’s help.

_300 metres._

The storm slowly subsided.

_200 metres._

_“We have a Knight on the freeway. Virgil, you are within visible range, I repeat, you are visible. Keep moving. You’re almost there.”_

_100 metres_.

And finally the ground beneath them was no longer a green and brown sludge. Instead, his feet found burnt grass and mud. As they made it over the ridge, he saw a small camp below them, a single spotlight flashing in the darkness around them.

“Wake up,” he snapped at Nate.

“Mmm,” the Knight agreed.

He heard voices and footsteps, and someone ran by them muttering ‘ _Jesus_ ’ as they kept going towards the light. Virgil couldn’t see much with the spotlight in his eyes, now that the glow of the radioactive clouds was fading.

“Get into your hazmat suits, the radiation’s clinging to their armour and it’s off the damn charts,” someone barked. “Mutant, we need your help.”

Virgil nodded, and separated Danse and Pendleton, placing them side by side.

“God, how’d anyone survive that?” one of the soldiers gasped. Virgil squinted. There were various members of the Brotherhood bustling around behind a wall of sandbags.

“Get them out their armour,” another ordered. Two figures in specialised hazmat suits ran over and twisted the valves to release the armour. Pendleton was first, and Virgil caught him as he fell backwards, the Knight’s breathing shallow.

“Jesus, he’s bleeding from everywhere,” someone mumbled. “Get them to the anti-rad arches. Don’t worry about decency. I’m pretty sure that he won’t care someone saw him naked once we save his life.”

Virgil found himself being directed the long away around the encampment. A few lights had been carefully placed around but there was nothing bright.

“Why is this place so dark?” he complained.

“Supermutant camp, just up ahead,” one of them told him.

“Ah.”

Someone in a hazmat took Nate from his arms, and suddenly there were two people holding the Knight and muttering ‘ _christ_ , he’s a heavy fucker’ as they took him away. Virgil went back to find Danse being helped from his armour. Blood was running down his mouth and chin, and from his ears too.

“Someone get on the line to the Prydwen, and tell them they’ve returned to the Waypoint. We need these guys clean and ready for extraction, ASAP. Cade is going to spend a very long time with these two.”

There was a pause.

“Make sure Virgil gets a shower too.”

Virgil was guided underneath an arch, and he had to crouch to get his whole body in. Water poured from the arch and covered him, and someone handed him a sponge and some soap. He quickly cleaned off the grime that had amassed on him, and the dirt flowed off him as the radiation was wiped away.

“My god, all his hair just came off,” someone muttered.

“Don’t fucking stare,” someone else said.

“Easy for you to say.”

“You got anything for me to wear?” Virgil asked. “Bearing in mind I’m soaked now?”

“Nobody knew your measurements,” someone warned, as a large white robe, similar to an old hospital gown, was pushed into his hands. “So…you’ve got no pants.”

“Right.”

Virgil found a place to change, tossing aside his Institute rags. He recovered his satchel, and sat down to wait.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hall of the Mountain King_ began blaring from her PipBoy at 7 in the morning.

Nora rolled over in her bed at Sanctuary, reaching groggily for the device. It was still fairly dark outside, and only the soft purple light coming from the PipBoy provided any illumination.

“Hello?” she managed, voice still thick with sleep.

 _“He’s on the Prydwen,”_ was all Maxson said to her. It was like sunlight through clouds. Her mind cleared, and she sat up immediately, clenching a handful of the white t-shirt she’d gone to bed in.

“How soon can you send a vertibird?” she asked.

_“I’ll have one sent immediately.”_

“Thank you.”

_“You may not be thanking me when you see him.”_

“How bad is he?” Nora asked. She left her Vault suit in a drawer, and put the General’s uniform on. Ella had tailored the pants to fit her better without making them too tight, and she’d kept the shirt loose to accommodate for the baby in the future.

_“Cade is searching for an immune Brotherhood member with the same blood type to give him transfusions. Right now, he’s hooked up to Radaway.”_

“Is there…will he…ghoulify?”

_“If we can safely bring down the radiation levels in his blood, no.”_

“Right.”

Nora took her PipBoy into the kitchen.

“Morning, mum!” Codsworth said. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Just something quick, Codsworth,” she replied. “I’m heading to the Prydwen. Nate’s out of the Glowing Sea.”

“Oh, thank heavens!”

“Is Curie around?”

“I believe she’s with Mr Sturges, mum,” Codsworth told her.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.”

She darted out of the house and down the road. Sturges greeted her as she passed him, and Curie was hovering by the bridge.

_“There’s a vertibird on the way.”_

“All right. I’ll meet you on the Prydwen.”

_“Maxson out.”_

“Greetings madame!” Curie called, waving with her buzzsaw. “You are up very early!”

“Nate’s left the Sea,” Nora told her. “I’m really sorry, we can’t go to Goodneighbour today.”

“Oh Madame,” Curie said gently. “It is no trouble at all. But perhaps I can be of assistance? Is _Monsieur_ Nate sick?”

“Yes, and I’m going to need your help,” Nora said.

“Morning, General,” Nick said, wandering over. “Did I hear you say Nate got back?”

“He’s on the Prydwen, and he’s got radiation poisoning,” Nora told him. “Where are my heavies?”

“You want me to go find them?” Nick offered.

“Yes, please. I need to give the kids something to do before I disappear. And did you want to join me on the Prydwen, Nick?”

“That depends on you,” the synth said. “Bearing in mind someone’s been harassing your settlers for crops. How safe do you feel?”

“You just gave them a job,” Nora said. “I’ll bring them with me. It’s a lot of bodies but if someone’s hoping to fuck with me then it might help.”

“All right then. I can still come if you want.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll get back to Diamond City then. Ellie might have a little too much on her plate by now.”

“Okay. If you find the kids, tell them to wait outside my house. The vertibird should be along soon.”

Curie followed Nora back to her home, where Codsworth had prepared her a ration box. By the time Kellogg turned up with his squad, there was a vertibird sitting on one of the empty housing lots, with the familiar face of Lancer Wade watching them.

“Good morning, ma’am,” the Lancer said. “I’m not sure I can safely fit five on the vertibird. Would you like me to call another for you?”

“Mac, wait here with Cait,” Nora ordered. “Is that okay, Lancer?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” The Lancer pushed a button. “This is Lancer Wade, requesting a secondary vertibird at these co-ordinates.”

“I’ll head off first, if you two don’t mind,” Nora began.

“S’long as you don’t leave us here alone,” Cait said.

“I won’t, I promise. Kellogg, Curie, with me.”

She clambered onto the vertibird, helping Curie get on. Kellogg took a seat, and Nora watched Curie get a firm grip on the vehicle before she finally sat down.

“Ready to go?”

“I am.”

The vertibird lifted into the sky, and Kellogg made a face.

“I’m going to hate these until the day I die,” he said.

“Tough.”

The sky was grey, and the wind was cold as it whipped through the open doors of the vertibird. By the time they got to the Prydwen, she was shivering despite the heavy blue coat and the extra layers. Maxson was waiting for them on deck, and as Nora approached, he saluted her.

“I apologise for the early morning call, but I assumed you’d want to be here as soon as you could,” he began.

“You assumed correctly,” Nora assured him.

“Then follow me, General.”

It was much warmer inside the Prydwen, and Nora watched rain beginning to fall outside as Maxson began climbing the ladder to the main deck. She followed him up, and then they were striding down the length of the Prydwen, side by side. Maxson led her to the medical bay. The door to it was firmly shut, and Maxson pushed it open.

“Is it safe to go in?” Nora asked.

“Yes,” the Elder assured her. “But I’d rather not leave it open too long.”

“Can Curie help?”

“You’d have to ask Cade.”

“Kellogg, stay out here,” Nora ordered, and slipped inside. Maxson followed her, Curie on his heels, and Nora looked at the two figures on the gurneys in shock and sadness. Both of them were hooked up to bags of Radaway on one side, and blood on the other.

“Cade, report,” Arthur ordered.

“Radiation levels are dropping, but slowly,” the Knight Captain replied. “We’re lucky there’s been no internal injuries and nobody’s suit got a hole.”

Nora swallowed.

“Can I…go to him?” she asked.

“You may. Most of the external radiation was cleaned off before they were extracted back to the Prydwen. Just don’t touch him.”

Nora approached her husband, watching him sleep. His skin looked inflamed and sore.

“All his hair fell out,” she murmured.

“If the treatments go according to plan, it should grow back in three weeks or so,” Cade told her.

“Virgil’s not here,” Nora noted.

“He’s down in the Airport with Proctor Ingram,” Arthur replied.

“Can I- oh, that’s not a good idea,” Nora muttered. “I was going to send Kellogg down but…ex Institute enforcer meets person he was tasked with hunting down…”

“Whilst you’re here, General, would you like to see some of the results of the blood tests I’ve been running?” Cade asked.

“Yes, please.”

She wanted to touch her husband but she didn’t dare, and she looked away, swallowing. Her eye caught Danse, looking sickly and weak. His hair seemed thinner.

“Are people allowed to come visit?” she asked, as Cade searched through the filing cabinet. Curie hovered over to Danse, humming softly.

“Usually. Interestingly, there’s been a lot of friction around them since a mutant turned up on our doorstep.”

“Oh dear.”

“I’m still not enjoying it. But he saved their lives regardless of what I think,” Arthur added.

“He did?”

“Practically dragged them to the Waypoint when they started tiring, if he’s telling the truth. I’m not sure we’ll get the full story from them until they’re awake and coherent.”

“Your file, General,” Cade said, opening it and laying it across the nearby counter. “Your blood sample was healthier than any I’ve ever examined before in my life. Hormone and hCG levels are normal. You will need to keep taking vitamin supplements, but otherwise, you’re healthy. And then there’s this.”

He pushed the file towards her.

“Most Vault dwellers who spend time in the wasteland come back with radiation damage, even if they only spent an hour outside. Not so in your case,” he told her. He tapped a finger by a line and Nora read it.

“I’m immune to radiation?” she asked.

“That is correct. To be more specific, your cells will not be mutated by radiation exposure. You’ll still receive thermal burns from touching radioactive waste, so don’t go around doing foolish things like that.”

“Is…is that behaviour common?”

“You would be _shocked_ at the number of soldiers who think their immunity to ionising radiation means they can shrug off the thermal variety,” Cade said dryly. “Every time we have a new batch of recruits from outside the Brotherhood, I will have to tend to at least 3 of the ones who have an immunity after they gave themselves burns.”

“Oh dear.”

“Is there anything I can do to assist?” Curie asked. Cade turned around.

“That depends on what you can do,” the Knight Captain said.

“I can analyse blood samples and distribute stimpaks if given the correct components,” she told him. “My nuclear core also keeps the room warm and I have medical training.”

“I think I can put your Ms Nanny to work for a little while,” Cade agreed. “Thank you for offering her service.”

Nora went to say that Curie was a free agent and swallowed her words. Instead, she simply smiled and nodded. There was a knock at the door, and Kellogg poked his head in.

“Cait and MacCready just got here,” he said.

“Would you allow me to put my own eyes on Dr. Virgil?” Nora asked, turning to Maxson.

“Not if it’s going to cause him distress,” Maxson warned. “There are enough soldiers in the Airport itching to shoot a mutant, and if his fear sends him on a rampage, there will be trouble.”

“Kellogg, take the kids and keep an eye on Virgil,” Nora began. “Do your best not to scare him.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The mercenary disappeared.

“Is there anything I can do?” Nora asked.

“If their vitals change in any way, I’ll send the Ms Nanny to you,” Cade told her. “But other than that I don’t think there’s anything you can help with. He’s in safe hands, General.”  

“Thank you, Cade.”

Maxson moved over to the door, and opened it. Nora left the medical bay, and he followed her out, gesturing towards his quarters. She let him take the lead, but kept pace as they made their way down the long hall and around the hatch that led downstairs. He held the door open for her, and she stepped into his room, watching him come in and close the door.

“What time did he get back?” she asked.

“They reached the Waypoint at 02:00,” Arthur informed her. “They walked for eight hours across part of the Glowing Sea.”

“Eight hours,” she repeated softly. “God. Why so long?”

“There was no more shelter,” Arthur said. “Do you need any water?”

“Codsworth packed breakfast that I haven’t eaten yet,” Nora said. “Do you mind if I do that now?”

“Go ahead.”

They took a seat at the table, opposite one another. Nora brought out her rations.

“The situation we discussed yesterday,” he said. “It’s been dealt with.”

“You found out who’s been taking my crops?” Nora asked.

“I have, and they’re awaiting their penalty. His name is Proctor Teagan. Up until his arrest, he was a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood of Steel. He looked after weapons and munitions. Danse told me some time ago that he’d informed you that you were made a member of the Brotherhood, posthumously. Do you recall that at all?”

“I…think he said I was a Proctor,” Nora remembered.

“Proctor Teagan decided that your posthumous addition to the Brotherhood entitled him to take what the Brotherhood needed from your settlers,” Arthur admitted.

“Ah.”

“I thought you might like to pass judgement on him, as it was your people who were wronged,” the Elder continued.

“What’s the usual punishment for this crime?” Nora asked.

“Theft goes against the Codex,” Arthur said. “Admittedly, the Codex usually only applies when the crime is between Brotherhood members.”

“My settlers aren’t in the Brotherhood. Does that make stealing from them a crime or not?”

“As a working legal system, the Codex would only concern itself with crimes against the Brotherhood, not crimes committed by,” the Elder finally admitted.

“You know what an amendment is, right?” Nora asked.

“Of course.”

“The U.S Constitution had a lot of amendments,” she added. “Right to freedom of speech, right to bear arms, that sort of thing. Your Codex is…it’s 210 years old. When did Roger write it? Straight after the bombs fell?”

“A few years after.”

“Essentially, he wrote it when the world was still a nuclear-ridden mess. But, that was two centuries ago, Elder. You may need to consider that it requires updating.”

“Would you be the one to offer those updates?”

His voice was quiet. Not threatening, but Nora could hear the uncertainty in it and she offered him a brief smile.

“Give me a copy of the Codex,” she requested. “If I can’t suggest any changes, no harm done. And if I can improve your relationship with the Wasteland, would that be so bad?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, General,” he began. “People don’t simply _change_ the Codex. They don’t re-interpret the Codex. And if they do…”

Nora reached for his hand, and he let her take it.

“The East Coast dropped into obscurity and weakness because the last Elder with any influence split from what the Brotherhood’s core leaders considered to be within acceptable parameters,” he told her. “You may be given some leeway thanks to your name and your inclusion in our histories, but…”

She cupped his face.

“I am not,” she began, “going to do anything my friend would not have agreed with, nor anything that’s going to put you in harm’s way. Not just because I know that it would’ve broken Roger’s heart if my actions endangered you. I care about your wellbeing, Elder Maxson. You matter to my husband, and you matter to me. Maybe it’s difficult, but do you think you can trust me?”

“You’re a difficult woman to say no to,” he murmured.

“And you’re scared of what happens if you say yes,” she said gently.

“You must have been terrifying in a courtroom,” the Elder noted, his thumb stroking across the back of her hand. Nora laughed. She got up, and moved around the table, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m here to help,” she assured him. “I’m not trying to get you hurt, or in trouble.”

“That reminds me,” Arthur suddenly said. “There’s a man down in the cells. His name is Clarke. His…ghoul sympathies aren’t encouraged in the Brotherhood. He was caught stealing food to feed to ferals.”

“Oh.”

“By all accounts, he’s not a dangerous person,” the Elder continued. “Misguided, yes. But not dangerous. I won’t lock him up for life just because he stole some Cram.”

“Are you asking me to take him off your hands?”

“If you’re willing.”

“Then I’d like to meet him,” Nora said. Relief flashed across Arthur’s face.

“Your assistance is incredibly welcome,” the Elder admitted. Nora squeezed his shoulder gently, and he lifted a hand to hers, his blue eyes filled with gratitude.

“What does Nate usually call you?” she suddenly asked.

“Elder, or sir, sometimes my surname,” Arthur responded. “He called me Arthur once.”

“And what do you tend to call him?”

“To his face, Knight, or Pendleton.”

“Not his first name?”

“I feel like that would be moving too fast.”

Nora swallowed the urge to point out that so was having sex after less than a month of knowing each other, particularly if Maxson wanted to take things slow.

“What would you prefer I call you?” she finally asked.

“And you didn’t ask me this before you kissed me yesterday? Don’t you find that strange?” he inquired, one thick brow raised.

“I’m…not really a conventional person,” she admitted with a smile. He couldn’t stop the responding smile that tugged at his mouth.

“Arthur, if we’re being unconventional,” he said. “And you?”

“I’d like it if you called me Nora.”

“Thank you.”

The two of them were silent for a few moments.

“Do you want a hug?” Nora asked.

“I- what?” Arthur stammered.

“You look like you need a hug,” she continued. “Did you want one?”

“I- apologise. It’s not a question I’m used to hearing. Yes. Please.”

She stood up, and Arthur got to his feet. She turned to hug him, and slid her arms around his waist, stepping close. Her head rested on his chest, and she kept her grip loose, in case he changed his mind. She felt him shift, one arm sliding around her shoulders, and his hand settled between her shoulder blades, pressing her gently against him.

His heartbeat was irregular.

There was, she had to admit, a smell of smoke and ozone clinging to his clothes. That didn’t surprise her. Nate had always smelt like that after he’d been around other soldiers. His body was warm, though, the heat bleeding through the coat and jumpsuit. It was soothing, and she held him a little tighter. His hand dropped to the small of her back, and she felt him, very slowly, increasing his grip.

It took him a few moments to tuck her head beneath his jaw, and she squeezed him a little as his hand found her loose hair. She found herself being pulled closer, leaning into him. He was quiet, still, and she stroked a hand up his back, skirting the high collar of the coat and touching his neck. He stiffened, and she paused.

“You all right?” she murmured.

“You’re still wearing your gloves.”

She smiled and tugged them off, still holding him. They were tossed onto the table, and she returned her hand to the back of his neck. Her fingertips ran gently over his hair, brushing through the short undercut. Arthur held her tightly, and she closed her eyes as she twined a finger around one of the longer strands.

There was no warning when the Elder’s weight buckled a little, and he quickly steadied himself, pulling back.

“I didn’t mean to fall on you,” he said hurriedly. “But touching my hair… it was enjoyable. I don’t think I can take much more of that and keep standing.”

“Move to the couch?” Nora suggested.

He took a long time to let go of her, and when he’d finally slid his arms away, she slid her coat off, taking a seat on the couch.

“Can I keep touching your hair?” she asked.

“I would like that.”

He said it so softly, she couldn’t help smiling. She patted her lap, and shuffled so that he would be able to lie down. His eyes widened briefly, and then he was heading over to her and pulling off his own coat. He placed it down with hers, and her eyes roamed the black-clad form with appreciation. His head pressed against her thigh as he lay across the couch, and when he was settled, she began to run her fingers through his hair gently.

“You look exhausted,” she said, running her other hand gently down his face. His eyes closed.

“It’s difficult to sleep when someone you care about returns from a mission with radiation poisoning,” Arthur murmured.

“Authorising that mission can’t have been easy for you,” she began.

“I could’ve abused my power and sent someone else,” the Elder agreed.

“I’m torn between wishing you had and being glad you didn’t,” she admitted.

“Someone would’ve eventually suspected I was more interested in keeping Pendleton around for his off-duty assets instead of his battle prowess,” Arthur said dryly. Nora laughed.

“And he would’ve gone crazy, cooped up here with nothing to do,” Nora added.

“Have you ever seen him go crazy?” Maxson asked.

“Once,” Nora recalled. “It’s…it’s not something I could tell you. Not without…making us both mildly…and I don’t think…Nate’s sick right now, it’s not…it’s not a good time.”

“Right.”

There was a short period of silence. Nora began fixing little braids out of the longer hair.

“I don’t know much about you,” she finally admitted. “I know that you’re 20 years old, you’re the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, and your name is Arthur Maxson. Apart from that…almost nothing.”

“I know your date of birth and where you were born,” Arthur said. “Your marital status and the number of offspring. Nationality, ethnicity, hell, I know your blood type. But there wasn’t anything about you from before High Elder Maxson knew you.”  

“How about…I tell you something about me, and you tell me something about yourself?” she offered.

“That sounds acceptable. May I pull out if I’m-”

He paused. Nora smiled, trying not to laugh.

“May I stop if I’m not comfortable?”

“Of course.”

“Then ask away.”

“When’s your birthday?” Nora asked.

“January 1st, 2067,” he replied.

“What do you want to know?”

“I…”

“You want me to pick something?”

“I can’t believe I don’t know what to ask,” he admitted.

“Well, my favourite colour is dark blue,” she said gently. “What’s yours?”

“Grey,” he replied.

“Huh.”

“I imagine you think it’s boring.”

“Nate’s eyes are grey,” she pointed out. “And that’s not boring at all.”

A little flush crossed his pale face.

“Ah.”

“My turn,” he mumbled. “What did you think when you first saw the Prydwen?”

“I was glad,” she said. “Glad that the world hadn’t completely crumbled. Even if I was scared too. ‘Our intentions are peaceful’ isn’t really reassuring when there’s vertibirds whizzing around you.”

“Our intentions are peaceful to the Commonwealth. The Institute is a different matter.”

She tugged gently on his hair. He moaned. Both of them paused.

“That’s something I’ll remember,” she whispered, and she listened to his next sharp breath.

“I believe I will too,” he muttered. “Do you have anything else you’d like to find out about me, General?”

She swallowed at the low, teasing tone, and tried to hide her embarrassed smile. She resisted the urge to pull on his hair again. As lovely as it would be to hear him moan…

“What did you think the first time you saw Nate?” she asked.

“He was taller than I expected,” Arthur admitted. “But…I’d seen his face before.”

“Better in person?”

“So much. Does that count as two questions?”

“Why not?”

“Then I’d better think of something to ask you.”

His voice had become soft and deep, and she bit her lip. She’d managed to hide how riled up his teasing from before had made her, but she hadn’t expected the suggestive rasp that had suddenly graced him.  

“Something wrong?” he asked her, still in that deep rasp. She couldn’t stop her own moan. He _smirked_ at her. “I see.”

_God fucking damn Arthur Maxson._

“Tell me something you like,” he requested.

“As in-”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ve always…been…pretty partial to, uh, being… _mm_ …manhandled,” she admitted. His lips parted as he took in a sharp breath.

“I- mmm.”

“This is…not how I expected this to go,” she added.

“It’s a nice distraction,” he pointed out.

“It is.”

He looked up at her.

“What do you need to do today?” he asked her.

“I have to go see the Railroad, maybe check back with the Castle as well, just in case,” she replied. “Why?”

He sat up, and turned to look at her.

“Will you be back later?”

“Would you like me to come back later?”

“It would be greatly appreciated if you came back later.”

She stroked the back of her hand across his cheek.

“Then I’ll see you tonight, Arthur,” she said. She watched delight flicker in his eyes, and a tiny smile crossed his face.

“I look forward to it, Nora.”

 

* * *

 

 

Quinlan gave her a copy of the Codex when she passed by to collect Curie from the medical bay. Nate was still asleep, looking haggard, and after a few moments, she couldn’t take seeing him like that. Maxson escorted her to the flight deck.

“Take these signal grenades,” he began, handing her something that looked like a blue-capped flare. “Throw it on the ground, and a vertibird will track the electromagnetic smoke. It’ll make it easier for you to call on transport instead of having to wait for me to send one.”

“This is…thank you. It’ll be of great use. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have a safe flight.”

Nora kept her smile professional as the Elder made his way back inside the ship, and the vertibird descended towards the airport. Curie was making all sorts of observations as they touched down, and a few people seemed surprised to see her.

“Could you direct me to the super mutant?” she asked politely.

“Sure. He’s in the wrecked terminal. Don’t understand why they don’t lock him up in a damn cage. He’s a beast, sentient or not,” a Knight sneered. “I’d watch your step around it.”

“Thank you,” Nora said pointedly, and relaxed her jaw, storming off towards the terminal.

“Finally, I can meet an Institute scientist!” Curie enthused. “It is such a shame about his virus, is there anything we can do about it?”

“He said he left a cure in the Institute,” Nora told her. “I mean, you could have a look at him. It might help.”

“If he will consent, of course. Oh!”

They rounded the broken wall of the airport, and Brian Virgil came into view.

“Oh, he has little glasses! That is so sweet!” Curie cooed. Nora shushed her with a fond smile, and strode towards him. She’d seen Proctor Ingram exactly once before, and she nodded to her in recognition as she approached.

“General,” Ingram began. “Pleasure to see you. I assume you came here to meet Dr Virgil.”

“I did,” Nora agreed. “Hello, Doctor. You saved my husband’s life.”

“Your husband?” Virgil repeated. “I see.”

“I’m sorry about sending Kellogg,” she added, spotting the mercenary lounging against a wall nearby, his eyes on the horizon. Briefly, they looked at her. “But, he’s in command of my squad of heavies. I…wanted to ensure nothing got to you.”

She gave Ingram an apologetic look.

“It’s no secret people here hate mutants, General,” Ingram assured her. “I’m not exactly offended. Dr Virgil here happens to be a happy exception to the norm.”

“I, uh, appreciate the… _guard_ …” Virgil said. “Gotta admit, Kellogg scared the shit out of me when he turned up.”

“I almost had to sedate him,” Ingram called, as she moved towards a pile of metal, directing a few Knights and Scribes.

“I’m sorry for that,” Nora apologised.

“You’ll owe me half the caps in the Wasteland if he goes on a rampage because your pet merc scared him, just so you know,” Ingram told her.

“Duly noted, Proctor.”

“However, it was quite adorable to see a 9 foot tall mutant attempting to hide behind a couple of fully armoured Knights,” Ingram added.

“Theoretically, they could have posed enough of a challenge for me to get away,” Virgil protested. Nora’s brow rose.

“I see.”  

“It wouldn’t have helped,” Kellogg called.

“Let me hold on to my dreams,” Virgil muttered. The mercenary laughed.

“How’s the teleporter going?” Nora asked.

“How much detail do you want?” Ingram said.

“Percentage completed out of a hundred?”

“Two,” Ingram told her. “Right now, we’re gathering materials for a reflector platform. It’s going to take us some time before it’s ready.”

“All right. Let me know if I can help out.”

“Will do.”

“No offense, General, but if you want to help _me_ , I’d prefer it if Kellogg wasn’t here,” Virgil said. “He’s making my skin crawl.”

“Don’t antagonise him,” Nora ordered as the mercenary opened his mouth. “How about I leave Cait and Mac here with you to keep an eye out? I’ll take Kellogg with me.”

“Please, just take him,” Virgil begged. “As a favour for saving your husband.”

Kellogg pushed off the wall and headed over to Nora, waiting expectantly.

“All right. Cait, RJ, look after Virgil, okay?” Nora called. RJ waved his rifle.

“Will do, boss!”

“Can I ask him filthy questions?” Cait asked with a grin.

“Only if he doesn’t mind,” Nora said.

“I mind _very_ much,” Virgil muttered.

“Spoilsport.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I’m guessing you never found out where the Railroad were hiding?” Nora asked.

“If I had they’d be dead by now,” Kellogg assured her.

“I am very glad that you have switched sides, _monsieur_ Kellogg,” Curie told him. “You are a wonderful addition to the team, though your interpersonal skills could use a little work.”

“Is there any way to turn the cheerfulness down?” the mercenary asked.

“I think it’s adorable,” Nora cooed. “You don’t like it?”

“I’m not used to it.”

“Too bad.”

“Hmph.”

“Are you trying to hide how much you like Curie being nice to you?”

“I’m a little offended.”

“I know.”

“So, to move the subject along, how are you going to present me to the Railroad?” Kellogg asked, as they approached the North Church.

“I don’t know if Deacon informed them,” Nora said. “I can explain that you’re under my employ now. Though I doubt that’ll make them forgive the body count you have.”

“If they pull a gun on you, they’re dead,” Kellogg warned.

“I’d really rather they lived,” Nora told him. “Now I’m just wondering if I should blindfold you, just in case.”

“I wouldn’t be comfortable with that,” the mercenary said sharply.

“Okay.”

She started walking towards the North Church again.

“I get why you don’t trust me, General,” he began, following her.

“I trust you with what you need to be trusted with,” she retorted. “It’s just that if we were wrong, and you’re an inside man, my entire life is fucked. Again.”

He didn’t say anything else as they reached the church. Nora stepped inside, and turned to him.

“I want you to stay in here,” she said. “If they tell me it’s okay for you to join in, I’ll radio you.”

“Fine. I’ll sit. Is the church clear?”

“Should be. Nick and I cleared it out a couple days ago.”

“I am not detecting signs of life,” Curie piped up. “But please be careful just in case!”

Nora waved to the Ms Nanny to follow her, and picked her way across the church debris, keeping an eye on the man in the hallway. He hadn’t moved, even as she descended into the crypt, rifle at the ready, just in case the ghouls had come back. Luckily, there was nothing there except the few ominous trails of glowing blood. Curie was humming softly behind her, and idly, Nora wondered if she had _La Marseillaise_ in her memory like Codsworth did.

She finally rounded the corner that led to the trail marker door, and saw light streaming out from behind it. As she approached, she could hear Deacon’s voice.

“Des, we gotta at least give her a chance.”

“She has _Kellogg_ upstairs, Deacon. I’ve got Glory here desperate to use the minigun on him.”

“I know. But I’ve invested a lot of time on this, Des. If I thought she wasn’t worth trusting, I would’ve made sure she never came back.”

“Then you’d best make sure that murderer isn’t going to kill us,” Desdemona growled. She looked up as Nora appeared in the doorway.

“Morning,” Nora said brightly.

“I hope you have a good reason for bringing Kellogg to our doorstep,” the woman told her sharply. “His rap sheet is extensive.”

“I know. He almost killed my husband and stole my son,” Nora replied. “But his life is mine.”

“And how do you know for certain that he isn’t still in the Institute’s pocket?” Desdemona asked.  

“For starters, because the moment he ignored his orders and began trying to leave, the synths he’d been working with were on him like wolves,” Nora pointed out.

“What’s a wolf?”

“It’s a really big dog with loads of fur,” Deacon called. “They’re pack animals. Rar.”

“Thank you, Deacon. And if that was staged?”

“Well then I’m fucked, aren’t I?” Nora asked cheerfully.

“You’re disarmingly blasé about this, considering his track record,” Desdemona said.

“I don’t really have any choice. Besides, if he wanted me dead, I doubt he’d be trying so hard to keep me safe,” Nora retorted.  Desdemona’s furrowed brow softened a little.

“He’s trying to keep you safe?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” Nora agreed. “Turns out, he has a heart.”

“I find that exceptionally difficult to believe.”

“Oh, I did too,” Nora said. “I almost killed him when he came back to join up. But he follows orders, he shows concern for my wellbeing, and he looks after his squad.”

“And that’s enough to make you trust him?”

“Nothing’s gone wrong. Or missing. He could have killed me on the way here. If he’s a double agent who’s been after the Railroad, then he’s done a really shitty job of tracking you guys down.”

“And yet you brought him here.”

“And you’re all still alive,” Nora pointed out. “I trust him. Can you trust me?”

“We don’t trust easily in this business, especially not when it’s being demanded by someone who has the Institute’s former heavy in her pocket,” the spy said firmly.

“Yes, _former_ heavy,” Nora said. “ _I’ve literally changed peoples’ allegiances._ And you can’t complain about demands. You refused to help me with the Courser, chip, something that was of _mutual_ benefit to us both, unless I let you keep it. Never mind the fact that _I_ was the one who organised retrieving it.”

“We are a secretive organisation that survives through being hidden,” Desdemona snapped.

“And I’m the General of a growing militia that can _protect_ you,” Nora retorted. “If you don’t want my assistance, fine. The Brotherhood of Steel seems willing to accept it.”

Deacon made a noise of complaint. She ignored it.

“I came to offer my help,” she continued. “If you don’t want it because I’m pulling people away from their bad life choices, fine. I wish you all the greatest success. Better hope your ops don’t compromise mine.”

“If threats are all we can expect from you, General, then perhaps this partnership was doomed from the start,” Desdemona called, as Nora turned on her heel.

“Get fucked,” Nora muttered. Curie followed her out. “I’m sorry, Curie,” she sighed. “I know you wanted to see if they could help you.”

“They seemed to be very demanding, Madame,” Curie said. “I calculated that they would be unlikely to offer their support.”

“I _wanted_ to help!” Nora growled. “I wanted to make sure the synths got out okay. After what Virgil said in that transmission, about the resets, and the…I just…I wanted to help.”

“I am certain we may find many ways to assist the synths,” the Ms Nanny assured her.

“Well, I know a couple of their Railsigns now,” Nora muttered. “Ha. Get fucked, Railroad. I’m going to rescue your synths.”

“How’d it go?” Kellogg asked, as Nora wandered into the room.

“Oh, it was shit,” she said cheerfully. “They refused to work with me because I brought you.”

“Can’t say I blame them,” he grunted.

“Oh, and Desdemona is a hypocrite,” she added. “She got mad when I said I couldn’t work with them if they tried to tell me who I could hire. Despite having refused to work with me unless I gave them the Courser chip.”

“I know. Where do you wanna go, boss?”

“Hey, hey!” a voice protested, and Nora turned to see Deacon hanging in the doorway. “You’re leaving?”

“Desdemona doesn’t want me,” Nora reminded him. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Des’s pride be damned, we need you,” Deacon said. “Maybe you could…help us out?”

“So I can’t join the super secret spy network but you want me to put my resources towards your missions anyway?” Nora asked sweetly. “What exactly will I be getting in return?”

The spy gave her a crooked grin. “I’m kind of the guy around town who knows everything,” he said. “I can give you useful information.”

“And you know more than everyone in every settlement I have ever…how?”

“Not to flatter myself, but, it’s sort of my job to know everything,” Deacon laughed. “It’d be a great pay-off, I promise.” One ginger eyebrow arched. “Plus, I’ve got a sparkling personality when you get to know me.”

Nora folded her arms. “I brought you a Courser chip, and I helped you with a Railroad mission. Would you say that earns me a favour?”

“Uh, you know what, let’s say a couple favours,” he bargained. “What do you need?”

Nora gestured to Curie. “Can she be put into a synth?”

“Which generation?” Deacon asked. “1st? 2nd? 3rd?”

Nora looked at the Ms Nanny. “Curie?”

“I was deliberating on 2nd,” the robot replied. “But…is it even possible for me to be put into a 3rd? I do not know if it would work.”

“And I’m not going to kill someone,” Nora added.

“Oh! God, look, why don’t we go see Dr. Amari?” Deacon suggested. “I don’t know jack about computers. She’d be able to help.”  

“Do you know anything?” Nora asked Kellogg. The mercenary just laughed. “All right. That’s a no.”

“Will we be safe in Goodneighbour?” Curie asked. Nora looked at Deacon.

“You know much about my turf war with the Gunners?” she said.

“Where do I begin?” Deacon asked. “With their attack on Quincy? You getting that nice Mr Garvey out of a mess?”

“That it?”

“No, one of them came and waved his dick around in your Castle, and then Preston shot him,” Deacon continued. “Then the Three Musketeers delivered that Gunner’s head back to the Quincy lot. After that, you dispatched your crack team to Vault 95 and killed them all – Cait looks _much_ better, by the way – and took out Greenetech with your shiny Brotherhood buddies. Then, of course, you sent them to Mass Pike Interchange, and we met up not long after that. But in between those events, that nice Mr Hancock had to stab a couple of them for being rude.”

“And is there anything else?” Nora drawled.

“Other than the fact that they hate you and want you dead? Nothing, except that there’s a group of them in HalluciGen.”

“Is that it?”

“You’re not the charmer I thought you were,” Deacon admitted.

“You say you know everything but you’re saying nothing,” Nora pointed out.

“Well…that is true,” Deacon finally said. “So do you want the entire history of the Commonwealth for the past 200 years, the most recent and necessary conflicts, or 50 reasons why we could _really_ use the manpower?”

“All of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“If it’s movement and functionality you require,” Amari said, “there is no reason why you couldn’t download yourself into a 3rd generation synth.”

“I’m not killing someone,” Nora repeated.

“And if you had to, I wouldn’t suggest it,” Amari assured. “I’ve worked on synths, wiping their minds of what they’ve seen and felt in the Institute. The brain is delicate no matter what the specimen, however, and some of them don’t make it.”

“So, they’re brain-dead?” Nora asked.

“Essentially, yes. We keep them comfy, make sure they spend their days with dignity,” Amari told her. “It’s quite the sad job to have.”

“I can imagine,” Nora sighed.

“I can contact a caretaker for these synths and have them find a body for her,” Amari offered.

“Amari, you sound a little creeped out,” Nora said gently. “If you’re not comfortable with this…”

“I’m more concerned over the potential dangers of this outcome,” Amari told her. “Unshackling Curie from her programming is one thing. You understand that she has never had organic emotions? Are you fully prepared to deal with her introduction to the full ramifications of feelings like sorrow, or desire, or happiness?”

“I’ll look after her,” Nora promised.

“You know Des isn’t going to like this,” Deacon warned. Even without a hint of threat to the tone, Nora shot him a look.

“Is this saving a synth or killing it, per Railroad rules?” Nora asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like this idea,” Deacon assured her. “But Des won’t.”

“Does Desdemona control the synths that get released into the Wasteland?”

“No.”

“Then is there anything wrong with us trying to breathe life back into one?”

“No.”

“All righty then. Seeing as I don’t work for the Railroad, tell Des I’m just helping out where I can.”

“Will do, oh terrifying Amazon,” Deacon replied. Nora smiled. She watched Deacon wince at the venom in it.

“It should take me 24 hours to contact the caretaker,” Amari interjected.

“I will stay here with the doctor,” Curie said.

“All right, so long as you’re comfortable,” Nora agreed, putting a hand on Curie’s chassis. “I think when you’re a Gen 3 we’ll make sure you have a radio, just in case.”

“I appreciate your concern, Madame, but I am over 200 years old,” Curie replied.

“All right. I don’t mean to fuss,” Nora apologised. “You just feel like family to me, and I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I am aware of this, Madame. I am very touched that you consider me part of your family also. But I will be perfectly safe here, I assure you. Please, return to your day as you were.”

Nora gave the metal chassis a quick kiss. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Curie.”

“Goodbye, Madame!”

“I’ve never left a kid in daycare, but imagine that’s what it feels like,” Nora admitted, as the three of them climbed the stairs.  

“Ahhh, she’ll be fine,” Deacon said. “Anyway, what’s on the agenda today?”

“I need to go to the Castle,” Nora began. “See what’s going on there. Whilst we do that, you’re going to be trying to persuade me to throw my resources at the Railroad, now that I’ve been rejected.”

“Aww, but I gave it my all 20 minutes ago!” Deacon protested, grinning.

“They do say 2 out of 3,” Nora retorted. Kellogg let out a grunt of laughter.

“Well, fear affects my performance,” he said. “And with tall, terrible and terminating walking behind you, can you blame me?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll find a dangerous mission for him to take the kids on, and then he’ll be out of your hair,” Nora assured him.

“No, no, let him have a healthy fear,” Kellogg requested, and Nora turned her head to see him smirking. “If you do agree to work with the Railroad and they get you hurt, he needs to remember who’s hunting him down.”

“Jesus Christ, General, keep him leashed,” Deacon muttered.

“I keep a very long leash.” She paused, remembering something. “That gives me an interesting idea.”

“What?” Deacon asked.

“It’s not to do with either of you, don’t worry.”

“That doesn’t reassure me.”

“Why do you think I brought it up?”

“That’s a little rude.”

Nora turned around to him, her face blank.

“Yes. I know. So is demanding sensitive tech from someone and refusing to work with them unless they hand it over, despite having not recovered the tech yourself, having not expended any manpower or put yourself in danger to get it. And so is agreeing to work with someone before changing your mind because you don’t like who they’re working with, especially after I did you a favour. Can you see why maybe I am a little bit pissed off that you came running after me saying ‘we still need you, don’t run away?’ Please tell me you can.”

“Then what can I do to change your mind and make you _not_ pissed?” Deacon finally asked. “Please. I’m serious. We are in some dire straits and we need all the aid we can get. Des is scared and suspicious. It’s kept her alive this long, and until now it’s worked for her.”

Nora pointed at Kellogg. “I watched him try and shoot my husband. I watched him steal my son. Des can be as suspicious as she likes. If she isn’t going to let me hire freely, then that’s her problem.”

“I know what he did. It’s why I’m amazed he’s still alive. I mean, I respect that. Takes…I don’t know. Takes _something_ to forgive like that.”

“Thank you.” Nora turned around and began heading towards the door.

“Hey, you can’t just walk away!” Deacon protested.

“I’m the hot commodity here,” Nora called. “Keep talking. Because I’ve got to get to the Castle.” She paused. “You ever been in a vertibird?”

“Uh, no.”

“You’re in for a treat.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nope! Nope, I hate it all!” Deacon yelled, as he clung to the vertibird like a drowning man with a life support. “Oh my god!”

“Ma’am, can you please calm him?” Wade called.

“Deacon, sit down and calm down,” Nora ordered. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

“Couldn’t we have walked?!”

“That would’ve taken too long.”

“He can walk next time,” Kellogg said. “We’ll meet him there.”

“He’s laughing at my pain!”

“So am I.”

Deacon pouted at her. Nora just smiled lazily as the vertibird approached the Castle. Already she could see huge changes to the exterior. The walls were rebuilt, and there were defences along the south and west areas of the beach. The courtyard was buzzing with life, and when Wade guided them over the courtyard and slowly lowered them, Nora watched a few familiar figures approaching.

She climbed out of the vehicle as Deacon jumped out on the other side, and Kellogg dismounted with an easy grace. She waved at Wade, and the Lancer nodded, taking off. She immediately found a pair of ghoulish arms hugging her tightly.

“Hey Rosh,” her dad said, grinning. She relaxed into the hug, returning the gesture as Theo tucked her head beneath his neck. “It’s good to see you again. Is everything all right?”

“It’s fine,” she assured him. “I just needed to make sure everything was going well over here.”  

“And what about Nate?”

“He’s safe,” Nora said, almost mumbling it into his shirt. “Thank god. He’s…well, he’s sick, no doubting that. Serious radiation poisoning. But they managed to persuade Dr. Virgil to come back with them.”

“The scientist survived?”

“I’ll tell you everything in a second. Where’s Jenny?” she asked.

“She’s been disassembling weapons,” Preston said. “Hi, General.”

“Hey Preston. Is she settling in? Do I need to check up on her?”

“She’s doing really well, actually.”

Nora led them away to her quarters. Once they were all inside, she closed the door.

“Have you told anyone she’s a synth?” Nora asked.

“No, but I think a couple have guessed. Were we supposed to?”

“I’d rather Jenny decided that. She could face prejudice because of it and I don’t want her to come out with the information if she doesn’t know that.”  

“That’s fair. I’ll let her know.”

“So, the scientist survived because he’s a mutant,” Nora began. “That’s pissed off a few members of the Brotherhood, but the Elder is keeping it in check. He also routed the assholes who’d stolen from Starlight. Also, I’m immune to radiation.”

“Jesus,” Theo breathed. “To all of the above. What’s being done about the thieves?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Nora admitted. “Maxson wants me to judge Proctor Teagan, so that might include the thieves as well.”

“I’m glad that’s been dealt with,” Preston sighed. “I hate to think that other settlements might’ve been bullied, ones that haven’t joined us yet.”

“You think there might be a few of them worried about how friendly we’re getting with the Brotherhood?” Nora suggested.

“Yeah, uh, that’s a thing,” Deacon pointed out.

“Who’s this?” Theo asked.

“Deacon, Captain Theo Barker, Dad, this is Deacon,” Nora introduced. “He’s on loan from the Railroad. They didn’t want to play nicely so I told them to have a nice day. Deacon’s clinging to my leg.”

“It is a very nice leg,” Deacon said admirably. “The General still wants to help us with the synths, but my boss doesn’t like Mr Institute over there.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Theo muttered, his eyes finding Kellogg’s. “So, what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m the man around town who gathers the information,” Deacon told him. “It’s my business to know what’s happening in the Wasteland.”

“So he’s a spy?” Theo asked.

“I prefer to think of myself as an investigator.”

“Ah, of course. You already make me uncomfortable, new guy. Not gonna lie.”  

Deacon held up his hands. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“He’d better. So, Kellogg was the problem?”

“That, and the overly demanding leader,” Nora added. “I find it difficult to work with people who don’t trust me.”

“You made the right call,” Theo said, and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “Better to work with people you can trust.”

“Thanks.”

“Is Curie not with you?” Preston asked suddenly.

“Curie is going to become a synth,” Nora said. “She told me she wanted to change bodies in order to be better at her work. We found someone who can put her in a Gen 3, so long as they can find an appropriate body.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She should be fine. Did you want to come along when we retrieve her tomorrow?”

“It’ll be that soon?”

“If it all goes to plan, yes.”

“Then yes, ma’am.”

“So, what needs doing around here?” Nora asked. Loud barking suddenly filled the air, and she could hear scratching at the door. Preston, closest to the door, opened it, and Dogmeat ran in, heading straight for Deacon and sniffing around him. A few moments later he was heading over to Nora, who scratched him behind the ears and knelt down to give him a hug. “Hey, boy.”

“I was wondering where your dog was,” Deacon muttered.

“Honestly, we should probably show you the changes we’ve made down below,” Theo said.

“Sounds like a good plan. Dogmeat, you stay here and look after Deacon.”

“Am I babysitting the dog now? I’m meant to be persuading you to help the Railroad.”

“You can do so by looking after the dog.”

“How?”

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything silly. Just sit down, Deacon. We’ll be back in a bit.”

Deacon took a seat, brows furrowed. Dogmeat hopped up on his lap, and the spy complained loudly.

“He’s such a good boy!” Nora cooed. “We won’t be long.”

She followed her father down into the tunnels. There was already a difference as they reached the bottom of the steps. The thick carpets of earth and dust that had covered the floor were gone, and the lights were bright. There were a few Minutemen patching up a broken wall, and they saluted to her. She nodded back, and let her father lead them into a side room.

“Good choice on leaving him up there. We know anything else about him?” Theo asked.

“I’ve met him once,” Preston said.

“Never came across him,” Kellogg grunted. “Good thing for him.”

“And he really wants to persuade you to help the Railroad? That’s all he came here for?”

“No, I think he came here to poke around the Castle as well,” Nora said. “If he hasn’t already, anyway. Hence why I left him with Dogmeat.”

“So he’s spying on us too.”

“I think he’s checking out potential threats to the Railroad,” Nora said honestly.

“And we’re potential threats,” Garvey guessed. “A growing militia, making friends with the Brotherhood?”

“How will we know if he moves?” Kellogg asked.

“Dogmeat will probably come find me,” Nora pointed out. “But I don’t think Deacon will dare.”

“Nobody moves that dog,” Theo agreed.

“What will you do if he wants to follow you to the Brotherhood of Steel?” Kellogg asked.

“Tell him to go home.”

“Simple enough.”

“If you can get rid of him,” Kellogg added.

“You can stare at him until he leaves.”

“Good point.”

 

* * *

 

 

The tunnels were safe enough to hold rations and weapons, and they’d cleared out the remains of the old sentry bot that had apparently attacked them down here. They’d spent almost an hour down there by the time they’d finished giving Nora the updates on the Castle and the newest settlements to join them. Deacon was still sitting in the chair, Dogmeat on his lap, when she returned.

“Hey boy!” she cooed. “You can get off him now.”

Dogmeat hopped down, and padded over to Nora. She lovingly rubbed behind his ears and scratched at his chin.

“Has he moved at all, boy?”

“No, I’ve been sitting here with a heavy dog on my lap,” Deacon complained. “In fact, I think my leg is dead.”

“Suck it up,” Nora said, smiling. “It’s lunch break.”

“I knew you cared.”

“Can’t leave you here to starve. If you’re going to follow me around, I might as well feed you.”

“This is why I like you,” Deacon told her.

“Kellogg, Dad, can you take Deacon to find some lunch?” Nora asked. “I’m going to go see Jenny and ask how she’s getting on.”

“Where do you need me, ma’am?” Preston began.

“How about you come with me?” Nora suggested. “C’mon Dogmeat.”

Nora spotted the synth, out of her rags and dressed in a regular Minuteman jacket, sitting with a few other settlers on a bench. She wandered over.

“Hey, Jenny,” she said. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, ma’am,” the girl told her. “Keira’s been showing me a few things. Your Minutemen are quite friendly. I’m not used to it.”

“That’s because Gunners ain’t shit,” the girl next to her said. “Ah, pardon, ma’am.”

“No, you’re right,” Nora agreed. “You’re Keira?”

“Yes General.”

“What do you think, Keira? She Minutemen material?”

“Think so, ma’am. At any rate she’s tough as nails.”

Jenny paused, then lightly punched Keira’s arm, a little nervously.

“I’m glad to hear it. Just let Preston or Ronnie know if you’ve got any questions or problems, okay?” Nora said gently. Jenny looked embarrassed. “I’m not trying to make you feel singled out, Jenny. You’ve had a tough time of it and it can be difficult to adapt on such short notice.”

“Thanks ma’am,” Jenny mumbled.

“I’ll leave you girls to it,” Nora said.

“You didn’t need me after all,” Preston pointed out with a smile, as Nora walked towards a bench that held a sitting Deacon and a sitting Kellogg.

“Yeah, but I still made her feel awkward, and that’s the last thing I need,” Nora sighed. Her eyes spotted Ronnie Shaw, looking cleaner and more confident in her Minutemen gear, wandering over to the same bench. She didn’t seem to have spotted Nora, and the General could tell. Because Ronnie made a beeline for Theo, who was standing by Deacon, and smacked the ghoul firmly on the ass. The man jumped, spinning around. An embarrassed grin lit up his face as the Captain ran her hand through the sparse silver hair covering his head.

“Oh,” Nora said faintly.

“This is okay, right?” Preston asked quickly. “They’re not…breaking any rules?”

“They’re not,” Nora assured him. “It’s just…that’s my dad. I’m protective of him. He raised me. I want him to be happy.”

“That’s pretty normal. Want me to talk to Ronnie?”

“Nah, I can do it. Dogmeat, hey, why don’t you go sit on Deacon for me?” Nora said, leaning to scratch Dogmeat’s ears. The German Shepherd yipped. “Preston, will you go with him?”

“Yes ma’am. Shall I send Ronnie over?”

“No. Just…if she’s…if he isn’t happy with her, if she hurts him on purpose…tell me.”

“Sure will, ma’am. What are you going to do?”

“I’m just gonna hug my dad again. It’s nice being able to do that after 210 years.”

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s why I think you should put your resources towards the Railroad,” Deacon finished, as he put aside his can of pork and beans. “So, what do you think?”

Nora leaned on her elbow. “You want my genuine opinion?”  

“Yes ma’am.”

“You have a network of spies able to operate and move at a moment’s notice,” Nora began. “I have a small army. A small, growing army. If it’s people you’re offering, in the kindest way possible, I have _more_ than you.”

“You can always do with more friends.”

“I need ones I can trust.”

“I- yeah, okay. Point to you.”

“As for the multiple safehouses, I can send in 3 people to clear a location and have a new settlement there in a matter of days. Again, I have quantity. And in the nicest possible way, quality.”

“Why didn’t you bring any of these points up earlier?”

“You seemed so enthusiastic, I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“That’s just getting my hopes up.”

“As for your tech, it’s impressive, but I honestly consider your tinkerer to be more the source of your technological edge. He cracked a Courser chip in a matter of minutes and flirted with his mainframe whilst he did it.”

“Yeah, Tom’s a unique snowflake,” Deacon agreed.

“Your network of spies can be very easily intercepted by anyone who takes the time to investigate the strange signs marked on a speed limit,” she continued. “I have no idea how you get your information out but I have a radio system that can send alerts across the Commonwealth in a matter of minutes. I don’t know how long the Railroad takes to deploy messages but I doubt you can beat that.”

“Your radio frequency isn’t encrypted.”

“I have friends that can help encrypt it.”

“You think the Institute won’t crack it?”

“I very much doubt the Institute cares too much about a bunch of farmers that have nothing to do with synths,” Nora pointed out. “There’s a giant blimp over the Airport filled to the brim with soldiers that want to crack the Institute open.”

“And a General in blue that likes to buddy up to them,” Deacon retorted. “I get it. You need firepower.”

“Deacon I don’t care what you think of them,” Nora said honestly. “They might be assholes but at least they’re upfront about it.”

“Ouch, that _rankles_ ,” he muttered.

“And really, Deacon. ‘I’m charming’?” she sighed. The spy grinned at her lopsidedly.

“Well, I am.”

“I’m not trading my help for sexual favours,” she said firmly. Her father choked on a mouthful of water.

“Well, I wasn’t going to offer,” the spy began. “But if you ever need a friend…”

“I’ve got a lot of very nice friends. What I need is supplies, firepower, and most of all, I need trust.”

“I don’t trust anyone,” Deacon said with a dramatic sigh.

“Shame. That’s a horrible way to live your life and I don’t approve.”

“It’s kept me alive.”

“What keeps _me_ alive is a large network of people I rely on and look after,” Nora told him. “Unless you’re willing to trust me and have trust placed on you, this is probably not going to work.”

“Can’t say I didn’t try.”

“Guess we’re both refusing to compromise,” Nora agreed. “Do you need any help finding your way out of here?”

“Kicking me out already?” Deacon asked, pouting.

“No offense, but you just told me you’re a man around town who gathers information,” Nora pointed out. “And since you’re not part of the Minutemen or asking for us to protect a settlement, you don’t really have a reason to be here.”

“Beautiful and icy,” the agent sighed. “Worth a shot, right?”

“Oh, very.”

Deacon stood, brushing dog fur off his shirt.

“Well, it was really nice to talk with you, General,” he began. “Kinda sad I won’t get to call you by a codename and run around looking out for synths with you, but I guess this is how it’s gotta be, right?”

“Nice meeting you, Deacon,” she told him. “Kellogg, why don’t you escort him off the premises?”

“Oh boy,” Deacon muttered. The mercenary grinned, and stood. The Railroad agent shot her a look that would’ve been wide-eyed if not for the dark glasses obscuring his eyes from view. He followed the mercenary away towards the western wall, and a few minutes later, Kellogg returned.

“He popped a stealth boy and ran,” Kellogg said when he reached them.

“He definitely didn’t run back in?”

“I could see his footprints, and I didn’t hear him running past me. Still, might want to see if you’ve got anyone on board who can disrupt stealth boy tech. Those things don’t last long but they’re enough.”

“Stealth boy tech fucks with your head too,” Theo pointed out. “I remember the first prototypes they brought in. The poor bastards who tested them didn’t last long.”

“That makes me wonder if Tinker Tom uses them,” Nora muttered. Her father looked at her with confusion. “Let’s just say he’s a real fritzed hotplate, Dad.”  

“Right. One Fancy Lad short of a packet.”

“Right. It’s 3pm. Now that Deacon’s out the way, is there anything else I need to look over?” Nora asked. A Minuteman approached her, jogging over quickly.

“Afternoon, ma’am. Starlight Drive-In just called to talk,” he began. “Something about the Brotherhood?”

Nora nodded, and hurried over to the radio. “This is the General,” she said.

 _“Hey General, it’s Maria,”_ a voice replied.

“Everything all right, Maria?” Nora asked.

_“Yes ma’am. Just called to say a vertibird came in with our stolen crops. 20 tatos and a rifle.”_

“I’m glad to hear it. Is everyone feeling okay up there?”

_“We are now. Thanks for sticking up for us little guys.”_

“Always. Is there anything you guys need?”

_“Not right now, ma’am. We’ll see what we can buy from Trudy. Thanks again for your help.”_

“If you need any money or shipments sent your way, just call the Castle and tell them what you need. They’ll get me on the case. Have a good afternoon, Maria.”

_“Oh! Ma’am! Mark’s rifle – not gonna lie, it was a piece of shit before. Whoever worked on it knows their stuff.”_

“I’ll make sure to find out who did it.”

_“Appreciate it. Starlight out.”_

“Roger that.” Nora straightened up. “I need some water. Is there anything else you need from me this afternoon? Because I’ve just remembered something.”

“What’s that?”

“Elder Maxson has someone he wants to turn over to us,” Nora explained. “There’s an Initiate who’s got some ghoul sympathies that don’t match the Brotherhood. Maxson doesn’t think he’s dangerous, it’s just that he doesn’t feel the kid’s place is with them. And what with our relaxed attitude towards ghouls, he wanted to know if we wanted to take him on.”

“So what were you thinking?” Preston asked.

“I’d like you and Kellogg to come with me to the Airport,” Nora replied. “Whilst I find someone to talk to about getting our radio signal encrypted and/or disrupting stealth boy tech, I need you to vet this potential recruit for me.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

“Wonderful. Right. I’ll grab a drink, and then call a vertibird.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good to see you again, General,” Proctor Ingram said, as Nora crossed the airport terminal with Kellogg and Preston in tow.

“Afternoon, Proctor,” Nora said, and looked over at Cait and MacCready. “How’ve you guys been?”

“I’m bored outta my fu- freakin’ mind,” MacCready groaned.

“Same,” Cait agreed. “Didn’t get to hit nothin’.”

“Enjoy the lazy days, Cait,” Nora encouraged. “Sorry to bring Kellogg back, Virgil.”

“And to think, I was just starting to relax,” the mutant muttered.

“Proctor, Elder Maxson said there’s a man named Clarke in the cells down here,” Nora added. “He wanted to know if I could take him off your hands since he’s not deemed a threat. I was going to send Preston to see if he’s Minuteman material.”

“Clarke, huh? I’ll radio Elder Maxson to check if I can release him into your custody. Give me a minute.”

Ingram left the terminal, and returned a couple of minutes later.

“Elder Maxson has confirmed Clarke will be handed over to you,” the Proctor said. “How do you want to do this, General?”

“I was going to have Colonel Garvey vet him, to see if he thinks Clarke would work well in the Minutemen.”

“All right.” Ingram turned to one of the Knights. “Take Colonel Garvey to the cells to see Clarke.”

“Yes ma’am,” a Knight said. “This way.”

Preston followed the Knight away towards the rest of the airport.

“Could I ask you a few questions about Clarke, or are you busy?” Nora asked.

“Honestly, there’s not much to say about him. He joined the Brotherhood back in the Capital Wasteland. He’s had basic weapons training, same as every soldier who we recruit from outside. He was put in the Logistics department by Knight Sergeant Gavil. He isn’t the kind to throw himself into danger but he’s never been a coward. Up until the ghoul incident he had no major infractions and just did his job,” Ingram told her. “At least, that’s what his official record says. I’ve never worked with him.”

“Seems fair. Not exactly glowing, but not overly critical either.”

“Well, if your Colonel thinks Clarke’s Minutemen material, I’ll be the first one to unlock his cell door,” Ingram sighed. “Anything else you feel would you useful to know?”

“Nothing I can’t ask Clarke,” Nora replied.

Preston came back a little while later, and Nora followed him away to a quiet corner.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“He wasn’t too keen on your last name,” Preston admitted. “But he seems like a well-meaning kid. I told him he can feed all the ghouls he wants in the Minutemen, so long as they’re not ferals. He might take a while to warm up to you, since it was apparently Nate that found him out. I think he’d fit in.”

“Why don’t you take him back to the Castle and introduce him to my dad?” Nora suggested. “If he doesn’t mind ghouls, Dad might be able to take him under his wing.”

“Good idea,” Preston agreed. “Should I go back tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up tomorrow before we go to the Memory Den. I’ll see if I can get a vertibird to take you back.”

“Makes me wish we had a few of our own,” Preston joked. Nora’s brow quirked.

“That’s…huh. I like that idea.”

Ingram sent someone to get Clarke out as Nora gestured to Kellogg to follow her. When the Initiate arrived, Nora looked him over briefly, then held out her hand.

“Clarke?” she said. “I’m General Pendleton.”

“Yeah, I know,” he muttered. “I met your husband.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said earnestly. He shook her hand tentatively. “Has Preston told you what your options are?”

“A cell or the Minutemen isn’t much of a choice, General,” Clarke told her.

“It’s not,” she agreed. “If you don’t want to stay with us, you can leave, but I’d like you to join up. You sound like a decent kid.”

“Knight Pendleton said I was an idiot.”

“Knight Pendleton can get carried away.”

“Mmm.” Clarke looked uncomfortable.

“If you want to join up, Colonel Garvey will take you to the Castle,” Nora told him. “You’ll get a new rank and a new squad. Proctor Ingram says you were originally from the Capital Wasteland?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well, you’ll be seeing a lot of the Commonwealth,” Nora assured him. “I’m heading up to the Prydwen. I’ll ask one of the Lancers if they would agree to take you and the Colonel back to Fort Independence.”

“Understood, ma’am.”

“I’ll leave you in the Colonel’s hands,” Nora added. “Kellogg, with me. Cait, MacCready, I want you to stay down here overnight. If you’re desperate for a fight, ask Proctor Ingram if there’s anything she needs swatting. But your main mission is keeping an eye on Virgil and ensuring nobody tries to fuck with him. Understood?”

“Loud and clear, boss.”

“All right then.”  Nora nodded to Ingram. “I’ll see you around, Proctor. Thank you for letting me park these two troublemakers here.”

“A couple extra eyes is always useful. Stay safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora headed straight to the medical bay the moment she was aboard the Prydwen, and left Kellogg outside when Cade let her in. Nate was still asleep, as was Danse. Nothing seemed to have changed.

“They’ve both had blood transfusions from as many rad-immune members of the Brotherhood we could find, at least, the ones with the same blood type,” Cade told her. “Considering the condition they were in, their prognosis is good.”

“Have they woken up at all?”

“We’re keeping them under, just so they can recover,” the Knight Captain replied. “They’ll be asleep for at least another day or two, if not longer.”

“Is there anything I can do to help? Anything I can find?”

“I appreciate you asking, but we’re doing the best with what we have. The only way you could help is to provide us with better anti-rad medication. And I’m not the person to talk to about that. You’d want to talk to Senior Scribe Neriah.”

“I’ll go see her afterwards then.”

“That would be helpful. If your people are scouting the Commonwealth anyway, there’s no harm in getting samples from what they come across.”

Nora looked over at her husband.

“I still can’t touch him?”

“Sadly, no.”

She sighed. “All right. Thank you, Knight-Captain. I’m sure I’ll see you later.”

“Of course, General. Senior Scribe Neriah is on the next deck, towards the back of the ship.”

Kellogg followed her up a deck, across the walkways and past shipping crates, until Nora found herself in a makeshift laboratory. A woman in similar gear to Quinlan was scribbling notes down on a clipboard, and Nora approached her.

“Would you happen to know where Senior Scribe Neriah is?” she asked.

“You’re talking to her,” Neriah replied. “I’m assuming by the coat that you’re General Pendleton.”

“I am,” Nora agreed. “Knight-Captain Cade mentioned that I should talk to you about better anti-rad medication.”

“Then he was correct,” Neriah told her. “I’ve been trying to replicate the genetic restructuring of various Wasteland creatures to create a stronger, superior version of Rad-X. But I can only take so much blood and tissue from my subjects. I’m right on the cusp of being able to create it but I need a little more.”

“So you need samples.”

“I do.”

“I’ve got a lot of people on the ground,” Nora began. “I can arrange for them to collect some samples for you.”

“Really?” Neriah asked. “Not for free, I assume.”

“Not entirely. If I send my people out to fetch samples, can I ask that you share your results with us if they turn out to be a success? I’m not interested in caps.”

“I don’t see that being a problem, but even if you’re a senior officer, I’ll need Elder Maxson to sign off on this,” Neriah said, looking back down at her clipboard.

“I can do that immediately,” Maxson’s voice said, and Nora jumped in surprise, whirling around to see the Elder behind her. “I was told General Pendleton was aboard.”

“I’m here,” Nora said. “I was going to find you after I’d been to see Neriah.”

“Senior Scribe Neriah, you have clearance to accept samples from allied sources, and share the results with the providers,” Maxson told Neriah. “General, welcome back aboard. I assume you’ve already been to the medical bay?”

“I have. Cade directed me to Neriah once he mentioned she was developing better anti-rad medication.”

“Would you accompany me there?” Maxson asked. “I haven’t visited since this morning.”

“Sure.”

They made their way down to the medical bay again, and Nora watched Arthur carefully school his face when he looked at Nate. Still, she could see the worry in his eyes.

“How are they, Knight Captain?” Maxson asked.

“Stabilising,” Cade replied. “I told the General earlier that their prognosis looks good. Better than we’d anticipated, for certain. I can’t say when it’d be safe to wake them, because it could be at least a few more days, depending on what their bloodwork says.”

“Excellent work. Contact me immediately if anything changes, or if you need more resources,” the Elder told him. “Anything else?”

“No, sir. Just that these are two very brave men.”

“They are indeed, Knight-Captain. Ad Victoriam.”

Cade saluted, and Maxson turned, heading out of the med bay. Nora followed him towards his quarters.

“Uh, Kellogg, why don’t you go see Scribe Neriah and ask her for a list of samples she needs?” Nora suggested. Kellogg’s brow rose, but he nodded. “And…honestly, just have a drink and relax for a while until I call you. You’ve earned it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Arthur was waiting for her to catch up with him, and he held the door open for her as she made her way into his room. The Elder shut it, and Nora took a seat at the table, putting her hat down on the surface.

“Did you want a drink?” he asked.

“I’m all right for now,” she replied. “So, I have updates on the Railroad.”

He took a seat opposite her. “You don’t sound happy.”

“Oh, I’m not. They don’t like my hiring practises.”

“I see.”

“One of their agents followed me out to ask me to help them anyway,” she added. “Off the books. He couldn’t offer me anything I didn’t already have. Which reminds me, does the Brotherhood have anything that can disrupt stealth boy tech?”  

“Not that I’m aware of. But I wouldn’t advise looking into too much. Stealth boys have proven to have incredibly detrimental side effects.”

“I know,” she assured him. “What about encrypting radio transmissions?”

“That would be something our scribes will be able to do,” Arthur told her. “And we can certainly help you with that.”

“Perfect.”

“Did you want discuss what to do about Proctor Teagan?” Maxson asked. “I’ve kept him isolated in his cell for now.”

“What did you want to do with him?” Nora began.

“It crossed my mind to throw him off the Prydwen,” Arthur admitted.

“I don’t think he should die,” Nora decided. “He encouraged the theft of food and defences, yes, but he’s also fiercely loyal to you and he clearly cares for the Brotherhood. His problem isn’t that he’s a terrible person. His problem is that he doesn’t value the Wastelanders. His punishment should reflect that somehow.”

“I have to admit, I expected this mercy from you,” Arthur told her. “Without question, his rank will be stripped, and if he’s given another position of authority, he will almost certainly be under constant watch to ensure he doesn’t do something like this again.”

“I see I’ve already developed a reputation for kindness.”

“It’s not something I want to see exploited,” he told her softly.

“Thank you.” She took his hand. He squeezed it, smiling slightly.

“You shouldn’t thank me. It’s done with purely selfish intentions.”

“Really?”

She leaned towards him, feeling the hot flush beneath her cheeks. He nodded.

“I don’t enjoy the company of people who are cruel,” Arthur said.

“I can be mean,” she protested, with a small smile.

“I’m not saying you aren’t tough,” he added hurriedly. “You’re…you’re warm.”

“Thank you. You know, you’re not half as terrifying as you think.”

“I feel like I should be offended.”

“It’s hard to be scared of someone who took the time to look after Nate when he was suffering,” she said.

“I have no interest in scaring you.”

Her fingers gently slid over his, the room falling silent. She relaxed in the quiet atmosphere, her leg sliding against his. Maxson looked up, intrigued.  

“So, I don’t have anything to do this evening,” she began. “What about you?”

“Other than suggesting you report your Railroad information to Lancer Captain Kells, currently, I have no pressing matters.”

“We could hang around in the medical bay worrying about Nate until Cade tells us to get lost.”

“We could. But he’s in good hands, and there’s nothing else we can do for him.”

“That’s true,” she agreed. She pushed her foot a little higher, and the Elder’s eyes caught hers. She bit her lip. “I could do with not worrying for a little while.”

His hand found her ankle. She felt him squeeze it gently through her shoe, and then he nodded, letting it go. “I agree.”

The Elder stood, kicking his chair away before he slipped around the table, his fingers closing around her wrist and pulling her to her feet. Nora felt herself flushing, skin prickling hot and cold as Arthur carefully but firmly pressed her back against the metal cabinet near her chair, caging her between his arms.

“Is this helping?” he murmured, his voice dropping into that suggestive rasp. Nora nodded frantically.

“Oh god, yes,” she whispered.

The first kiss was slow, and a little uncertain, even as he kept her firmly against the metal, his hands moving to unbuckle her PipBoy and radio belt. With her equipment safely placed on the table, Nora found herself pushed back into the wall. Arthur’s mouth was rougher this time, and she moaned, sliding her hands beneath his coat, skimming them up his back. She felt him do the same to her, and then he was slipping her coat off her.

She barely had time to notice the different in temperature as Arthur busied himself getting her armour off her. His thigh pressed between hers as he lifted the apparel over her head, and Nora rocked briefly against it. She leaned back against the wall, and let him kiss her and unbutton her shirt at the same time. As he got it open, she grabbed at his coat and began pulling it off him. He lowered his arms to let her do so, and tossed it over a chair. The Elder turned back and picked her up behind her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the couch.

He sat, and she straddled his lap, feeling his hands slide around her waist and lower slowly, pausing just above her ass.

“Are…you…you’re…waiting for permission?” Nora guessed.

“Yes.”

“You’ve got permission.”

Arthur gripped her ass and squeezed gently. Nora moaned, leaning in for another rough kiss as she lifted her hands to his neck and began to unbuckle his collar. With the collar loosened, she slid a finger into the ring pull of his suit and began to tug. He didn’t stop her as she pulled, slowly exposing the hollow of his throat, his clavicle, his sternum. Thick black hair peeked out from between the two halves of the jumpsuit, and she got the zip down to his navel before she couldn’t get it any further.  

His fingers dug into her ass again, and she groaned. His kisses moved to her jaw, and then to her neck. She couldn’t contain the gasp of pleasure that left her as his beard scratched the sensitive skin, and he made sure to press long, deep kisses into the skin, his tongue sweeping over the patch where his lips had been. Nora ground against him, and felt the hard length of him pressing against her. She rolled her hips again, and Arthur groaned, nipping at her neck. She tugged his suit down, revealing more of the muscular chest as he helped her peel the tight fabric off. He left it around his waist as he carefully grasped a handful of her hair and tilted her head to expose her neck, his other hand pushing the collar of her shirt over her shoulder to give him more to kiss.

She slid her hands across his back and dug her nails in gently as he lined her neck with his lips. With each kiss, she ground into his lap. The thick seams in the fabric pressed onto her clit, and she shivered in his arms.

“Can I bite you?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Yes!” she panted, and felt his teeth dig into her skin, just enough pressure to be pleasurable. His tongue soothed the mark, and a few seconds later he was sucking at the bites, hard enough to leave a welt. She scratched him a little and he arched, moaning gently. Releasing her, he slid his hands beneath her shirt and kissed her again. His fingers found the back of her bra, and he paused, pulling back. He looked suddenly nervous.

“May I?” he murmured.

“You may.”

It took him a moment to work it out. Nora had switched to a front fastening bra, and she let out a sigh of relief as he unclasped it. He kissed her again, leaving her trembling as he moved his mouth to her jaw, and down, until he was lapping a stripe down her sternum. Nora remembered to breathe, just long enough to remind him to be gentle, and then his lips were closing around her nipple and her mind stopped working.

His tongue licked carefully at the erect peak, and Nora’s fingers dug into his back, scratching him again. His hands moved, and a few moments later they settled around her waist once more, now bare. One palm slid up her belly to cup her breast, letting the thumb rub over the nipple. She shuddered, biting her lip to stifle her moaning, and reached up to grab a handful of his hair as he sucked gently on her breast.

“Arthur,” she whimpered, feeling him groan against her skin as she pulled on the dark brown strands in her grasp. He licked again, and she felt herself throb in response, grinding firmly against him. His grip on her was firm without being cruel. It anchored her to him as she squirmed in his lap, feeling the pressure stroking her clit. Hair was starting to stick to her forehead, and Arthur kissed the spot over her heart, moving his head to pay her more attention. His thumb stroked over the now wet nipple, and she tugged a little tighter on his hair.

He kept licking. She could slowly feel the tension between her thighs growing, winding tighter. Arthur shifted just enough to press the length of him against her clit, and Nora rutted desperately against the spot, hearing him panting and moaning in between licks and sucks. She pulled harder still on his hair, and felt his jaw lock up as he avoided biting her in pleasure. _God_ , she wanted this man to fuck her.

“Can you…like this?” he panted. She nodded, leaning into him. Nora rode against him until heat and pleasure filled her, her body trembling in his grip. She pulled his hair hard enough to get a loud grunt out of him as she came, and when the warm burst of delight had slowly faded to an oversensitive slash, she stopped, slumping into him.

“Oh,” she gasped, and kissed his neck. “That was…thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he breathed, his voice low and soft, the way she liked.

“Did…did you want to…I mean…you look…”

“I’ll deal with this myself. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“What if I want to worry about it?” she asked breathlessly. He kissed her neck, and she shuddered.

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Maxson stifled an irritated groan, and put her carefully down on the couch. He zipped up his suit and retrieved his coat as Nora quickly fastened her bra and did up a few buttons on her shirt, fetching her own coat and taking a seat at the table.

“Your face is flushed,” he whispered, and she quickly began looking in her satchel as the Elder opened the door. “Yes, what’s the problem?”

“Uh, Knight Sergeant Gavil wants to know if General Pendleton’s men are going to need bed and board for the night, sir,” someone said.

“General?” the Elder asked. “How long do you plan on staying?”

“So long as you don’t have a problem with it, I would appreciate being given a lodging here overnight.”

“Then the answer is yes, Knight,” Maxson told him. “Please be aware I’m in the middle of negotiations. Unless the Prydwen is about to crash, please tell your senior officers that I’m not to be disturbed.”

“Yes sir,” the Knight replied. He saluted, and Maxson closed the door.

“Negotiations,” Nora repeated, smiling.

“It’s not a lie,” he pointed out. “You and I were fiercely negotiating how to get you off only moments ago.”

Nora flushed. “Excellent point,” she finally agreed.

“Besides, we hadn’t decided on a suitable punishment for Proctor Teagan either,” he added.

“We hadn’t. But, I’m not really in the right frame of mind to decide that,” she reminded him.

“Good. Neither am I. At the risk of being selfish, I’m also disinterested in working myself into it.”

“That makes two of us.”

Arthur swooped back towards her, picked her up, and put her back on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

She narrowly avoided making the Elder of the East Coast come in his pants like a teenager, and by the time the two of them started getting hungry, they were both red-faced and trembling. It took a very long time for them to finally stop kissing. Each time she sat back on the couch to catch her breath, she’d end up looking at him, and their eyes would meet, and a little more frantic grinding would end up happening. Eventually, Nora pulled away, put her bra back on, and did up her shirt. As Maxson relaxed, panting, against the chair, she cleaned herself up, fanning her hand to try and calm down.

“I’ve never done that,” she admitted, reaching for her can of water. “Didn’t get to do it as a teenager, and then I got married…”

“Neither have I.”

She smiled, taking a long drink, and holding the metal can to her cheek.

“What should we do now?” she asked.

“I’m going to take care of this,” Arthur told her, gesturing to his lap. “After that, I’ll get food sent to my quarters. You could take the time to inform Kells of the current rift between you and the Railroad.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

Despite the tense set in his shoulders – the teasing and lack of orgasm had gotten to him – he seemed more relaxed than she’d ever seen him before. He was splayed out, still breathing heavily, on the orange cushions of the couch, and there was the tiniest glimmer of a smirk tugging at his lips. It looked good on him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” she said softly.

“Like I could eat you?” he asked.

“Mmm.”

“What if I did?”

Nora gasped, eyes widening, as she felt herself throb in response to the question. The worst part was she could already feel the phantom sensations of his mouth and beard. She made a conflicted noise, and suppressed the urge to strip off and clamber into his lap.

“Maybe later,” she mumbled. Arthur laughed softly. She smiled, picking up her hat. She pushed her hair beneath it, and placed it on her head. “Be back in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was typing away at his terminal when she returned, and she noticed the light gleaming off his wet hair.

“Did you bathe?” she asked.

“I took a shower.”

“You have showers here?” Nora gasped excitedly.

“I have a private one,” he replied.

“Could I use it?”

“Of course. But the water usage is timed, so there’s only ten minutes left. Water conservation is vital.”

“I understand.”  

She moved behind him, and dragged her hand through the wet black strands. He moaned softly.

“Nora,” he murmured, “I…I really have to work.”

“All right. I’ll let you get on with that.”

“Thank you. I promise you’ll have me for the evening.”

“Where _is_ your shower?” she asked. Arthur got up, and headed over to a wall, grasping a handle and dragging it away to reveal a hidden bathroom. There was a toilet and a sink with a mirror, and a shower. “Oh god. I need to get plumbing in the Castle as soon as possible.”

“An excellent decision. I’ll return to work.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“You’re welcome.”

She left her hat, coat and shoes on his couch, and got into the shower. The moment the hot water hit her skin, she had to remind herself that she only had ten minutes, and she hurried to clean the grime and sweat off her skin, washing her hair and enjoying the heat. She finished long before the water shut off, and she enjoyed the wonders of plumbing until the stream finally stopped. She climbed out, and found two towels hanging on a rack next to the door. One was slightly damp, and she dried herself off with the spare, pulling her clothes back on. Her hair was still dripping, and she wrapped it in a towel, wiping the mirror off to check her face.

She looked a little tired, and only her lipstick had survived the shower. But she didn’t look awful. That was something at least.

She pushed open the bathroom door, and stepped out into Maxson’s room. There were two bowls of stew on the table, and the Elder was already eating from one of them. She took a seat opposite him, and flicked her wet hair over her shoulder, pulling the bowl towards her.

“So, will you be accepting my suggestion to throw Teagan off the Prydwen?” Arthur asked.

“I’m not sure that would send the best message,” she pointed out.  

“What message would you want to send?”

“That the Minutemen are their own authority, for a start. Just because we’re on good terms doesn’t mean my people are there to be taken advantage of.”

“And are you aiming to reform him in some way?”

“Ideally, but...the older people get, the more they become entrenched in their ways,” Nora sighed.

“I’ll take that as a critique of Teagan himself, not an attack on the Brotherhood,” Arthur said.

“You just gave me my first shower in ages, I’m not going to complain about the Brotherhood,” she told him. His mouth twitched in amusement.

“I shall bear that in mind.”

“If we keep Teagan on the Prydwen, we can keep an eye on him,” Nora began. “But he’s not going to change his mind about my settlements being handy food banks. The only way he _can_ change his mind is if he sees that the lowly peasants – pardon me – are just as determined to defend their piles of dirt as the Brotherhood.”

“We obviously cannot leave him to his own devices,” Arthur added.

“Exactly. I can have him put under the command of some of my men in order to ensure that he doesn’t abuse his situation.”

“Who did you have in mind?”

“I’d like to say my father,” she admitted. “But my father’s a ghoul, and...need I say more?”

“It’s not a strategic option.”

“It may also make him feel humiliated, and ensure that his outlook doesn’t change,” she agreed. “So, the other option I considered was to send him out with my heavy squad. They’re tough, dangerous, and pretty much always on the job. What do you think?”

“Your squad is certainly impressive,” the Elder said.

“Is Teagan still able to serve in the field?” Nora asked.

“I’ll have him put through standard drills and weapons training again to test his ability,” Arthur decided. “Unless you _want_ your heavy squad to run him down on purpose...”

“Or my squad could do it,” Nora suggested. “Meanwhile they assess whether or not they think he’s going to pose a bigger problem.”

“It would save resources,” Arthur agreed.

“Then we’re in agreement?”

“We are.”

“Do you usually threaten to throw people off the Prydwen?” Nora asked, as they shook hands.

“Only when they’ve caused trouble for people I enjoy being with,” he replied. She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand.

“So when was the last time you made that threat?”

“I think this is the first time,” Arthur admitted. “The soldiers who caused Nate’s PTSD episode were threatened with expulsion, not gravity.”

“Huh. Any reason why you made your response more severe?”

“Hazing is unfortunately common among soldiers. They didn’t intentionally trigger an episode as they weren’t aware of the mental health issues he suffered. In a twisted sense of camaraderie, they were trying to treat him the same way they treat everyone else. Whereas Teagan...”

He paused.

“You have a Brotherhood rank, but you are not under my command and I would be inviting trouble if I acted as though you were. But, because of that rank, Teagan believed I was somehow entitled to what you control.” His eyes flicked to hers. He looked nervous. “Entitled to you.”

She tilted her head to the side.

“He seemed to believe I had every justification to take what I wanted from you. It was not...it brought up an image I immediately had to dismiss.”

“What image?”

“It ties in perfectly with what you admitted to me earlier.”

“About...me…liking…you know.”

“I haven’t been able to get it out my mind,” he admitted, his voice dropping back into that soft tone. Shivers ran down her back.

“Well...it’s in my head too now,” she murmured. “Was…that your aim?”

“Unless you’re now concerned...then yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You need a place to sleep for the night,” Arthur said later, as Nora perched on his lap, playing with his hair. “I’d put you in Knight Pendleton’s bunk, but you’d have no privacy.”

“I could sleep on the couch,” she suggested.

“If you stayed in my room, you’d have the bed.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

“Are you suggesting we share?”

“If you’re comfortable with that idea.” She paused. “You don’t snore, do you?”

The Elder’s brow quirked. “I do not. I’m not uncomfortable with that idea. It’s just that my schedule starts early, and I’d rather not wake you.”

“If I sleep on the side closest to the wall, you can leave more easily.”

“Will you be sleeping in your clothes?”

“I don’t have anything I can change into, so I’d assume so. Why do you ask?”

“Knight Pendleton might have left something in his footlocker you can wear. I can go look.”

“What if I don’t want you to move?”

Arthur nudged her jaw up with his nose, and kissed softly at her throat. “Then you can sleep naked.”

Nora moaned gently. “That…would be tempting fate.”

“Or you can borrow one of my shirts.”

“I like that idea.”

“Nudity is still an agreeable option.”

“Another day.”

He kissed her again, and Nora twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled. Arthur moaned, loudly.

“You are going to make it very difficult to sleep,” he panted.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”


	25. Chapter 25

Nora found herself half-awake, her head tucked into the crook of Arthur’s neck. Her leg was slung over his thigh, the long black t-shirt she’d worn to bed pushed up around her hips. The Elder’s body was delightfully warm and firm, and Nora pressed her head against his chest and listened to the steady tempo of his heart. Her thigh shifted against something hot and hard, and she tugged off the covers to reveal his erection. She bit her lip, flushing, and reached down, gently running her fingernails over the tent in his boxers. He twitched beneath her.

She kept stroking, and Arthur’s hips began shifting and twisting beneath her, his thigh grinding against her core. She kissed his neck, and felt him reach for her, his hand closing around hers and forcing her fingers to grip him.

“You awake?” she said softly.

“Mhmm,” he croaked.

“Can I…deal with…”

“Fuck, _yes_.”

“Preference?”

“Nnn…none.”

She pushed the covers down to his knees, and began pulling his boxers over his thighs. She made an appreciative noise at the sight of his cock, and remembered it had been a little while since she’d been fucked.

_Not today, Nora._

She carefully leaned down, and began to kiss along the Elder’s length, hearing him gasp softly above her. She sucked, just a little, and heard muffled moans. Her eyes flicked up. He was stifling himself with one hand, the other clutched tightly at the pillow. Nora stroked her tongue up the underside, and watched his eyes flutter shut, his cock twitching. She lapped at the ridge beneath the head, and he squirmed.

“Who did this to you last?” she murmured.

“Nate,” came the muffled reply. Nora smiled, wrapped her hand around his shaft, and slowly slid her lips over the crown of Arthur’s cock. “Nora-!”

She worked him carefully into her mouth, moving one hand to cup his sack as she bobbed her head. She relaxed her throat, her other hand wrapping around his shaft as she gently bobbed her head, and she listened to Arthur groan above her. She felt his fingers slide into her hair just as she drew her lips back to the tip, and began to steadily move her mouth back and forth, her tongue stroking the head each time she withdrew far enough. Arthur shuddered in her grip, and when she hummed gently, the Elder arched off the bed, his hand tightening. She moved her head faster, hearing him stifling his desperate gasps.

He was panting her name as she felt him begin to twitch, and his thighs tensed, legs shaking. Nora redoubled her efforts, adjusting to let his hips buck upwards, and felt him tightening up in her hands. A few seconds later, he was spilling into her mouth, and Nora relaxed again, and swallowed. Arthur trembled, his breathing heavy, and he pulled his hand away from her head and slung it over his eyes. Nora pulled her mouth off, and swallowed again, wiping her lips clean. The Elder reached for a can of water, and sat up, red-faced, to gulp it down greedily. Nora sat back, watching him with a small smile.

His breathing was still uneven when he sat up, gripping her arm and tugging her firmly towards him, catching her before she fell. Their mouths met, and Nora moaned as he kissed her roughly, his hand already sliding up her thighs to grasp hold of her underwear. The other hand skimmed over her belly and cupped her breast, thumb stroking the nipple as he started tugging her panties down.

“You’re not nearly as smug as Nate,” Arthur panted, “but I’m going to make you come anyway.”

He had a hand between her legs, and her t-shirt was halfway over her head, when someone began knocking loudly on the door. Nora flushed, and Maxson sighed, pulling his hand away. She whimpered as his finger slid out of her, and the knocking came again. Arthur composed himself, and Nora watched him slip the wet finger into his mouth clean it off, his eyes locked on hers. A pleasant throb echoed in her core, and he wiped the saliva off on his boxers. In moments, he suddenly looked exhausted, like he’d just woken up, and headed to the door, opening it a crack.

“Ah, Elder,” Cade’s voice said. “I was worried. You’ve overslept.”

“I…” Arthur cleared his throat. “I apologise, Cade. The General and I spent a great deal of last night discussing trade agreements.”

“Of course, sir. Is the General nearby?”

“General?” Arthur called, but he didn’t open the door further.

“I’m here,” she replied.

“I- of course, Elder. That’s a wise decision,” Cade said.

“Has there been any change in your patients?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing major, sir. Recovery is progressing as normal. If there’s anything you need to know, I’ll make you aware of it immediately,” Cade assured him.

“That will be all. Thank you, Cade,” Arthur told him. After a moment, he shut the door. Nora swung her feet over the side of the bed, moving to stand. In a few long strides, the Elder was in front of her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He tugged her against him, and Nora found herself being passionately kissed again, her eyes shutting in enjoyment.

After a few moments, they parted, and Arthur sighed.

“I have never been less interested in fulfilling my duties,” he admitted. She smiled.

“Me neither.”

“Will you be back this evening?” he asked.

“Assume I will, and I’ll call you if I won’t be,” she replied.

“Understood. I’ll have Teagan outfitted for field operations within the hour.”

“Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead.

“I need to get to the observation room. You can use my shower before you go, if you’d like.”

“Oh god yes.”

He gave her lips a long glance, and finally released her. Nora smiled.

“You and I both have things to do,” he said, but it felt like he was talking to himself. She kissed his cheek, and moved back, opening the bathroom door and stepping inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Kellogg was located in the mess hall. He _looked_ like he’d slept, but Nora had to make sure.

“I didn’t realise you were going to mother me,” he said, as he followed her down the ladder.

“Get used to it,” she told him, briefly turning to gaze at Maxson, who was talking to a soldier. She nodded to him, and he nodded back.

She led Kellogg to the flight deck, and up into the empty control room.

“So, has anyone told you about Proctor Teagan?” she asked.

“He was the one who sent soldiers to your settlements,” Kellogg replied. “Why?”

“Because you’re going to be dragging him around the Wasteland with you,” Nora said. “Elder Maxson has released him into our custody and I decided I want you and the kids to put him to good use.”

“I’m assuming there’s a point to that.”

“Yes. What I need from you is your best judgement. I need you to tell me if you think he can be persuaded not to be a self-important asshat, or if he needs to…fall. Whilst on a mission.”

Kellogg’s brow quirked. “And if he falls accidentally whilst I’m making my judgement?”

“Bring him back for a proper funeral, I suppose.”

“That’s cold. I like it.”

“Let the kids know he’s under scrutiny,” she added. “But, obviously, don’t let Teagan know.”

“I’m not stupid.” Kellogg paused. “What is it with you and this redemption thing?”

“So I’m soft-hearted, bite me,” she muttered. “Worked for you, didn’t it?”

“You’re asking 3 of the most cynical shits in the Wasteland to assess some self-important old soldier in order to make sure he isn’t passed up for the fairy tale kiss of goodness,” Kellogg pointed out. “Don’t count on luck for this one.”

“The only other option this guy faced was a swift drop-kick off the Prydwen from his own Elder,” she pointed out. “This is hardly the worst of the two options.” She paused. “Besides. You might be the 3 most cynical shits in the Wasteland, but you’re _my_ cynical shits, so there.”

“Hmmph.”

“Now come on.”

Cait and MacCready were waiting in the Airport with an older, grey-haired man in Brotherhood fatigues. Nora approached him, her eyes narrowed.

“I assume you’re Teagan,” she began.

“I hear I’ve been released into your custody,” Teagan replied. “So, what do I have in store? Public humiliation? Murder? Execution?”

“Usefulness,” Nora snapped. “You can be useful. Since you were so determined to be a nuisance, you’re going to be out with my heavy squad, and they’re going to decide what you’re worth to me.”

“I’m not exactly spry,” Teagan pointed out. “What will happen if I die?”

“Not my problem,” Nora said. Something flickered in his eyes.

“I see.”

“Get him on the vertibird,” Nora told them. “We’ll find you a mission once we get to the Castle.”

The Castle was already busy when the vertibirds touched down, and Nora clambered off as her father approached.

“General,” he began.

“Captain Barker,” she said loudly. “We have a guest,” she added under her breath. “I’d like you to meet Teagan. He’s the gentleman who was treating our settlements like a free buffet. He’ll be accompanying Kellogg and the other two out into the field. Are there any suitable missions available for them?”

“There are several that could use their attention, and soon,” he replied. “Follow me, ma’am.”

Nora gestured to the heavies to wait, and followed her father over to the radio shack, where a large map of the Commonwealth was pinned up with various coloured flags dotting it.

“There are a couple that could be completed in tandem,” Theo said. “The Slog radioed to say one of their residents has been kidnapped by raiders. And the Gunners in Vault 75 have been causing trouble recently.”

Nora tried not to smile, looking over at her heavies. “All right. I’ll have them sent off.”

“You look far too smug, Rosh.”

“Gunners.”

“I raised such a bloodthirsty kid.”

“Mmm.”

Nora grinned at him, and made her way back to Kellogg.

“You’re going to the Slog, and then to Vault 75,” she told him. “One of the residents of the Slog has been kidnapped by Raiders.”

Kellogg’s eyes darted to Teagan and glimmered with mischief. “Understood, General.”

“Get yourselves equipped and ready to leave ASAP.”

“Hey, can I ask you somethin’, real quick?” Cait asked. “In private, like.”

“Of course.”

Cait led Nora away from the group, and into an alcove in the main building. She looked nervous.

“What’s wrong, Cait?”

“Kellogg’s my superior officer or some shit, right?” she began.

“Yeah. Why, has something happened?”

“Sorta. I guess. I don’t have t’ fuck him, do I?” Cait blurted out. “Cause I mean, he’s really fuckin’ good lookin’ an’ all, but I’ve seen some shit and I…”

“Has he threatened you?” Nora asked immediately.

“No! No, nothin’ like that. He just...him and Mac…I walked in on ‘em at Switchboard and- I dunno if I’m scared for RJ or some shit…”

“…You walked in on them?”

“Heard some loud shouts,” Cait said. “Mac was over a desk when I came runnin’ an’ looked like they were both done…didn’t know if he’d been asked or if Kellogg had just fucked him…but Kellogg told me to get out so I did.”

“Did you want me to talk to RJ?”

“So I don’t have to fuck him?” Cait asked.

“No, not at all,” Nora assured her. “And if _anyone_ starts saying you have to, get out of there as fast as you can. But, did you want me to make sure MacCready is ok?”

“I mean…if the General’s gonna ask him if he’s gettin’ fucked and likin’ it, that might be…I dunno. I guess I could ask, right?”

“Only if you’re comfortable asking, Cait,” Nora added.

“Ain’t the worst shit I ever did.”

“I’m serious. I can ask him if you’re not happy doing it.”

“Nah. He’s a friend. Seen him around before, even when we weren’t doin’ this. I can ask him a fuckin’ question about his sex life.”

“You be careful, Cait.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ain’t stupid.”

“I know.”

Cait nodded awkwardly, and Nora walked with her back across the courtyard to the others. Preston was with them when she arrived, and he saluted her.

“Are we headed to Goodneighbour, General?” he asked, as soon as she was close.

“We will be, but first I need to see how Clarke is getting on,” Nora told him. “Kellogg, take your squad out. Stay safe, don’t take stupid risks, all the usual.” Her eyes fell on Teagan. “And make sure he does something useful.”  

“I will.”

Nora nodded, looking over at Preston. “Garvey, I’d like to see Clarke.”

“Right this way, ma’am.”

Clarke was still wearing his Brotherhood jumpsuit, but he wore a blue militia jacket over the top, and had apparently refused one of the hats. He looked up as she approached.

“General. Colonel. Captain.”

“Good morning, Clarke,” she began. “How are you doing?”

“Well, it definitely beats being in a cell,” he said. “I’m being fed, and Captain Barker is putting me through my paces. It doesn’t constantly smell like power armour grease and sweat here. That’s a good change.”  

She nodded. “Have you had any problems with anyone?” she asked.

“I’ve had people ask me how you get kicked out the Brotherhood, but…nobody’s harassed me, ma’am.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Just let Captain Barker know if you’re being given any trouble. You’re not on probation, after all. You had a clean record, and your superiors recommended you. And you don’t have to take any shit that you haven’t dished out.”

“I...appreciate hearing that, ma’am,” Clarke admitted.

“I’ll leave you with the Captain, then,” Nora said. “As you were, Clarke.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Nora gestured to Preston, and as she made her way back towards the main courtyard, already fishing for a signal grenade, she looked over at Preston.

“How do you think he’s doing?” she asked quietly, out of Clarke’s earshot.

“He follows orders, he’s polite, he doesn’t start fights, and he seems interested in our history,” he told her. Nora uncapped the flare and tossed it onto the ground. “If he wants to stay, I don’t feel like he’d cause any problems.”

“Good.”

“And his weapons training is _way_ more intense and in-depth than ours,” Preston added. “That kind of skill is valuable. And his weapon maintenance and modification skills are just as impressive. I gave him a standard laser rifle. He asked if he could have a few pieces of scrap and crystal and wiring to make it a little better, so we let him take some from the stock. Man…” The Colonel looked impressed. “When we get back, you should see what he did with it.”

“You can say what you like about the Brotherhood, but they’ve got high standards and the resources to enforce them,” Nora said, as the vertibird appeared on the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we meeting Curie?” Preston asked, as they left the vertibird.

“In the Memory Den,” Nora replied. “But first I have a few things I need to do.”

They made their way into Goodneighbour, and Nora made a beeline for the Old State House. She recognised Ray on the door, and he immediately escorted them inside, leading her up to Hancock’s office. The ghoul was having a drink with Ella, and as she approached, Hancock looked up.

“Well, if it ain’t my newest buddy,” he chuckled. “Good to see you in one piece, General.”

“And you, Hancock,” Nora told him. “I just came to check in, see if I needed an armed guard to get across Goodneighbour.”

“The Gunners all left on a mission, actually,” Hancock replied. “That would be why you managed to sneak in yesterday.”

“Where did they go?”

“HalluciGen, as far as my guys could tell,” Hancock replied. “They didn’t follow too close, you feel me? Those fuckers spent the evening holed up in some empty house on the Esplanade and went in HalluciGen straight after.”  

“Might authorise a sweep and clean for my kids,” Nora noted. “Ella! Nate’s out the Sea!”

Her mother in law looked up, mouth open. “Oh my god!” Ella gasped. “Honey! When?!”

“Yesterday,” Nora told her. “He’s rad-sick but recovering on the Prydwen. They’re keeping him asleep for a little while to help him recover faster. But he’s out, Ella. He’s safe.”

“Thank god,” the ghoul said, her voice cracking.

“Once he’s recovered, I’ll try and get him on the ground for you, so you can meet him,” Nora said. “I don’t think you’d be comfortable on the Prydwen.”

Ella laughed, a little sharply. “Oh, you’d be right, sweetie. Though I gotta say, all those soldiers…”

“Hey now,” Hancock protested, “what about my charming company?”

“Oh, you’re a peach, John,” Ella assured him. “But as Nora here can probably attest, _military boys…_ ”

“God, they fill out a uniform,” Nora sighed. Preston laughed, a little awkwardly. “Of course. Sorry. Will you be needing to borrow any resources or muscle from me in the near future, Mayor?”

“Nah. The Gunners took out the mutants when they left, although if we scout out some more potential territory, I might ask for an extra hand or two. Thanks for the offer, General.”

“No problem. Well, if everything’s all right here, I’ll be in the Memory Den for…however long it takes, really,” Nora began. “Ella, I’ll keep you updated on Nate.”

“The Memory Den, eh?” Ella asked. “Got some nice ones to sift through?”

“I’ve never sat in one of the loungers,” Nora admitted. “Maybe I’ll find a good memory and try it.”

“Well, good luck on your mysterious business,” Hancock chuckled. “Come find me if there’s a problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me this isn’t the person that wants to put a robot brain in G5-19,” Nora heard as she entered Amari’s clinic.

“Is there something wrong?” Amari asked.

“This is the woman who has _Kellogg_ working for her!” the white-haired Railroad agent in the clinic barked.

“You must be Glory,” Nora began.

“And you’re the General,” Glory snapped. “No. This isn’t happening. I’m not putting her into Minutemen hands. Not whilst Kellogg is working for them.”

“Glory, I knew who he was the moment he showed up,” Amari said. “Deacon was here with him yesterday. He was obviously nervous, but he was on board with the idea of letting this procedure happen.”

“Deacon’s never been inside the Institute!” Glory snarled. “You can’t be serious.”

“You’re worried he’s going to hurt her?” Nora asked.

“How much do you know about your pet murderer, General?” Glory demanded. “Has he told you everything? University Point is a great story, by the way.”

“I know that he’s capable of breaking into a Vault, stealing a baby, and attempting to murder the father,” Nora told her. Glory’s eyes widened. “So yeah, I know that he’s capable of killing without remorse.”

“And that’s what you want in your Minutemen?” Glory asked. Nora’s eyes darted over to the memory lounger behind the synth.

“You know what he kills now that I pull the strings?” Nora asked, looking back at her. “Gunners.”

“So he kills Gunners and that means he’s not a threat anymore?” Glory demanded. “I used to see him walking around the Institute. Not often. Not enough to get recognised by him, and I made damn sure he didn’t recognise me. But he was there. Just knowing he’s alive makes me feel like I’ve got one foot back in that fucking hole, you understand?”

“How much did you know about him before you escaped?” Nora asked. “How much would the other synths know?”

“Well…he wasn’t a Courser, that’s for damn sure,” Glory said. “But we knew he did what the Director told him to, and that was reason enough. It’s only after I joined the Railroad that I got the dirty details.”

“Any random synth would know enough to be wary, then?”

“Yeah. You didn’t bother Kellogg.”

“Interesting.”

“I don’t like the way you just said that.”

“No, I mean it. We found a synth in Greentech.”

“Deacon mentioned it.”

“I mean, she wasn’t afraid of him. Kellogg was the one who got the chip from the Courser, and the synth that the Courser had been tracking didn’t seem to be scared of Kellogg at all.”

“Are you trying to say I’m overreacting?” Glory snapped. “Because if she didn’t know who he was- she could’ve been created in the past month whilst he was gone-”

“She knew exactly who he was,” Nora told her. “Glory, listen to me. I know I’m not in the Railroad. I know I’ve got the Institute’s former hired gun on my belt. But if I thought he was irredeemable we’d have killed him in Fort Hagen.”

“So this is, what, redemption?” Glory asked. “Giving him a second chance?”

“I like to give second chances,” Nora said. “If he blows that second chance, I’m not giving him a third.”

“And you think you know what you’re doing?”

“Vaguely. Right now, I’ve got my own way of keeping him at my heel.”

“You seem pretty sure of those ways, General.”

“I have to be.” 

Glory’s jaw tightened.

“This isn’t what I wanted for her,” the agent finally said. “She just wanted to be free.”

“Is there anything else the Railroad can do for her?” Nora asked.

“No. We just kept her comfortable and made sure no one came after her,” Glory admitted.

“Did you say goodbye to her? Before the mind-wipe?”

“Sure.”

“If that’s the case, then, Glory, your friend died a while ago,” Nora said gently. “You’re holding on to her because you’re worried something worse could happen, but…”

Nora wandered over to the memory lounger, and looked in at the dark-haired woman lying in the chair. She was breathing, blinking, but otherwise unresponsive.

“Glory, if I told you there’s a chance this body could have life again, would you take that chance?” Nora asked. “I know Desdemona doesn’t trust me. I know that you trust Desdemona. I’m not saying I’m better than the Railroad. I’m just asking you to let me try.”

“Glory, she’ll just waste away if you don’t say yes,” Amari said. “G5 wanted new memories. She knew her personality would be erased. Curie is capable of doing a great deal of good for the Commonwealth if this works.”

“You vouching for this, doc?” Glory asked.

“I’m willing to go through with this. It’s a good idea, and it could save G5 from remaining like this forever.”

Glory swallowed, looking up at Nora. “The synth you saved, where is she now?” she asked.

“She’s back at the Castle. She’s called Jenny. You can meet her if you want.”

“No. I just need to know she’s doing ok.” The synth straightened up. “Fine. Do it. Before I change my mind.”

“Curie,” Amari said, “let’s begin. Terminate all non-essential operations.”

“Affirmative.”

“Alright. Connection complete. I have access to your friend’s memories,” the woman announced. “G5’s already been prepped, so this shouldn’t take…long. Yes, there.”

With a loud clatter, the Ms. Nanny body fell to the ground, and the woman in the lounger took a huge breath. Nora hurried over.

“I…I…my chest! What is happening?” the woman gasped.

“Just breathe,” Amari told her. “It’s an autonomic function. Let your body do what it must.”

The lounger popped open, and Curie pushed herself into a sitting position, gripping the edge of the lounger as she attempted to get up.

“Preston-”

The Minuteman was at Curie’s side before Nora could finish the sentence, sliding careful arms around the woman’s body and helping her to her feet. Curie took a step forward, and Preston caught her as she buckled.

“What on earth is wrong!?” Curie asked.

“You’re not used to walking,” Amari began. “Your body has suffered muscle atrophy from its inertia. With a proper diet and exercise, you will be able to build it up, but you will require help for a little while.”

“If you put your arm around me, I can help you,” Preston offered. “Or I could carry you.”

“No, no, I must learn walk,” Curie said. “There is…a tightness to my stomach? It is a strange and unpleasant ache.”

“When’s the last time G5’s body was given food, Glory?” Nora asked quickly.

“Uh, about 24 hours ago,” Glory replied. “We’re not meant to feed if we’re gonna have memory wipes.”

“We will need to ask a few questions,” Amari added. “What is your name?”

“My designation is Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer,” Curie said haltingly. “Or, Curie.”

“Good,” Amari praised. “Very good. Now, what is 1+2?”

“3.”

“If I threw a baseball at your head, what would you do?”

“Uh, move.”

“Now, think of a strong memory. The first thing that comes to mind. Tell me about it.”

“Doctor Burrow…was the last living scientist in my section of Vault 81,” Curie said softly. “He was on his bed. Very weak. He said to me ‘Curie, you must-’ and then…he died. Oh!”

She put a hand on her chest, and Nora reached to squeeze her shoulder gently.

“Oh, that is a horrid sensation!” Curie gasped. “It is…it is very much like pain! Oh, what is happening?”

“You’re sad, Curie,” Nora told her softly. “It hurts when you’re sad.”

“Oh, I have heard of good emotions bringing such delight, but this is not enjoyable at all! You must all be _very_ strong to be living through these kinds of pain!” the synth said, her voice filled with regret.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Nora asked.                                                                                                           

“I think I must,” Curie admitted. “ _Monsieur_ Garvey, would you help me up the stairs? I cannot float any longer, it seems.”

“Of course.”

“Make sure a doctor checks her up frequently, and give her a diet containing a lot of protein,” Amari told Nora, as Preston carefully escorted Curie out the door. “Curie’s memories may be old, but in that body she might as well be a newborn…a newborn going through puberty, anyway.”

“I’ll deal with that part of the talk, doc,” Glory said. “Okay so. Synths have urges and emotional shit just the same as humans do. Like the doc said, she’s about to be experiencing mood swings, cramps, female hygiene, and above all sex drive. When the new kids come out of the Institute it can take them a little while to get comfortable, especially if they don’t get wiped. We’re not supposed to do _shit_ down there that we ain’t been told to do. No tantrums, no breakdowns, no urges, no emotions. Squat. My advice is, keep an eye on her at all times. Don’t put her with anyone you don’t trust with your own life.”

“I understand.”

“Just…look after her. She’s about to get whammied with all the stuff she’s never experienced before. G5-19 went through a lot but she was solid. If you get her hurt, I don’t care what fancy hat you wear, I’ll kick your ass, you understand?”

“Glory,” Nora said, “I’ll protect her like she’s my own daughter.”

The synth leaned forward, and then almost jumped back, suddenly looking unnerved. “Yeah, you’d better,” she muttered.

“I mean it. I may have given Deacon a hard time for being a little shit, but I do want to help the synths. If there’s anything I can do for you – _you_ meaning _synths_ , but also _you_ personally – let me know. I don’t know what they’re doing to you down there but if I can get you out, I will.”

Glory nodded. “I, uh, appreciate that. Sorry. You look…don’t worry about it. I’ll get in contact.”

“Did you need an escort back to the HQ?” Nora asked.

“No, I’ve gotta stick around for a mission,” Glory told her. “Got a package here that I’ve gotta look after for a bit.”

“Oh.”

“You passed him on the way in, probably.”

“Nervous, brown hair, wide eyes?” Nora asked, recalling the man on the bench.

“H2-22,” Glory said. “He’s opted for the wipe.”

“What’ll happen then?”

“We get him out of the Commonwealth as fast as we can,” Glory replied. “Why?”

“I’ve got a lot of settlements that people can be hidden in,” Nora said. “Just…let me know what you need, Glory. I’m happy to help.”   

“Sure. And…hell, everyone gives Deacon a hard time. But we wouldn’t be where we are without him.”

“I know. Don’t tell him I like him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to need to briefly toilet train an adult,” Nora realised, a few hours later, back in the Castle. Theo looked up from his mac and cheese, and reached out, patting her hand gently.

“It’s not difficult, I promise,” he said. “You want any tips?”

“Your next set of orders will depend on how many painful baby stories you tell.”

“No embarrassing childhood tales, I promise,” he assured her. “Curie, how are you feeling?”

“I am a little cold,” Curie replied. “It is very different when you have skin.”

Preston put down his bowl, and shrugged off his coat. “Do you want an extra layer?” he asked.

“That would be wise,” Curie agreed. “Long term exposure to cold weather would result in hypothermia.”

She slid the coat on, and Preston returned to his food.

“I think I should stick around for a few days,” Nora said. “Just to make sure Curie settles in.”

“Where were you planning to go, the Prydwen?” Theo asked.

“Yeah.” Nora sighed. “There’s only so long I can hang around the medical bay, looking at Nate.” She ate another mouthful of pork and beans. “I told everyone I’m immune, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Right.”

Her father squeezed her hand. “He’s in good hands, Rosh.”

“I know.”

“Permission to give my commanding officer a hug, ma’am?” he asked.

“Permission granted,” Nora mumbled, and both of them put down their lunch. Theo wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly. Nora leaned into him.

“I’ll make sure there’s a whole list of things for you to do,” Preston promised. “Hell, you could see what Clarke can do with a couple crystals and some wiring.”

“Mmm,” Nora agreed quietly, her eyes closing. “Yeah, I need to assess his skills.”

“Should I go do that now?” Preston asked.

“It’s not urgent, and you haven’t finished your lunch,” Nora said. Preston smiled.

“I can walk and eat.”

“That’s not good for you.”

“I’ll be all right, ma’am.”

“Colonel Garvey, don’t set a bad example for the kids,” Nora teased.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 Preston sat down, and carried on eating. Nora’s eyes dropped to her PipBoy.

_Should probably let Arthur know I won’t be going up tonight._

She snuggled further into her father’s arms.

_I should do it now, before he starts prepping for me to arrive._

Maybe in ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Not only that, but Finch Farm agreed to join the Minutemen,”_ Kellogg told her. _“We let Taffington and Greentop know that Vault 75 is clear. You got any more orders, or should we head back to the Castle?”_

“Bring your group back,” Nora ordered. “If I’m not at the Castle by the time you get there, just radio me.”

_“Yes ma’am.”_

“Keep the kids safe,” Nora added.

_“Roger that. Kellogg out.”_

“All right,” Nora began. “I’m going up to the Prydwen to check on Nate and continue talking trade deals with Elder Maxson. If any of you need me, I’ll be there.”

“You want anyone to come with you?” Preston asked.

“I’ll request Lancer Wade to escort me aboard,” Nora said. “Elder Maxson hasn’t called to inform me of any other dangers or unrest, so I’ll assume I’m safe. Once Wade gets me onto the observation deck, no one’s going to dare try anything.”

“If you’re sure, ma’am.”

“Honestly, all anyone would be doing is keeping an eye on Virgil,” Nora admitted. “And I think he’s safe for now.”

“All right,” Theo said. “Call us if you need anything, ma’am.”

She uncapped a flare, and tossed it into the middle of the courtyard.

“Do you have the list we compiled?” Nora asked. Preston nodded, running to the radio shack, and returned a few moments later with a folder. “Thanks.”

“When should we expect you back?” Preston asked.

“A day or two, but I’ll call if I’m staying longer,” Nora replied. “Hopefully I’ll have some good news regarding the trade agreement and Nate’s health when I return.”

The steadily approaching whir of a vertibird changed into the slow sound of it descending to the ground. Nora spotted Wade at the controls, and clambered aboard.

“Good morning, General,” Wade began.

“Morning Wade,” Nora replied. “How’s the Prydwen been since I left her?”

“Busy as usual, ma’am,” Wade told her, switching the blades on. “How’s your stomach?”

“It’s fine so far, thank you.”

The vertibird lifted into the air, and immediately headed straight towards the Prydwen. Wade didn’t say anything more for the rest of the journey, but she dismounted the vertibird with Nora once they’d docked in the Prydwen.

“If you’ve got no additional members, I should accompany you,” Wade offered.

“I’d appreciate that, Lancer,” Nora told her, smiling. Wade nodded.

“It’s Anna, ma’am.”

“It suits you.”

“That’s…an unusual compliment, General,” Wade admitted, as she led Nora across the flight deck.

“Well, I hope it worked as a compliment,” Nora said.

“I think it does,” Wade agreed, pushing open the door to the command deck. She strode across the floor towards the observation room. “Elder Maxson, sir!”

Maxson turned his gaze from the window, and his eyes fell on Nora. Heat bloomed in her core at the sight of the intense blue. She saw Wade salute him.

“Thanyou, Lancer,” the Elder said. “You can return to your duties.”

“Yes sir.”

Arthur looked at her, as Wade turned and headed towards the flight deck.

“General,” he began. “It’s good to see you back on board. How is the Castle?”

“It’s doing well. Private Clarke is showing a lot of promise as a future weapons instructor. Colonel Garvey is practically starry-eyed over his weapon modification skills.”

“Clarke was wasted in a cell.”

“I agree. What about Knight Pendleton? Has his condition improved?”

“He’s recovering steadily. The skin inflammation has partially healed. He’s still asleep, but it’s not an induced sleep.”

“And Paladin Danse?”

“Recovering faster than Pendleton, though also still sleeping naturally. Did you want to visit them?”

“Yes, please.”

“Follow me, General.”

They ascended the ladder, and strode across the main deck towards the medical bay. Maxson pushed the door open, and Nora stepped inside, immediately going to Nate’s side.

“Can I touch his hand?” she asked Cade.

“Just be careful,” Cade advised. “And try not to wake him, General. He’s not quite ready to wake up yet.”

She nodded, and pulled off her gloves, stuffing them in her pockets as she carefully stroked her fingertips over the back of his hand.

“Nice to do that again after almost a week,” she murmured. “You could’ve _really_ done with my immunity, huh.”

Nate’s fingers twitched briefly, but he didn’t move.

“You almost broke your promise,” she added. “I’m glad you didn’t.” She leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Glad you made it back.”

She stroked his fingers one more time, and headed back to Elder Maxson.

“Keep us informed,” Maxson told Cade. “General, shall we?”

“Of course.”

Nora gave her sleeping husband one final glance as they left the medical bay, and then she followed Maxson down the hallway to his quarters. She watched him nod to Quinlan, and Nora waved to Squire Wills as they passed. Maxson held the door open for her, and she stepped into his room, putting her bag down on the table.

“I was a little disappointed when you called two evenings in a row to tell me you couldn’t return to the Prydwen,” Arthur told her. “Is there anything I can assist you with?”

“I was dealing with new recruits, and compiling data,” Nora told him, taking the folder out of her satchel and placing it down. “Here, this will interest you, if we ever get around to actual negotiations.”

“What is it?” he asked, moving to her side.  

“A list of all the settlements. It contains information on their exports and imports, whether or not they want to trade, if they take barter or caps, level of antagonism towards your soldiers,” she said.

“Excellent. That’s a valuable resource. I appreciate you bringing this to me.”

“I’d like to avoid any future problems as much as possible,” she sighed. “I do-mmm.”

The Elder’s hands were on her waist, spinning her to face him, and a moment later he was kissing her roughly, his hand sliding up her back. Nora cupped his face and eagerly moved her lips with his, her heart pounding in her chest. Arthur suddenly pulled away.

“I’m…sorry…you were, uh…you were talking, and I shouldn’t have…interrupted,” he apologised, his eyes bright. He did look a little bashful.

“I just wanted to say I don’t want anything coming between us,” she breathed.

“Unless it’s Nate,” Arthur retorted. Nora’s eyes widened, and she let out a gasping laugh, stroking his face with her thumb.  

“Interrupt me again?”

Arthur swiped her hat, tossing it down on the table as he pulled her flush against him. Her hair swung over her shoulders – she couldn’t care less about pinning it up this morning, and as one of his hands found her ass, she was glad she hadn’t bothered. Picking every last pin out of her hair would have deeply distracted from the fact that Arthur had picked her up behind her thighs and carried her backwards to the couch. He sat her in his lap, kissing her again as he shrugged off his coat. Nora let him take hers, throwing the blue garment over a chair as his teeth nipped at her lip.

“I was,” he said, unbuckling her armour, “very disappointed.”

She unzipped his suit. “Why?” she murmured between kisses. He got the armour off, and began to unbutton her shirt, tossing her shirt over the chair once it was undone. His mouth found her neck, and Nora moaned, feeling his hands grip her hips, and then slide towards her belt buckle. They paused.

“Can I?” he whispered, nervous again, and she nodded, feeling him quickly loosening her pants. He ran his palms down her thighs and then found her boots, sliding them off her. She heard them clatter to the floor, and as his hands found the waistband of her pants again she caught them. “Is…something wrong?”

She silently tugged the fingerless gloves off his hands and tossed them behind her, linking their fingers as she leaned down to kiss him slowly. Arthur moaned, and Nora squeezed his hands gently.

“What are you doing?” he murmured.

“Holding your hand,” she replied softly. Her thumb stroked across his knuckle.

“This isn’t quite what I expected.”

She kissed him roughly, releasing his hands to unzip his jumpsuit and expose his chest. She peeled the black fabric off his shoulders and over his arms. When it was down to his waist, she kissed him again, and he dragged her pants down to her knees.

 _Oh god_ , Nora thought, her body coiling in expectation, _this is happening._

“I-is that why you’re disappointed?” she panted, as he worked the fabric down her legs. His beard scratched at her neck, sending trickles of pleasure down her spine.

“No,” he finally said. He nipped at her neck. “I’m disappointed because-”

His hand skimmed up her belly.

“Two mornings ago-”

The other hand squeezed her ass.

“I had you, almost naked-”

His fingers ran down her thigh.

“In my bed, and then-”

He unhooked her bra and threw it aside, kissing her sternum.

“And then?” Nora whispered.

“And then you had to leave,” Arthur told her. “Let me tell you, General, that’s not usually how it ends when I have my hand in someone’s pants.”

“Oh, good.”

His mouth closed around her nipple, and Nora tangled her fingers into his hair. As his left hand began to stroke her unattended breast, the other gripped tightly and her rear. Nora felt him roll his hips against her, his erection far easier to feel without her pants in the way. His right hand gripped her rear, and directed her hips against the hardness straining at his suit. Nora shifted a little, and as Arthur’s tongue circled her nipple, she clamped her hand over her mouth. His cock was stroking against her clit, and she muffled a few pants of pleasure each time they ground against each other.

Her grip on his hair tightened as his right hand began to play idly with the elastic of her underwear. She arched as his tongue swiped over her breast, and he gripped the front of her panties, tugging them aside so that her bare skin was grinding against his flight suit. Nora tensed, and he carefully pulled the underwear down her thighs, his mouth releasing her breast as he gazed at her.

“Is this-”

She helped him get the last piece of clothing off her, and then she was naked in Arthur Maxson’s lap, feeling his cock poking at her inner thigh as she leaned down to kiss him again. Both his hands carefully cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing at the nipples, and Nora moaned, shivering. She nipped at his lip, and he nudged her jaw up, placing bites along her neck. His hand slipped down her belly, and between her legs, two fingers teasing over her wet lower lips. Her eyes squeezed shut.

“F-fuck,” she stuttered. “Fuck, _yes_.”

His fingers slipped inside of her, and began to thrust gently as his mouth returned to her breast. His thumb stroked slowly at her clit, and he managed to spread a little of her slick around the nub, rubbing as she shuddered. He didn’t have Nate’s skill, but he was careful, his fingers were long and rough, sending shudders down her spine.

“A-ahh, Arthur…”

Arthur’s blue eyes found hers, concerned, and _oh_ , she couldn’t help tugging at his hair to force his mouth off her. She kissed him roughly, and pulled on his wrist, pushing his fingers deeper into her. He kissed her again, moving his mouth to suck on her neck as she panted on his lap, her eyes closing.

His tongue swept over her nipple again, his rough fingers stroking into her. Nora shuddered with each thrust, gripping tightly onto his hair. He moaned, and pulled back briefly, kissing her throat.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to lose concentration,” he breathed. Nora pulled a little harder and felt his teeth on her neck.

“Don’t care,” she panted. He bit her gently, below where he knew the neckline of her coat fell, and Nora felt the tension growing tight in her core as his thumb rubbed circles onto her clit. She tried to keep her voice low, her breathing becoming steadily more erratic as he worked her towards orgasm. His tongue was suddenly making light flicks against her breast, little bolts of pleasure joining the quickly build knot of tension between her thighs. She pressed herself flush against him, shivering, and felt his left hand sliding up her back, nails gently trailing up her spine until they reached her shoulder blade. They dug into her skin, and then he scratched, dragging a trail of heat and pleasurable pain down her back.

She stifled the cry of delight as she came, sucking in a breath, her eyes squeezing shut. She felt herself tense, and the relief spilled through her. She sagged against him, whimpering his name as the Elder’s fingers kept fucking her.  Her thighs squeezed around his hand, her skin suddenly too _sensitive_ as he kissed up her sternum to her neck. He kept stroking until she pushed his hand away, and then she curled into him, gasping for air.

He didn’t say anything for a while, his hand resting gently in the small of her back as she recovered. Nora could feel the damp of sweat on her skin cooling slowly, and she closed her eyes again.

“Wow,” she whispered after a while. “I…that was…it…I liked…”

“Good,” was all he said. He lifted his hand up, and she opened her eyes to watch him put both wet fingers in his mouth and carefully clean them off with his tongue.

“Fuck,” she murmured softly. His eyes met hers, and he paused. A second later, he pulled his fingers out.

“Is that not considered normal?” he asked, almost a little concerned.

“It…yes, but…I…shit…Nate does…like, all the time, it’s…wow.”  

“Something wrong?”

“Why?”

“You’re talking funny.”

“I…yeah. Happens. Brain is still…yeah. From the, uh…orgasm. And I- honestly I’ve…never been…I can’t say…my... _aggh_.”

He slid an arm around her and sat her up. Nora’s hands found his shoulders to steady herself.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No.” She swallowed. “No, I’m…shy.”

“Ah.”

“I can’t…I’m not like Nate. He’s all verbal…and dirty. He knows what to say. I don’t.”

“I understand.” There was another pause. “I don’t think I would survive two Nates.”

She laughed softly, and leaned forward to kiss him, her thigh brushing against his cock as she did so.

“I can…help with that. With that. Down there. You know.”

“Please.”

She helped him out of his flight suit, tugging down his boxers as he lay across the couch. She knelt over him, kissing him, and then her fingers hooked into the chain of his holotags.

“Can I take these off?” she asked. He nodded, and she lifted them from his neck and placed them down with her clothes. She gripped his cock gently, and leaned in to kiss him again. He moaned as her hand began to pump him gently, and she nipped at his neck, before slowly making her way down his body. Her lips kissed every scar they found, and by the time she drew her mouth over his hipbones, Arthur was moaning softly.

Her hand was still stroking him steadily, and his breath hitched as her lips pressed against his thigh. She raised her head, and he let out a stunted moan when her tongue stroked over the tip of his cock. She exposed the sensitive head, and wrapped her mouth around it, sucking slowly. Arthur’s body tensed as he fought to keep his hips down. She bobbed her head a little and he grunted, a hand flying down to slide into her hair. She laughed softly and did it again, her right hand firmly around his shaft.

She began a steady rhythm, lips moving up and down his length as her hand followed the movement. His grip tightened in her hair as she worked him, her tongue teasing the head of his cock each time her lips drew back to the tip. His quiet gasps filled the room, mixed with a few low groans that he tried to muffle with one hand, but pretty soon both his hands were gripping her hair, not tight enough to hurt, and they exerted no force. Nora went a little faster, and felt him shudder. She gently drew a few fingers over his thigh as her mouth took him to the base, and slid her hand beneath him to stroke his perineum.

She heard the slap of his hand against his mouth as he writhed in her grip and some of the pressure on her hair released. His breathing was erratic now, his thighs tensing, and she kept rubbing until his breath was beginning to stutter. Nora could feel her own arousal growing as she worked Arthur towards his climax. The way his fingers trembled in her hair, how he twitched in her mouth, the desperate gasps he tried so hard to muffle, they were all sending pulses of desire down her body, and she redoubled her efforts.

Arthur’s back arched, and she felt him tensing and pulsing between her lips a brief second before he came, the barest hint of a cry leaving him as his body shook. He swallowed it down as Nora worked him through the climax, and eventually she slowed, pulling her head away. She swallowed, wiping her lips clean with the back of her hand as he lay back against the couch, his chest heaving. Sweat gleamed on his skin, and she slipped off the couch, rifling through her bag for a can of water and a cloth. She took a long drink from the can before putting it back, and she went to wet the cloth in his sink.

She sat down beside him, and swiped the cloth down his neck. He shivered as the cool, damp fabric stroked down the cord of muscle. His hand was draped over his eyes as he panted, recovering. She stroked her hand over his collarbone, and he moved his hand away, his blue eyes glittering in the light as they met hers.

“You okay?” she asked softly. He silently slid the cloth from her hand and tossed it onto the dresser, and reached up to cup the back of her head and tug her mouth down to his. His kisses were rough, and she let him pull her down on top of him as his arms wrapped around her back and held her against his chest. The knot of arousal grew as they shifted gently against each other. _Fuck_ , she was starting to ache, and the way his hands skimmed down her back and squeezed her ass wasn’t helping at all.

 _Don’t go want to go farther than you’ve gone with Nate,_ she wanted to say, but then his palms made their way back up to her chest, thumbs rubbing at her nipples. Nora’s brain stopped briefly.

Then he slid his hands beneath her shoulders, and lifted her almost effortlessly.

“Arthur-”

She found herself kneeling over his face, his breath fanning against her slit. Her eyes widened.

His tongue ran up from her perineum to her clit and Nora whimpered. She reached down, and it was her turn to slide her fingers into his hair as he began to lap at her with slow, broad licks, each one ending at her nub. She bit her lip to stifle her noises. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples as he paused to press scratchy kisses against the inside of her thigh, and then a few firmer kisses against her lower lips. She found her hips bucking against his mouth, and a moment later his hands gripped her waist to keep her still.

“Which works better?” he asked, and for a few moments, he ground the flat of his tongue against her clit. Nora shuddered, tightening her grip. “That?” His mouth closed around her nub and he began to suck. She tugged furiously, the pleasure making her thighs quiver. “Or that?”

“Second,” she gasped out.

“Uh huh,” he murmured.

And then he returned to slow laps of the tongue, teasing the tip around her clit each time. She wriggled, whining helplessly, but Arthur’s hands kept her in place as the languid licks swiped against her sex.  

 _“You-”_ she gasped, stifling a whimper. His eyes found hers. His brow was cocked. “Are you- _teasing-_ ”

He sucked on her gently and she gasped. He said nothing else, and that was all the confirmation she needed. Nora tried to buck against his hands, and he gave her the tiniest amount of slack to grind against his mouth. It was nowhere near enough, and when she tried to angle herself to grind her clit on his tongue he began to draw circles around her entrance instead.

“You’re an _ass_ ,” she panted. Arthur sucked on her nub with casual slowness, his hands shifting a little over her thighs to secure her firmly once more. “A-are you…wanting…”

He sucked harder. Nora inhaled sharply. He stopped, and kissed her thigh again, sinking his teeth in gently. She stifled a moan, a squeak escaping her when he sucked roughly on her clit once more, his tongue grinding against her nub. She writhed in his grip as the pleasure coiled between her thighs, building and building with each relentless pull of Arthur’s mouth. Her thighs tensed, and she pulled on his hair until he groaned.

The vibration sent her over the edge, and Nora swallowed her cry as she came on Arthur’s mouth. She pressed a hand to the wall to stop herself from falling, her breathing unsteady, skin slick with sweat. He kept licking, and it was only when it became too sensitive that she began to pull away. He released her, and she sat heavily back on his thigh. Her hand brushed his cock as it sought purchase in the seat of the couch. Arthur’s breath caught.

They spent a few minutes in silence, the room warm and thick with the smell of sex as first Nora then Arthur sat up on the couch. She tucked her head beneath his when it was cool enough to do so, and felt his fingers touch her thigh. His cock was half-hard against his thigh, and she eyed it lazily as they sat together.

“Well,” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

“That was…even better than I’d thought it would be,” Arthur admitted. Nora smiled.

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

“And what about you? Was it…I certainly enjoyed…did you?”

“Yes,” Nora assured him, kissing his neck. She could smell herself on him. “I’d wash your face, though. Before you leave the room.”

“Oh.”

“It’s visible when dry.”

_“Ah.”_

He got to his feet and headed into the bathroom, and Nora heard the sound of taps running. He returned, drying his face with a cloth, and sat down with her again. His hand slid up her thigh, and his fingers were cold, but Nora didn’t mind. She leaned in to kiss him as he cupped her face, and she slid her hand around the back of his neck. A moment later, she was in his lap again, his erection pressing against her belly.

“Wait,” she began, breaking the kiss. Arthur’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t mean to-”

She smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine. I don’t want to take this any further than you’ve gone with Nate,” she told him. “I’d…like this to be done as the three of us.”

Arthur nodded, looking disappointed but also relieved. “I understand.”

Someone rapped loudly at the door. Nora slid off Arthur’s lap.

“Elder Maxson, sir?” Wills’ voice called. Arthur jumped off the couch, and pulled on his underwear, dressing himself at record speed. Nora picked up her things and stepped into the bathroom. She heard Maxson open the door to his quarters.

“Squire Wills,” he began.

“You said to tell you as soon as Knight Pendleton woke up sir,” Wills told him.

“Thank you, Squire. You may return to your duties.”

“Yes sir!”

He closed the door, and slid open the bathroom to find Nora already half-dressed.

“It’s like he knew we were waiting for him,” she said with a small laugh. She slid on her coat and paused. “If I leave my hat off will that look too informal?”

“No, but you may want to think about fixing your hair,” Arthur said. Nora nodded, and went to grab a brush from her bag. She quickly tamed it and tied it off with a leather cord. Arthur went for the door, and Nora stopped him.

“Wills won’t understand flushed faces and messy hair,” she said, brushing his back into the neat crop, “but Cade will. And...everyone else.”


	26. Chapter 26

Nate was laid back on some pillows, his torso wrapped in bandages, as Nora followed Elder Maxson through the door, and at the sight of them both he cracked a smile.

“Hey,” he croaked.

“Good to see you awake, Knight,” Maxson said.

“Good to _be_ awake, sir,” Nate replied. “Hey.”

Nora pulled off her gloves as she slipped past the Elder and grasped Nate’s hand, her eyes stinging with tears. He squeezed her fingers weakly and pressed her hand to his lips.

“Feels like ages since I saw you,” he said softly.

“It was,” she agreed. “Don’t leave me alone that long again, please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Nate looked over at Danse, who was still asleep.

“Where’s Virgil?” he asked.

“He’s down in the Airport with Proctor Ingram, working on the relay,” Maxson told him.

“He’s safe? Nobody’s picking a fight with him?”

“People are unsettled, as expected with a mutant in the compound. But there have been no attempts on him, if that was your concern,” Arthur replied. “How do you feel?”

“Tired as shit, sir,” Nate said. “My whole body hurts.”

“As expected. You’re expected to make a swift recovery, but I’ve ordered that you be kept out of active service for some time until you’re fully healed.”

“And here I was hoping to hop out of bed and charge straight into battle,” Nate sighed. Nora’s brow rose. “Okay, okay. I’m not complaining.”

“I just got you back,” Nora reminded him. His thumb stroked across her knuckles.

“I know. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Nate looked over at Danse. “He’s…okay, right?”

“He’s just sleeping,” Cade assured them. “The two of you…were very lucky.”

“Lucky Virgil pulled us out,” Nate agreed. Cade’s lip twitched a little. “I know, I know. Big scary mutant. He’s not planning on staying that way.”

“Did anyone come by to visit Danse?” Nora asked quickly. Cade shook his head.

“The Paladin’s squad is still in Cambridge, and we don’t allow visitation from passing gawkers. I assure you, there were plenty of those attempting to gain entry.”

Nora nodded, looking over at the sleeping Paladin. He was bandaged in the same way Nate was, his brow furrowed, the scar stretched over his right eye. Nate squeezed her hand again.

“Yeah, he’s pretty,” he said softly. Someone knocked on the door sharply.

“Come in,” Maxson called. Wills poked her head through.

“Elder Maxson, sir, Kells requested to speak with you,” she told him. “He’s waiting on the command deck.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Arthur said. “Return to your duties, Squire.”

“Yes sir! Hi, General!”

Nora smiled at the Squire, waving. The girl darted away and the door shut behind her. Maxson approached the bed.

“It’s good to see you awake, Knight,” Arthur told him quietly. Nora had a feeling he wanted to kiss Nate just as much as she did. Arthur’s eyes found hers. “I’ll see you later, General.”

Nora nodded, and watched the Elder turn and saunter out of the room, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

“Knight Captain,” she began. Cade looked up. “Is it possible I could have a little time with my husband? Alone?”

He squinted.

“Just to talk to him,” she added hurriedly. “Unless Danse’s health is in any danger…?”

“I can take a break that may stretch to 20 minutes,” Cade informed her. “But I will not be away from my patients longer than that.”

“Thank you, Knight Captain.”

The man made his way out of the med bay, and Nora looked back to her husband.

“I really want to kiss you,” Nate said.

“I really want to kiss you too.”

She cupped his face and moved closer, feeling his hand stroke hers as her mouth met his. She had to keep the touch gentle. It didn’t detract from just how good it felt to touch him after almost a week of no contact. Nate let out a sigh and slipped his hand softly around the back of her head. It didn’t last long, just enough to make her heart beat faster, and then they parted, lips still only inches away.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” she replied. He ran his fingers over her face.

“So, you and Arthur,” he murmured. Her eyes widened. “Oh, so I _was_ right.”

He kept his voice low, and Nora kissed him quickly again, withdrawing once more.

“How did you know?” she asked softly.

“Other than the way you stood together?” he said quietly. “You smell of him.”

“Oh god! Is it noticeable?!” she breathed. He shook his head.

“Only if you’ve fucked him before. Which, I have. So that means we’re the only two who’d notice it.”

She traced his cheekbones with her fingertips.

“Hasn’t all been fun,” she admitted.

“So I heard.”

“Of course.”

“Is it all resolved?”

“Mostly. Your transmissions helped.”

He grinned. “Good. I want my two favourite people in the world to get along.”

“Well, I can definitely say we’re getting along right now,” she agreed.

“So, catch me up,” Nate requested. “What have you been up to whilst I was away?”

“Kellogg, Cait and RJ have become a three-man assault team,” she told him. “Cait…was cured of a drug habit. Kellogg had to tell my dad he broke into the Vault, and my dad punched him. I made friends with Vault 81 and rescued a Ms Nanny from being trapped in the Vault. Then I made friends with Goodneighbour, and I found out something interesting.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“Your mom survived, Nate,” she said.

Nate’s mouth dropped open.

“My- Ma survived?” he asked. “Are you serious?”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. She’s living in Goodneighbour.”

“Holy shit,” Nate breathed. “Did- did you tell her…”

“She knows about you and the baby,” Nora informed him, and Nate kissed her again, a little rougher this time.

“Shit, Nor, I can’t…I can’t believe it,” he whispered. “What about my dad?”

“He didn’t make it.”

He looked down.

“My mom’s alive.”

“She was also pretty worried to hear you were in the Glowing Sea,” Nora added. Nate tensed.

“Oh, she’s gonna be so mad at me,” he whispered. “Was that all?”

“Well, the Railroad is officially off the list of close personal friends,” Nora sighed. “They don’t like me hiring Kellogg much. Nick took me to meet them.”

“That was nice of him.”

Nora bit her lip. “We…might’ve…”

Nate’s brows rose.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Oh my god. No. No, that’s not fair.”

“We were hugging, and I kissed him, and later on it just…”

“Aww c’mon,” he whined. “Without me? Nora…”

“It didn’t happen on purpose!” she whispered.

“Did you have fun?”

She nodded, flushing. “On a less enjoyable note, Proctor Teagan decided to try and use my settlements as a free food dispenser. Maxson handed him over to me, and I’ve given him to Kellogg’s squad.”

“Proctor Teagan stole food from your people?”

“Yeah.”

His jaw clenched.

“He’s still alive?” Nate asked.

“Arthur wanted to drop him off the Prydwen.”

“Why didn’t he?”

“Because he wanted to let me dole out the punishment,” Nora told him. “And he’s alive for as long as he survives. If he gets killed in the line of duty, Maxson isn’t that concerned.”

“Good.”

“Oh! And the Ms Nanny we rescued from Vault 81 wanted to be put into a synth body. So as far as I know, there’s two synths at the Castle. But the other one hasn’t made it public yet.”  

“I wasn’t gone that long,” Nate chuckled. “I’m proud of you, hon.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

His hands grasped hers, and he was leaning in for another kiss when-

“Oh, right! I’m immune to radiation.”

He drew back. “Seriously?” he asked. “You’re immune.”

“Yeah.”

“I could’ve really used that,” he muttered.

“Now if only we knew whether or not the baby was immune. I could’ve gone in with you.”

“No, no, still not happening,” he said firmly. “Too many dangers, and besides, you were needed elsewhere. I couldn’t take the General of the Minutemen into the hellscape with me.”

She kissed him.

“Missed you,” she said softly.

“I missed you too.”

Her eyes fell on Danse as she tucked Nate’s head beneath her chin.

“So, did you bond with Danse?” she asked. Nate laughed softly.

“We had a discussion about ghouls and the way the sentient ones got shafted like you used to,” he told her. “Think I shook up something in him. But he’s behaved himself. He was _not_ keen on bringing Virgil back.”

“Virgil seems like a good guy.”

“Oh, you met him?” Nate asked. She nodded.

“A little testy, but that was to be expected. I sent Kellogg down to keep an eye on him…”

“You didn’t,” Nate sighed. “Oh, Nora…”

“I don’t have anyone else under my command who can take on Brotherhood Knights solo the way he can,” she said. “And it pains me to say it, but I do trust the asshole with someone like Virgil.”

“He saved my life,” Nate said after a moment. “I just…”

“I know.”

Nora looked over at Danse again.

“He’s going to be okay,” Nate assured her. “Cade seemed pretty certain of it. Unless you’re just staring at him because he’s gorgeous.”  

“He’s that too,” she agreed. “I was just worried. For both of you. I don’t know Danse very well, but he went with you to the Glowing Sea, and that…”

“You like him now.”

“I liked him before!” she protested.

“But you _really_ like him now.”

“He had your back. That’s enough to endear anyone to me.”

“And he put up with my stupid jokes and my new super mutant friend,” Nate added.

“He’s a very brave man,” Nora agreed.

The door opened, and Maxson strode back in.

“General, what’s the status of Fort Independence’s medical capabilities?” he asked.

“As far as I know, non-existent,” she replied. “Why?”

“Once Knight Pendleton here is in better health, it would likely be wise to put him somewhere fortified on the ground.” Maxson looked at Nate. “If he remains cooped up on the Prydwen, he’ll go stir-crazy.”

“Sanctuary would be in better repair,” Nora suggested. “There aren’t as many threats nearby either.”

“It’s further from the Airport than I’d like,” the Elder pointed out. “Have you got any other settlements that are more central?”

“Yes, but Sanctuary isn’t quite so busy,” she said. “And if he’s meant to be out of the action whilst he heals, Sanctuary is the best option.”  

“What am I supposed to _do_?” Nate whined. “Sit in bed all day?”

“Sturges could probably use your help fixing up the place,” Nora told him. “I’ll be there every evening, I promise. Besides, it’s almost your birthday. You’ll be 251 years old.”

“Says the 239 year old,” he reminded her. His eyes found Arthur’s. Nora watched him plead without saying a word.

“You’re out of action until Knight Captain Cade says you’re recovered, Knight,” Arthur informed him. “The General and I have your best interests at heart.”

“Yes sir.”

“General, I have to return to my duties,” Maxson told her. “Avail yourself of my staff if you need them.”

Nora stepped over to the Elder and quickly pecked him on the lips. She watched him lick his lips absentmindedly, his eyes wide. He looked at Nate, as did Nora, and both of them watched him lean back with a smirk.

“That was nice,” he sighed. “I can’t believe I got to see that.”

“Did you see Knight Captain Cade on your way here?” Nora asked. Arthur nodded.

“I asked him not to return until I’d left the room.”

“So, do I get a kiss from you?” Nate asked softly, looking at the Elder.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

His voice had dropped into that soft, husky tone that made her toes curl.

“I’d make a bunch of other promises instead, but I’m recuperating,” Nate purred. Arthur’s brow quirked. “Please can I have a kiss, Elder Maxson?”

“Permission granted.”

Arthur moved over to the bed, and Nora watched the Elder cup Nate’s face, their lips pressing together. Arthur’s mouth moved with a sense of urgency. Nate moaned softly as they kissed, his hand sliding around the back of Arthur’s head. She could already see how crazy they were about each other, and she smiled softly.

The Elder was panting a little as their mouths parted, and he quickly wiped his lips, gazing at Nate with heated blue eyes.

“I’m going to return to my duties,” he said. “Will I see you this evening, General?”

Nate hummed curiously.

“Can’t believe I’m missing this,” he murmured.

“I should be around,” Nora assured him, ignoring her husband. Maxson nodded.

“Then I’ll see you later.”

He stepped away, and slipped out of the door. As Nora’s gaze skimmed the room, she realised that Danse was no longer lying down. The man was sat up, squinting at the Knight. Nate didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed.

“Morning Danse,” he called. The Paladin blinked.

“How much Med-X did they put in me?” he asked, his voice rough. Nora bit her lip.

“Actually, you’ve been off medication for a couple hours now,” Nate told him cheerfully.

Danse’s eyes widened. “I…General? Am I…hallucinating? The radiation poisoning…did it…”

“You’re alive and radiation-free,” she said. “What did you see?”

“It looked like Elder Maxson kissing Knight Pendleton, and you just…watched.”

“That…that would be what happened,” she agreed.

Danse blinked again. He looked at Nate, who shrugged.

“Was there something I was supposed to know?” the Paladin asked.  

“That depends on if you can keep a secret,” Nora told him. “Can you?”

“I’m assuming that this isn’t public knowledge, then,” Danse realised.

“It’s not.”

The Paladin nodded. “My lips are sealed, General.”

“Thank you, Danse.”

The door swung open, and Cade made his way back in.

“Ah, Paladin. It’s good to see you awake. How do you feel?” Cade asked.

“Full-body ache,” Danse replied. “Sight’s a little blurry still. I’ve had radiation poisoning before, but...I’d prefer never to suffer it that badly again.”

Nora’s PipBoy burst into life with some upbeat violin music.

“Sorry, that’s the Castle,” she said. “I have to take this. I’ll be back in a moment.”

She hurried away to find somewhere quiet.

 _“Ma’am, it’s Preston,”_ Garvey said hurriedly. _“We need you back at the Castle, now. There’s more trouble from the Gunners and we’re not sure what they’re planning.”_

“I’ll be there within the hour,” she promised. “Have you heard anything more from Kellogg?”

_“They’re still on their way back.”_

“Anyone get hit?”

_“The marina.”_

“Give me half an hour.”

She hurried back to the medical bay and pushed open the door.

“Nate, I need to get back to the Castle. I should be able to return this evening,” she called to her husband. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got important shit to do,” he called back. “Go get ‘em.”

Nora slipped through the door, and crossed the bay to Nate’s bed. She kissed him, stroking her fingertips over his face, and then pulled away, rushing out of the room and down towards the command deck. Maxson was briefing one of his soldiers, and as her feet hit the deck he looked up.

“General?”

“I’m returning to the Castle. There’s been an incident with the Gunners,” she said as she leaned through the door of the viewing room. “If I’m not back this evening, things got serious.”

“Understood. Ad Victoriam, General.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The Gunners have a base in the old GNN radio station,” Preston told her. “We wiped out three of their territories. As far as we know, they haven’t come back to Vault 95 or the Interchange, and Kellogg’s squad cleared Vault 75 yesterday. The GNN building relay has the same reach as our Castle radio, so if they got a call telling them 75 had been taken down, they’re going to start getting desparate.”

“Hancock told me they were in the Esplanade, but he’s not sure where. How many more locations do they hold?” Nora asked.

“A junkyard north of Finch Farm, an old hospital in East Boston,” he was pointing to various sections of the map in front of them, “the Mass Fusion building, and…”

He tapped one location.

“Quincy.”

Nora nodded. “We’ve got the northern half of the Commonwealth locked down tight?”

“Yes ma’am. The only settlement not joining us is Covenant, and they seem to be doing well for themselves,” Preston said. “A lot of the southern Commonwealth is flooded, and it’s closer to the Glowing Sea. Not a lot of settlements around there, but if you’re Gunners, there’s plenty of old buildings to occupy.”

“So we’re starving them out,” Nora realised. “What settlements are down south?”

“Warwick,” Preston replied.

“That’s it?”

“There are a few places we could create some farms, but Warwick’s the only place that’s established. Besides, there’s super mutants and raiders along the way. Plus it’s miles away, across flooded neighbourhoods and swampland. Egret Marina is the closest thing the GNN base has to a food supply.”

“How does Warwick transport its goods?” Nora asked.

“Usually a boat convoy. If you go deep enough, you avoid the Mirelurks. They used to take their goods up to University Point and trade with them there, but University Point is gone now.”

Nora nodded. “We should work on getting better defences to Warwick and the Marina. Just in case the Gunners decide a cross-country hike is worth it for the goods at the end.”

“Looking at the map, I’d say fortify them in case of an incursion from Quincy,” Preston suggested. “Because if Clint’s old Gunner squad gets a call telling them to raid Warwick and hold the supplies for a GNN convoy, they’re within range to do so.”

“How soon can we get the supplies over?”

“Hangman’s Alley could buy and scavenge in and around Diamond City and get what we need down in about a day or two,” Preston said.

“I wish we had our own vertibirds,” Nora muttered.

“I could send some of our boys out to look for wrecked ‘birds. There’s gotta be at least one or two.”

“If we can spare them…then yes, please.”

“I’ll let them know to keep an eye out.”

“We should build some kind of medical wing,” Nora added. “For Curie. She’s a biologist, and I’d like to give her somewhere to practise.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Preston agreed. “Did you get a chance to see your husband?”

“He’s awake, actually,” Nora informed him. “Body aches and head aches, but he’s awake. So is Danse.”

“Is he gonna be staying on the Prydwen?”

“For now. Elder Maxson has ordered he be taken off active duty until Cade says he’s fully recovered. Not that it really matters, since there’s not much for him to do until the relay’s complete.”

“What’s going to happen when it’s built?”

Nora looked up at Preston. His eyes were on the map, his face tight.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Who’s going into the Institute? You? Nate?”

“I…Nate, I guess,” she admitted. “I hadn’t thought about it, really. I’m just hoping he can go in, retrieve Shaun, and get out again.”

“I’m sorry. You’ve got a lot to think about and I’m distracting you.”

“No, it’s all right,” she assured him. “But we should concentrate on the Gunners. What would it take to get Quincy back?”

“More than we’ve got,” Preston replied. “Unless you wanted to ask the Brotherhood of Steel for help. If we’ve got them, we could take it back easy. I’m just not sure we should.”

“Invite them, or take it back?” Nora asked.

“Invite them. Unless you think it’d be a good idea. I trust you.”

“I’ll have someone scout the place out first and get an idea for the numbers,” Nora said. “Once we have those, we’ll be better equipped to plan an attack.”

“Plus, once Quincy’s free, it’d make the road clear for Warwick,” Preston added.  

“We just have to make sure that doing this alone doesn’t cost us unnecessary lives,” she sighed. “Because on the one hand, we want to be able to stand alone, but on the other, enough risky missions and we’ll wipe ourselves out.”

“I know, General. That’s why I trust you. You care about these things,” Preston said, and reached for her shoulder. She leaned in and let him squeeze it gently. “I want to take Quincy back too. Hell, I think I want it more than anyone.”

“Clint’s out of the picture, at least,” Nora pointed out.

“Which means we don’t have him telling the Gunners any weaknesses he might know,” Preston agreed. “I never said thank you. For letting me be the one to…you know.”

“His life was yours, after what he did to you all.”

“Still. I’m not…I don’t like seeking vengeance, but something about that…”

“Yeah,” she said. “I know.”

She looked back down at the map.

“Right, time to call the Prydwen and let them know I’m not leaving the ground for a little while.”

 

* * *

 

 

He’d hoped to spend the evening with Nora, but the moment she called to tell him about Gunners, he knew all plans for her had to be scrapped until further notice. Between paperwork and meeting with his officers, he located a spare map of the Commonwealth and circled all Gunner locations in pencil, searching Quinlan’s intel for anything on the old GNN station.  As night fell, his stomach growled loudly, and he straightened up from the intel he’d copied, realising it had been hours since he had eaten.

He dusted himself off, and stepped over to his door just as someone began to knock on it. Arthur checked the time just before he twisted the handle, and upon realising how late it was, pulled it open to reveal Squire Wills on the other side, a plate of brahmin, carrots and razorgrain loaf in her hands.

“Proctor Quinlan told me to make sure this reached you, sir,” she told him, holding it out. Arthur took the plate off her and nodded.

“Thank you, Squire.”

She saluted, and headed back towards Quinlan’s office. Arthur paused, looking back into his room. Suddenly, he didn’t feel like eating this alone, and he stepped out of his quarters, shutting his door behind him. Plate in hand, he strode down the deck towards the medical bay.

“Elder Maxson,” the Knight Captain said with a respectful nod as Arthur closed the med bay door behind him.

“May I eat in here, Cade?” Arthur asked.

“Of course, Elder.”

“I will need some time alone with Danse and Pendleton,” Arthur added, finding a seat. Cade’s brow rose, but he put down the folder he’d been going through. “Unless you’re concerned about complications?”

“No, they’re on the way to full recoveries, both of them,” Cade assured him. “Come find me at your leisure, sir.”

“Thank you, Knight-Captain.”

Arthur began eating as Cade left the medical bay, the door closing behind him.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Danse called. Arthur looked up.

“Permission granted, Danse,” he replied, brow rising.

“With all due respect, sir,” Danse began, “what exactly are your intentions towards my protégé?”

“Protégé?” Nate demanded, as Arthur choked on a piece of brahmin.

“I beg your pardon?” the Elder wheezed.

“The first thing I saw upon waking up was you kissing Knight Pendleton,” Danse explained. “With General Pendleton standing there, watching. I would appreciate being made aware of what exactly it is I will be keeping a secret.”

Arthur wiped his mouth and looked at the Paladin. The man’s arms were crossed, his face blank.

“My _intentions_?” Arthur repeated. He looked at Nate. The Knight’s head tilted curiously.

“Not sure,” Nate admitted. “Yet, anyway. Right now, we’re just having fun, I think?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“A couple weeks,” Nate replied.  

“And you both fully consented to this?”

Danse was looking between the two of them with curious eyes.

“With sound mind,” Arthur said. Nate nodded.

“Had to persuade him to cut loose, actually,” the Knight told his superior.

“I assume the General knew from the start,” Danse said.

“Almost immediately after it started, yeah,” Nate agreed. The Knight looked at Arthur. Arthur’s brow rose.

“…And how involved is she?” Danse finally asked. “In this relationship.”

“Involved.”

Danse nodded.

“Anything else you wanna ask?” Nate quipped. “Favourite sleeping position? If I snore?”

“My main concern is the relationship between the three of you, and whether or not it will overly complicate things,” Danse told him. “Elder Maxson may have the final word on the issue of fraternising, but there’s a reason it’s discouraged, Nate.”

“Oh my god, you said my name,” the Knight breathed.

“Don’t get used to it.”

Nate grinned.

“I can assure you, General Pendleton and I will endeavour to keep the relationship from interfering with our duties,” Arthur told Danse.

“The Western Elders likely won’t complain,” Danse added. “There’s even a chance they may approve a little too much of this union.”

“Too much?” Nate repeated.

“It might have taken us 200 years to get to you, but I assure you, the Brotherhood out West will want to keep you around for generations to come. Your son would be welcomed as a Squire, and any future offspring of yours would be honoured in much the same way as Elder Maxson’s,” Danse explained.

“And what if my kids didn’t want to be in the Brotherhood?” Nate asked curiously. Arthur looked over at him.

“Well…I’m not sure,” Danse admitted. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“No reason. Just don’t want them feeling trapped and obligated by something they can’t control,” Nate replied. Arthur thought about the baby Nora was carrying. Something in his stomach twisted.

“The Brotherhood values its history,” Danse said, a little testy. “But they’d be free to leave if they wanted.”

“So would your Western Elders try to boot me if I decided I didn’t like the idea of Nora and our Elder?” Nate asked curiously.

“I...”

Danse paused, and looked at Arthur.

“They would certainly consider you a problem,” Arthur admitted. “But it’s a moot point anyway, given your approval of my interest in Nora.”

“You’re damn right I approve.”

Arthur finished his food, and set the plate aside, making his way to Nate.

“Once Cade believes you’re safe to leave, you’ll be going to Sanctuary,” Arthur told him. “You just returned from a dangerous mission and you’re in no shape to be fighting right now. Danse, you’ll be staying aboard the Prydwen.”

“Yes sir,” Danse replied.  

“Danse could come with us,” Nate pointed out. “I’m sure Nora would say yes to him coming along.”

“You’re certain?”

“Well, it’s sort of invite-only, but hey, I’m one of the ones who can give out invites.”

Arthur nodded. “Danse, you’ll be joining Pendleton in Sanctuary.”

“You know you can say my name when it’s just the three of us?” Nate asked, laughing.

“If I used your name, you’d become unbearably smug, and I can’t have that whilst you’re recovering,” Arthur sighed. Danse’s brow rose.

“How can a man like Pendleton be _more_ smug?” the Paladin asked.

“C’mon, I’m in the room,” Nate complained.

“I know.”

“See, that’s workplace bullying,” Nate said. “But I won’t complain to HR if you give me a kiss.”

“What’s HR?” Danse asked.

“Never mind,” Nate sighed.

Arthur leaned over and pressed a slow, deep kiss against the man’s lips, cupping his face. Nate relaxed with a low moan, and when Arthur pulled away, the man was smirking.

“That was nice,” the Knight murmured.

“Yes, it was,” Arthur agreed. “However, I feel as though I’ve doomed Danse to an evening of your satisfied smirking.”

“He loves it.”

“Steel preserve me,” Danse muttered. Nate reached for Arthur’s hand, and drew the Elder back to him.

“You smell like her,” he whispered into the Elder’s ear. “You may want to shower.”

Arthur’s eyes widened a fraction.

 

* * *

 

 

“You took a while to get back,” Nora said, as Kellogg took a seat in her office.

“Teagan’s not as spry as the rest of us,” the mercenary replied. “But it’s done. Got you a farm and saved a settler. Wiped out some Gunners.”

“Speaking of Teagan,” Nora began. Kellogg laughed, and leaned over to grab the bottle of whiskey on her table. “That bad?”

“Yes, and no,” he said. “He’s slower, but he makes up for it with his combat training. He followed orders. I let him chip in with tactical suggestions. We got near the Slog, though, and he looked like someone had fed him soured mutfruit. Kind of funny to watch, really. He opened his mouth to talk and I ordered him to keep it shut.”

“I would pay to see that,” Nora sighed. Kellogg poured out a glass and took a drink. “So he’s got skills.”

“He’s got skills,” Kellogg agreed. Nora looked down at the maps on her desk, rubbing her chin. “Cap for your thoughts, General.”

“I need more than one squad of heavies,” Nora finally said.

“Should I be insulted?”

“No. You should be proud, actually. You’re invaluable. The trouble is there’s only three of you. Your skills could be used in more places than you can physically _be_ at one time,” she explained. “So, what would you say to training up another squad for me? The junior heavies or something?”

“Duties,” Kellogg grunted. “God, this is why I never joined the NCR. All right.” There was a pause. “Are you going to be splitting us up?”

Did he sound a little…wary?

“No, I need all three of you working together,” Nora said. “Choose a few Minutemen you think will work well as a team and get them trained up as fast as you can.”

“Any suggestions?”

“Clarke,” Nora replied. “At the very least, he’s got the training.”

Kellogg poured himself a whiskey. Nora looked back at the maps on her table.

“We’re poking a Stingwing nest right now,” she admitted. “I want the Gunners gone, but I’m certain they’re going to try and take us down with them. And I’m not going to go down as the General who led her forces into a suicide run.”

The mercenary took a sip.

“So, once I have my little group of recruits – and I’m assuming you still want me to drag Teagan with us – where would we be heading?” Kellogg asked.

“Mayor Hancock told me that all the Gunners in Goodneighbour cleared out not long ago. They headed towards the Esplanade, but they didn’t come back. And I haven’t had any more reports from him about their activity, which both intrigues and worries me,” she replied.

“You want us to go see what they’re getting up to.”

“When you think your juniors are ready, yes.”

“Hmm.” Kellogg took another drink. “Might be easier if we take a smaller group, particularly if we’re hunting the Gunners down. We’d still bring Teagan, but we’d be throwing them in the deep end early.”

“You think it would be better to start training them after you’ve checked out the Esplanade?” Nora asked.

“Respectfully, ma’am, yeah. I do.”

“Okay. Take some time to rest from your last mission, and then whenever you’re ready, take your squad out to the Esplanade and hunt down some Gunners.”

Kellogg nodded. “How’s the other half?” he asked.

“Awake. Alive. In recovery.”

“I thought as much. He survived _me_. Would’ve been an insult to lose him to radiation poisoning.”

Nora squinted at him. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“He was the first proper fight I had in a while,” Kellogg admitted. “Hard not to like a guy who would’ve actually proved a challenge.”

Nora tapped her chin, humming.

“I don’t like that look on your face.”

“You wanna fight him?” she asked.

“What?”

“Nate’s going to be recuperating in Sanctuary for a little while,” she told him. “He complained and said he knew he’d be bored. So, if I called you up when he was feeling better, would you be willing to spar with him?”

Kellogg’s brow rose. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s a request, not an order.”

“That’s something at least.” He took another drink. “All right. If he wants to fight, I’ll spar with him.”

“Thank you.”

Kellogg finished his drink and got to his feet.

“We’ll head to the Esplanade this evening. I’ll radio you to let you know what’s going on when we arrive,” he told her. She nodded.

“Keep your kids safe. Dead Gunners don’t mean a thing to me if your squad gets taken down, no matter how many you kill.”

“Same to you, General.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 had a huge update! pls read it i beg you

“I’m going to go insane,” Nate announced. Danse didn’t look up from his operations manual.

“It’s been two days,” the Paladin told him.

“Really? Only two days?” Nate asked. “Are we healed yet?”

“Ask me again in a week,” Danse said. Nate’s fingers tapped against the tabletop. “Pendleton, go for a run.”

“I wish Nora was here,” Nate sighed, ignoring him. “God! If I was feeling better I could be out helping her with her Gunner problem!”

“I think I see why you joined the armed forces,” Danse commented.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nate said.

“It means we’re in a large, secure settlement, recovering from radiation sickness, and you _already_ have cabin fever,” Danse replied.

“Hey, half of me joining the armed forces was because they kept knocking on my door after the ASVAB tests,” Nate pointed out. “They wouldn’t leave me alone. Do you know what it’s like to have an attractive man barking at you to do as he says all day? Wait, what am I saying?! Of course you do.”

Danse ignored him, turning the page.

“Fuck, I hate sitting down for ages,” Nate grumbled. “I feel useless.”

“You are recuperating,” Danse said. “You are not useless. In fact, you’re of little use to the Brotherhood if you collapse because you exerted yourself beyond your capabilities.”

There was a long pause. Nate looked over at the Paladin, whose gaze was still fixed on the operations manual.

“Stop being right,” Nate finally said.

“There’s plenty of weapon modification that you could partake in,” Danse suggested. “I’ve seen your work. The civilians here might appreciate you turning your hand at something like that. It’s busy, it’s interesting, and it won’t strain you.”

“And it gives the Brotherhood a good name! Score,” Nate agreed. “Speaking of _the Brotherhood_ , I know I’m recuperating, but is there _anything_ I can do that won’t kill me but _can_ help my fellows in arms?”

“That eliminates you from training squires or aiding in retrieval missions,” Danse said, finally looking up. “Is there anything you can offer the scribes?”

“They like to poke at Old World tech and historical knowledge, right?” Nate asked. Danse nodded. “I mean, there’s a vault like, up there, right on that hill.” Nate paused. “I should probably ask Nora first.”

“I doubt General Pendleton would appreciate an uninvited platoon on her settlements,” Danse agreed. Nate nodded.

“Hey, did you want to look at the vault too?” Nate asked. “If she says yes, I mean. Hell, if she says no, you could go anyway. I’d have to come too, which I wouldn’t exactly be peachy with, but the offer’s there.”

“You would let me wander around your Vault?” Danse asked, his brows raising. Nate shrugged.

“Well, it’s not really my vault, it’s kind of just _a_ vault, which is near my house. But nobody else can get in, so I guess that kind of makes it mine? Mine and Nora’s, anyway. And yeah. So long as you can deal with me collapsing in a heap against a nearby wall and crying. Not that I will. I just might. As a warning.”

“I’ll remain alert for that occurrence,” Danse said with a nod. “I think I should be able to carry you out if the need arises. Do you require a PipBoy to get in and out?”

Nate tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he finally said slowly.

“Soldier, I don’t require assistance getting into the Vault if you let me borrow your PipBoy,” Danse began. “There’s nothing you can tell me about the Vault that I can’t glean from the Vault itself. And I don’t think it’s wise for you to be in that Vault in your condition.”

“You’re in the same condition!”

“I want you to play back what you said not thirty seconds ago,” Danse said to him. “I want you to listen to yourself. And I want you to tell me if the man talking sounded _healthy._ ”

Nate paused, swallowing, and looked away.

“Would you like me to make the call to the General?” Danse asked.

“Hey, you two need anythin’?” a voice called. They looked up to see Sturges approaching, a leather jacket wrapped around his broad shoulders, a few pieces of metal armour strapped to him.  

“Need anything?” Nate repeated.

“I’m headed down to Drumlin,” Sturges explained. “Thought I’d ask if you boys had a hankerin’ for anything. Nuka Cola? Snack cakes? That sorta thing?”

“Snack cakes,” Danse blurted out. “I’ll reimburse you, of course.”

“Snack cakes it is. Nate?”

“I’ll be okay,” Nate replied. “Thanks, Sturges.”

“No problem. Say, neither of y’all got a map on you, have you?” the mechanic asked suddenly.

“Not apart from my PipBoy,” Nate told him. “Why?”

“Just something Preston said about tryin’ to find some wrecked vertibirds. I know there’s a couple not far off, but I ain’t got a map on me to mark ‘em on.”

“Don’t offer to join him,” Danse said, just as Nate’s mouth opened.

“Fine,” Nate sighed, loud and dramatic. “You could borrow my PipBoy, but I’d want it back and it depends how far you’d be going.”

“There’s an old robotics disposal ground not far from here,” Sturges told him. “It’d take me maybe a couple hours, tops.”

“Let mel call Nora and ask her something first,” Nate decided.

“Whilst you’re doin’ that, I’ll go to the Diner,” Sturges decided. “I’ll see you two in a few hours. Don’t make any trouble now.”

“Sturges,” Nate protested with feigned dismay, “we would _never._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora flipped through her reports as Nate described the first four hours of the day to her, a warm smile on her face. God, her poor husband. He sounded so _bored_ , and here she was, miles away, stuck in the Castle thanks to Gunner activity.

 _“So how’s everything down south?”_ Nate asked. _“I guess if you’re locked down you haven’t seen the Elder?”_

“You were the last one to see him,” Nora told him.

_“Have you considered asking him for firepower to take out the Gunners?”_

“Only every single day,” Nora admitted. “And not that I think he would hold it over me, but I’d rather not rely on the Brotherhood.”

 _“I can see where you’re coming from,”_ Nate said, after a pause. _“So, have the Gunners moved much?”_

“Only once. But Egret Marina has some brand new missile turrets, so they didn’t come back,” Nora told him. She heard her husband laugh, and closed her eyes. “I miss you.”

_“I miss you too.”_

“I hope I can come back for your birthday,” she sighed.

_“I hope so too. Except Danse will probably lecture you about not letting me strain myself, and then that’ll put you off sex for the rest of the evening.”_

“I doubt it.”

_“You like the idea of him lecturing you?”_

“Wouldn’t you.”

 _“Nora,”_ he whined, _“I don’t need that kind of problem right now.”_

“Sorry.”

_“Mmmm.”_

A loud noise ripped through the air and it took Nora a moment to realise it was her alarm. Except, it was too early to be her alarm, and her screen was flashing.

_EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION. ACCEPT?_

_“Nora?”_ Nate called.

“I’ve got an emergency,” Nora told him hurriedly. “I’ll talk to you later!”

_TRANSMISSION ACCEPTED._

_“General, this is Kellogg.”_

Cold fear ran down Nora’s spine, and it had nothing to do with the man’s name. There was the slightest tremble to his voice as he spoke, and it made Nora wonder what it was that could cause a man like Kellogg to sound _fearful._

“Report,” she said softly. He sucked in a long breath.

 _“HalluciGen is full of psychotropic gas,”_ he began. _“Hit us the moment the doors opened. Gunners inside were screaming. I…”_

He paused, swallowing.

 _“Both Cait and MacCready took a few steps in. I dragged them out. Got enough of it to,”_ he paused again, and the transmission briefly went silent, _“start seeing things.”_

“Wait, what about Teagan?” Nora asked.

_“Knocked him out.”_

“And then what?”

_“Put him somewhere safe.”_

“…Safe?”

_“I took all the shelves out of the refrigerator and shoved him in.”_

“Where are you now?”

_“Marlborough House. I had to drug the kids. Mac started screaming. Cait tried to kill me.”_

She heard him struggle to speak, and her throat closed up.

“I’ll send a squad out,” she began.

 _“No!”_ he barked. _“Not yet. Gas is still working. I’ll hurt someone.”_

“Okay. What did you use to drug the kids?”

_“I used some Med-X.”_

“How much is there left?”

_“Couple syringes.”_

“Have you taken any?”

_“Institute implants will metabolise it too fast. It won’t work.”_

“Are you in danger?”

_“No.”_

“How long since you drugged the kids?”

_“Half hour, little less.”_

“Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked.

 _“No. Just, don’t expect the kids to be up to much for a couple days. Got no business asking what they saw, but if it’s anything like-”_ he broke off, and took another deep breath. _“Sorry. Got another flash.”_

“If they wake up, will they hurt you?” Nora said hurriedly.

_“Tied ‘em both up.”_

“Any way you can incapacitate yourself?”

_“Might be.”_

“Do it. I don’t want the kids getting endangered because you’re seeing things.”

_“Understood.”_

“Stay on the comms,” Nora ordered, standing. With a few strides, she was rounding her desk, reaching the door to her quarters and pushing them open.

 _“I can see a door,”_ he said suddenly, as Nora power-walked the corridor to find Preston. _“It’s metal.”_

“A door?”

_“It’s opening.”_

“Kellogg, take a breath.”

She heard the sound of him inhaling deeply, ignoring the Minutemen who saluted her. Preston was standing by the radio shack, talking to Ronnie, and as Nora approached he looked up.

“Ma’am?” he asked, concerned.

“I want Hangman’s Alley mobilised and keeping watch on HalluciGen and Marlborough House as soon as possible,” she ordered. “Those Gunners who went to HalluciGen, the ones Hancock told us about? They’re all hallucinating thanks to some psychotropic gas.”

“You sent Kellogg there,” Preston realised. Nora nodded.

“Cait and MacCready are out. He’s drugged them to keep them from hurting themselves but if he succumbs, there could be trouble.”

 _“Opening a window,”_ they heard Kellogg croak.

“Get a squad to keep watch on Marlborough House in the Esplanade to make sure no one sneaks up on them,” Nora continued. “Might be worth shooting some holes in the windows of HalluciGen.”

“Understood, ma’am.”

“Don’t let anyone get close. Kellogg is a loaded gun and we don’t know what the Gunners will do if they find out there are troops out there. If we can find them some gas-masks, I want every soldier posted near HalluciGen to be wearing one.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Kellogg, can you still hear me?”

_“Clear.”_

“I need you to get some space between you and the kids, and then I need you to try and get some rest.”

_“I’ve got Sarah in my head. No sleeping right now.”_

“Then keep talking to me.”

 _“It’s getting better,”_ the pause was longer this time. _“Not sure if memories, or gas now.”_

She watched Preston scramble to radio Hangman’s Alley.

“Tell me when they’ve arrived,” she ordered. “I’d rather not be talking Kellogg through his troubles in public.”

“Yes ma’am.”

_“Is that concern?”_

Nora was already walking swiftly away towards her quarters. “Sarcasm, huh? You’re doing better already.”

She heard him laugh. _“A little better.”_

“You wanna tell me what you’re seeing?” she asked.

 _“No.”_ She heard him swallow.

“All right.”

It didn’t take her long to reach her quarters, and she shut the doors behind her and headed to her desk, setting her PipBoy down.

 _“Oh god,”_ he mumbled.

“Kellogg?”

He took a sharp breath. _“I’m…I’m good.”_

“I need you to keep talking to me. Anything you like.”

_“What am I supposed to tell you?”_

“Why don’t we start with the boring things? The basics?” she suggested. “Like a proper job interview. You ever have one of those?”

_“No.”_

“Oh, good. First time for everything.”

_“Don’t you do interviews before hiring?”_

“You’re the one who came to me, remember?” She found a spare sheet of paper, and picked up a pen. “So, how old are you?” There was a long pause. “Kellogg?”

_“Think it’s starting to cycle out my system now.”_

“Good.”

 _“108,”_ he finally said. Nora whistled. _“You’re older.”_

“You were awake the whole time, though,” she pointed out, and wrote his name down on the sheet. “What about home? Where were you born?”

 _“West,”_ he croaked. She heard him unscrewing a can of water, and then he was taking a long drink. _“NCR territory.”_

“That’s the second time I’ve heard that phrase,” Nora commented. “What’s the NCR?”

_“New California Republic. Used to be the most advanced place I’d seen in the Wasteland. Then I found the Institute.”_

“What’s it like?” Nora asked, scribbling _NCR_ down on the page.

_“Democracy. Run by President Tandi Aradesh, or it was when I lived there.”_

“Was it a good place to be.”

_“We weren’t dying.”_

Nora bit back a smile. “So how long has it existed?”

 _“A century. I was,”_ he paused, _“7 when it was created. 5 states. One of them was called Maxson. I left when I was 20. Heard bits of news here and there. They got into a fight with the Brotherhood of Steel about 50 years back.”_

“I really need to do some reading,” Nora muttered, and wrote down _ask Arthur about NCR??_ She hummed thoughtfully and then wrote down _maybe don’t, just in case._

 _“Sloppy,”_ she heard him mutter.

“Sloppy?”

_“Planning. Just charged in.”_

“Nobody could’ve planned for psychotropic gas.”

_“You’ve never heard of Vault 106. I’m losing my edge.”_

“It’s cause I gave you friends.”

He chuckled softly. Nora bit her lip.

_“Yeah, I guess. Except I just put them in danger.”_

“I put them in danger, actually.”

_“Fine. Team effort. We endangered MacCready and Cait.”_

“I’ll accept that.”

_“Still wanna ask me questions?”_

The sound of knocking filled the room. “Come in!” Nora said.

Preston pushed open the door, leaning in. “Ma’am, Hangman’s Alley mobilised. They’re on their way.”

“Thank you, Preston. I need you to keep in radio contact with them.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Did you hear that?” Nora asked, as Preston closed the door.

_“Yeah.”_

“I’m sorry,” Nora said after a moment. “I didn’t mean to send you somewhere that would do that.”

_“I guessed.”_

“Good.” There was a long pause. Nora ran her fingers through her hair. “You want me to stay here and talk?”

A pause. _“Sure.”_

Nora looked back down at the sheet of paper, and then back at her PipBoy. “Since you’re my captive audience, can I ask you about RJ?” she asked teasingly.

A choked sound. Then a short cough. _“Will you shoot me if I say no?”_

“I think you’re safe for now. Unless the answer to my next question is ‘no’.”

_“What’s the question?”_

“Is it consensual?”

_“Yes.”_

“That’s good enough for me,” she told him. “Take a breath, Kellogg. You’ll get through this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two vertibirds appeared in the afternoon sky. Nate and Danse watched them fly in. Both Jun and Marcy had expressed unease about the idea of the Brotherhood being so close, but Nate managed to reassure them that the scribes would be in the Vault, and only trusted personnel would be allowed into Sanctuary. Marcy still seemed discomforted when he left them, and Nate hoped he hadn’t just caused trouble for his wife.

Both soldiers met the newcomers at the entrance to the Vault. Warmth filled Nate at the sight of Arthur Maxson, standing by the elevator platform. It didn’t take him long to notice the smaller figure standing by him, proudly dressed in her squire fatigues. His eyes slid back to his boyfriend, and it took him a moment to realise that the Elder’s face was almost bare, his mouth and jaw covered by a faint shadow of bristle. Nate’s brow rose curiously as he got closer. If Arthur noticed, he ignored Nate’s questioning look.

“How is your recuperation progressing, Knight Pendleton?” the Elder asked.

“Bored out of my skull, sir.”

“You may be bored, but that’s preferable to dead,” Maxson pointed out. “I’ve been informed you plan on letting us into Vault 111. Paladin Danse mentioned you had no interest in entering the Vault?”

“That’s correct, sir.”

“Proctor Quinlan requested we bring a Squire along to observe a Vault, and I chose Wills,” Maxson added.  

“Knight Pendleton, sir!” Wills said, saluting him. Nate returned the gesture.

“Nice to see you, Squire,” he told her. “Have you been into a Vault before?”

“No sir! I’ve been on observation missions a few times, but not a Vault yet, sir!”

“It’s cold down there,” Nate warned. “Wearing thermal gear?”

“Yes sir! Fully equipped!” she piped. Nate nodded solemnly.

“Excellent,” he said.

“Squire, go join Paladin Danse and the scribes. Knight, whenever you’re ready, please allow the team access to the Vault.”

Wills marched off to where Danse was standing with the Scribes, and Nate gave Arthur the tiniest of winks before he headed up to the Vault’s control button, plugging in the PipBoy and letting it run the access codes.

“Ready?” Nate called.

“Ready, Knight!”

He pushed the button, and the whirr of the lift awakening filled the air, followed swiftly by loud beeps. The platform squeaked as it began to descend, but Nate marvelled at how quiet it was for its size. He pulled the cord out and darted from the sentry box, rushing to the edge.

“Danse, catch!” he yelled, and the Paladin looked up, eyes widening as he fumbled to catch the PipBoy that Nate threw at him.

“You’re sure?” Danse called up.

“No way in hell I’m goin’ down with you!” Nate told him. “Just don’t get stuck!”

“Pendleton!”

“I’m pulling your leg!”

Danse glared at him as the elevator continued to descend, as the scribes looked up, eyes wide and faces concerned. They seemed only slightly reassured by Nate’s announcement that he had been joking. The Knight straightened up and stepped away from the edge of the platform and looked over at the Elder, who was regarding him with a raised brow.

“Causing emotional distress to fellow Brotherhood soldiers is frowned upon,” the younger man warned him.

“I kinda forgot the scribes were there,” Nate admitted. He watched Maxson’s eyes close briefly. He wondered what the man was thinking. “So, you didn’t want to go down into the Vault? Check out the place?”

“I can’t leave a recuperating soldier alone,” Arthur informed him. Nate’s brow quirked.

“You know Sanctuary is just down there.”

“It’s filled with civilians. They may be aligned with the Minutemen, but they wouldn’t be able to provide you with the level of protection that should be afforded to recovering Brotherhood soldiers,” Arthur replied.

“You have one laser pistol.”

“I’m perfectly capable of using it,” Arthur assured the Knight. Nate walked over, arms folded.

“I bet.”

“And what’s the insinuation there, Knight?” Maxson asked coolly, blue eyes finding Nate’s. His tone might have been frosty, but there was no hiding the warmth in the Elder’s gaze.

“You’re a highly skilled member of the Brotherhood of Steel!” Nate gasped with fake dismay. “Why _wouldn’t_ you be good with a gun?”

“You’ve got a very smart mouth.”

“I’ve got plenty other uses for it, sir.”

He watched the man slowly inhale, and looked briefly behind him. They were out of view of Sanctuary right now. Turning back to the Elder, he slipped a finger through the ring of the collar and tugged Arthur forward. The other man’s lips parted expectantly, and Nate didn’t leave him hanging. His other hand pushed into the small of Arthur’s back and brought the Elder close. He felt warm fingers grasping the collar of his jacket and tugging him down, their mouths meeting. It was rough, and slow, and it had been days since he had last kissed this man properly. He tangled a hand in Arthur’s hair and held him tightly, warmth flooding him as his cock stirred.

“I see,” Arthur panted, when they finally broke apart. “However,” there was a long pause as Nate nibbled on his lower lip, tongue swiping across the marks, “we’re exposed out here.”

“So many puns I could make,” Nate said with an exaggerated sigh.

“We need cover,” Arthur added, ignoring him. He looked around, and Nate saw his gaze land on the old Vault-Tec trailer further down the hill. “That should suffice.”

He looked back at Nate, who watched the Elder’s eyes travel down his face before Arthur slipped from his grasp and made his way down to the trailer with long strides. Nate followed, and as they entered the trailer, Arthur gave it a brief once-over.

“Well, it’s not covered in blood,” Nate announced cheerfully. There had been a skeleton on the floor in here once, but clearly Nora had been busy. The corpses outside had been removed too.

“It will suffice,” Arthur said, and turned around. Nate felt hands grasping his waist, and then Arthur was kissing him, pushing him back against the nearest wall. The Elder’s warmth rolled over him through the flight suit and the t-shirt. Suddenly, Nate needed his jacket gone, despite the cold metal biting at his skin. Maxson’s mouth left his, and then Arthur was nudging up his jaw to nip and suck at his neck. The rasp of Arthur’s stubble was a pleasant one, something Nate hadn’t felt in a long time. And then he remembered.

“No beard?” he asked, a hand raising to Arthur’s hair. Fingers pushed up beneath his t-shirt.

“Distracting smell,” the Elder replied, nails dragging over Nate’s belly. Nate laughed, a wave of arousal running over him.

“Nora?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Arthur agreed, and dropped his hands to Nate’s belt.

“I don’t have anything,” Nate told him hurriedly. “To use as lube.”

“Wasn’t planning on that,” Arthur said, as the belt was loosened.

“Oh yeah?”

“Your wife…would rather be here for that.”

“I feel like I’ve missed something whilst I was asleep-”

His voice cracked as the Elder’s hand slid into his boxers and gripped him tightly, a closed fist squeezing him.

“Only a discussion about how far to take this,” Arthur murmured, and kissed Nate’s neck as he began to slide his fist up and down the Knight’s cock.

“G-good discussion?” Nate chuckled, feeling another hand cup his sack and slowly drag fingertips over the flesh. A shiver ran through him.

“Productive,” Arthur said. Nate kissed him softly, and the Elder paused. His thumb stroked the tip of Nate’s cock, and the Knight moaned.

“Busy thinking?” Nate teased. Arthur nodded, his hands still in Nate’s pants. “What, you didn’t _miss_ me, did you?”

Arthur’s grip on him tightened and his wrist jerked rapidly. Nate’s hand slapped down against the desk and scraped nails across the surface.

“Your mission was too long,” he said, and kissed the Knight’s neck.

“How about I get down on my knees and apologise,” Nate suggested, his breathing laboured.

“Excellent suggestion, Knight.”

Nate grinned, and leaned in to kiss Arthur, hands wrapping around the man’s waist as he turned and pushed Arthur against the desk. Both of them moved together, Arthur shrugging his coat from his shoulders as Nate unzipped the black suit and began tugging it down his body. Nate leaned in to kiss him and felt Arthur pull his t-shirt over his head. It didn’t distract him for long, and he pressed himself against the Elder as he worked the tight black sleeves off Arthur’s body, his teeth nibbling the man’s lower lip. Nate eagerly stripped the suit down to his boyfriend’s thighs, pulling down the plain boxers and giving a pleased sigh at the sight of Arthur’s cock.

“I’ve missed that,” Nate said with a smile. Arthur looked at him, brow quirked.

“You missed it,” he repeated. Nate drew his hand up the length of it and watched Arthur’s lashes flutter.

“It’s thick and long and it’s pretty,” Nate told him, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s collarbone. “And I’d sit on it if Nora were here and we had something to prep me with.”

Arthur _blushed_. Nate savoured the red flush that crept across his face and grabbed handfuls of the man’s backside, squeezing tightly as he kissed him roughly.

“Too much?” Nate murmured. Arthur shook his head.

“Pleasant mental images,” he replied, running his hands up Nate’s bare back.

“Want me to give you some more?” Nate asked.

“You’re supposed to be apologising.”

“So I am,” he agreed, and dropped to his knees. He dragged his tongue up the underside of Arthur’s cock, and listened to the low moan he was rewarded with. The other man leaned back against the desk, and Nate wrapped his fingers around the velvet-soft length, feeling it pulse in his grip. He teased the head with his lips, placing gentle kisses against the slick tip, and Arthur’s hips rolled, just a little.

“Is that better?” Nate asked, jerking his fist. Arthur gasped, his eyes closing.

“Use your mouth for something else,” Arthur groaned, and Nate sucked slowly on the head of the man’s cock until he could hear stuttering breaths fill the air.

“Like that?”

_“Pendleton.”_

“Yes sir,” Nate chuckled, and slipped a few inches of Arthur’s cock into his mouth. He let his tongue play with it, savouring the slow shivers that rushed down Arthur’s spine. He’d missed the taste of him, and he let the man pant for just a few seconds more as his hand slowly stroked back and forth, teasing him with slow laps. A hand cupped the back of his head and Arthur’s hips thrust forward, more of him slipping into Nate’s mouth. Nate silently offered praise for his lack of a gag reflex as he slipped his left hand into his boxers, thrusting into his palm. His tongue massaged up the length of his boyfriend’s cock and Nate sucked gently, listening to the low groans from Arthur.

Arthur’s hips thrust a little harder, and Nate relaxed his throat to take him in. A shaky gasp escaped the Elder as Nate’s head bobbed, lips covering the man’s shaft each time Arthur thrust forward. Nate grasped the man’s ass and sucked harder. Nails dug into his scalp. A loud groan filled the capsule.

“Pendleton,” Arthur said, gasping for air, and Nate pushed forward until his lips were wrapped around the base of the man’s cock. Arthur took the hint and gripped Nate’s head. His hips thrust forward the next time Nate’s mouth slid down to the base. The Knight gave him an approving moan.

“I a-almost miss that smart mouth,” Arthur admitted shakily. Nate managed to laugh and slid his hand between Arthur’s legs, fingers massaging him firmly. A strangled growl filled the air, and Nate rewarded himself by jerking his fist a little faster. His moans buzzed against Arthur’s length, his tongue playing with the head of the man’s cock. Arthur’s fingers trembled, just a little. Nate swiped his tongue beneath the ridge of Arthur’s cock, and his knees buckled.

 _“Nate,”_ Arthur groaned, and Nate felt heat rush through his body at the sound of his name. He wanted him to say it again, and shoved Arthur back against the desk, his head bobbing hard and fast. Maxson writhed in his grip, panting loudly.

 _Please,_ Nate thought desperately, as he felt the man begin to tense, _say it again._

He pulled his hand out of his pants and dragged his nails down Arthur’s belly, a sharp gasp leaving Maxson at the slashes of pleasurable pain that ran through him. Another _Nate_ , this time breathless and stammered. He rewarded it by wrapping his fingers around Arthur’s shaft, fingers and tongue working in tandem. His boyfriend twitched, and Nate slid his lips up to the head of the man’s cock and sucked and lapped until Arthur’s head hit the back wall and his whole body arched into Nate’s touch.

_“NATE!”_

The Knight swallowed, relishing the heavy pants that fell from above him as he kept teasing and licking until his head was pushed away. Arthur fell back against the desk heavily. It groaned in protest, but held.

“You said my name,” Nate said, when he’d gotten his breath back. He stood, and cast his eyes over the dishevelled Elder. The man’s face was flushed, a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

“Don’t be smug,” Arthur slurred, his chest still rising and falling heavily.

“You know you love it,” Nate said teasingly.

“Hmmph,” Arthur muttered, and let Nate kiss him.

“You look cute when you pout,” Nate said, letting the man recover. “Nora does too.”

“I do not pout.”

Nate kissed him again. “Of course, sir.”

“Arthur.”

Nate tangled his fingers into Arthur’s hair and kissed him roughly. “Arthur,” he said breathlessly, and felt hands grasping his waist. “Do me a favour, Arthur. Use my first name more often? It sounds good when you say it.”

“Can’t exactly shout it across the Prydwen,” Arthur pointed out.

“I meant in private, smartass,” Nate retorted. He could have sworn Arthur was smiling when he kissed him next.

“I can do that, Nate,” Arthur replied. Nate moaned.

“God, I love you,” he breathed. The man in front of him paused, and slid his hands up the Knight’s back. It took Nate a moment to realise what he’d said, but the soft kiss that Arthur gave him reassured him that it hadn’t been wrong to say it.

“I guessed,” Maxson admitted. “After you approved of Nora and I.”

“You two look so pretty together, how could I _not_ fall in love with that?” Nate asked. He brushed a lock of hair away from Arthur’s forehead. “So, you don’t mind?”

Arthur kissed the man slowly, and said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nate whispered. Maxson replied with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Nora asked gently.

 _“Dizzy,”_ Kellogg replied. _“Vision’s blurred.”_

“Got any water on you?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Take a drink. I’ve got Minutemen watching the house. You’re safe for now.”

_“Not afraid the boogeyman’s going to go crazy and hurt them?”_

“If I was afraid of you going rogue, I wouldn’t have trusted you with the kids,” Nora told him. “You’re not as scary as you think you are, asshole.”

_“Fuck, I’m losing my edge.”_

“You want to be terrifying?”

_“Can’t intimidate my targets if I’m not.”_

“You know I said ‘nice, but competent’?”

_“Sure, I remember.”_

“Am I covered?” Nora asked the Minuteman at her side. He nodded.

“We got the raiders outside. Safe to proceed, ma’am.”

 _“Where are you?”_ Kellogg asked, confused. Nora got up from her position behind the bus stop, and carefully picked her way across the street and over to the front door. She knocked gently. _“There’s someone at the door.”_

“It’s me,” Nora called.

_“Are you insane?!”_

“Can I come in?”

There was a long pause. Nora resisted the urge to knock again.

 _“Fine,”_ she heard him say. Nora pushed open the door.

Cait and MacCready were on separate bedrolls, with a table placed on its side between them. She could see Kellogg squatting in the darkness, his hands on his knees. He kept blinking. Nora closed the door behind her, and walked across to him.

“May I sit?” she asked. He nodded. She took a seat next to him.

“I can’t believe you came to us,” Kellogg finally murmured. Nora smiled.

“Are you that surprised?”

“No,” he admitted, after a moment. “I’m not.”

She peered into the far corner, her eyes finding the refrigerator. It was ajar, and if she squinted, she thought she could make out Teagan, curled up inside.

“You actually shoved him in there,” she marvelled. Kellogg finished off his water and screwed the cap back on the empty canister.

“He’s competent with a weapon, but he’s no friend of mine,” he replied, shrugging.

“That’s true.”

Nora cast her eyes over the two lying on sleeping mats in front of her. She had to resist the urge to go over to them and try and comfort them.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“That’s not your job. That’s ours. You ask us to complete your orders, usually with minimal casualties, and we’re the ones who plan how that happens. That includes recon. We got complacent, and we paid for it. Next time, we won’t.”

“Except you blindly trusted that I’d send you somewhere that wouldn’t cause you terrifying hallucinations,” she muttered.

“I haven’t _trusted_ anyone in a hell of a long time,” Kellogg said. “You, though?”

“What, you trust me?” she teased.

“To do the right thing.” He looked over at MacCready. “Hell, you wouldn’t do this to _them._ ”

“Thank you for your faith in me.”

“Don’t exactly have much of it to go around.”

She laughed softly. There was a long silence. Nora offered him her water can. He took it with a nod.

“The question is now, how do we deal with HalluciGen. I’m not sending you guys back in. I could tell the Brotherhood about, I guess. Power armour could probably filter the air properly.”

“You’ve got power armour,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but the Brotherhood’s whole thing is technology run amok,” she reminded him. “Besides, you guys don’t know how to use it.”

“What, are we asking permission from the Brotherhood now?” Kellogg laughed. Nora almost slapped his arm.

“I meant they’ve got more resources than us! This is their thing. They’re good at it. Less likely to cause danger to their members.”

“So we’re being pragmatic,” Kellogg said.

“We’re being logical.”

“Mhmm.” He took a drink. “No reason why I can’t learn to use power armour.”

“If Virgil ever hears about it, we’ll have a mutant on the rampage.”

“Then don’t tell him.”

Cait groaned, cutting Nora’s reply short. Kellogg reached forward and calmly pulled a syringe out of his bag, watching her.

“Kellogg?” Cait croaked.

“Up here.”

The brawler’s eyes found the two of them, unfocused in the evening light. She struggled in her bindings.

“Why the hell’m I in cuffs?” she asked. Kellogg stood, and made his way over to her.

“What can you see?”

“S’that supposed to mean?”

“You inhaled a gas designed to cause hallucinations. You _should_ be seeing a small room, and in front of you, the General and myself. If there’s anything else there, I can’t take the cuffs off.”

“I ain’t telling you nothin’.”

“I don’t want to know what you saw while you were drugged. I’m sure as hell not pouring out my heart to _you_. I just need to know you won’t mistake me for whoever it was you wanted to club into mince. Understood?”

“I got it,” Cait muttered.

“I can put you under again,” he offered. She bared her teeth.

“Don’t you bring that fuckin’ needle near me,” she growled. “Can I have the damn cuffs off now?!”

“I need to know you’re not seeing things,” Kellogg told her.

“Fine! All I see is you and the General and this shitin’ room! Happy?” Cait snapped.

“Give me the key,” Nora said. Kellogg handed it over, and put the needle back in the bag as Nora unlocked Cait’s cuffs. The redhead sluggishly reached to rub her wrists. Nora offered her the can of water, and Cait accepted it.  

“Thanks,” Cait mumbled.

Nora peeked her head around the other side of the table. MacCready was curled up, his hat having fallen from his head. His face was drawn and troubled, but he looked so young that Nora had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair.

“What you starin’ at?” Cait asked, her voice slurred.

“Just Mac,” Nora replied. “I’m sorry about what happened, Cait.”

“Yeah, well, ain’t like you made the shitty gas,” Cait muttered, and joined Nora. “God, he looks like a baby when he’s sleepin’.”

“I’m sure that would delight him,” Nora chuckled.

“Don’t crowd him,” Kellogg called. “He got hit the hardest.”

“What do you mean?” Nora asked.

“I’ve got my implants. Cait has her resilience, thanks to her old addiction. Mac, though?” Kellogg’s eyes ran over the man’s slim body. “He’s got none of that, and there’s not much of him. Don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“It’s not like I’m planning on sending you all out any time soon,” Nora assured him. “Don’t worry.”

A strong hand gripped her wrist, and she looked up into Cait’s eyes.

“The quicker I can get me bat around the back of someone’s head, the better I’ll be,” the brawler told her.

“You were just drugged and hallucinating,” Nora reminded her.

“Well, nothin’ better for that than breakin’ some skulls,” Cait said.

“We go out as a team, or we don’t go out at all,” Kellogg called. “General trusts me to decide when you’re ready. And you’re not ready yet.”

Nora squeezed Cait’s shoulder. “Besides, I still have to pick a place for you to go.”

“Fine!” Cait said. “But don’t be expectin’ me to actually _enjoy_ bein’ out the action.”

“Cait, if you did, I’d be worried,” Nora told her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just updated chapter 5! Go read it!

“Curie, how are they doing?” Nora asked, looking over the sick-bay. The synth woman looked up from where she was taking Cait’s pulse, a clipboard in hand.

“Physically, they are still in excellent form,” Curie replied. “I am not certain as to their mental state. You say that the gas was showing them what they feared?”

“That’s right.”

“Then please allow me to give them a full mental examination before they are released into the field,” Curie requested. Nora nodded, her eyes scanning the sickbeds. Cait and Mac were both out, and Teagan was pretending to be sleeping, but she could see that he was faking it.

“Don’t authorise that release until you think they’re in shape,” Nora said. “I don’t want them back out there until they’re recovered.”

“That could take time.”

“I have time.”

“You don’t really,” Teagan croaked. Nora looked over at him.

“What’s that meant to mean?” she asked.

“Gunners are only going to get worse,” he warned her. “You shoved them into tiny spaces and cut them off from their resources. They already raided one place. What’s to stop them taking more?”

“Nothing,” Nora said. “But I’m not sacrificing the mental well-being of my soldiers just for the sake of taking out Gunners.”

“But you’ve shot yourself in the foot here, General,” Teagan pointed out. “You’ve only got one squad like this one, and you just put us on sick leave.”

“Then what else can I do, Teagan?” Nora asked. “Or did you only start this conversation so you could lambast me for my decisions?”

“I’m not your father, General,” Teagan replied. “It’s a warning. You’re fighting the Gunners. Do better.”

“Well, thanks for your sage wisdom,” Nora sniped. “And with that in mind, I have some calls to make. Curie, keep me updated.”

“Yes madam.”

Nora swept out of the medical bay, and as she stepped out the closest door, fully intent on getting some fresh air, she found Kellogg, smoking a cigarette, still looking drawn.

“What are you doing out of bed?” she asked, crossing her arms. He took a drag on his cigarette and dropped it onto the stone, crushing it beneath his shoe.

“Needed some air,” he replied. “Teagan giving you shit?”

“He’s giving me advice in a shitty tone of voice,” she said, “but yeah.” Her eyes fell on the stubbed-out cigarette. “Thanks.”

Kellogg grunted, pulling a can of water off his hip and taking a drink. “He’s not wrong, though,” he finally said, as he screwed the lid on. “You’ve only got one squad. Three out of four of them aren’t fit for business right now.”

“All of you got dosed with that toxin,” Nora reminded him.

“I’ve already burnt that shit off, General. I can move faster and recover quicker in the field than the kids.”

“No,” she said firmly. “I wouldn’t even authorise a milk run before Curie thinks you’re ready.”

“So I’m going on the side-lines until the Doc says I’m good to go?”

“I’m going to get this tattooed on your skin,” Nora began, “that I care about your well-being. Not just because you’re useful. Not just because MacCready likes you, or because you looked after Cait. I care about _you_ , as a _person_ , as a _subordinate_.”

“If you care, I’m requesting permission to go on a mission to take out some Gunners,” he told her roughly. Nora folded her arms.

“No.”

“Jesus, General, I’m not made of glass.”

“If you have a break-down during a mission, you might as well be, Kellogg. I’m not risking you.”

“You coop me up and I’ll go crazy,” Kellogg warned.

“You’ve been stationary before,” Nora pointed out. “Why is this so different?

“I need a distraction, General,” he finally said, his eyes darting to the cigarette stub on the floor. “I just- I saw some shit, like you’d expect. I can’t stick around with that in my head. I need something to do. And if I kill some Gunners while I’m at it, then I’m doing my job.”

“Right, and if you die, am I going to get to tell Cait and Mac that you were KIA?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“You don’t know if I’d die.”

“I don’t know if you’d live,” she countered. “And since the odds are more likely that you’d die than you’d live, you’re _grounded_.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!”

Nora shivered briefly as he growled, and closed her eyes, counting to twenty. When she opened them, Kellogg was staring at her, his lips drawn, brow furrowed. She let her jaw tense to hold in the soft breath that tried to escape.

“Curie isn’t a psychologist,” she said, “but she will listen if you want to tell her what you saw. Patient confidentiality and all.”

He blinked, his hands clenched in a fist.

“So what, I talk to the Doc, I sit here and do fuck all, maybe enjoy the sunshine. You think that’ll cure me?” he demanded.

“Do you _want_ to die?” she barked, whirling on him. “Don’t answer that. You’re grounded.”

“You shivered.”

“Don’t derail the conversation. Whether you like it or not, I’m ordering you to stay put and recover alongside your team-mates. You might think you’re doing me a favour if I send you out – to a junkyard, by the way – but you’re not. You don’t get to decide what your life is worth if you’re working for me,” she told him firmly. “You’re staying put.”

His jaw worked. Nora ignored it. Kellogg stayed silent, glaring without saying a word.

“And what if I quit?” he finally asked.

“Then you’ll be escorted from the Castle, free to do what you damn well please.”

There was a long silence. Nora watched his eyes drop. She could almost see the cogs turning in his brain. Part of her wanted to put her arms around him.

“Cait and MacCready were dosed,” Nora finally reminded him gently. “They don’t have your resilience, MacCready especially. You’re their team leader, and hell, you’re more than that for Mac. I’m not asking you to pour your heart out to them. Just be there for them.” She quelled the urge to reach out for him. “Besides, it would be a huge blow for them if they were left behind.”

“Low blow,” he finally muttered.

“I got desperate.”

He grunted. “I’m never going to understand you.”

“Don’t need you to,” she said. “Just follow your orders and look after the kids.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Now get some rest, if you can,” she ordered. He nodded, and turned, giving her a slightly mocking salute before heading back inside. She rolled her eyes, and made her way over to her quarters.

Taking a seat at her desk, she removed her hat. Dogmeat yipped at her, sprawled across an ancient rug on the floor.

“Hey boy,” she called, patting her leg. He came padding over, and she scratched behind his ears before she unbuckled her PipBoy, placing it on the table. She set it to transmit to the Prydwen, and a moment later, the call was picked up.

_“This is Lancer-Captain Kells of the Brotherhood of Steel.”_

“Lancer-Captain, this is General Pendleton,” Nora said. “Requesting permission to speak to Elder Maxson.”

_“Elder Maxson is off-ship at the moment, General. He’s with Knight Pendleton, overseeing the sweep of Vault 111. I can radio him to let him know you called.”_

“No, thank you, I can do that,” Nora assured him. “If Elder Maxson isn’t available, I need to speak to Senior Scribe Neriah, if she’s available.”

 _“May I ask what it’s concerning?”_ Kells inquired.

“There was a gas leak at HalluciGen Inc,” Nora explained. “A squad of mine got caught in it. It seemed to be some kind of fear toxin. It wasn’t long before they started suffering debilitating hallucinations. I was wondering if Neriah might be interested in putting together a team to sweep the building.”

 _“That seems like a case that the scribes would take interest in,”_ Kells agreed. _“I’ll have Proctor Quinlan radio you. He’d be the one to authorise a team.”_

“Thank you, Lancer-Captain.”

_“You’re welcome. Ad-Victoriam, General.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The PipBoy on Danse’s arm suddenly started blaring music. Though the noise was somewhat masked by the sound of the Vault elevator rising, the soldiers around him reflexively reached for their weapons, turning to look for the source of the noise. Their surprised faces found his.

“What’s it doing that for, sir?” Wills called. Danse checked the screen, and the soft glowing green lights framed a message written across the glass.

_Accept transmission?_

_Yes._

“This is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. Who’s calling?” he asked.

 _“Paladin, this is General Pendleton,”_ Nora’s voice filled the elevator shaft, sounding surprised and a little worried. _“Is Knight Pendleton hurt?”_

“He authorised me the use of his PipBoy to explore Vault 111,” Danse explained. “We’re on our way out right now. You should be able to speak to him soon.”

_“Thank you, Paladin. I was told Elder Maxson was here?”_

“He’s staying with Pendleton. The man’s still recovering.”

_“Perfect.”_

The doors slid open above them, and the group shielded their eyes from the late afternoon sunshine.   

“How are you, ma’am?” Danse asked.

 _“Busy, but in good health,”_ she assured him. _“And you?”_

“Still not in perfect shape. And your husband is as antsy as a molerat in a ghoul den.”

She laughed softly. _“Of course, he is.”_

“He doesn’t do well in confinement.”

_“He wants to feel like he’s helping out. It might take him a while to realise that recovering is going to help me out.”_

“Hello General!” Wills piped. Danse heard the General laugh in delight.

 _“Hello, Squire!”_ she said, her voice suddenly upbeat and cheerful. _“So, what did you think of the Vault?”_

“Structurally, they’re quite different from the vaults in the Capital,” Wills commented, as the elevator reached the surface. “And there seems to be more of an emphasis on the addition of colour, at least in 111. How many other Vaults are there here, ma’am?”

Danse watched Pendleton and the Elder appear from a nearby capsule, and his brow rose. The General was busy telling Wills about the other Vaults as the two men approached. He scanned them, but as they came closer, he decided it was none of his business. So long as Pendleton still took his orders and Maxson still gave them, there wouldn’t be a problem.

“Elder Maxson, sir!” Danse called. “General Pendleton called! She needs to speak with you.”

He approached, Wills on his heel, still chattering away as he unbuckled the PipBoy. Maxson took a few steps closer, and Danse held out the PipBoy. The squire fell silent.

“General,” the Elder began, accepting the PipBoy. “Good to hear from you. Let’s talk somewhere in private. Paladin, call a vertibird for the scribes. Pendleton, are you with me or them?”

“I’m with you,” Nate said, and followed Maxson away towards the capsule once more.

The two men crossed the threshold and took seats, Maxson in the chair and Nate on the desk.

 _“Is it secure?”_ Nora asked.

“Well, I could ask the Elder to check me for bugs,” Nate offered.

_“No side-tracking.”_

“Aww.”

“What was it you called us for?” Maxson asked.

 _“I’m down a heavy squad, thanks to HalluciGen,”_ Nora began. _“I’m increasingly aware that I could be pushing the Gunners to do something reckless, and now that I don’t have my heavies, that worries me.”_

“Wait, what happened to them?” Nate asked hurriedly.

 _“Hallucinogenic mist,”_ Nora sighed. _“They all got a dose of it.”_

“Are they okay?!”

_“No.”_

“Nora…I’m so sorry,” Nate said, aghast.

 _“I could use an extra bit of firepower now that I’m down some,”_ Nora added. _“Like a couple vertibird gunships, for example.”_

“You want to borrow some of my aircraft?” Maxson deduced.

 _“It won’t be going far. I’ll look after it,”_ she promised.

“It’s more a matter of where you’ll be taking it,” Arthur told here. “Where are you planning to attack?”

_“Quincy.”_

“Ballsy,” Nate muttered. Maxson silently agreed.

 _“I’d like to invite you to my Castle to strategize,”_ Nora continued. _“Consider this your invitation to the Minutemen’s fortress.”_

“I accept your invitation. I’ll be on the next vertibird out of Sanctuary,” Maxson told her. “Ad Victoriam, General.”

_“Ad Victoriam, Elder.”_

The transmission shut off. A hand curled into Maxson’s suit and he found himself being suddenly dragged against Nate’s chest, his arms wrapping around the Knight’s body. Their mouths met, their kisses as silent as they could make them, and after a moment, Nate released him licking his lips.

“You’ve only been here, what, a day?” Nate complained. “I’m a little disappointed, Arthur.”

Maxson’s brow rose, and he grasped a handful of Nate’s ass. The Knight laughed softly, biting his lip.

“The sooner, we help your wife deal with the Gunners, the sooner…”

“The sooner we can all…spend some time together,” Nate agreed, his voice dropping. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat. Nate kissed the man’s neck. “All right. Hey, what is it you’re calling her? I’m your boyfriend, right? Does that make her your girlfriend?”

“Those aren’t common terms in the Brotherhood,” Arthur admitted. “I…suppose Nora would be…”

Nate watched him with an amused smile.

“We’d be courting,” Arthur decided. “With the intention of all that courting entails.”

“Like having her cum repeatedly under your fingers and tongue?” Nate drawled softly. Arthur couldn’t stop the gasp that left him as he imagined her writhing above him. His eyes closed.

“Like so,” Arthur agreed, his voice just a little shaky. Nate kissed his cheek.

“Well, I guess you get to spend tonight treating Nora the way you treated me earlier,” Nate said wistfully. “Wish I could watch.”

“Knight Pendleton, I am about to catch a vertibird to rendezvous with an allied leader,” Arthur told him gruffly, his cock throbbing. “Don’t make waiting for this harder than it _has_ to be.”

“Hey, you stuffed me in Sanctuary with a beautiful man with a gorgeous voice,” Nate complained. “I’m just making _your_ nights as tempting as mine.”

“Are you flirting with my highly respected Paladin behind my back?” Arthur asked, his arms crossed.

“I wish,” Nate said with a wistful sigh. He leaned down to kiss Arthur again and _fuck,_ the Elder wanted him naked and buried in him-

“Pendleton,” he finally gasped. “Stop making leaving so _difficult._ ”

“I’m just giving myself something nice to think about for the night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nora was waiting somewhat impatiently when the vertibird set down in the Castle’s courtyard. She tried to keep her smile cordial and casual as he sauntered towards her.

 _You shaved_ , she thought, holding out her hand.

“General, thank you for the invitation,” Maxson began, accepting her handshake. She felt his thumb swipe the back of her hand, fingers squeezing her gently. The touch lingered just a moment longer than it should have, but warmth filled Nora’s body as they withdrew.

“Good to see you again, Elder,” she said. “If you’d like to follow me.”

She led him across the Castle courtyard and into the fort. It was slightly warmer in here, and Nora was grateful for that as they made their way into her quarters. Ronnie and Theo were already inside, poring over a map of the Commonwealth, and Nora gestured to Arthur to take a look as she closed the doors behind them. In a moment, she was standing next to him.

“Captain Barker, Captain Shaw, thank you for waiting,” Nora said. “I’m afraid I had to lie to you over the radio, Elder. I _do_ plan on attacking Quincy, but not yet.”

“I assume you have another target in mind.”

Nora nodded, pointing to a place marked ‘GNN.’ “It’s the Gunner stronghold,” she explained. “I’ve got people watching it right now. There’s a good chance the Gunners are listening to the radio broadcasts of the Commonwealth from that spot.”

“So you’re testing a theory,” Arthur realised. She nodded again.

“And also setting a trap,” she added. “Without Vault 95 to back them up, the GNN Gunners are going to either have to risk an incursion to Quincy, leaving them open, or stay in their stronghold, which leaves Quincy defenceless and them surrounded, which is the perfect way to starve them out.”

“Plus, that whole section of the Commonwealth is swamp,” Ronnie said. “There’s two main roads that lead to Quincy, and one of them passes by a raider hotspot at Hyde Park.”

“And if they end up sending their boys out, we can set up ambush points and take them out,” Theo continued.

“What are your proposed choke points?” he asked. Nora noticed he didn’t look at the ghoul for too long. But he wasn’t dismissive either.

“Suffolk’s full of ghouls, there’s a Mirelurk Queen down at Murkwater, and Wilson Atomatoys is a Mutant hotspot. There’s raiders in the Quarry, but I think they’re used to Gunners. Still, shouldn't be that difficult to get them in a frenzy.”

“Have you considered aerial bombardment?” Arthur asked.

“I’d like to save the vertibirds for wherever is less likely to successfully shoot them down,” Nora said. “So I’d say wait for Quincy, because Preston said the Gunners got onto the freeway and rained down hell from there. If we trapped them there, even better.”

“Poetic justice,” Ronnie grunted.

“My thoughts exactly,” Nora agreed.

“I could have a bird sweep the area,” Arthur offered. “Are your men familiar with that section of the Commonwealth?”

“I’ve got scouts from Jamaica Plain surveying the place,” Nora told him. “But if you spared the time and manpower to assist us in performing a proper sweep, we’d be grateful.”

“Of course. When are you planning on enacting this plan?”

“We’ll watch the GNN station. If the Gunners go for Quincy, we’ll take them down. If they stay put, we take Quincy.”

“I’m assuming you have battle plans for Quincy.”

“Oh yes,” Nora said, smiling. "We do."

“Excellent.”

“Captain Shaw, Captain Barker, I need you two to start preparing the troops for the potential mission,” Nora said. “I’ll need snipers for the GNN mission and mounted and infantry for Quincy.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ronnie said, straightening up. The captain saluted her, and as the other three leaned up, she opened the door and left.

““General, could I possibly ask you something in private?” her father added. More confusion. Why were they both acting so strangely?

“Absolutely. Elder, could you give us a minute?” Nora asked.

“I’ll be outside,” Maxson said, and followed Ronnie out of the room. The doors shut, leaving Nora with her father.

“Is everything ok, Dad?” she asked softly. He nodded.

“You and the Elder,” he began. Nora blinked. “Listen, I’m a smart guy. I figured out you and Nate weren’t just _friends_ with the Maxsons quite a while ago.”

“Wait, what?” Nora gasped. “How…how long…”

“A couple centuries. But that’s not the point.” He looked at the door. “The point _is_ , is history repeating itself?”

“Do you mean with…the Elder?”

“With the Elder,” Theo agreed. “You two were standing pretty close for people who’re only supposed to be allied forces.”  

“Oh.” Nora paused. “Yeah. Is…is that ok?”

“Do you like him?”

“A lot.”

Theo looked pensive. “And Nate?”

“Nate likes him too.”

“Right.”

Theo scratched his head, and Nora held out her arms. The ghoul didn’t hesitate to step into them and hug his daughter tightly.

“I waited a long time to see you again,” he said gently. “I...I want you to be happy. And if that’s with a guy who probably won’t be pleased to have a ghoul as a father in law, then just…be happy.”

Nora squeezed him tightly. “I love you, Dad,” she mumbled. He removed her hat and stroked the top of her head.

“I love you too, Rosh.”

They slowly let go, and Nora stepped away, putting her hat back on.

“Will that be all, Captain?” she said with a grin. Her father saluted.

“Yes ma’am.”

Nora nodded. “As you were.”

Theo smartened up, and headed out the door at a brisk pace. Arthur walked in and shut the doors. Nora smiled at him.

“Why did your father wink at me?” Arthur asked after a moment. Nora flushed.

“Oh god,” she muttered. “Don’t worry about it. He’s just…having a little fun.”

“Fun?” the Elder inquired. Nora pulled out a chair and took a seat. Arthur followed suit.

“He’s guessed we’re more than just comrades in arms,” Nora told him. “Apparently by the way we stand.”

“Does he disapprove? I can’t imagine he does, not after the way he reacted just now,” Arthur said. Nora shook her head.

“No, he’s…more concerned about the idea of him…being a ghoul father-in-law,” Nora admitted. She watched the man for any sign of nervousness at the suggestion of commitment, but nothing happened.

“Hmm,” was all Maxson muttered, slinging an arm over the back of his chair.

“You know, most 20-year-olds would have run from committing to a relationship when I was younger,” Nora said with a small smile. Arthur’s eyes found hers, a hand grasping her knee.

“I had a talk with your husband,” he began, his fingers gently stroking her leg. “About what you and I are to each other.”

“Which is?” Nora asked, running her hand up his arm.

“Courting,” Arthur replied.

“Like dating, but more formal,” Nora said, smiling.

Arthur’s brows furrowed. “Dating, with the intention to _marry_ ,” he said firmly. Nora shivered at the intense look in his eyes.

“What do two people courting even _do_?” she asked. Arthur shifted his chair forward. Nora let her leg slide over his calf and drape across his lap.

“They get acquainted,” Arthur said, hooking a hand into the top of her boot. “Get to know one another. Discover if they’re compatible, both mentally and…physically.” The hand squeezed her calf. “It’s typical to give gifts, usually food or weapons, to show that you’re able to provide for the one you’re marrying.”

“Well, I have food,” Nora said, managing to keep her voice light as he leaned forward. His fingertips ran down her thigh.

“And I have weapons.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to share those,” Nora said, her breath hitching as his hand grasped the seat of her chair and dragged her closer. Her knee bent, and she slid her leg further over his thigh.

“Share with outsiders,” he corrected. “Even if you didn’t marry me, you’re still a Proctor in your own right.”

He grasped her coat and slid it over her shoulders. With one fluid motion, he shucked his own and let it fall.

“Am I allowed to have two spouses?” she asked, eyes drawn to the skin-tight flight suit. Arthur gripped her chin gently to bring her gaze back to his.

“Neither Codex nor precedent says you can’t,” he replied, his thumb stroking her lip. Nora inhaled sharply as the pad stroked down her neck, his palm running over her side.

“Good,” she breathed, as his hands grasped her waist.

“Indeed, which means I’ll have no problem marrying you _both_.”

And with that, he hauled her into his lap and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Nora moaned, leaning into him, her hands sliding around the back of his neck to hold him closer. She hadn’t been kissed in three days, and Arthur’s roaming hands made the soft lips and stubble scratch even better. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs.

Wordlessly, he picked her up, sitting her on the table before he strode over to the doors and locked them.

“Your quarters are bigger than mine,” he complained. She grinned, nibbling his lip as he removed her hat and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the semi-erect cock pressing at her through his flight suit, and more than anything she wished Nate were here so they could enjoy this moment as the three of them. She wanted more than just someone’s fingers.

“I’m higher-ranked,” she teased when she could finally breathe, her hands raising to unbuckle his collar. She felt him unbuckle her belt as she pulled the zip down his body, her hands stroking through the hair on his chest.

“I’m taller,” he said, and it struck Nora as being such a childish thing to say that she laughed, cupping his face. “What?”

She kissed him softly, and he paused, his warm bulk leaning over her.

“I like it when you remember you’re 20,” she finally said, pulling him closer to tuck her head into the crook of his neck. His hands found the small of her back, and after a moment, his arms slid around her protectively. “Also, you shaved?”

He leaned back, rubbing a hand over the stubble. She marvelled at how much younger he looked without the beard.

“Your scent got overpowering,” he said. Nora blushed.

“Oh.”

“I miss it.”

_“Oh.”_

He was unbuttoning her shirt the next time he kissed her, and Nora let him peel it away, unhooking her bra and pushing her down against the surface of the table. Tugging off his gloves, the Elder grabbed hold of her pants and dragged them down her thighs. They caught in her boots, and he knelt, slipping her shoes off one at a time until he could bare her legs. He hooked his fingers into her panties, drawing them down and off her body. He settled between her thighs, and Nora looked up in time to watch his tongue sweep over her folds. The General shivered, reaching a hand down to grip his hair.

“Arthur,” she whimpered, as his hands wrapped around her legs. He didn’t waste time teasing her as his lips closed around her clit and began to suck. Nora whimpered each time his tongue swiped across her nub, and he followed it up with his lips again. Her hands pulled on his hair and Arthur just _groaned_.

She had missed _this_ kissing too.

Arthur’s hands squeezed her thighs, moving down to her ass as his stubble scraped and scratched her skin, moans escaping her each time it did. Her hips jerked when he pinched her, and she slung her leg over his shoulder, feeling his hand caress her belly. Her stomach was obvious without her coat and armour to hide it, and Arthur shifted, palm sweeping over the bump.

“W-wh _aa_ ,” she tried to say, her voice cracking. Arthur nipped her thigh and sucked on her clit. Nora shivered, arching.

“Mm?” he grunted, his fingers slipping over her ribs and stroking her nipple.

“Affectionate,” she managed to pant. “W-ith…the…”

A particularly hard suck had her arching off the table with a loud, helpless cry. Nora gave up trying to speak as he swept his tongue over her clit with broad licks. He dragged her hips closer, content to draw a litany of gasps and whimpers from her mouth. After the stress of the last few days, this was _exactly_ what she needed, and she tightened her grip in his hair as he slowly wound her up.

She came with his name on her lips, her body sinking into the table. Arthur’s tongue lapped and stroked until she was twitching and pushing his head away. He stood, wiping his mouth, and Nora could see his cock pressing against his suit as he leaned over to kiss her, the taste of her filling her mouth. Arthur’s hands grasped her hips, his palm sweeping carefully over her belly once more. Nora giggled.

“I didn’t peg you as that physically affectionate,” Nora said softly, smiling. “Seemed a bit stoic to get all doe-eyed over babies.”

“Life in the Wasteland can be harsh,” Arthur told her. “Not everyone can have children. I’m courting a woman who is both capable of doing so and carrying the child of the man I love.”

Nora’s eyes widened. “Does he know you love him?”

“I didn’t say it in words, but…yes.”

She stroked her hand over his cheek. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she stroked her hands down his back before running her fingers up his spine.

“You can tell him next time you see him,” she said.

 “Indeed,” he muttered. His eyes darted away from hers.

_Ah, yes. Commitment? Not a problem. Feelings? Not so easy._

Nora brushed the back of her hand over his jaw.

“So, speaking of courting,” she began, “what do you plan on doing to announce…us?”

“Tell the Proctors,” Arthur said, “and watch Quinlan immediately begin to plan a wedding.”

“And…do we tell them about Nate’s involvement?” Nora asked.

“Given that he not only brought us together but is actively involved with the both of us? I believe we should,” Arthur decided. Nora smiled.

“Not worried about shocking anyone?” she asked. He pushed her fringe from her forehead.

“Things are different 210 years in the future,” he reminded her. “Are _you_ worried?”

“Only of getting you hurt.”

He kissed her slowly. Nora moaned, heat filling her, and she pulled him closer.

“If someone tries to hurt us because I’m courting you and loving him, they won’t survive long enough to do it again,” he growled. Her breath caught.

“I…shouldn’t enjoy that as much as I do,” she whispered. Arthur kissed her again, taking a seat in a nearby chair and dragging her into his lap.

“I will always defend what’s mine, whether they’ve got the strength to stand alone or not,” he said fiercely, grasping handfuls of her ass. Nora’s lips found his again, and she cupped his face.

“You’re not endangering yourself for me,” she told him, gentle but firm.

“I’ll only make that promise if you do the same,” he responded, moving his hand to her belly. Nora paused, and then slid her hand over his.

“All right, Arthur.” She watched his eyes close briefly. “No dangerous stunts. I promise.”

“As do I.”


End file.
